She Needs A Miracle
by StarrShyne
Summary: [Miracle] Kylah Jenkins is excited to be the PR agent for the 1980 team, but she finds more than even she had hoped for! COMPLETE
1. First Day at a New Job

**Colorado Springs, CO  
****June 1979**

'Remind me again why I thought having this job was such a great idea?' I asked myself as I tried to get through a crowded lobby at the arena. There were young men everywhere trying to get registered for Olympic try-outs. Most of the boys were sporting shirts proclaiming their home colleges. I peered around looking for any sign of an office that Herb Brooks might be in. I wanted to introduce myself and get started with any information he may have.

"Are you trying out for the team? Women's lib has gone too far!" one of the boys said suddenly. I had been so pre-occupied with looking around I hadn't noticed him walk up beside me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, don't take that the wrong way. I just meant that men should play on a men's hockey team." He said.

"Well, I don't play hockey, but I enjoy watching others play it. I'm a pretty big Flames fan being from the south." I said. "I'm the PR representative for the team, that's why I'm here."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dave Silk." He extended his hand.

"Out of Boston…nice to meet you, I'm Kylah Jenkins." I told him.

"How'd you know I was from Boston?" Silk asked.

"Well, you're wearing a Boston University shirt…and your accent was another clue." I chuckled.

"Well you have an accent too, although not too bad." Silk said as we trudged through the crowd.

"Well, when I was in college, the media arts department preached on how unprofessional a southern accent sounded. I worked hard undoing my accent as best I could. Just between you and me, I love my accent and sometimes let it out to play!" I whispered with a laugh.

"I gotta get to the locker room, so I'll catch you later." He said.

"Sure, I'll be around somewhere. Good luck this week." I told him. He smiled and walked into the locker room.

I made my way down the hallway, pausing only when a gorgeous boy with dark hair caught my attention. He seemed to be studying the roster. Then it clicked in my head…..he was Jim Craig. The Flames were trying to sign him. That's why he looked so familiar.

I turned from looking at Craig and walked into someone, dropping my purse. This just wasn't my day for paying attention.

"I am so sorry." I said bending to pick up my purse. Of course a few of the contents had scattered.

"Its okay, let me help you." He said and bent to help me retrieve my things.

"Thanks, I've been a bit of a klutz today." I said. I smiled up at him. Whoever he was had pretty dark eyes and a smile that should've been on toothpaste commercials.

"Guess everyone's a little nervous." He said and handed me my wallet.

I shoved it in my purse. "You here to try out?" I asked.

"Yeah…oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Buzz Schneider." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kylah Jenkins." I said and went to shake his hand.

Buzz started to extend his hand to me, as he picked up the last of my belongings. It was then we both realized he was holding a tampon that had fallen out of my purse.

"Uhhh, here's the last of your stuff." Buzz said looking rather uncomfortable.

"Sorry bout that….but ummm thanks." I said, shoving the tampon in my purse and blushing so bad my face was burning.

"Don't about it…..I'd laugh if it happened to one of my team mates." He smiled.

"It is kinda funny. I'm so glad you have a sense of humor." I told him.

"So what is your involvement with try-outs?" Buzz asked as we stood up.

"I'm the PR agent for the team." I told him.

"But you're….."

"A woman?" I filled in.

"Actually I was gonna say 'young'." Buzz finished.

"Ah, well yes I know I am a bit young. I actually found out about this job opening when I was doing my internship in Charlotte. I never thought I'd ever get it having practically no experience and fresh out of college. When the phone call came that I had been hired……why am I rambling on, you probably have a million things to do." I said.

"It's okay. It was nice meeting you. I guess we'll be seeing each other this week." Buzz said.

"Yeah, I'll be around. Good luck." I said and hurried on down the hall.

I found a catering area, with coffee, doughnuts and other brunch type food. Herb Brooks wasn't there. I noticed an older gentleman getting coffee.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but do you know where Herb Brooks is?" I asked.

"Craig Patrick just went to find him…said he was in the press box watching the boys practice." The man said in an accent I guessed was European. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Kylah Jenkins, the PR agent for the team. I just wanted to meet with Herb and get some things squared away." I said.

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you. I'm George Nagobads, but you can call me Doc, everyone else does." He said.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you but I do need to find Herb. I'll see you later." I said and walked towards the stairs leading to the press box.

Once I got to the top of the stairs Herb Brooks walked towards me. I recognized him as the coach of the National Championship hockey team.

"Hi Coach Brooks." I said stopping him on the stairs. He looked at me as if I was in his way. "I'm Kylah Jenkins the…."

"Yeah the Public Relations agent…..Walter told me about you." Herb said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to get acquainted and see if there was anything that needed immediate attention." I said.

"Media already…" Herb mumbled. "I have things to do, talk to Coach Patrick." Herb said and walked down the stairs without another word.

I stood a bit startled at his reaction as he walked away.

"What have I gotten myself…" I started.

"Sorry about Coach Brooks, he's a bit….well you'll get used to him. What can I do for you?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw a pleasant smiling face behind me.

"Umm, well I guess I need to find Coach Craig Patrick now." I said.

"That's me, come on in." he said and waved me into the press box.

"Thanks, I'm Kylah Jenkins." I said.

"I know, I heard you talking to Herb." He said but shook my hand anyway. "I knew you were coming."

"I imagine that there won't be much to deal with this week, until a final roster has been devised." I said as Craig gestured for me to have a seat.

"Well, here is the final roster. Herb has already chosen his team." Craig said handing me a list of names.

I stared at the paper, very confused. "But we're here all week. I mean, if Herb has chosen his team….what do we do the rest of the week?" I asked.

"Go home; get ready to move to Minneapolis. I have a bunch of stuff I need to be packing for the move. Where you from?" Craig asked.

"Qualla, North Carolina." I said.

"That explains the twang." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I've been trained to hide it. I'm sorry, it's just a lot has come at me at once." I said.

Craig waved his hand. "Talk any way you like. We're not that particular around here. Just relax, we've got a long road ahead of us."

"Thanks, I'm looking forward to it….I will start on my press release announcing the roster. And when we get to Minneapolis and get settled in, I want to interview all the boys and coaching staff." I said standing up.

"Well anything you need, just let me know." Craig said, standing with me.

"Thank you so much. I was just gonna go grab a quick snack, would you like to join me?" I asked.

"I'd love to, we're done up here anyway!" Craig said.

We started walking down the stairs towards the catering area. Which now was empty.

"So what exactly will you be doing as our PR agent?" Craig asked me.

"Well, I make press releases about the team, especially if there is big news like an injured player, a cut player, etc. I handle press conferences before and after games, help prep you and coach Brooks for media interviews, stuff like that." I explained.

"What made a sweet, pretty lady like you want to travel around with a bunch of hockey players?" Craig asked, getting some coffee.

"I always wanted to be a sports journalist. It's been a bit hard being taken seriously because I'm a woman. Despite everything, sports journalism is still a man's world." I said.

Craig laughed. "Ought to be interesting watching a bunch of college boys react to you. I mean, you may be their PR agent, but you're still a girl their age."

"I met a few which seemed surprised, but pleasant enough." I said.

"That's good…..not what I meant but good to know." Craig said. I was confused but Craig said nothing more.

"Where you from? You said you had a lot to pack." I asked, changing the subject to something I could follow.

"Detroit. Not a lot to pack, just deciding what do I bring and what do I buy once in Minneapolis." Craig said.

"Moving back and forth to college, I am an expert at packing up and moving. I just have too many shoes. I guess that's my one woman flaw." I laughed. "And it's too cold on ice level to wear skirts, so I'll have to find some pant suits before the move."

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

I stood by Craig, listening to the roster being called. The boys looked stunned that the roster had been chosen after one day. I was surprised myself. As those who had been cut filed out, I watched those who made the roster congratulate each other. I looked at them realizing I would be spending the next seven months with them. I was happy to see Buzz Schneider and Dave Silk that I had met earlier among those who had made the team.

Suddenly Herb appeared and started talking to the boys. I listened as he gave a speech that I termed 'Welcome to Hell, Enjoy Your Stay'. I wasn't alone in my thoughts if the looks on the boys faces was any indication.

I was broke from my thoughts by Craig dismissing the boys. He and Doc were passing out something.

"What are those?" I asked Craig.

"Psychology tests." He answered.

"What on earth for?" I asked taking one and looking through it.

"Herb has his….own way of doing things." Doc answered.

I shrugged, still looking at the test. "

"Hey, what do you say to being my date as we all go celebrate?" One of the boys said as he swung an arm around my neck and dragged me along with his group.

"Well uh," I started.

"Philly, leave the poor girl alone." Another of the boys said.

"Whatta say babe, come out with us tonight?" the boy with me said.

"I wouldn't mind hanging with you and your friends. But my name is Kylah not 'babe'." I said and pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Verchota, you've been on the team three minutes and you're already hitting on the PR agent." Buzz said. "You'll have to excuse him Kylah. Verchota thinks he's God's gift to women."

Several of the boys walking in the small group snickered.

"We are going out tonight if you'd like to join us." The same guy who's earlier told Verchota to leave me alone said.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked.

"Janny said something about a bar nearby." Buzz said pointing to the man who had just been defending me.

"Janny?" I asked thinking that would be a girly name for a boy.

"It's short for Janaszak." Janny explained.

"Ah, it'll take me a few days to learn everyone's names. I know Buzz already, I met him earlier. And you must be Verchota!" I said to the boy who had flirted with me.

"I'm Bah Harrington." Another of the boys said. I looked at him. He was very tall and had an impish smile.

"Bah? Not to be rude but what kind of name is that?" I asked. I knew he was too young to have been born at Woodstock.

"It's a nickname, long story." He said.

"That's Mark Pavelich." Verchota said, pointing to the quiet young man who hadn't said much.

"Nice meeting all of you." I said as Pavelich smiled at me.

"So you coming out with us tonight?" Verchota asked.

"Sure, I would love to get out of the hotel, hang out tonight, get to know the team a bit." I said.

"You at the same hotel as the rest of us?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, I saw a few of you running around the lobby this morning." I said.

"Great, we'll pick you up around 8:00. Is that good?" Janaszak asked.

"That's fine by me." I said, stopping at my rental car. "See you then!"

"See ya around." Harrington said.

I watched them walk away, and started to get in my car. I heard someone yelling for Herb. I looked up and saw Walter trying to catch Herb who was also leaving the arena. I thought of staying and eavesdropping on what would be said. Walter obviously wasn't happy with Herb.

Instead, I decided to get to the hotel. I wanted to get my press release finished and then get ready to hang out with the boys. I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking lot, looking for a country radio station.

_Hey, been a long time since I've been on Of anyone has a Miracle fic, let me know and I'll read it. I've been gone so long, I don't know who has what. I am excited about this story, and hope everyone enjoys it! I love reviews. Don't know what my goal of reviews for this story is yet! How about LOTS! LOL Peace and Love. _


	2. The Bar With the Boys

**Disclaimer- Disney owns Miracle! I own Kylah Jenkins. Nuff said! **

_Klinoa- Oh I have lots of plans for Kylah. I am so glad that you liked the beginning. Hope to hear from you as the story continues, and please update your story soon. I miss Jack and Robbie._

_Lia06- I am not sure about her being on the ice or not. I know that at my college, the PR reps are on the floor with the coaches and staff. Maybe my school is weird. But that's where I got the idea, and for the sake of this story, Kylah will be near the team! I will read your story. Thanks for reminding me! _

_Kat L- Thanks so much for your review! I am so glad you like my OC. I will be continuing this story, and hope to hear more from you._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Yay, so glad you have the movie now! Yes, there will be romance and such in the story eventually. Pav is cute and quiet. I agree._

_Meadow567- You have awhile to wait. But I'll keep you entertained in the meantime! LOL_

_Nikkd03- So glad to see you! So glad you like the start. Kylah is going to be very different from Chev and Georgia. I hope you continue to like her._

_Killerkeanegirl- I am so glad you like Kylah. I am originally from KY, so she has a special spot in my heart as well. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Emador- I am so glad that you like my funny lines. I work so hard on the humor of my fic, it means so much to me when someone enjoys it! I think you're a great writer. Thank you so much for the compliments. I felt like crying and hugging you at the same time. _

_Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. I love reading them. Tell your friends about this story if you think they'll like it. Word of mouth is the best advertisement. So keep the reviews coming. Hope you like this chappie. Peace and Love. _

I was standing outside my room, waiting for the boys to pick me up. Janny had just called my room saying they would be there in five minutes. I had finished my press release, and was all showered and freshly pampered and waiting.

Finally a blue car pulled around the corner and stopped in front of me. I saw that Janny was driving….and including him there were seven boys in the car. I recognized Bah, Pavelich, Verchota, and Buzz. There were two other boys there I hadn't met.

Verchota rolled down the window on the passenger side. Sitting next to him was Buzz and Pavelich was on the other side of Buzz, squished up against Janny.

"Jump in." Phil said.

"Where? The trunk? There are already seven of you in there." I laughed.

"Sit in the backseat, Bah, Rammer and Christian won't mind." Janny yelled over.

"Maybe, I'll just take my car and follow you guys, a few of you could even ride with me." I said.

"And waste gas, while missing the chance to be in tight quarters with a hott babe?" Verchota said sarcastically.

"Do you have to hit on her Philly?" Buzz asked.

"She doesn't have a ring on!" Verchota said.

"Just hop in….it's not that far." Janny said.

"That's what Moses told the Israelites when they left Egypt!" I mumbled and rolled my eyes.

Bah opened the back door and tried to scoot over, but there was no room to move.

"Seriously, I can just drive…." I started.

"Sit on one of their laps back there." Janny said.

"Well I don't wanna be a bother." I said.

"What bother…that'd be the most action Ramsey's had in six months, now get in!" Verchota said.

I started to climb in, it was tight quarters. One of the boys I didn't recognize took my arm and helped pull me in over Bah as he shut the door behind me. I finally settled sitting half on Bah and half on the boy holding my arm.

"Remind me again why we all had to pile in one vehicle?" I asked.

"It was Janny's idea." Pavelich said.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, it's only a few blocks and we all used deodorant." Janny said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Hi, I don't think we've met." I said to the boy I was half sitting on.

"Mike Ramsey." He said.

"Hi Mike, I'm Kylah." I said.

"Yeah, Mike was a stray we picked up back at the hotel." Verchota said. "The other stray back there is Dave Christian."

I smiled at Christian. He had the cutest hair I had ever seen. It was so curly that I had an urge to rub his head like a teddy bear.

Suddenly Janny slammed on the brakes and we all lurched forward. I grabbed Bah's knees to steady myself. Christian grabbed the back of Janny's seat. Buzz threw his arm over Verchota's chest to help hold him back.

"Everyone okay?" Janny asked.

We all nodded that we were alright and looked at each other.

"My nipples….Buzzy touched my nipples." Verchota started screeching in a playful voice as Janny started driving again.

"I did not; I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt!" Buzz rolled his eyes.

"What the hell did you stop like that for?" Ramsey asked.

"A cat ran across the road in front of me." Janny explained.

"You should've just run over the damn thing." Verchota said. I slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, she hit me!"

"Good for her!" Buzzy said.

"You deserved it, wanting him to hit a defenseless little kitty. What kind of monster are you?" I said.

"I don't like cats…..but I love pussy!" Verchota said with a smile.

"That's attractive!" I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag.

"Verchota, you asshole, we do have a lady in the car!" Janny said exasperated.

"It was a joke." Verchota said.

"Yeah, a bad one." I said with sarcasm.

"Ignore him Kylah; he doesn't know how to act sometimes." Buzz said.

"Oh it's fine. I'm used to guys and nothing shocks me!" I said.

"I'm driving us back to the hotel later!" Verchota said.

"But it's my car." Janny said.

"But you drive like a woman!" Verchota said.

I slapped him on the back of the head again.

"She hit me again." Verchota said.

"There is nothing wrong with how I drive. I may not be Richard Petty, but I've never been in an accident!" I said.

"Keep hitting him. Maybe you'll knock some sense into him." Ramsey said.

Finally Janny pulled up in front of a small bar. I wondered how we were going to get out of the car. Bah must have been reading my thoughts.

"I'd think it'd be easiest, if I slid out from under Kylah, then she can get out without climbing over me." Bah said.

Bah opened the door and worked his way out of the car, which was no small feat considering he had long legs. He then helped me out of the car.

"One of us should be a designated driver." I said as we walked in the bar.

"Ramsey volunteered before we came." Christian told me.

We sat down at a table for 6 and dragged a few more chairs up so that we could all sit together.

"Alright we all want beer, what does the lady want?" Verchota asked me.

"Beer will be fine." I told him.

"Really? No fancy drinks?" Verchota asked.

"Trust me beer is fine." I assured him.

"Guess where you come from you're used to moonshine!" Janny said.

"My pappy ran enough of it in his day. He was a ridge runner….revenue agents moved in. Now my uncles have taken over the family shine business." I told him.

"I never met a real country person before." Bah said.

"Well let me assure you…I've never dated one of my relatives." I said and winked.

"Might as well start these tests." Bah said and pulled his out of his back pocket.

"Herb and these tests." Buzz said pulling his out as well. "I hate these things."

The boys all began pulling out their tests and grumbling about them.

"I don't understand what a psychology test has to do with playing hockey." I said.

"Maybe Herb is trying to weed out the crazies." Christian said.

"Sorry Bah, they'll find out about you." Pavelich said.

"Real funny Mark." Bah said and shook his head.

"Like this question here about being pulled over for speeding…" Buzz said pointing at his test.

"Usually crying, apologizing and showing cleavage works for me." I said and took s drink of my beer.

"I knew I should've gone to the police academy." Bah joked.

"That's no fair; women can get out of tickets so easily." Janny said.

"Well if you get a female officer, flirt with her!" I said.

"Yeah because butch female cops are so sexy!" Janny rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say you had to marry them, I said flirt with them!" I told him.

I noticed some of the other boys from the team had come into the bar and was seated together across the room. I recognized Dave Silk that I had met earlier. While I was looking at them, Blue Oyster Cult started playing in the bar. I sat quietly as the boys worked on their tests.

Two other boys that had made the team approached our table. One a blonde that had a shy, quiet and sexy quality about him. The other dark hair, dark eyes and he could've been in a toothpaste commercial with Buzz. Maybe dark hair and eyes with pretty smiles was a Minnesota trait, since that's where a lot of the boys were from.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" the dark haired boy said.

"Nice of you to join us Mac." Verchota said.

"Wouldn't miss a good party. I even talked Johnson into joining us." Mac said.

I deduced that Johnson must be the blonde. He and Mac pulled up chairs.

"You finish this test yet?" Janny asked the newcomers.

"Awhile ago. That's what took me so long to get here." Mac said.

"Whatta ya say we crank this party into high gear?" Verchota asked.

"Phil, we're not driving downtown to yell out the window at hookers!" Buzz said.

"I didn't mean do that. I meant we should down some shots!" Verchota said.

"Why is it every time there is a party, you want to start a shot drinking contest?" Ramsey asked.

"He lives in a sad delusion that that impresses women!" Janny said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Kylah doesn't want to see you drink yourself silly!" Bah said.

"Especially considering I could drink him under the table!" I said.

The guys chuckled.

"Sounds like a challenge to me!" Mac said. "By the way, who are you?"

"I've introduced myself today so many times, that I am going to just tattoo my name to head." I laughed.

"That's Kylah Jenkins, she our PR person." Ramsey told Mac.

"Listen babe," Phil started and put his arm around me. "I am one of the best shot drinkers in Minnesota. No one has beaten me in two months, especially not a girl!"

"Listen Phil," I said and pushed his arm off me. "Anytime you wanna see who the better drinker is, you just let me know….I'll put your head in the toilet!"

"I like her!" Mac said with a smile.

"You can't be serious." Verchota said.

"Sounds like she isn't afraid of you!" Ramsey said.

"Fine, since we're traveling tomorrow, I'll spare you the hangover. We get moved in at the U, we're having a drink-off." Verchota said.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Kylah, have you done much drinking?" Johnson asked, looking unsure.

"Are you kidding? Where I am from everyone's best friends are Jim and Jack!" I said, with a wink.

"Huh?" Janny asked.

"Jim Beam and Jack Daniels!" I said.

"Kylah, will we see a lot of you once we get to Minnesota?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I'll be staying at the University with you. I'll be at mot practices, all games and publicity events." I said.

"How about when we get to Minneapolis, we all go see a movie or something?" Christian asked.

"Fine with me." I said.

"Will you be my date for that too?" Verchota asked.

"What am I? Your unofficial date for every event we go to?" I asked.

"Sure why not? You're hott, I'm a sex god…it was meant to be!" Phil said and put his arm around me again.

"I also get the feeling my shoe and your ass are destined for each other." I said mockingly sweet and shoved his arm off my shoulder.

"Kylah, do you have a boyfriend somewhere that is going to come beat up on Philly for annoying you?" Johnson asked.

"No, but I live close to an Indian reservation. Maybe I can get them to put a curse on him!" I joked.

"She's got a great sense of humor…Kylah; I'm stealing you away from Verchota." Mac said.

"Please do!" I laughed and scooted closer to him.

"Mind if we join you?" we heard. I looked up and saw three of the boys that had been sitting across the room from us, Silk was one of them.

"Sure Rizzo." Mac said.

We scooted and made room for the three new guys. Silk was pretty drunk. The other had a moustache and a friendly face. The one Mac called Rizzo was very cute and could've joined Mac and Buzz in the toothpaste commercial. Maybe I should've gone into advertising.

"What's going on over here?" Rizzo asked.

"Finishing these tests, listening to Philly strike out." Ramsey answered.

"We worked on our tests too." Rizzo said. "Coxie finished pretty quick."

"Rizzo, that's her." Silk said pointing to me. "She's the one with the accent."

Rizzo rolled his eyes. "Ignore Silky, he likes getting drunk every now and then." Rizzo said.

"That's okay. I'm Kylah by the way." I said.

"We saw you at try-outs today. Actually one of our friends was checking you out." Rizzo said.

I smiled. "Thank him for me!"

"Doesn't that accent go straight to your cock…that's the sexiest damn thing." Silky said to Coxie.

I chuckled.

"Silky, be quiet…you talk too much when drunk." Rizzo said.

"Oh it's alright." I said and reached across the table and took Silk's hand. "If you really like my accent, you come find me when your sober darlin."

"He doesn't remember what he does while drunk. Which has come in handy a few times." Rizzo said.

"We should all get out of here and do something!" Bah said.

"Wouldn't that mean 8 of us cramming in Janny's car again?" Ramsey asked.

"We'll take a few of you with us." Rizzo said.

"I get to ride with Kylah." Verchota said.

"I'm Mac's date now!" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, leave my date alone!" Mac joked and put an arm around me.

"What do we wanna do?" Cox asked.

"Bowling!" Silky yelled.

"Not a bad idea even if he is drunk." Pavelich said.

"I'm not that great at bowling." I said.

"Don't worry. You'll bowl better than Silk." Buzz said.

I laughed in agreement. "Alright, let's go."

"I think there's an all night alley around here somewhere." Cox said as we stood up.

I started to walk out to the parking lot.

"If you can't bowl that well, I'll help you." Bah said walking next to me. "I am decent at it. I go a lot with my younger brother."

"Thanks, I haven't even tried bowling in a long time." I said.

"Christian and Pavelich are riding with Rizzo." Ramsey said as we all started piling in Janny's car. This time I ended up between Bah and Buzz in the backseat.

"No stopping if a cat runs in the road." Verchota said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'll hit you again!" I told him.

"Seven months of putting up with her!" Verchota groaned.


	3. Moving In

_Strangexbutxtrue- I love making people laugh and I am always so happy when people enjoy the comedy parts. I like a good balance of comedy and drama. Thanks for the review._

_Klinoa- I am so happy you like Kylah. I have worked so hard to develop her character. Drunk Silky has to appear in all my stories from time to time. It's my own rule, lol. And I am so happy you liked that line. I love responses like that!_

_Kat L- Thanks for the review. Here is another update for you. I like Rizzo too. And Verchota is fun to write._

_Meadow567- Drunk Silky is so fun to write. I loved that line myself and was so glad people liked it too. _

_B- Thanks for the review! I am so amused that people are already making predictions about pairings in this story._

_Moi- Thank you so much for your comments about the end of Jimmy/Georgy. You'll just have to wait to see who the pairing is! Lol_

_Killerkeanegirl- I am so glad you enjoy the comedy. I like Silky and Verchota too. Sometimes I laugh while writing them! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I love your reviews. _

_Shelbers- Thanks for the review and the advice. I am so glad you like the story so far and hope you continue to do so._

_Nikkd03- You'll just have to be patient on who the pairing is! LOL Yay for the banter._

_Emador- Calm down and take a breath. I loved your review. You were so excited about the last chapter that it was fun to read your review! Hope you like this chappie too! _

_Love the reviews! Thank you! Keep them coming! Peace and Love! _

**Minneapolis, MN  
****June 1979**

I pulled up in front of the building the USOC had told me I would be living in. I saw Craig Patrick unloading boxes from the back of his car. I got out and was immediately blasted by the heat of the June weather.

"You made it in." Craig called to me. I walked over to where he was.

"Yeah. How are things going here?" I asked.

"We're all moving in. A lot of the boys are running around…helping each other and the ones who didn't attend Minnesota are learning where things are." Craig said.

"That's good. How did the packing in Detroit go?" I asked.

"Pretty good, but I've already thought of a dozen things I need to buy. I'll probably go shopping tonight or tomorrow." Craig said.

I chuckled. "Me too." I looked back towards my car. "Well I guess I should get moving in."

"If you wait a few minutes until I move the last of these boxes in, I'll help you get your stuff inside." Craig said.

"I don't wanna be a bother." I said.

"It's no bother, I'm glad to help. Besides, we're living next door to each other up here." Craig said. Behind him I saw Dave Silk and a blonde teammate walk by to one of their cars, and pull gym bags out of the backseat.

"Well, let me help you with the last of your boxes here." I said, lifting one from the ground.

"You don't have…."

"Hush, I wanna help." I said.

"Okay, follow me." Craig said, lifting two boxes and heading towards the building.

"Hey Kylah's here!" I heard from somewhere. I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Up here!"

I looked up and saw Buzz hanging out a window yelling down at me. I waved up to him. Then Verchota peered out of the window too.

I followed Craig into the building and onto an elevator.

"We're staying on the same floor as the team." Craig said. "The university is giving the USOC this entire floor. The boys are paired up and living together in the dorm rooms. You and I have apartments at the end of the hall. I guess the apartments are for the RA's."

"Oh, are they nice apartments?" I asked.

"Not huge, but for one person they are fine." He said. "I hope you don't mind living with a bunch of boys."

"Oh not at all. I would rather be with the team. That way I know first hand what I going on and can be quick to respond with accurate knowledge when a situation occurs." I said.

We stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall. I could hear the boys talking, moving furniture; boxes and bags were scattered in the hallway.

"This reminds me of a college move in day." I said with a laugh.

"Been a long time since I moved into college." Craig laughed. "Oh, the building manager left your keys with me."

"Great, I was wondering where I needed to go to get those." I said.

Finally we reached Craig's apartment. It was furnished with just the basics. I was relieved to learn earlier in the week that I wouldn't have to haul large furniture. Craig had several boxes and bags of his own scattered around.

"Is my apartment similar to this?" I asked Craig.

"I dunno, I haven't looked in there. Let me get the keys and we'll go take a look." Craig said.

I nodded and set the box I was holding on a table. Craig plundered through his pockets and pulled out two keys and handed them to me.

"One is for the front door to get you in the building. The other is for your apartment." Craig said. "Let's go get some of your stuff and get you moved in."

I followed Craig next door to my apartment and I opened the door. We peeked inside. It was similar to Craig's. It had a small kitchenette in one corner. A small dining room set, a small living rooms area. A bathroom was off to the left, and to the right was the bedroom.

"I like it." I said.

"You're a girl so you'll have this all nicely decorated within a week." Craig winked.

"And is your apartment going to be the typical bachelor pad?" I laughed.

"More or less." Craig said as we started back down the hall.

"KYLAH!" Verchota yelled and jumped into the middle of the hall. "How is the sexiest thing to ever come out of the south?"

"I dunno, I've never met Tom Wopat." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Coach Patrick." Pavelich said walking out in the hall.

"Hi boys, you all moved in?" Craig asked them.

"Yeah, it didn't take us long." Verchota said. "You need any help?"

"If you're willing to help carry some stuff, I would appreciate it." I said. "Coach Patrick is helping me too."

"Sure no problem." Verchota said. "Hey Buzzy, come help Kylah move in!"

Buzz poked his head out of the door across the hall. "Hey Kylah, you need help."

"If you want to, I don't wanna be a problem." I said.

"Nah, I'm done unpacking. Although Harrington is still sorting through stuff." Buzz said, joining us in the hall.

"Well, this many of us should have all my stuff in my apartment in no time. Sorting through it is going to be the rough part." I said with a laugh.

We rode the elevator downstairs and walked out to my car. I unlocked the doors and trunk as the boys started pulling boxes and miscellaneous items out.

"Kylah, which one of these suitcases has your lingerie in it?" Verchota asked.

Craig started coughing and turned away.

"Just carry them upstairs!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Kylah, don't take Philly the wrong way. He's a good guy, but acts like a jackass sometimes." Buzz said.

"Oh, I like him. He makes me laugh." I said.

We were able to get everything out of my car in only 3 trips. Finally, Craig and the boys left me alone to unpack and sort everything out. There was so much to sort through.

I had left my door open so I could hear and see the boys coming and going. Most of their doors were open. It was much like being back at college. I heard a knock behind me. I turned and saw Rizzo, Silk, Cox and a boy I didn't know standing in my doorway.

"Hey guys, come on in. Sorry about the mess. It's gonna take me a few days to get everything in order." I said.

Suddenly the boy I didn't know burst out laughing.

"Something funny?" Cox asked.

"That pretty face…and then she opens mouth and out comes that accent. She sounds like she just jumped out of the cornfield on Hee Haw." He said.

"Come on OC, she talks just fine." Rizzo said.

I couldn't tell if OC was making fun of how I talked or not.

"I'm sorry. If it bothers you, I'll hide my accent when you're around." I said a little confused.

"You don't have to do that. I like your accent." Silk said. I chuckled remembering his statements at the bar.

"Come on Silky. Don't you get the feeling that Dueling Banjos should be playing in the background." OC said. "Did you star in the movie 'Deliverance'?"

I scowled at him. That movie was completely a misrepresentation of country folks.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't stereotype me or judge me by how I talk." I told him.

"OC, what's the matter with you? You just meet her and start in on her?" Rizzo asked.

"She's been hanging around with the Minnesota boys all day, and in Colorado." OC said.

"So what? They're on our team and living here too." Cox said.

"I have unfinished business." OC said, crossing his arms.

"That's not Kylah's fault." Rizzo said. "And whatever your problem with Mac is, you shouldn't degrade how she talks and where's she from."

"I'm outta here, you wanna stay and hang out with Ellie Mae Clampett, go ahead. See you around hillbilly." OC said, and walked out of my apartment.

I was so stunned; I didn't know what to say. No one had ever attacked me quite that way before.

"Do you all really think I'm some country bumpkin?" I asked, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Oh no, not at all." Rizzo said. "Jack is just very angry at McClanahan right now and has taken the attitude that you're either with him or against him."

"But I don't even know Jack…how could I be against him?" I asked.

"Give him time, he'll come around." Rizzo said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never been out of the south that much, and I've never had some react like that to me." I said.

"We like you." Silk said putting an arm around me. "You talk any way you want and ignore OC, I'll listen to you talk anytime."

I chuckled.

"And those stories you tell…..did your grandfather really run moonshine across the mountains into Tennessee?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, that's what got our family through the depression." I said.

"Kylah do you have make-up?" Verchota suddenly appeared at the door with Pavelich.

"What?" I was confused.

"Make-up, do you have make-up and fingernail polish?" Verchota asked.

"Well of course I do." I said. "Why?"

"Harrington fell asleep and we're gonna put make-up on him while he's out." Verchota said.

"Are we in 6th grade?" Cox asked.

"Its just for fun, can we use some of your make-up?" Verchota said.

"He'll wake up with you touching his face and hands." I said.

"Not Bah. I lived with him for two years. Nuclear Holocaust could start and he wouldn't wake up. He's a very sound sleeper. Whenever we had fire drills, I'd have to shake him awake." Pavelich said.

"Let me find where I packed my cosmetics." I said, shaking my head.

I searched around in a few bags until I found my make-up bag and box of nail polish.

"No wasting it, my make-up is expensive because I am allergic to some brands." I told them.

"Then come help us." Pavelich said.

"Yeah, you guys wanna come watch too?" Verchota asked the other boys.

Soon all of us were walking down the hall to the room Buzz was sharing with Bah. Sure enough, Bah was on his back, sound asleep. Mac, Janny, Johnson, Christian, Ramsey, Christoff, Suter, Broten, Baker, and Strobel were all crowded in there already. Apparently the make-up prank was something everyone wanted to be involved in.

"Who wants to paint his fingernails?" I whispered.

"None of us know how to do that?" Mac said.

"It's not hard just paint the nail with the little brush." I said. I pulled out a bright red shade of red paint.

"I'll try it." Buzz said.

"Here, use this color." I handed him the paint. "Who wants to do his toes?"

"Are we really gonna do that to him?" Baker asked.

"Sure, why not?" Verchota said. "I'll work on his toes."

I handed Verchota a bottle of pink polish for Bah's toes.

"I'll work on his make-up." I said and went about it.

If I had been applying make-up for practical purposes, I would've done it properly. But since it was a prank, I made Bah look like a hooker. I used lots of bright colors, that I hardly ever wore myself. Bah slept through it all. He snorted a few times, but never awoke.

"Nails done yet?" I asked, as I finished by putting bright red lipstick on Bah.

"I'm done, but it's a little messy." Buzz said.

"I'm done." Verchota said.

I looked down at Bah with his bright make-up on. "I wish we had bows for his hair. Or clip on ear rings!" I laughed.

"He's the ugliest damn woman I've ever seen!" Strobel said.

"Kylah, hide your make up stuff. Then Buzz you wake him up." Pavelich said.

I sat on the couch beside Silk and Cox and hid the make-up behind my back. We all kinda snickered as Buzzy went to wake up Bah.

"Harrington, wake up. We've got company." Buzz said, barely keeping a straight face. He shook Bah's shoulders. Slowly Bah's eyes opened.

Bah looked around. "Hey everybody…what's everyone doing here?"

"We were done moving in, except for Kylah, but we dragged her here." Verchota said. "We all just wanted to hang out a bit."

A few of us were snickering despite trying to stop.

"What's so funny?" Bah asked.

"Nothing, we've just had a long day." Christoff said.

"Did you have a nice nap Bah?" Silk asked.

"Yeah it was." Bah said. He yawned and stretched. It was then that he noticed his fingernails were bright red. "What the hell?"

We all started snickering more. It was getting too hard not too. Bah looked confused.

"What happened to my nails?" he asked again, then noticed his toes. "My toenails are PINK!"

We burst out laughing we couldn't stop. Bah wasn't so amused.

"Who painted my nails?" Bah demanded.

Mac sat down on the bed next to Bah. "Those pretty red lips make me long to kiss you." Mac said in a ridiculous British accent.

We all laughed more. I was actually starting to cry.

"What red lips?" Bah said. He leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!"

"You look great!" Rizzo yelled.

Bah walked back out. He didn't look quite mad, just stunned and like he wanted to laugh but couldn't because he was the punch line. We were still laughing.

"Who did this?" Bah said looking around the room. His eyes settled on me. "Kylah, you're the only one with make-up and nail polish."

"But you're so beautiful." I managed to get out between giggles.

"I thought you were a good girl." Bah said, with a smile.

"I am. You're the one who looks like he should put on fishnet stockings and stand on the corner!" I laughed.

Bah crossed his arms and went back into the bathroom. We heard water running.

"How do I get this red and pink off my nails?" Bah called out after a few minutes.

"Oh, I'll get you some polish remover." I said, still giggling.

After Bah had scrubbed all the make-up off his face. He followed me down the hall to my apartment.

"Sit down, and I'll clean your nails off." I said with a giggle.

"Who talked you into this?" Bah asked taking a seat.

"Verchota mostly." I said, looking for some cotton swabs.

"It was funny, just not when it happens to me." Bah said with a smile. I knew he wasn't angry.

I sat down and took one of his hands and went to work taking the polish off. "Glad you're a good sport." I said.

"Did you have a good drive in?" Bah asked.

"Yeah, I enjoy traveling." I said.

"By the way, I had fun bowling the other night." Bah said.

"Yeah, me too. Your advice on aiming for the arrow really helped." I said and smiled.

"I think the guys are going to see Rocky II this week. A few of the guys have been talking about it." Bah said.

"That sounds great. I have been waiting on that movie." I said. "Other hand."

Bah gave me his other hand, and I started cleaning off his nails.

"What else do you like to do in your spare time?" Bah asked.

"I like listening to music. I like reading. Back home I used to go to dances quite a bit. I watch a lot of sports." I said with a smile.

"Music, like country music?" Bah asked.

"I like all kinds of music. Country is close to my heart and I always listen to the Grand Ole Opry on Saturday nights. But I like Rock too." I said.

Bah smiled. "It's liked you stepped out of a cotton field and into our lives."

"Not quite." I laughed. "Before I clean off your toe nails, you don't have toe jam do you?"

"No, I showered right before my nap." Bah laughed.

I sat on the floor and settled one of his feet on my lap and began cleaning the pink polish off.

"You excited to start practices?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean I knew it's gonna be a lot of work. But so far the other guys on the team seem really nice." Bah said.

"You never did tell me how you got such a silly nickname." I said, reaching for his other foot.

"Well my older brother Joe is 10 months older than me…"

"10 months! Didn't your parents believe the doctor when he said they shouldn't have sex for 6 weeks after giving birth?" I was amazed.

Bah shrugged. "But when Joe was learning to talk, he called me Bah. My parents are pretty sure he was trying to say 'baby'. But the nickname stuck anyway."

"Brothers can be pretty special can't they?" I said with a slight smile. "There you're all done."

"Thanks Kylah." Bah said. "Well I probably should be getting back to my room. You still need to pack and you're probably tired."

I looked around my messy apartment. "I'll see you around?" I asked.

"Yeah….I'm sure we'll see each other. You can always come hang with me and Buzzy." Bah said.

"Thanks, you're always welcome here too." I said and walked him to the door.

"See you later." Bah said and walked down the hall.

I shut the door and was deciding if I wanted to unpack or shower when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Craig." I heard Coach Patrick call out.

I opened the door. "Hey Coach Patrick."

"You can call me Craig." He smiled. "Tomorrow after practice, I am running to the store to get a few things, food among them. Would you like to go with me? You mentioned needing to go."

"That would be great. Thank you so much." I said and hugged him. "I don't know where anything is in Minneapolis."

"Me either. Doc said he'd give me some directions. And with the gas problems I thought that it'd be easier to just take one vehicle." Craig said.

"You're so great. Find me after practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds good, so I'll let you get back to unpacking." He said.

"Thanks again." I smiled.

"Kylah, if you ever need anything. Let me know, I'm right next door and glad to help." He smiled.

"Thanks, I will." I said and shut the door as he walked back to his apartment.


	4. Practices Are Underway

_I missed some of my regulars last chappie! In the words of an annoying pro-wrestler "Wat's Up Wit Dat?" LOL Hope you all enjoy this chappie. Thanks for all the reviews! Peace and Love._

_Rtisticsoul- Loved your review. I am so glad you enjoyed the chappie. Those Minnesota boys (the actors at least) are very cute. Hope to hear from you again._

_Lia06- Boo on your puter for not letting you review! I hope you have better luck with it._

_Meadow567- You'll just have to be a patient little Jedi and wait like everyone else to see who the pairing is going to be! LOL_

_Klinoa- LOL, I was so excited you realized who Tom Wopat was. There are a few more Duke Boy references ahead in this story so I hope you catch those too._

_B- I hope you enjoy this chappie as much as you did the last. Yes, OC was quite mean. But Bah is so sweet he makes up for it!_

_Emador- Bah was trying to be funny and sweet. So, you think it'll be Bah or Craig? Hmmmm._

_Beautyqueen321- Thanks for your review. A description of Kylah is coming, I am adding more and more of her in each chappie._

_Killerkeanegirl- I have gotten several predictions on who the pairing may be. I am not giving any hints. LOL Loved your review. Bah's make-over was quite popular! _

The next day, I was sitting in the stands, making notes about the boys. Mostly just trying to put names with faces. Herb hadn't said anything to me, but Craig was very warm and friendly.

I also noticed that Herb was a very loud coach. Doc was a sweet old man that made me want to adjust his bowtie. And I still had an urge to rub Christian's head. A lot of the boys were so sweet to me. I knew I was going to enjoy working with them.

"Johnson, that coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing." Herb yelled. That broke me out of my reverie.

I watched as a new line of boys skated out onto the ice. I had decided to write my newest press release on Herb's coaching style and what he has planned for the boys.

The boys started off skating and passing the puck. I was watching Verchota. Suddenly I heard a loud crash. OC had checked McClanahan. Mac went down hard on the ice. The play stopped and the boys on the ice gathered around Mac. Those on the bench jumped to their feet. I jumped to my feet, trying to see if Mac was okay.

"What the hell you hitting him like that for?" Verchota asked OC. OC stood watching McClanahan try to stand.

"This ain't the bush league, OC." Harrington said.

"Nice hit, OC," Silk called from the bench.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it." OC said.

Mac made it to his feet and charged at OC, "Let's go!"

OC threw down his stick and met Mac's charge. Fists were flying as OC and Mac punched at each other. Craig started to walk towards them but Herb stopped him.

"Hey Craig, let them go!" Herb said.

'Is he nuts?' was all I could think. And I was surprised that more of each boys' teammates weren't getting involved. Baker was pulled away by Silky. That dropped my respect of Silk a notch. I refrained from jumping in on Mac's behalf. I was sure Herb wouldn't appreciate it. Mac wouldn't have liked having a woman fight his battles, and it would've given OC more motive to dislike me.

Finally the boys were able to get Mac and OC pulled apart. Mac's nose was bloody. Again the urge to punch OC rose in my chest. I dampened it as best I could.

"Well, how bout it boys? Look like hockey to you?" Herb asked the team. "Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me, I dunno. How about you Craig?"

"Yeah." Craig answered, but looked confused.

"You wanna settle old scores you're on the wrong team! We move forward starting right now! We start becoming a team RIGHT NOW!" Herb yelled and slammed his stick off the ice. "Skating, passing, flow and creativity; that is what this team is all about gentlemen. Not old rivalries. So why don't we start with some introductions? You know, get to know one another a little bit. Who you are, where you're from, you know. Go ahead!" Herb nodded at Mac.

"Rob McClanahan, St. Paul Minnesota." Mac said.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked him.

"For you here at the U." Rob said. Herb nodded.

"Jack?" Herb prompted.

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown Mass. Boston University." OC said.

"Over Here." Herb pointed to Coxie.

"I'm Ralph Cox. I'm from wherever is not going to get me hit." Cox said with a smile.

I chuckled as did most of the boys. Herb started practice again. I saw Doc helping Mac into the locker room. I left the stands and walked over to where Craig was standing.

"Does Herb always let one player break his teammate's nose?" I asked.

"I promise Kylah, you'll get used to him." Craig said.

"I'm gonna go check on Mac. I'll meet you after practice." I told him. He smiled at me.

I walked back to the locker room but waited for Doc to come out. I didn't want to intrude, or catch Mac naked. Finally Doc walked out of the locker room.

"Mac okay?" I asked.

"He'll be sore a few days, but he's okay." Doc said. "You can go on in."

I walked in the locker room and saw Mac in his boxers, lying on the table. I walked over to him.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"OC must've killed me. I'm seeing an angel." Mac said and winked.

I giggled. "Nice to see you still have your sense of humor."

"The angel is from the south. Do you play a fiddle instead of a harp?" Mac asked.

"You're so cute. Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Can angels kiss things and make it better like my mommy used to?" Mac asked.

I chuckled. "What hurts? And don't tell me anything below the beltline!"

Mac sat up. "Make out with me for an hour and cover it all?"

"Does getting in fights make you flirtatious?" I asked.

"Not usually…..but you're so pretty." Mac winked.

"Well thank you…but I am not making out with you." I giggled.

"Can't kill a guy for trying." Mac smiled.

"But since you're a little scraped and bruised." I leaned over and kissed both cheeks. "That should make it all better."

"Thanks Kylah." Mac smiled. I was glad we could joke and not feel awkward.

"Anytime." I said. "If you need anything else….you let me know."

I walked out of the locker room and upstairs to type on my press release. I decided to get it finished, so I'd have the rest of the evening free to myself. I smiled as Craig flashed through my mind. He and Herb were so different. Herb barely acknowledged my presence; Craig treated me like his colleague. Craig was so friendly, treating me as if he'd known me a lot longer than a few days.

I sat down to work on my press release. Since Herb was a big part of the article, I would've liked to have met with him and talked more, but he just didn't seem to have time for it. I decided not to write about the fight between OC and Mac. The less publicity it got the better. Most feuds were fueled by public interest. I wanted OC and Mac to get along for the good of the team.

"Knock, knock." I heard. I looked up at the door and saw Craig standing in the doorway. "Working hard?"

"Just finishing my press release. The rest of practice go okay?" I asked.

Craig sat on the edge of the desk I was sitting at. "Yeah, I think most of the team is busy trying to figure out what Herb wants."

"That's good. I wish Herb would make some time for me. I am the link between him and the media and he acts like I don't exist." I said.

"Herb doesn't like media that much. Says it takes away from the team as a whole if one player gets attention." Craig explained. "I think you are doing great."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I said and finished typing and pulled the paper out of the typewriter. "All done."

"What'd you write about?" Craig asked.

"I focused on Herb bringing young men from all over the US together and making them into a team. I wrote how he is emphasizing putting the past behind them and it's a new day kind of thing." I explained.

Craig nodded. "Ready to go? I think I know where we're going."

"Yeah. You're not gonna try one of those 'I'm lost and now we ran out of gas' tricks are you?" I giggled.

Craig chuckled. "Nah, I learned my lesson about that in high school." I looked at him stunned. I couldn't picture Craig ever doing such a thing. He shrugged. "How was I supposed to know she was the Sheriff's daughter?"

I started laughing. "You didn't."

"What? Did you think I was always laid back and mature?" Craig smiled.

"I guess not…but it's still hard to picture." I said, standing and grabbing my belongings. "Where'd you park?"

"Out front, let's go." Craig said, and we walked out of the press box.

I walked out of the arena and was blasted by the summer heat. I followed Craig to his car. He opened the door for me.

"You all unpacked?" Craig asked.

"Not quite, but almost." I smiled. "I'm just a bit of a packrat, so I have so much to unpack. I like having lots of things from home around me."

Craig started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. His radio was playing The Eagles.

"Harrington mentioned you grew up near an Indian reservation." Craig said.

"Oh yes. The Oconaluftee village is just a few miles from where I grew up. It's a Cherokee reservation. As a matter of fact, lots of the Indian kids went to high school with me. I really stood out with my blonde hair and fair skin." I giggled.

"You're pretty enough to stand out anywhere." Craig winked.

Again I was stunned. I couldn't tell if that was meant as a compliment o flirting. Craig was very polite, so most likely a compliment.

"Thank you." I said. "Why was Harrington talking about my hometown?"

Craig shrugged. "Silk was saying something about your accent and Bah brought it up. I was just standing nearby and caught part of it."

"So how long is your shopping list?" I asked.

"Pretty long."

"Yeah mine too." I said. "I really appreciate you inviting me to come along."

"Oh I was glad to. You're good company, and I knew you needed to get some things." Craig said. "Now according to Doc's directions a shopping center should be up here on the right. He said it has a department store and grocery store, so we should be set."

Craig pulled into the parking lot.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we bought so much stuff." I laughed as we were driving back to the U.

"A lot of it is groceries. We have to eat." Craig smiled.

"I can't believe you forgot to bring sheets." I giggled.

"How often do men worry about linen?" Craig asked, with a wink.

"I guess you have a point there. But at least you have a few sets now. Nothing like bringing home a date to dirty sheets!" I laughed.

Craig pulled onto another road that I didn't recognize.

"What's out this way?" I asked.

"It's just a different route to the U. Less traffic." He said. "This was how I came into town yesterday."

I nodded. As I watched the residential streets go by.

"Does Doc live out this way?" I asked.

"Yeah, he lives a few blocks over. I think a few of the players are from this area too." Craig said.

"I think some of these boys are so sweet." I said.

Suddenly the car stopped, and Craig cut the engine. I looked at him questioningly. He smirked at me.

"We're lost and out of gas!" Craig winked.

"You're so BAD!" I giggled and playfully punched his arm.

Craig laughed and started the car. He drove us the rest of the way back to the U.

After Craig had helped me carry all my things inside, I helped him carry all his stuff into his apartment.

"Well, thank you for a great evening." I said. "I really appreciate you taking me with you. I'd have hated finding my way around by myself."

"It was no trouble." Craig said. Then laughed. "Feels like I'm dropping you off from a date…except I'm not worrying about a goodnight kiss."

I laughed. "Have a good night Craig. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked into my apartment and put a few things away. I then found an icepack and filled it with ice. I grabbed a 6-pack and left my apartment.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door I was looking for. After a few minutes the door opened and Mac was standing there. His eye bruised and nose swelled.

"Brought you ice and a six-pack." I said holding up said items.

"I'm hallucinating and seeing that angel again. She brought me beer this time!" Mac smiled.

"You're such a flirt." I said and laughed. Mac let me into his room. "How you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'm better now." Mac smiled.

I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me. Mac sat down beside me.

"Where's Johnson?" I asked.

"He went somewhere with Jim Craig." Mac said.

I handed him the icepack. "Hold this on your nose and eye. It'll help with the swelling. And tomorrow, put compresses of vinegar on your bruises for 15 minutes at a time. It'll take the color out of them faster."

"Thanks, I'll try it." Mac said and leaned back placing the pack on his face. "You didn't have to come take care of me. I am okay."

"I just wanted to. I have this strong instinct to fuss over my friends when one is hurt or sick, or upset." I said and handed him a beer. "That's to cheer you up."

"You're so great." Mac said and took a drink. "Are you going to the movies with us this weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Actually Verchota is already hollering that I am his date." I laughed and took a beer for myself.


	5. Rocky II

_Staceygirl- LOL, everyone is picking who they want Kylah to date. Thanks for your review._

_Wakingbear- Yes, and I hope you read how it all continues._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I forgive you for lack of review, LOL. Just be patient the story will all happen in time._

_Lia06- You'll have to wait and see who Kylah dates. I wish your computer liked me more._

_Meadow567- Well, you'll have to just wait anyway. I hope you enjoy this chappie._

_B- I am so glad you liked the angel thing. I cracked up while writing it._

_Killerkeanegirl- I didn't mean to make you conflicted, but as long as you're having fun, it's all good. No, you can't be Kylah, I'm sorry. LOL And I didn't mean for Craig to be uncle-like. And I do enjoy your reviews. Don't hit yourself too hard, you might bruise! _

_Emador- Mac is such a cute flirt and so fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chappie._

_Note- The story I included about how Harrington got the nickname Bah is true. I read in an interview he gave that his brother Joe was only 10 months older than him and when learning to talk called him Bah for baby and the nickname stuck.  
__Also, missed some of my favorite reviewer's last chappie. Hope to hear from you soon. Those of you reviewing, BIG HUGS! Peace and Love. _

My phone started ringing as I jumped out of the shower. I ran to answer it, barely getting a towel around myself.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kylah, where are you?" I heard Bah asking on the other end of the phone.

"I'm running a little late. I am so sorry, I fell asleep and woke up and just jumped out of the shower. I'll meet you guys as fast as I can." I said.

"She just got out of the shower." I heard Bah telling some others.

"What is she wearing?" I heard Buzz asked. "Is she naked?"

"Kylah is naked!" Verchota yelled so loud I heard it from down the hall.

"Yeah what are you wearing?" Bah asked me.

"Well if you must know, I have a towel wrapped around me." I sighed.

"She's in a towel!" Bah told the others.

"I'll give her one hundred dollars to walk out her door and drop that towel!" Mac yelled into the phone.

"The way y'all act, I'm beginning to think you're all virgins!" I said.

"Nah, just Pav and Rammer!" Bah said.

"I am not!" I heard Ramsey complain in the background.

"I'll be down to meet you as soon as I get dressed!" I said.

"Okay." Bah said and hung up.

I ran into my room to get dressed. I already had my clothes laid out. I had barely gotten my shirt pulled over my head when I heard pounding on my door.

"You still in that towel?" Verchota yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"SHE'S NAKED!" Buzz yelled. "Open the door!"

"I'm gonna buy you boys some Playboys!" I yelled back while pulling on my jeans.

"Save your money and open the door!" Mac yelled. "Live entertainment is better anyways!"

I laughed and shook my head. I pulled on my shoes and opened the door.

"Couldn't you boys wait a few more minutes?" I giggled.

"We still gotta stop by and gather up the boys from Boston." Ramsey said.

Verchota threw an arm around me. "My date is ready, we can go!"

I pulled away and hugged Buzz. "Buzzy is my date tonight."

"I am?" Buzz smiled. I winked at him. "Right, she's my date…do I need to kick Bah out of the room after the movie?"

I giggled. "Nah, then my other stand-by date would get jealous!" I giggled, winking at Mac.

We walked down the hall to find the boys from Boston. Pav knocked on the door of both rooms that the four Boston boys were sharing. Rizzo opened the door.

"Guess it's time to go." Rizzo said. "OC will be out in a minute, had to fix his hair."

Silk and Jimmy Craig walked out of the other room, joining the large group that was getting ready to go see Rocky II.

Finally OC walked out into the hallway. "Hey everyone, are we ready…." OC trailed off talking when he saw me standing with the boys. "Isn't Rocky a guy's movie?"

"Isn't taking so long to do your hair a girl's habit?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"OC, let's just go and have fun. We all want Kylah to come with us." Silk said.

"I've changed my mind. I have some stuff I need to do around here." OC said.

"Jack, don't…." Rizzo started.

"Save it Rizzo. I'm not going." OC said and walked back into his room.

"Maybe I should stay here, so all you boys can go together." I said.

"Don't even start that. We want you to go." Bah said.

"OC is just being a baby, ignore him." Silk said.

"He gets mad when he can't have his own way." Jimmy said.

"Well let's go. Rocky and Adrian await!" Baker said.

"How far is this theater?" I asked as we started walking towards the exit.

"It's only a few blocks from the U. We go all the time." Mac said.

"Which is why we're walking rather than piling 10 people in Janny's car!" Christian said.

"There were never 10 people in my car…" Janny said. "It was 8."

We walked out of the building and turned down the sidewalk, following the boys from Minnesota who knew the way.

"Where around here can I go to get my hunting license?" I asked.

"You go hunting?" Baker asked me.

"Sure. Daddy had me in the woods since before it was legal for me to be out there." I said.

"A girl who hunts!" Buzzy said and picked me up. "I'm marrying her!"

I laughed. "Buzzy, I can't breathe." He set me back down.

"That is so awesome. Do you ever go trap shooting?" Janny asked me.

"Yeah, last year my daddy bought me a Franchi for my birthday." I said.

"I'm in love!" Baker said, putting a hand over his heart.

I smiled and shook my head.

"We'll have to take the little woman hunting and see what she can do." Janny said.

"What do you hunt down in North Carolina?" Ramsey asked.

"Deer, rabbits, squirrels, coons, bears, and my dad likes trapping foxes." I said.

"You've hunted bears?" Baker said. "That's it. I'm marrying her."

"I said I was marrying her first!" Buzz said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I joked.

"We've just never met a girl that hunts before. And hunts big game at that." Buzz said.

"Ignore them Kylah." Mac said. "They start in on hunting and won't shut up for hours!"

"Oh it's alright, Jake used………how much farther is the theater?" I finished.

"Around the next corner." Ramsey said.

Behind me I heard Silky start humming the Rocky theme. I snickered.

"By the way Kylah, we still have a drinking match to see who's the better drinker sometime." Verchota said.

"I hadn't forgotten. You just say when and where and I'll be there with Jack and Jim." I winked.

"Philip, I'm gonna laugh when she drinks you ass under the table." Bah said.

"I can out drink Verchota." Silk said.

"You could not." Verchota said.

"Wanna find out? I'm free tomorrow evening." Silk said.

"Fine bring your bottle of choice, I'll bring mine." Verchota said.

"Looks like tomorrow, we get to watch Silky and Philly get drunk as hell." Bah said.

"Not me, I have a meeting with Coach Patrick." I said. "But let me know how it turns out."

We bought our tickets and went into the theater. The boys wanted to sit in the back row. I ended up between Bah and Buzz.

"I don't think that actor is pretty enough to play Adrian." I told Bah.

"Yeah, she's too plain looking." He whispered back.

We watched the movie. Adrian pregnant and Rocky has to fight to provide for them. Of course it's a happy ending. Adrian and the baby are fine and Rocky wins.

When the movie was over we started the walk back to the U. Actually, Janny was busy pretending to be Rocky. Every pair of steps we passed, no matter how many steps there were, Janny ran up them and pumped his fists in the air.

"I say we leave him the next time he runs up steps." Ramsey said.

"Isn't one goofy talking, overgrown boxer enough?" I laughed.

"ADRIAN!" Bah yelled.

"Kylah, will you be my Adrian?" Verchota asked me.

"Ewww, that would require me having your kid." I said, with mock horror.

"I hope it looks like Kylah. If it looks like Verchota…poor kid!" Janny said.

"Hey!" Verchota pretended to pout.

We walked back into the dorm and the boys started scattering to their rooms. I started down the hall when I noticed Bah and Buzzy were still with me.

"Do you guys need something?" I asked them.

"Not really. Just walking you back to your room." Buzz said.

"It's a pretty safe hallway, I should be okay!" I laughed.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be then?" Bah joked.

"At least you're not treating me like I'm a horrible person. Or asking me to have your kids." I said.

"Philly is just like that. He flirts with all the pretty girls." Buzzy said. "The rule around the Gophers was 'Hide your sisters!'."

"So what else you have planned for the weekend?" I asked the boys.

"Not much. Relaxing mostly. Herb is working us hard." Bah said.

We arrived at my door. "Would you boys like to come in? Have a drink or something?"

"If you don't mind." Buzz shrugged.

"Not at all. I finally got everything in place. But I have to find a place around here that sells some southern food." I said as I turned on the lights.

"You're going to have a hard time finding a place that sells possum burgers!" Bah said.

"I'll have you know I have never eaten possum." I said with a laugh. "Have a seat."

The boys took a seat and I grabbed a few sodas out of the fridge.

"Are you homesick?" Bah asked.

"A little. I've never been out of the south for more than a few days here and there. But everyone, well except OC, has been so nice to me. And Coach Patrick has been good too." I said.

"We don't know what's up with OC." Buzz said.

"It's okay. Not everyone likes a woman in sports." I said. I assumed that was what was bothering OC.

"Can we hear another of your stories about your pappy running shine?" Bah asked.

I chuckled. "Well, pappy and Uncle Carl had a truck of shine and it was due in Sevierville across the Tennessee border……."


	6. Saturday Night With The Boys

_Lia06- Yes, I know in real life Buzz was married. The glory of fiction is, I get to choose who dates who and such……hmmm maybe I should write Liam Neeson divorced for my own purposes, LOL. Your computer feels about my story like OC feels about Kylah, LOL. Bad joke that I couldn't resist._

_Meadow567- I have been working a lot which is why it took so long to get the chappie finished. Blame it all on Toby Keith and John Mellancamp, LOL. I get the feeling your curiosity about this story is driving you crazy! _

_Staceygirl- OC and Kylah have some more drama in future chapters. But I am glad you liked the part with Bah and Buzzy!_

_Theprincessbride06- Are you from the Sevierville area? I have been to the Smokey Mountains many, many times. I love them so much, I made them Kylah's home. _

_Emador- Well if you like my comedy, you'll have to tell me what you think of this new chappie. I could just picture Janny pretending to be Rocky! LOL _

Craig and I had decided to go out for dinner, since I had to interview him for a press release anyway. Craig took me to a wonderful Chinese restaurant in Minneapolis.

"I'm surprised you eat Chinese food." Craig said.

"Why? I love Chinese food." I said.

"Well that bag of stuff out in my car from that store you asked me to stop at. I just didn't think you'd like Chinese food."

"You wouldn't have been sticking me in a little category because I'm from the south, were you?" I winked.

"Well just a little." Craig smiled.

"It's okay. I'm having a great time tonight." I laughed.

"Me too….although people probably think we're on a date." Craig smirked.

"Lucky me, to have strangers thinking such a handsome guy would take me to dinner on a Saturday night." I smiled.

"More likely they're wondering how I got such a pretty young girl." Craig smirked. "Maybe I should've changed the sheets back at my apartment."

I laughed. "Craig, I'm gonna blush."

"What were some others stories you have been asked to cover?" Craig asked me.

"Well at college, I worked on my school paper and fought until I was made a sports writer. Then I went into Charlotte to do my internship. They gave me a six part series on serial killers to write. It was to go along with the hype surrounding the capture of Ted Bundy in Florida." I said.

"What was writing that like?" Craig asked.

"For a little innocent country girl like me….it was unnerving." I said. "I had to travel and interview six serial killers already in custody and tell their stories. I had never been inside a prison before and suddenly I'm being searched and being led into interview rooms."

"How'd it go?"

"I stayed professional. Edmund Kemper scared the hell out of me, when he started spouting that I was the kind of girl he'd pick up hitchhiking. Ed Gein was polite and well-mannered. He claims to have been rehabilitated. Interviewing Charles Manson was when I decided I couldn't take anymore." I said with a small laugh.

"What happened?"

"He's the scariest man to look at to start with. But I tried to be polite and courteous, but he started preaching at me and his eyes were wilder than ever. Then he spit on me. Guards grabbed him and dragged him from the room, all the while he was screaming that if I was in his family, he'd impregnate me." I said.

"You're much braver than I'd ever be." Craig smiled.

"Nah…."

"Yeah you are." Craig insisted. "I'd never have the guts to sit across from someone like that."

"Thanks, but I didn't feel so brave when I was sitting there shaking." I said. "So what about you? Why's a nice guy like you a bachelor?"

"Haven't found the right woman…..came close once. I really thought she was it, but it didn't work out." Craig said.

"I'm sure the right one is out there for you." I said and patted his hand.

"I'm afraid by the time I find her; I'll be too old to have a family." Craig shrugged.

"You're not that old." I smiled.

"You're a terrible liar. But I appreciate it anyway." Craig smiled. "Somehow I could almost believe you. Makes me feel good."

"That's good. You've been very kind to me the past two weeks. I appreciate it." I said.

"No trouble. I've enjoyed every minute with you. And you've won over everybody. Even Herb is slowly coming around."

Craig and I finished our dinner and our fortune cookies were brought to us.

"Read yours Craig." I said.

"You will comfort a friend in pain. They need you more than you realize." Craig read. "What's yours say?"

"Memories will bring sadness and joy. Lean on what's familiar to you." I read.

"Do you believe these things?" he asked.

"Not really. They're just a fun gag." I said.

"Yeah, I think so too. You ready to head back to the dorms?" Craig asked.

"Sounds fine. I should get my groceries put away." I said.

Craig drove us back to the U. I was glad that he and I got along so well. I liked all the boys. I even wished that OC and I could get along.

Craig helped me out of the car, once back at the U. And helped me with my bag of groceries I had picked up earlier. Craig and I walked into the building and headed for out apartments at the end of the hall. As we got closer it became obvious that someone was lying on the floor in front of our doors.

As we got closer, I realized that it was Silk, lying on the floor. He looked out of it.

"Silk, you okay?" Craig asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Whatta ya mean?" Silk slurred.

"Silky, you're in the hall outside my apartment." I explained, and then turned to Craig. "Silk and Verchota were supposed to have a shot drinking contest tonight. From the looks of Silk, I'd say it's over!"

"Well how'd he get here?" Craig asked.

I shrugged. "Silk, how'd you get here?" I asked and sat my bag down.

"I don't know." Silk said. "Kylah, you're so pretty. Ain't Kylah pretty, Coach?"

"Kylah is very pretty." Craig answered with a sigh.

"Now I remember…." Silk said and rolled to his side. "I came here looking for Kylah; I wanted her to talk to me. Her accent gives me a hard-on."

I rolled my eyes, but could feel myself blush. Craig seemed to be hiding a smile.

"Talk to me, Kylah……Janny stole my porn, so I came to hear your accent." Silky said.

"Silk, maybe we should try getting you to your own room." Craig said.

"What's in the bag?" Silk asked, poking at the paper bag on the floor next to him.

"My groceries." I explained. "Craig took me to a gourmet store so I could buy crawdad pie, pickled pigs feet, okra…."

"Ewww, if you'll put that in your mouth you shouldn't be grossed out about blowing guys." Silk said. I stood in shock at what I was hearing. "Some girls are really grossed out about that and you have to beg them to even get a hand job!"

"That's enough Silk." Craig said, and bent as if to help Silk up.

"Coach, you know what I'm talking about." Silk said, grabbing Craig's arm. "Girls think going down on us guys is so gross. Did they ever think what its like for us to go down on them? Some girls, it's like licking a fish! Ever licked a fish, Coach?"

This time Craig blushed a bit. "Never mind that. Let's get you to your room." Craig said, and pulled Silk to his feet.

I slipped an arm around Silk and helped Craig direct him down the hall. He stumbled a bit, but we got him to his room. Luckily, Jimmy answered when we knocked.

"He's drunk off his ass." Craig said as we dragged him to a bed in the room and sat him down.

"Yeah, but he beat Verchota!" Rizzo said. "Phil passed out. Rammer dragged him in the shower."

"We'll take him from here." Jimmy said. "Sorry if he caused any trouble."

"He talks a lot when drunk, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, without editing what flies out of his mouth." Rizzo said.

"Kylah, I'm gonna go gather our things." Craig said. I nodded and threw him my keys.

"I'll be there in just a minute." I said and watched Craig walk out of them room.

"Keep him on his side. If he throws up, you don't want him to choke." I said.

"Kylah, will you talk to me?" Silk whined.

"I can't believe you talked about cunnilingus in front of Coach Patrick!" I said.

"What the hell is cunnilingus?" OC asked.

"I'm not surprised; you're probably not good at it!" I snapped at him.

"Cunnilingus is a fancy word for…." Silk stuck two fingers up in front of his mouth and wiggled his tongue between them.

I wasn't sure if that was sexy or not. I raised my eyebrows. "I gotta go. Watch him Jimmy, Rizzo."

I walked down the hall, shaking my head at all that I had just seen and heard. I made a mental note to tell Silky this when he was sober. Walking into my apartment, I saw Craig standing in my kitchenette.

"I think he'll be okay." I said.

"That's good. Sorry he said those things in front of you." Craig said.

"Oh, it's no big deal." I said, and shrugged.

"Well, I think I'll call it a night." Craig said.

"Thanks for dinner. I really had a great time." I said.

"So did I." Craig said.

I walked over and gave Craig a hug. Having to stand on tip-toe to do it. Craig kissed my forehead.

Craig pulled back and started to walk out the door. He turned back. "Silk was wrong. It depends on the girl; it's not always like licking a fish." Craig said with a wink. I was so speechless, that I just stood and nodded. "There's that cute blush again." Craig closed the door behind him.

I put my groceries away and then went to change for bed. I was tired, and had been having trouble sleeping, so I decided to turn in early. As I lay in bed, all I could think about was the new friends I was making. Everyone was so nice. And I wondered what really made OC hate me so much. I couldn't wait to see the next few months


	7. Jim, Jack, Jose, The Captain and Tears

_Meadow567- Vague? What was he vague about? I thought Silk was very clear about what he was talking about. Hmmm. And I love your thing with the fortune cookies. It made it sound like Craig and Kylah were up to some naughty-naughty stuff! LOL_

_Lia06- I am glad to see some people are rooting for Coach Patrick. When I wrote him as hanging out with Kylah, I actually feared people would be grossed out!_

_Theprincessbride06- Ah,so are you from the Memphis side of the state? Never been to Memphis, but always wanted to go there. I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to. Here is the update you wanted._

_Staceygirl- I love writing drunk Silky. He has made an appearance in both my previous stories, and I always find he gets great reviews. And he's so fun to write!_

_Strangexbutxtrue- LOL, the ever popular Johnson joke. Poor Mark will never live that down. So glad you liked drunk Silky. I thought he was a bit of a turn on, LOL._

_Emador- In Silk's defense he was drunk! LOL And why was Coach Patrick's line so unbelievable? LOL I thought it was funny, but you were screaming. Hmmmm, but if Philip had said it we wouldn't have been surprised at all._

_Killerkeanegirl- Another one thinking Craig should get Kylah, hmmmm. You own a southern accent. I used to, but since moving a lot of it has worn off. Hope you had a fun vacation. _

_Hello all. I am sorry if my updates are spaced out a bit. Work has been busy. But I love the reviews, and I am hoping for more. I have finally set n update goal of 250. So keep the reviews coming. I love reading them and responding. And actually your responses is going to determine how I handle a few things in the next several chappies. Big Hugs! Peace and Love! _

The following weekend, I was finishing lunch in my apartment when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I believe you and I have a drinking match to get to." I heard Verchota on the other end.

"Silky beat you, so shouldn't I be drinking against him?" I giggled; my mind remembering Silk's comments while drunk.

"I don't think you could out drink me, let alone him." Verchota said.

"You're just dying for her to embarrass you." I heard Buzz in the background.

"You got your whiskey?" Verchota asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down to your room in a bit." I said and hung up.

I went to the cabinet and found my bottles of Jim Beam and Jack Daniels. I giggled. 'Maybe I should've had my parents send me a jug of moonshine. That'd knock Verchota on his ass in no time.' I thought. I gathered up a few shots glasses, and headed down the hall.

When I got there, I could see several of the boys already waiting for me.

"Why is it that on a Saturday, none of you have anything better to do than watch this?" I asked.

"We're too tired to go out and do much. Herb is killing us in practice." Rizzo said.

"Besides, what could be more entertaining than watching Philly get his butt kicked by a girl?" Janny laughed.

"Hey, you said you were on my side." Phil said to Janny.

"I am, but I wouldn't exactly bet against Kylah either." Janny said.

"Some cheering section I got. One goalie that is trying to get laid by my opponent!" Verchota rolled his eyes. He looked over at Bah, Buzz, and Pav. "Thanks guys."

"I cheered you on when you were drinking against that Shane…something or other guy at the Chi Nu frat house back in April!" Buzz said.

"Besides Kylah might beat us up if we cheer against her!" Pavelich winked.

"Oh I would not!" I laughed.

"We know….but before Silky, Phil was undefeated. If loses to a girl….." Buzz started snickering.

I sighed dramatically. "Honey…I'm not a girl, I'm a woman!" I threw my head back with a haughty air.

"Candice Housen once said the same thing to me in the back of my brother's car!" Verchota said.

"Why did you have a girl in the backseat of your bother's car?" Bah asked.

"I had only had my license about three days, so he let me borrow his car…..after I promised to fill the gas tank up before I brought it home, wash and wax it and tell him the details of what happened on the date." Verchota explained.

"What happened on the date?" Broten asked.

"We don't wanna know!" I said.

"Okay, can we get started?" Jimmy asked.

"Harrington, Schneider I trust you two. If I should get bad drunk, make sure I get safely back to my room…alone!" I said.

"That's like asking a wolf to guard the henhouse!" Silk laughed.

"We'll make sure you're okay." Buzz said.

"Are we placing bets on this? I wanna run a betting pool." Baker said.

"You made a killing when Silky actually beat Verchota." Strobel said.

"That's because I talked with Rizzo who assured me Silky could drink like a sailor." Baker said.

"Sure, I'll bet a few." Rizzo said.

"Me too." Morrow said.

"Help me set up the shots." Verchota asked Ramsey.

"I brought Jim and Jack." I giggled.

"I brought Captain Morgan and Jose Cuervo." Phil said.

Ramsey, Phil and I began setting shots on the coffee table while some of the other boys gathered around Baker placing bets.

"I bet $100 on Verchota." OC said, appearing form no where in the doorway. Most of us turned and looked.

"OC, this is all for fun. $5 is the betting limit." Baker said.

"Well I thought little hillbilly hardass was a sure thing." OC said walking in.

"Jack, leave her alone. Whatever your problem is, we're here to have fun." Rizzo said.

"Come on Rizzo. All I've heard is about this little hick. I wanna see if she's all she brags to be." OC walked into the room.

"OC that's enough. It's probably best if you weren't here. For whatever reason, you insist on being an asshole to Kylah." Silk said.

I wasn't sure what to say. I had had enough of OC's attitude towards me. But I didn't want to cause further conflict on the team.

"I'm just here to support Verchota. Maybe if he's able to knock the belle off her pedestal, she'll quit hanging around so much!" OC said and patted Phil's shoulder.

"OC, I don't want to hurt Kylah. We're just goofing around." Phil said.

"Seriously OC, I think it best if you left." Jimmy said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" OC smirked.

"Phil, maybe we should try this some other time." I said.

"No, stay. You're drinks are already poured." OC snapped. "Let's see what you're made of hillbilly."

"Will you quit calling me that? Where I am from, we don't take kindly to that term." I snapped.

"Where you're from people blow up outhouses with dynamite for a good time!" OC rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I mean if it's on the introduction to a show, it MUST be true!" I snapped with sarcasm, getting to my feet. "Phil, we can do this another time."

"Oh, go screw your brother like a good little hick!" OC said.

I had slapped OC before I realized I had done it. But the next thing I knew OC was rubbing his cheek, the room was quiet and my hand was stinging. I couldn't believe what I had done. But when he said that, it was just an anger reaction.

"I……oh no." I took off from the room and ran to my apartment.

(TPPOV)  
"She hit me." OC said, rubbing his cheek after Kylah ran from the room.

"Good for her. What the hell is your problem with her anyway?" Silk said.

"I don't like her kind. You shouldn't either Silky." OC said.

"What's her kind?" Bah asked.

"You know people from the south, they're all alike." OC rolled his eyes. "Wait till some of her friends visit her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Janny shook his head.

"Me either." Verchota said. "Dude, I pick on her about dating, but I would never set out to hurt her like you do."

"OC, whatever your problem with Kylah is, you have to get over it. She is going to be with us till the end of the Olympics." Strobel said.

"And, whatever bothers you about her…..leave us out of it. We all really like her." Pavelich said.

"That's right, she's a wonderful person. There's not a reason for you to not like her. She's sweet and caring." Bah told him.

"She opens her heart up and let's people in…..you should give her a chance." Buzz told him.

"Or at the least, avoid her and leave her alone." Ramsey told OC.

"And Coach Patrick is good friends with her, so watch that you don't piss him off." Christian told OC.

"But she hit me?" OC said. "Hard too, to be so innocent looking."

"She had every right to. You had it coming." Jimmy told him.

"I'm going to get ice for my cheek." OC said. "I just don't understand how some of you could like her."

OC walked out of the room.

"What is his problem?" Silk asked. "I've never seen him be so mean to a woman."

"Me either." Rizzo shrugged.

"Did you see Kylah's reaction? It's like she slapped him before she realized it." Verchota said.

"I never thought I'd see her so mad. She's such a nice person." Broten said.

"We should go check on her." Buzz said. "She seemed upset when she ran out of here."

"Yeah. She might think we'll be mad at her or something." Pavelich said.

A few of the boys stood up, and started walking down the hall towards Kylah's apartment. The door to her apartment was opened slightly.

"You hear that?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, sounds like crying." Buzz said.

Bah knocked on the open door. "Kylah? You okay?"

They received no answer but the sound of the crying continued. Bah opened the door further and glanced around the apartment. She was no where to be seen. Bah turned to the other boys and shrugged.

"She has to be in there. That's her crying." Silk said.

"Kylah?" Buzz called out and walked farther into the apartment.

"Kylah, it's us, where are you?" Ramsey asked following the boys in.

"There's a light coming from under her bathroom door." Verchota pointed out.

Bah walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kylah? Are you okay?"

There was no response. But it was clear that she was in there from the sound of her crying coming from the room.

"Should we go in and check on her?" Pavelich asked.

"What if she's not dressed? I mean she is in the bathroom." Rizzo said.

"But we can't just leave her crying like that. She sounds really upset." Buzz said.

"So help me if OC came here and harassed her…" Silk said.

"Well what should we do?" Baker asked.

Bah knocked again. "Kylah? Kylah?" Bah slowly opened the door to the bathroom to see what was going on inside.

Kylah was sitting on the floor in the corner of the bathroom next to the shower. She had her knees pulled up against her chest and was hugging herself. She was crying hard and didn't seem to notice that Bah had opened the door.

Bah moved farther in the room. "Kylah, what's wrong?" Bah asked.

"I shouldn't…..he didn't know." Kylah mumbled, still crying hard.

Buzz and Silk peeked their heads inside the door, frowning when they saw Kylah on the floor crying.

"Oh Kylah, you shouldn't be this upset that you slapped OC." Buzz said, stepping into the room too.

"He doesn't know." Kylah cried again.

Bah sat down in the floor next to her and put his arms around her. "Kylah, he had no right to say those things to you. You have nothing to be upset about."

"Bah's right. OC has been rude to you since he met you. You finally just lost your temper is all." Buzz said, kneeling down to Kylah's level.

"But OC didn't realize that…"

"OC had no right to be saying any of those things." Silk said, also kneeling beside Kylah.

Kylah lifted her head from her knees. Her eye make-up was severely smeared and running down her face. Her face was red and blotchy.

"We all lose our tempers sometimes. You don't have to be so upset about it." Buzz said.

"But I'm upset because it made me think of…" Kylah started.

"Where do you keep your washcloths?" Silk asked looking around the bathroom.

"Cabinet under the sink." Kylah said.

"I'd have hit him long before now if he treated me the way he has you." Bah told her.

"We don't know what OC's problem is. But don't take it so hard. We all really like you." Buzz said.

"Yes, but OC didn't know that my…." Kylah started again.

"Here, this will help your face cool down." Silk said handing her a wet washcloth.

"Thanks Silky." Kylah said, dabbing her face with the washcloth. "Is any of the team mad at me?"

"Of course not." Bah told her.

"Actually, we've told OC to stay away from you." Silk told her.

"And now we know not to make you mad!" Bah winked at Kylah. She managed a small laugh.

About that time Verchota and Janny stuck their heads around the corner and looked into the bathroom.

"We wanted to see what was going on. The crying stopped and 4 of you are in a bathroom." Janny snickered.

"It's okay, you can come in." Kylah said.

"You okay?" Verchota asked her.

"I guess so. I just really didn't mean to do that." She explained.

"Hey, we all think you held out a long time before losing your temper." Janny said.

"Well, we have like 30 shots poured back at my room. Feel up to me putting you under the table?" Verchota asked.

"My stomach feels kinda knotted up." Kylah explained.

"Well wait till you relax a bit." Baker called in. "I have lots of bets on you. Not many have faith in Phil!"

Kylah laughed a bit. "Yeah, once I calm down. I'll have no problem putting Phil in his place." She said.

"Let's go then." Silk said. Bah helped Kylah to her feet as she tried wiping the smeared make up from her face.

"You gonna be okay?" Verchota asked her.

"I think so. Sometimes the little things bring it all slamming down on me again." She said.

Verchota pulled her into a hug. And for the first time since he was 13 years old, his hands stayed above the waist when hugging a woman.


	8. Dinner for Craig

_AngelOn Skates- Thank you so much for the review! I loved it. And you're another person throwing a guy out there for Kylah. I am so happy to hear all these opinions! _

_Katie- Sorry that you are down with cliffhangers. I promise it will all come out in time. Thanks for the review. And please don't die! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- Don't beat up OC just yet. There is more involving him to come. I pick my accent up easily if I am home for a few days! I miss it, but around here people think you're nuts if you talk with one!_

_Staceygirl- I cannot believe how popular the last line about Phil was. Seems everyone was laughing, which is good. I love making people smile!_

_Babe7878- Weirding you out? Well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Thanks for the review! Seems like I captured a lot of people's attention last chapter. Talk to you soon._

_Klinoa- THE CROWD IS BACK! (happy dance) I love the crowd. Sorry that your vacation wasn't relaxing! How was camping? Wow, I am getting you to like Phil? I am so excited. Loved your review! (More Jack and Kylah in the future.) Also, you missed a 'Dukes of Hazzard' reference!_

_Shelbers-I promise everything will be explained in time. I was so excited to see that you were trying to figure out the story plot! Just keep reading and all questions will be answered eventually. Loved the review!_

_Theprincessbride06- Here is the update. Sorry it took so long but I have been ill the past week. Hope you enjoy._

_Lia06- Don't die. And I'm sorry that I am making you hate Jack. Warning, more Jack drama in future chappies. But not this one!_

_Emador- Another one that I have to tell to just be patient, everything will be explained in time. I still can't believe how similar our titles were! LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- That line about Verchota was quite the hit! Janny's line was funny too, I think. I am so glad you enjoyed the chappie!_

_meadow567- Looks like I just added something else to drive you crazy! LOL_

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love them, keep them coming. Sorry this chapter took so long. I have been ill the past week. Hope you enjoy. Peace and Love! _

**July 1979  
****Minneapolis, MN**

I was sitting in my office finishing my latest press release when I heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, I realized that the boys had just finished up practice.

"Come in." I called and kept typing.

"Kylah, you have a minute?" I looked up and saw Herb standing at the door.

"Sure, come on in. I was just finishing my latest article." I said. "What can I do for you?"

"I know that I haven't given you much time since you arrived here. But I wanted to talk to you about that." Herb said.

"Have a seat." I told him.

"I am not fond of the media. And I wasn't thrilled that we would have someone writing articles constantly about the team….but I like the way you write articles. You're giving all the boys enough press that no one is outshining another." Herb said.

"Thank you. I want the nation to know all the boys equally. They're America's team." I said.

"I wish I could get them to realize that." Herb said. "But I just wanted to be sure that you and I were on the same page. When the pre-Olympic tour starts and the Olympics, I want the boys press time to be equal. This is a team effort not individuals."

I nodded. "Sure thing. Anything else?"

"Not for now. Coach Patrick is very pleased with your work as well. Since he lives near you, I keep tabs on you through him. Just seeing what you're up to and such." Herb said.

I nodded and smiled. Since arriving here a few weeks earlier, Craig had become one of my closest friends; same as many of the guys on the team.

"I better get down to the locker room, talk with Doc. If you need anything, let me know." Herb said.

"Thanks, I will." I watched Herb walk out of the room.

I turned back to finish the last few sentences of my press release. I knew that a lot of my articles about the boys were being scoffed at. Most Americans didn't give the team a chance of placing better 5th at the Olympics. And I am sure that with big news such as the SALT II talks, the Ted Bundy trial, and the gas shortages; no one was paying attention to the articles about the US Olympic Hockey team anyway.

"Working hard?" I heard. Looked up and saw Craig standing in the door.

"Just finished. What's up?" I asked.

"Just came up to see how my favorite press agent was doing." Craig smiled and walked farther into the room.

"I'm okay." I said.

"You out drinking Phil Verchota has been the talk of the locker room." Craig said. "Silk said a woman that can drink like that was a reason to get married."

"Oh great. I am looking for a nice boyfriend, and Silky would marry me because I drink like a sailor." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry. I am sure that a nice boyfriend will come along for you." Craig said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I didn't have any set plans." I said.

"Well, I thought just to break up the routine, that you and I could go out to dinner." Craig said.

"Better yet, why don't I just make us some dinner? I can get you to eat a few southern dishes!" I winked.

"There is no possum or skunk involved is there?" Craig asked with a smile.

"No, I promise you'll love it." I smiled. "You need to quit worrying about these silly stereotypes southerners get stuck with!"

"I was just kidding."

"I know you were." I smiled. "It'll take me about an hour to get dinner ready. You wanna just come home with me. I mean you live so far away." I joked.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind some company while you're cooking." Craig said.

"Don't mind at all." I said.

"Then I'll meet you in a few minutes. I need to check with Doc and do a few other small things." Craig said.

"Okay, I'll find you downstairs." I smiled as Craig walked out.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

"So what are you going to fix for me? I hope it's none of the stuff that inspired Silk's 'licking fish' speech." Craig said as we walked down the hall towards my apartment.

"No, I didn't think you'd touch any of that stuff. Although Silk has no idea what he was talking about. If you just try those foods, they're good." I said, and started digging for my keys.

"You probably have to be raised on them and not know any different." Craig laughed.

"I am still trying to talk my folks into sending me some moonshine. They're afraid of getting caught and it being traced." I said, still looking for my keys as we stopped in front of my door.

"Need some help?" Craig asked.

"No, it's just my keys must have fallen to the bottom of my purse and I can't seem to find them." I said, with a small laugh.

Before I could say anything else, I dropped my purse, scattering the contents. I groaned and immediately began grabbing the tampons before Craig could see them.

"Here I'll help." Craig said, kneeling beside me.

"This purse hates me. I am always spilling it. Poor Buzz helped me clean it up the first day of try-outs." I explained. "But hey I found my keys."

I kept my keys in my hand as I stuffed a few tissues and lipstick in my purse. I stood back up. Craig stood with me.

"Hey, who's this a picture of at Camp Le…..?" Craig started but I saw what he was holding.

"Give me that!" I snapped more than I meant to. I grabbed the picture from his hand and shoved it to the bottom of my purse.

Craig looked at me for a moment, like he was startled. I gave him a mall smile and shrug.

"Sorry, I was just looking at it…it fell out of your purse…" he started.

"Just forget about it." I said and unlocked the door to my apartment. Craig shrugged and followed me inside.

"Have a seat; I'll get started on dinner." I said.

Craig sat on the couch in my living room. I could still talk to him while in the kitchen.

"So how does fried chicken, collard greens, grits and potato salad sound?" I asked as I began rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Aren't grits a breakfast food?" Craig asked.

"Not really, we eat them any time we want back home." I said.

"Sounds interesting. I'll try it. I mean fried chicken and potato salad sound safe enough." Craig said.

"Trust me, you'll love it." I said, and began looking for the pans I'd need.

"Kylah…I've been meaning to ask you…..how'd you get such an unusual name? I never met another Kylah before." Craig said.

"Well, when mom was pregnant, she was told she was having a boy. My parents had picked out the name Kyle. They also had decorated the extra room in cowboys for my nursery." I explained.

"Then you were born and turned out to be a girl." Craig smiled.

"Yeah. Mom said she didn't believe the doctor for five minutes. She kept insisting 'I was told I was having a boy'." I giggled. "Well once the shock wore off, they decided to just change Kyle to Kylah."

"It's a nice name. It suits you." Craig said. "Got a middle name?"

"Caroline. My parents decided to name me after the state I was born in. So Kylah Caroline Jenkins it was." I said. "So what about you? Any interesting stories to tell?"

"Not really." Craig said.

"Come on. All these years in hockey and your dad being a legend and you don't have any stories to tell." I said.

"Well unless you wanna hear a bunch of stories about hockey games I've played in, or my dad was involved in." Craig shrugged.

"Well, there has to be a story behind why such a nice guy as you isn't married." I said while breading the chicken.

"Not much to tell there. I was with a girlfriend for a long time, three years. But it just didn't work out." Craig said.

"Well, not to pry, but what happened?" I asked.

"I was ready to settle down, get married…..I think I heard my biological clock ticking." Craig gave a small laugh. "I wanted a family."

"And she didn't?" I asked.

"No, she wanted to live together, but didn't wanna get married. And she didn't want to have children, so eventually we just grew apart." Craig said.

"I couldn't imagine not wanting to have children. I've been planning on being a mom since I was in grammar school." I said.

"Got the dad picked out?" Craig asked.

I laughed. "No, but I guess down deep I'm a romantic. I think that someday my prince charming will come along."

Craig smiled. "I'm sure that as pretty, smart and sweet as you are, you'll have no trouble finding him."

"Thanks." I said. "What would you like to drink with dinner?"

"From the stories I have heard, I am afraid to get you started drinking." Craig laughed.

"Well if you want a drink with dinner that's fine. I also have sweet tea made. I can make coffee, and I have some double-cola in the fridge." I said.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Kylah, that was a fabulous meal. How'd you learn to cook like that?" Craig asked as he helped me clear the dinner table.

"Mom had me in the kitchen with her since I was big enough to walk. I just picked up on it I guess." I said.

"I eat too many meals you cook, and I'll have to go on a diet." Craig laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I miss having people to cook for. When I was home, I helped in the kitchen all the time." I said.

"Cook for some of the boys. I am sure they would love it. Although I hear a lot about Eruzione cooking meatballs." Craig said.

"I haven't tried those yet. Bah warned me not to." I giggled.

"I should be getting to my place. It's getting late; I don't want to get in the way of anything you have to do." Craig said.

"Oh, I didn't have any plans. The boys are so tired from practice; even they have been staying in a lot." I said. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"I appreciate the offer; maybe we can get together sometime soon and go out for an afternoon? I need to go shopping again." Craig said.

"Sure, that'd be fine. Just let me know when." I said.

"Probably this weekend." Craig said. "Well, I'm gonna go. I should probably check with Herb on a few things before I turn in."

"Well thanks for having dinner with me. Was better than watching the news alone for dinner." I said.

"Thank you for that great meal." Craig said. "See you tomorrow at practice?"

"I'll be there." I said, and leaned up to hug Craig. He kissed my forehead.

"See you then." Craig walked out of my apartment.

I finished cleaning a few things in my kitchen and headed to take a shower. I had just started the water running when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Kylah, do you have a bra I could borrow?" I heard Verchota on the other end.

"What?"

"A bunch of us are having a water balloon fight. Bras are good slingshots." Phil said.

"Are you guys in the 7th grade?" I asked and rolled my eyes.

"We're bored, and anyway Janny started it!" Phil said.

"You're not getting any of my bras." I sighed.

"Oh come on, from the looks of you….I'd say your bras are the perfect size for a full water balloon." Phil said.

I rolled my eyes and heard Jimmy Craig say. "That's good. Admit that you've been staring at her chest."

"Like you haven't done it too!" Cox said.

"You boys have fun, stay away from my apartment and I'll see you tomorrow." I laughed and hung up the phone.


	9. It's A Long, Hard Road

_AngelonSkates- I got the bra slingshot idea from a few places. It just sounded like something Phil would be up to. Thanks for the review._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Drunk Silky is everyone's favorite. Kylah will talk a lot about home but won't go there till after the Olympics._

_Staceygirl- Loved the review! I wanted to portray Craig as close to Kylah. We'll see what else happens with them._

_Meadow567- It's Ky-lah. Like the female version of Kyle. The picture will all be explained in time. It's part of a plot._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I was curios why you think Kylah and Craig wouldn't work if they were paired together? Yes bras make good sling shots. My cousins stole one of mine once!_

_Katie- Yeah, I am trying hard to make Craig less serious, and more open in this story. Glad you're enjoying it. Loved the review._

_Emador- Glad you caught the picture part…it's important. Also, see you later tonight!_

_Killerkeanegirl- I hope you continue enjoying the story. I'm anxious for your review to this chapter. (You'll understand why when you read it!) _

_Klinoa, where you at? I miss you! Lia06, Miss you too! I love all my reviewers and miss them when they go MIA! LOL Peace and Love! _

**July 1979  
****Minneapolis, MN**

It was getting late on a Saturday afternoon. I had spent a lot of the day working on a few press releases. Craig had spent the day with the Nagobads family. I had heard the boys coming and going all day, going about their business. I was considering going to visit a few of the boys, just to get out of my apartment for awhile.

Deciding to get out for awhile, I walked down the hall. There was most likely a poker game going on in Bah and Buzz's room. I knocked on the door, but it was the door next door that opened.

Phil stuck his head out the door. "Come on in, we moved the game over here today."

About that time Christian stepped out of the room. "Careful where you step Kylah." Christian grabbed my arm. "Philly has his room decorated his room with mistletoe."

"Why do you have mistletoe in your room?" I asked Phil as Christian helped me avoid stepping under the two bunches hung in the door.

"Christmas in July!" Verchota smiled.

"Where's the Christmas tree and elves?" I asked.

"I thought mistletoe would help get the ball rolling when I brought girls home." Phil shrugged.

"I'm sure Pavelich appreciates that!" I rolled my eyes.

Once inside the room, I saw several more of the boys sitting around. A few of them were actually holding playing cards.

"Kylah, do you know how to play poker?" Buzz asked.

"Sure I do." I said.

"She's not allowed to play. Knowing her she's a pool shark, card shark, and anything else that happens in bar rooms down south." Phil said.

"You're just mad because she drank you under the table." Silk said.

"Ignore them Kylah, they get near a pretty girl and act like they belong in the zoo." Bah rolled his eyes.

"It's okay. I don't want to play poker, I just wanted some company." I smiled.

"What kind of company?" Mac asked throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I mean if it's 'company' you want…..you and I should be somewhere much more private."

"You keep offering and one of these days you're gonna be stuck with me!" I giggled.

"That's my plan." Mac smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Now that we got Kylah here, we should ask her twenty questions?" Silk said.

"What on earth for?" I asked.

"Philly and I have some things we want to know." Silk said.

"What her measurements?" Rizzo rolled his eyes.

"No, but even you the other day was saying you'd like to hear some more stories on her." Silk said.

"Silky, that was you. You were drunk and wanted her to tell you a bedtime story because Janny still has your porn." Rizzo said from the card game.

I laughed and shook my head. "Alright Silk, what do you wanna know? My sign?"

"What's your favorite movie?" Verchota asked.

"Oh, I dunno……"

"She's not going to a drive-in with you Philip!" Strobel said.

"You guys make me sound so bad…did you ever think that maybe I liked Kylah for her mind?" Verchota said.

Jimmy Craig leaned over. "What color are her eyes, Phil?"

"Bluish-gray!" Phil answered proudly.

"When did you notice that?" I asked him.

"When we were having the drinking contest…once the alcohol set in, I had a wild thought that blue eyes were full of water!" Verchota shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "So, since you like me for my mind, you'd be willing to sit and talk politics with me?"

"Sure….as long as its pillow talk." Verchota smiled.

I laughed. "I knew that was coming."

"So Kylah, Coach Patrick told me that you met Charles Manson?" Jimmy Craig said.

"Oh yeah, I had to interview him for a story I was working on." I nodded.

"What's he like in person? I mean you see him on the news and he's like a madman." Ramsey said.

"It's worse in person. Before I went into the interview room, the guards warned me that he had just finished being in seclusion for 30 days for biting a nurse at the infirmary. They bring him in, he was cuffed and shackled and had this wild look about him that makes my blood cold to think about." I said.

"Did you meet any of his family?" Broten asked.

"No, he was enough. Besides, the girls aren't allowed in contact with him." I explained.

"Kylah, you're from the south…you like NASCAR racing?" Pavelich asked with an overdone drawl.

"Richard Petty is the King." I smiled.

"Yeah, the Burger King!" Morrow said with a scowl.

"Let me guess, you don't like him." I said.

"I like the Allison's." Morrow answered.

I cracked up. "You're just mad because at Daytona, while Donnie was fist fighting with Cale Yarborough, Richard won the 500. Not Petty's fault those two wrecked into each other."

"Oh god, her hickness gets worse!" Cox laughed.

"Hickness? Is that even a word?" I laughed.

"Since we're playing 20 questions with Kylah, can I play?" OC said, walking out of the bathroom.

"What were you doing in our bathroom?" Pavelich asked.

"I just came in through the other door." OC explained.

"Can you play nice with Kylah?" Rizzo asked.

"I just have a few questions for her!" OC said.

"Listen OC, this is my room, so you either be nice to her or leave. I like having her here, and I don't want you upsetting her!" Verchota said, more serious than I had ever seen the usually horny, playful kid.

"I just wanted to play too." OC pretended to whine. "So Kylah, you grew up knowing your grandparents?"

The question was so unexpected that I blinked. "Uhhh, yeah. Both sets lived within just a few miles."

"Ever meet your great-grandparents?" OC asked.

"Just one, my great-grandfather……he died when I was about 7 years old." I said, so confused as to this line of questioning.

"And was he from North Carolina too?" OC asked.

"No, he was from Knoxville, Tennessee." I said.

"I see, so he fought in a Confederate regiment out of Tennessee then?" OC asked.

"Yes, how did you know? He was in the 16th Cavalry Battalion." I said.

"Had a hunch. You people are all alike." OC smirked.

"What's that mean? What people?" I asked, confused.

"OC, don't you dare trample on her family history. Whatever you are talking about, just shut up!" Rizzo told him.

"Come on Rizzo. You should hate her more than any of us. Your parents are immigrants!" OC told him.

"What in the hell does that matter?" Rizzo asked.

"Tell him Kylah. Tell Rizzo what you and the boys back home do to immigrants." OC said.

"I don't do anything to immigrants." I protested.

"Where's your white sheets Kylah?" OC asked.

Suddenly, what OC was trying to say hit me. "Oh my god……you think that I am like that?" I asked not sure if I was mad or sick.

"All you people down south are alike. Burning crosses, lynching, marching in those white hoods!" OC snapped.

"Jack, what gave you the idea she was part of the Ku Klux Klan?" Buzz asked.

"They all are. That's why we have such a hard time convicting the bastards. They all stick together." OC said.

"We're not all like that! Just being from the south doesn't mean I'm filled with hate!" I protested.

"Don't try that. We've all seen the murders, the marches, the violence…"

"That's right...you've SEEN it on the news and then you sit there and judge me by the actions of others. I've LIVED through that hell." I yelled.

"OC, you better go." Jimmy told him.

"No, OC, you better sit and LISTEN to me." I yelled.

"I ain't interested…." He was cut off by Bah pulling him down into a seat.

"How dare you accuse me of being like those murderers? It makes me sick that people like the Klan exist, and they're giving the good people of the south a bad reputation….apparently." I snapped.

I jumped up. "I was raised not to see skin color, or religion, or handicap, but to love people for who they are. My family taught me love everyone. I went to an integrated high school with Indian students, and I loved them the same as my white friends! And yeah there were bigots in town…and I'm not going to deny that there was even a chapter of the Klan, but me and my family was never mixed up in it!"

"I…" OC started and I cut him off.

"You shut up and listen to me. I was just a little child when the 16th Street Baptist Church in Birmingham was bombed. And I remember crying for those little girls and not understanding how anyone could hurt little kids at Sunday school. I was so scared my parents couldn't get me to church without a fight for a month. And when those 3 Civil rights workers were murdered in Mississippi, I remember my mother crying because they were just college kids not disturbing anybody, killed for no reason." I yelled. "And the Montgomery to Selma march…..the dogs, the water hoses, the cops…..I remember watching it all, and being afraid of cops for a long time. To a child raised to love…so much hate was scary and confusing. I remember when my family wouldn't eat at the 5 and dime because students were staging sit-ins and we were afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. I remember my parents not voting because of the riots erupting at the courthouse when blacks tried to vote."

"Kylah, calm down." Mac said.

"I'm fine. I just wanted OC to know how wrong he was. I know that the south has a bad reputation, but not all of us are monsters…..and how dare you think I could ever be that way." I said. "You grew up some spoiled rich brat in Boston. You see the news and think you know what's going on. You don't know nothing. You don't know what it's like to change churches because the Klan took over the one your family was attending. You don't know what it's like to look outside at night and see a fire on the mountain, signifying a Klan meeting. And you certainly don't know what's it's like to wake up to a cross burning on your lawn because you're going to prom with a black classmate."

"They burned a cross on your lawn?" Janny was shocked.

"Second worse thing I ever lived through. So if that's why you hate me O'Callahan. You hate me for no reason." I told him.

OC stared at me stunned. "That's all true……you don't belong to the Ku Klux Klan?"

"No, I don't….I find them to be the lowest form of life there is." I told him.

"Kylah, you gonna be okay?" Verchota asked me.

"Yeah, but I need a drink." I sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your apartment." Phil said and put an arm around me.

The boys all sat in stunned silence as Phil walked me out of the room. I felt tired and emotionally drained. Phil walked me to the end of the hall and opened my apartment for me.

"Kylah, you okay?" Verchota asked me as I sat down.

"Yeah, just bought up a lot of bad memories is all. I didn't realize how angry OC had made me until I started yelling." I said.

I heard Phil in my kitchen. "I never realized that's why he didn't like you." Phil walked over and handed me a drink. "Here, it's Jim Beam."

"Thanks." I said and took a sip. "Did any of the other boys think…..that I was part of the Klan?"

"No, not that I know of. The thought never even crossed my mind." Verchota said.

"Would you sit with me awhile, just keep me company?" I asked.

Phil smiled. "Sure thing."

Verchota sat down next to me. I leaned back against the couch, feeling tired and slightly upset. I looked over at Phil, who was giving me a serious look. I crawled over snuggled against him, just wanting to feel comfort.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just…."

"It's okay…I understand." He said and wrapped his arms around me. "You just relax. I'm not going anywhere."


	10. Life Goes On

_Prettypinkcheer5- Yes, but Phil was a gentleman this time! LOL Glad you caught that detail, it's important to a plot that is developing._

_Staceygirl- I hope this chappie makes you feel better about OC. Glad you like the boys hanging out together. I work hard to develop the boys interacting._

_Strangexbutxtrue- That was part of the reason why Kylah needs a miracle. Note the title of the story, LOL. _

_Sonatack- Glad you finally reviewed! Thank you for the compliments on my stories! You're another anxious to see who Kylah ends up with. Please review again, I enjoyed reading your comments._

_Lia06- Your comp is so mean to me! Wow, you really hate my OC muse, luckily yours is nicer. Philly always wants action…we'll see if he gets any._

_Meadow567- LOL, you just can't stand not to know! Some more of OC comes out in this chappie._

_Katie- There's more about OC in this chappie. You're not pushy, everyone is anxious to see who Kylah is going to date. Thanks for the great compliments!_

_Klinoa- Well at least you're having an exciting summer. I am just working and that's it! It sucks! Thank you so much for the compliments. I felt like you really understood all that I was trying to convey in last chapter. Wow, I am shocked that you're Canadian. Not in a bad way, I just can't believe you have such an interest in the USA hockey team! It's Awesome! _

_Emador- Just remember, you were all IT'S PHIL! LOL_

_Killerkeanegirl- Sounds like you can relate to Kylah! Don't beat up OC just yet. Wish my in-laws were so special, mine are boring and I don't even like them. Loved the review! _

_Thanks for all the reviews! Last chapter was pretty powerful. More big stuff to come. I know a few of you coughEmadorcough is anxiously waiting! Peace and Love! _

The following Monday, I was sitting in my office, looking through the player profiles. I had decided to write an article showing how the boys came from so many different places.

"Kylah." I looked up and saw OC standing at the door of my office. "Can I come in?"

"Sure Jack. Have a seat." I told him.

OC walked into my office and sat down. "Kylah, I owe you a huge apology. I've been so rude to you since we met. I never gave you a chance, I just made up my mind…..anyways I'm sorry."

"You've had bad experiences with people from the south before, haven't you?" I asked him.

"How did you….."

"I had a hunch…you had a lot of rage that was more than just you thinking I was a Klan member or something." I said.

"Well, I admit, I've always been leery of people from the south. I just saw so much hate out of that area. I couldn't imagine a place where they wouldn't allow some people to vote, or marry or go to school. Well, a few years ago….I met a girl from Louisiana."

"And she was a racist?" I asked.

"Was she ever. When I first met her, she was the sweetest person ever. So, I asked her out…..halfway through our only date, I found out what she was really like. She started telling me that back home she and her older sisters were in the KKK." OC said.

"I'm sorry that she is your only encounter with people from the south. We're not all like that. Just because I talk with an accent doesn't mean I admire Sam Bowers." I said.

"Who is Sam Bowers?" OC asked.

"Powerful leader of the White Knights of Mississippi. He went to prison rather than turn on his fellow Klansmen." I explained. "Now KKK members from everywhere hail him as a great hero."

"Sounds like it was hard to avoid where you're from."

"I grew up in a turbulent time." I shrugged.

"Anyways….do you think you and me could be friends?" OC said.

"Why don't we start over? We don't really know each other." I said.

"That'd be great." OC smiled.

"Go ahead to dinner, before Rizzo eats everything." I told him.

Before I could turn back to work Craig walked in.

"Kylah Caroline, what are you up to?" Craig said.

"Just finishing up a few things. How was practice?" I asked.

"The Coneheads are really coming together." He said.

"That's good, maybe all those poker games are paying off." I giggled.

"How are things with you? You were quiet all weekend." Craig said.

"I just needed some time to myself." I told him. "And how were things with Doc?"

"Fine. So what are you doing tonight?" Craig asked.

"I don't have anything planned. Bah was saying something about Rocky earlier but I didn't catch all the details." I said.

"I was going shopping tonight, wondered if you wanted to go on another of our shopping dates?" Craig asked.

"Well, I don't know…I didn't dress up and my make-up is a little runny from sweating when I went to my car earlier!" I said sarcastically.

"You look just fine. If I were 15 years younger, I'd have done married you." Craig winked.

"Such a sweet talker." I giggled. "Yeah, I should probably pick up a few things."

"You ready to go now, or you need time to get ready?" he asked.

"Let me grab my purse and I'll be ready. I got a lot finished over the weekend." I told him, standing up.

Craig and I walked out to the parking lot. I always let him drive since he was more patient about getting gas than I was.

"So the boys are watching Rocky tonight?" Craig asked as we got in his car.

"I think. Bah asked me if I wanted to watch it later. We all went to see Rocky II a few weeks back." I said.

Craig chuckled. "I am surprised one of the boys hasn't asked you out yet?"

"Which one?" I perked up, suddenly interested.

"Oh, a few different ones I think have their eye on you." Craig said. "I hear the talk around the locker room sometimes, and I see how they react to you."

"Well which ones?" I asked.

As an answer Craig just chuckled again.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Kylah, you buy so much to be one person." Craig laughed while helping me bring my bags into my apartment.

"What can I say? Every time we go shopping, I find stuff I like." I said.

"You're going to be one of those wives that make their husbands shudder when the credit card bill comes." Craig smiled.

"I hope he loves me enough to forgive me!" I giggled.

"I am sure he will; I mean how could he not?" Craig said.

"Thanks…you're really sweet to me." I told him.

"Well you're such a sweet girl." Craig smiled.

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Craig and I turned and saw Buzz standing in the doorway.

"Hey Buzzy, what's up?"

"A few of us were going to watch Rocky…Bah said you might wanna watch." Buzz said.

"Why don't you go on? I'm just gonna go back to my place and relax." Craig said.

"Thanks so much for taking me shopping." I said and hugged Craig.

"Oh, I enjoy the company…besides we have a routine of shopping together." Craig said and kissed my forehead.

Craig walked out of my apartment.

"So who's all watching the movie?" I asked Buzz as we started down the hall.

"We're in Verchota's room. It Phil, Pav, Bah, Janny and me." Buzz said.

"Sounds fun." I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah…I haven't slept well the past two nights." I shrugged.

Buzz gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. He opened the door to Phil's room and followed me in.

"Kylah walked under the mistletoe! Kiss her Buzzy!" Phil cheered.

I looked up and sure enough the mistletoe was still hanging in the doorway.

"Oh come on." Buzz said.

"Kiss her! She passed under mistletoe, you're with her. Pucker up!" Janny said.

"But…" Buzz tried.

"Just kiss her, she's hott. You know you want to." Verchota said.

"Oh, he doesn't have to… I mean the mistletoe is a gag right?" I tried to help out Buzz who looked slightly flustered.

"Kiss her, and none of this peck-you'd-give-grandma stuff. I mean kiss her!" Janny said.

Buzz sighed and looked at me. "You won't slap me?"

"Of course not." I said.

Before I could react, Buzzy had leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It was a gentle kiss, soft and sweet. I could hear a few of the boys clapping and howling. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered how Buzz kissed his girlfriends. After 10 seconds or so, Buzz pulled back.

"How was it Buzzy?" Phil asked.

"She's got soft lips!" Buzz shrugged.

"If Buzzy's done groping our PR agent, the movie's about to start!" Pav said.

"Sorry, Kylah's so cute; it's hard not to grope her!" Verchota laughed.

I settled on the couch between Phil and Bah. The movie started and I leaned back against the couch to watch.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX

"Kylah….Kylah, wake up!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see that I was leaning against Bah and he was trying to wake me.

"I'm sorry…did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, long time ago. The movie is over; we thought you might want to go back to your apartment." Bah said.

"Oh…wow, I really did fall asleep. Yeah, I should go back to my place and get some rest." I said and sat up.

"I'll walk back with you. I'm getting ready to turn in myself." Bah said.

"Oh you don't have to." I said.

"I don't mind." Bah said and helped me off the couch.

We walked out the door.

"At least Verchota didn't start yelling about the mistletoe this time." I laughed.

"He's so goofy sometimes." Bah shook his head.

"Yeah, nice guy, but goofy." I agreed and yawned again.

"You okay…you know after Saturday?" Bah asked.

"I'm fine. OC and I have talked and everything's okay." I said.

We walked to the door of my apartment.

"Thanks for walking me back. I should sleep okay tonight." I said.

"Well, Goodnight. And if you need anything, call me." Bah said. "You know, like you can't sleep again or something."

"Thanks, I will. Goodnight!" I walked into my apartment.


	11. Dinner, Dance, and Liniment

_Meadow567- Short review, but to the point, LOL! Keep them coming! (The reviews I mean, LOL)_

_Prettypinkcheer5- Were you waiting for her to get kissed? I thought the mistletoe just sounded like something silly Verchota would do._

_Strangexbutxtrue- You have gaydar? I don't but for some reason, people come to me to come out of the closet. I must be easy to talk to or something! LOL The Kylah and OC thing will come up again, but the way it's went so far is part of a little plot coming out. _

_Killerkeanegirl- The OC and Kylah thing will come out in the future, there is more to it, just be patient. Misunderstanding who? Kylah and Buzz? Or Kylah and Craig? Wow, you really seem to be cheering for Craig! And I love all the adjectives! _

_Emador- Can I just say that reading your review, I laughed so hard. It was hilarious. I knew you'd react but that was great! Don't hurt your head on the keyboard! And I didn't do anything to you, I just kept writing the story as planned! And Norway will come when the time is right so be patient! (Well as patient as an Emador can be, LOL) And how does Buzz kissing Kylah make you fall in love with Bah? And what's up with the frown? And you'll just have to wait and see if there's something there? Concern? About her not sleeping? Hehe_

_Klinoa- Now that I have an urge to salute Canadian hockey players, LOL. Actually I am now living near the Pens and Craig Patrick is our GM! (And that's my useless trivia for the day! LOL) No predictions yet? You may be the only one, I've had a lot._

_Sonatack- Everybody is a Bah and Buzz fan these days? LOL Doesn't anyone like Rizzo, or Jimmy or Silky, or Mac, or Johnson? Glad you're enjoying the story!_

_Lia06- Yay, the new computer likes my story! Why should Philly die a bachelor? I wanna hear more about this, sounds interesting!_

**August 1979  
**I had decided to join then boys for dinner at the U in the cafeteria after practice. Actually Rizzo dragged me along not giving me much of a choice, but I didn't mind.

"I am so sick of school food." Mac whined as we went through the buffet line.

"Mac, you went to school here, you should be used to it." I told him.

"Can't get used to this stuff…what's with the mystery meat?" Buzz asked.

"I think that's what's in Verchota's pants!" I mumbled. Buzz must have heard me because he kinda snickered and then began coughing.

"I am so tired." Bah said, "My legs feel like Jell-O."

"Mine too." Cox said.

"Kylah, you're so lucky you don't have to do Herbies." Johnson said.

"And you're so lucky you don't retain water once a month!" I told him.

"You couldn't retain water; you've looked hott since you got here." Mac said.

"Careful, she made out with Buzzy!" Pav winked.

"I did not; he just kissed me under the mistletoe." I rolled my eyes.

We grabbed our trays and went to find a table. Sitting down, some of the boys groaned in pain as Herb had been really running them at practice.

"My knees hurt." Ramsey complained.

"You should get in the health spa, really helped me." Strobel said.

"Where's Janny and Verchota?" Buzz asked.

"Who knows? Probably stealing someone else's porn!" Silk said. "Remind me to steal mine back this weekend."

"They still have your porn?" I asked. "Is that why you called me the other night asking how to bake a cake?"

The boys snickered; Silky just shrugged and wouldn't answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Kylah, you have any southern, backwoods home remedies for sore muscles?" Bah asked.

"Sure. Mix a tablespoon of horseradish with half a cup of olive oil. Let it set for about 30 minutes and then rub it into your muscles. Works great!" I said.

"Sounds gross!" Silk made a horrible face.

"I'll try anything." Buzz said.

"I'll make some up for you boys if you want to try it." I said.

"No thanks...that sounds yuck!" Strobel said.

"I'll try it!" Buzz said.

"Me too." Bah said.

"Count me in." Coxie chimed in.

"How about after dinner, I just make a big batch of it and start walking around the dorms?" I giggled.

"Here comes Janny and Phil." Mac said. I looked up and saw the two walking in the doors of the cafeteria.

"Where have you two been?" Pavelich asked.

"Out and about." Janny said with a smirk.

"Look what we found, we so gotta go." Verchota said and threw a flyer on the table.

I picked it up and read it. "An Oldies Dance?"

"Verchota, you wanna go to an Oldies Dance? What on earth for?" Broten asked.

"Meet girls….it's an oldies dance for ages 18-25." Phil smiled.

I read the flyer out loud. "Spend a night back in the 1950's. Dig out the bobby socks and poodle skirts. Come remember the days of Drive-ins and DooWop at the Oldies Dance. Place, the South Minneapolis Fire Hall at 8pm Friday. For Young Adults ages 18-25. All Profits will be donated to the Minneapolis Children's Hospital Burned Unit."

"That actually sounds like fun." Ramsey said.

"It's to help burned children; I'm going." I said.

"Me too, sounds like fun…..maybe I can get a girl in the backseat at the drive-in." Janny smiled.

"I'll go….it's something to do, and could be fun." Buzz said.

"What all events are listed, Kylah?" Bah asked.

I looked at the flyer again. "A classic car cruise, baked goodies auction, and a Fonzi look-a-like contest."

"A Fonzi look-a-like contest?" Christoff choked on his drink.

"I'm entering that!" OC said.

"Jack, you're blonde." I said.

"I'll gel my hair so it looks darker." OC said.

"I wanna enter that too." Mac said and grabbed the flyer from my hand.

"I want to see the classic car cruise." Bah said.

"So do I…..too bad the General Lee won't be there." I giggled.

"We're not going to have to run around dancing while singing 'Greased Lightning' are we?" Silk asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not quite…..I wonder if I have time for my mom to send her prom gown."

"Your mom went to prom in the 1950's?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, 1951 right before she got pregnant." I said.

Buzz gave me a strange look. "Kylah, you're not that old."

"Ummmm…….so OC what are you going to wear to look like Fonzi?" I turned to OC.

"Probably jeans and a leather jacket." OC shrugged.

"Well Verchota aren't you going to say it?" Ramsey asked.

"Say what?" Phil looked confused.

"That Kylah is your date for the dance." Ramsey said.

"Nope, I'm going a free man so I can be free to go home with who I want." Phil smiled. "Besides, Buzzy fooled around with Kylah."

"I did not!" Buzz said. "I kissed her, that's all."

"It was under that stupid mistletoe of Verchota's. It was nothing!" I said.

"Wow, now Buzz is getting more than Rammer!" Christoff snickered.

Ramsey threw a cherry tomato at Christoff in response.

I stood up. "I'm going to go call my mom and see about getting her prom gown. I'll bring you boys your liniment when it's ready later."

Later that night, I was walking down the hall. I had made up the home remedy muscle cream for the boys and was dropping it off at the rooms that had requested it. A few of the boys refused to go near it. Some were willing to try anything they were so sore. And OC was making sure Rizzo didn't taste it. Rizzo was known to eat anything and everything!

"Buzzy, Harrington?" I called, peeking my head in the door.

"Come on in Kylah." Bah called, he was lounging on his bed watching TV. "Buzz is in the shower."

"I brought you two some of the liniment I made. I know it sounds gross, but I swear it works." I said.

"I'll try it. These practices are killing me." Bah said.

"Anything I can do for you?" I asked.

"You good at massages?" Bah asked.

"Yeah, you want one?" I asked.

"Would you mind? Sitting against that wall is the worst." Bah said. "And I can rub out the kinks in my legs, but I can't reach my own shoulders and back so well."

"I don't mind at all." I said. I walked over to the bed. "Scoot up and take off your shirt."

"Don't you think I should take you to dinner and a movie first?" Bah joked, but moved to do as I asked.

I chuckled. "Just relax Harrington." I said and sat on the bed behind Bah.

"Why don't you call me Bah? Most of the time, you call me by my last name." Bah said.

I reached to rub his shoulders. "Bah is just such an unusual nickname…..I'd just rather call you Harrington. Truthfully, if we were back home, I'd call you Johnny."

"You can call me what you like, I was just curious." Bah said. "Ah that feels great."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked.

"Not at all. I may call you to do this more often." Bah said.

"Doesn't Doc massage you boys anytime you need it?" I asked.

"Not quite the same as when you do it." Bah said. "So did you talk to your mom?"

"Yes, she is going to mail me her gown. I can't wait to wear it to the dance. It's just beautiful. Its pale blue, long and off the shoulder a bit." I said.

"You sound excited." Bah laughed.

"I am, I guess." I said.

"Silky did take your advice and got his porn back. Earlier he marched to Janny's room and gathered it up." Bah chuckled. "You must think you're living in a circus."

"No, I love living here. Being near the team is great…..although there are times its exasperating. Like when Silk is asking Coach Patrick about oral sex, or when Verchota wants my bra as a slingshot, or Verchota is hanging mistletoe in his room!" I chuckled.

"But aren't you homesick?"

"A little. I miss my family, I miss fresh air, and I miss jukin at the lake on Friday night." I said.

"Jukin? What is that?"

"Southern term." I said. "Aren't you a little home…."

"Bah, have you seen my razor?" Buzz asked, stepping out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a blue towel around his hips. "I can't find it and…..Kylah!"

"Hey Buzz. I brought you some liniment." I smiled, watching the water drip onto the carpet.

"I didn't know you were here. I am so sorry; I would've put on some clothes…."

"It's okay, you're covered and I'm a big girl!" I chuckled. "You can come surprise me straight out of the shower sometime."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Buzz said and hurried back in the bathroom.

"Kylah, you're in the wrong business. You're so good at this." Bah said. "I'm so relaxed I could fall asleep……..speaking of sleep, are you sleeping better?"

"Yes, I think it was just my nerves that made me restless for a few nights." I said.

"Well, if you ever can't sleep again, call me and I'll give you a massage. This is seriously so relaxing." Bah said.

"I might take you up on that!" I giggled.


	12. Trying Out The Dress

_Killerkeanegirl- It's okay that the review was short. But what are you giving up? Hope you keep reviewing because I love your comments!_

_Emador- Stay off the phone with the airlines. And how was the Buzzy in a towel dreams? LOL Sorry this is driving you nuts, but you're funny when you're in suspense!_

_Omnipresent- I have a hard time choosing favorites. Thank you so much for the review. I love new reviewers! Hope to hear from you again soon._

_Meadow567- Relax, Norway is a bit off yet! Are you still going crazy? LOL_

_Prettypinkcheer5- Buzzy in a towel seems popular, I can see why! Bah is a sweetie, isn't he? _

_Paige- I love new reviewers, so thank you so much for the review! Thanks for all the nice comments. Here's the update so the wait is over!_

_Lia06- Hehe, I can so see Jack in the Fonzi contest. And Rizzo…hehe, I agree! Poor Philly……course he could grow old and be the next Hugh Hefner! LOL_

_Klinoa where are you? Prolly having another vacation! Missed you though! Strangexbutxtrue where are you? That rhymed, LOL! Sonatack, please come back! That rhymed too! AngelonSkates, you still out there! LOL Just wanted to say hi to some reviewers I missed. I love all my reviews and appreciate them! Thanks so much! Peace and Love! _

**Later That Week  
**I stumbled through the door of my apartment, carrying bags of groceries. It was the first time that I had gone grocery shopping without Craig and I had vowed never to do it again. I missed having him to talk to while shopping, and I hated loading and unloading all my bags without him. I guess I had got a little spoiled to having him with me.

I put my bags down on the counter and looked around. Craig was right; I do buy too much when I go shopping. I laughed.

There was a knock at the door. I left my groceries and went to answer it.

"Hey Kylah, this package came for you. I signed for it since you weren't home." Craig said, holding a large box.

"It's my mom's prom gown!" I said, and grabbed the box. "Come on in."

"The dress for that oldies dance you and some of the boys are going to?" Craig asked following me into my apartment.

"Yes, I can't wait to try it on. Mom was about my size before she had kids." I said, looking for a knife to open the box.

"You seem excited to go? Did one of the boys ask you to be his date?" Craig asked, sitting on my couch.

"No, we're all just kinda going in a group. I really thought that Verchota would ask me, but he wants to go alone so he can pick up on girls." I said.

"I'm sure you'll have a good time." Craig said.

"Oh I hope so……I know it sounds silly, but I think the Doowop era would've been so romantic to live in." I said. "I mean the great music, the sock hops, the cars, the drive-ins, the post-war era. I know I sound ridiculous but I think dating back then would've been so nice."

I opened the box and pulled out the dress that was neatly folded. It was still in good condition as my mom had kept it in her closet in a plastic bag all these years. I held it up against me.

"It's so beautiful." I said. "Craig sit right there while I go change. You can tell me what you think."

I ran into my bedroom to try on the dress. I was so excited. It was long and light blue. It came just off my shoulders and fit wonderfully. I twirled in front of my mirror, admiring the dress from all sides.

I ran back into the living room. "What do you think?"

"You look beautiful….really stunning." Craig said.

"You think so? You're not just being nice?" I asked.

"I mean it. Where were you when I went to prom?" Craig smiled.

"You would've taken me to your prom?" I giggled.

"Sure I would have. Of course, we'd have spent most of the dance in the parking lot in the backseat of my car with that dress crumpled on the floorboard!" Craig winked.

"CRAIG! I can't believe you said that!" I laughed, shocked.

"Don't kill a guy for telling the truth." Craig smiled.

"I just never thought you'd say something like that." I said.

"You think I'm made of stone? That I live next-door to you and hang out with you and don't notice…things?" he asked.

"Well no….but…..oh never mind." I sighed. "I just love this dress. I can't wait to wear it to the dance."

"You'll have a great time, I'm sure." Craig said.

"Dance with me." I said and run to turn my radio on.

"What? Why?" Craig asked.

"Because I want to dance, you're here and I look pretty." I said, looking for an oldies station. Sort of staying in theme with the dance.

"Don't you think we'll look a bit silly?" Craig asked.

"And who is going to see us? We're all alone here in my apartment and most of the boys are out and about for the evening!" I said, settling on a station that was playing Elvis' 'Love Me Tender'.

"I had a feeling you liked Elvis." Craig said, standing as I walked back over to the couch.

"What made you think that?" I asked, taking his hand and putting my other arm around his neck.

"He's from the south, dabbled in country music, sings love songs….you were bound to like him." Craig smiled.

"I loved Elvis. I was pretty heart broke when he died. And then we lost Lynyrd Skynyrd about the same time……my music life is falling apart." I joked.

Craig laughed. "It'll be okay."

"As long as nothing happens to Loretta Lynn, I'll be okay!" I smiled. "You know, I should do my own version of her song."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll just call it 'Moonshiner's Daughter'!" I giggled. "Course I'd have to be careful not to reveal any family secrets!"

"You've got a great sense of humor." Craig said. "When you giggle, it makes your face light up."

"Thank you." I said. Craig's face would light up when he was flirtatious, which still caught me off-guard at times.

"And you're really cute when you blush. Your cheeks turn pink and you divert your eyes." Craig smiled.

"You're so sweet. Actually, you've been very nice to me since we met in Colorado. It's made the transition a lot easier." I said.

"You've been great to be with too." Craig said.

"Craig, who did you take to your high school prom?" I asked.

"Her name was Karen Thompson. She sat behind me in Trigonometry." Craig said.

"And did you spend half the dance with her in the parking lot?" I chuckled.

"I couldn't she had a twin brother that was also at the prom. He'd have killed me." Craig laughed. "Who did you go to prom with?"

"Yahto Swimms. He was in my homeroom with me. A real sweet guy." I said.

"Yahto? That sounds Indian. Was he from the reservation?" Craig asked.

"He was Indian, but his family lived off the reservation and ran their own business nearby." I said.

"And was he a complete gentleman?" Craig snickered.

"Yes he was. We went as friends and I kissed his cheek goodnight when he took me home. That's it!" I said.

"He's got more willpower than I would have." Craig winked.

"Why do I get the feeling that had you and I met in high school and attended the prom together, we would've stopped at the drugstore on the way to the prom?" I asked.

"Now, I'm more of a gentleman than that." Craig smirked. "I'd have stopped at the drugstore before I picked you up."

"I bet you were a pistol in high school." I laughed.

"Sometimes high school feels like it was 100 years ago." Craig said.

"Oh you're not old." I said.

"Glad that someone like you can appreciate that." Craig smiled.

Elvis ended and the radio began playing Frankie Avalon singing 'Venus'. To my surprise, Craig didn't let go of me. I didn't mind. I enjoyed dancing.

"So that's your mom's prom gown?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, she went to prom in May of 1951. Then she and dad got married right after graduation in June." I said.

"Sounds like a wonderful love story." Craig said.

"I hope to be half as happy when I get married as they have been. They've had some rough times, but got through them together." I said.

"You went grocery shopping without me?" Craig said, noticing my bags on the counter.

"And I didn't enjoy it as much as when you go with me. No one to help with the bags like you always do." I laughed.

"I need a few new things. My towels have seen better days and I wouldn't mind having few pairs of new jeans. Want to go to the mall with me Sunday?" Craig asked.

"It's another of our shopping dates!" I giggled.


	13. At the Hop

_Klinoa- Yes, that's vacation! It's more than I've had! LOL Really the Halloween Dance is your fave? Most people say it's Georgy's drunk 'Johnson' scene. I feel pressure now for this chappie to be good; I hope I don't disappoint. Yes, you are 2 for 3 so far! And don't melt but I live 30 minutes from Mellon Arena and Sidney Crosby just got into town today. I attend Pens games when I can._

_Meadow567- I know. Imagine Jimmy and Georgy without it! LOL_

_AngelOnSkates- I love that people are okay with Craig and romance in the same thought. I was afraid people might be a bit grossed out when I wrote him flirty._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I love Massachusetts. Gay love triangle? Sounds interesting but how did you get that? Keep reading for the answer to your other question, glad you caught that detail!_

_Paige- This is the dance so read on. Craig is about mid-30's at the time of the Olympics. (I made him older in a previous fic.) Love the reviews!_

_Lia06- It was a filler but needed!_

_Prettypinkcheer5- Thanks, I liked that one with Craig and Kylah too. Hope you like this one._

_Emador- Here is the update. Can't wait for your reaction! Hope you enjoy!_

_Hey everyone, I worked hard on this chappie and hope everyone enjoys it! I would LOVE feedback about it! As always thanks for all the reviews! Peace and Love! _

**Friday Night  
**I was putting on my earrings when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock. The boys weren't supposed to pick me up for the dance for a half hour. I walked out of my bedroom and peeked out the peephole. Craig was standing in the hallway.

"Hey Craig, what are you doing here?" I asked, opening the door.

"I wanted to see you all dressed up before you left." Craig smiled.

"And how do I look?" I asked and twirled around for him.

"Wow, you look incredible. Damn, I wish I still had that Plymouth with the large backseat." Craig winked.

I felt myself blush a bit. "Craig…one of these days someone's gonna hear you and get the wrong idea!" I giggled.

"You look so pretty. I mean with your hair pinned up and curled. And the dress, you just look gorgeous." Craig smiled.

"Well thank you." I said.

"You're going to have so much fun. I can't believe none of the boys asked you to be their date." Craig said.

"Well we're all going as a group so it's okay." I said.

"Have fun…..see you this weekend?" Craig asked.

"We got a shopping date Sunday afternoon!" I smiled.

I hugged Craig, part of me wondering what he was like when he was younger. Craig kissed my forehead and walked to his apartment. He had no more than went into his place than a door down the hall swung open and Verchota jumped in the middle of the hall.

"I'm ready to get laid!" he announced.

"That's charming." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go. Girl's are awaiting." Phil yelled.

"Verchota, shut up. We'll leave in a bit!" Jimmy yelled out at him.

"KYLAH!" Phil noticed me standing in my doorway.

"Hi Phil, I'm almost ready, I just need some perfume." I said.

"Let's go, if the woman is ready, you men should be too." Phil started knocking on doors.

I sighed at the slight stereotype and went into my bedroom to get the perfume I had mentioned to Phil. While gone I could hear Phil was trying to get the boys moving and a few of them arguing back with him.

"Kylah, are you ready to go? Verchota's gonna hurt himself if we don't leave soon." I heard Pavelich call in through my apartment.

"I'll be right there Mark….I'm just adjusting….something." I called back as I looked in the mirror to make sure my dress wasn't too low and that everything was covered and in place but looking nice.

Finally I emerged from my bedroom to find Pavelich waiting at my door for me. In the hall a few of the boys were congregating. It was obvious which boys were entering the Fonzi look-a-like contest. OC looked downright sexy with his hair slicked back and leather jacket over a white t-shirt. Then I saw Buzz, who was dressed similar but had his jacket slung over his shoulder and the comb sticking out of his back pocket. Rizzo and Silk were also dressed like Fonzi, and so was Mac who was walking down the hall towards us.

"Kylah, you look beautiful. That's your mother's dress?" Christian asked me.

"Thank you, and yes." I smiled.

"Kylah does look great!" Verchota said.

"See Philly, you should've asked Kylah to be your date." Johnson told him.

"Nah, tonight it just about getting laid. I couldn't use Kylah that way…I actually respect her." Phil said.

"Oh My God, someone call the press. Note the time!" Baker yelled. "Phil Verchota just said that HE respects a woman!"

"That's never happened before!" Ramsey said.

"Kylah, what did you do to him? Verchota hasn't had respect for any woman other than his mother since he was twelve." Mac said.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Phil said. "I wanna get first choice of the ladies."

"Yes, we're all here. Let's go decide who rides with who." Bah said.

"I'm not riding with Janny; he puts too many people in his car. And I am not riding with Verchota; he doesn't stop for cats crossing the road!" I said.

"You can ride with us." Buzz said. "Pavelich is driving. Bah, Rammer and me are riding with him."

"Besides, I am driving by myself….open backseat." Phil yelled and ran ahead.

"He's just one big ball of testosterone." I sighed.

xxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

We walked in to the fire hall that had been decorated for the dance. Everything looked beautiful. The waitresses at the bar were on skates, jukeboxes were decorating the walls. It looked just like an old sock hop. Bah was still outside drooling over the classic cars, a few of the boys drooling with him.

"Stick close to the boys from the team." Buzz said, guiding me through the crowd.

"Why? Something wrong?" I asked.

"Verchota isn't the only guy that came here tonight looking to score. You look beautiful; you're bound to attract attention. Stick close by the team so if anyone gets pushy with you, you got us for help." Buzz said.

I smiled at him. "Buzzy, you're so sweet." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to get a drink. You two want anything?" Pavelich asked us.

"No, I'm going to the Fonzi thing. OC is already over there with Rizzo." Buzzy said. "See you later."

"Just get a mixed drink with whiskey." I told Pavelich.

I found a row of chairs along the wall. I knew they were where people sat waiting to be asked to dance. I giggled and went to sit in one. While waiting or Mark to come back with my drink, I looked around. A few couples were dancing, the bar was lined up with people, and the Fonzi contest was getting ready to start. 'The Great Pretender' was being played.

Ramsey sat down next to me.

"Mike, weren't you out there with Harrington having an orgasmic experience over the cars?" I asked.

"I came in…..although Baker, Christian and Johnson may have to be dragged in." he smiled.

"At least they're having fun." I said. "Have you seen Phil?"

"Last I saw him, he was talking to some blonde." Mike said. "Poor Pavelich will probably have to crash in Buzz and Bah's room tonight."

Pavelich walked over and handed me a drink. "Here Kylah."

"Thanks Mark. So why aren't you boys asking some of the girls to dance?" I asked.

Pavelich shrugged. Ramsey avoided my eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked him.

Ramsey sighed and looked at me. "If I get around a girl Verchota takes it upon himself to start yelling that I'm a virgin."

"Well the next time he does it, tell the girl that Phil has syphilis that is affecting his brain, causing him to talk out of his head!" I winked.

Ramsey chuckled. I saw Bah and Baker walk in the door. A few cheers were going on at the Fonzi competition. '16 Candles' began playing.

"So what's this? Losers row?" Baker asked walking over to join us.

"Sure, have a seat!" I winked.

"Isn't the Fonzi thing over yet?" Bah asked.

"I think it just started." I said.

"I have to say, this is one of Phil's better ideas." Baker said.

"Yeah this is pretty fun." I said. I noticed Verchota walking across the floor towards us.

"I thought he was with a blonde." Rammer said.

"Where's the blonde?" Pavelich asked when Phil got to us.

"She had a boyfriend. Luckily I found that out before I flirted too much." Phil said.

"So what are you doing over here?" Bah asked.

"I thought I'd look around for my next target." Verchota said. "But I have to limit how much time I'm around Kylah."

"Why?" I asked.

"No offense, but I don't want other girls thinking I'm with you." Verchota said. I rolled my eyes.

Janaszak snickered. "Are you kidding? Kylah is so much better than the last few hounds you've dated."

"Hey, they all look alike in the dark!" Phil smiled. I kicked his shin. "OW, What was that for?"

"That is a horrible view to have of women." I said.

"I don't view all women that way…just the ugly ones. Don't worry; you're not in that category!" Verchota said, rubbing his shin.

"I'll kick you again!" I said.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Janny asked me.

"I just enjoying myself, when someone interesting asks me to dance I will." I said.

"Redhead at 10 o'clock." Phil said, looking across the room.

I rolled my eyes as Phil took off across the room after the girl he was looking at. The other boys sat with me and we talked for a while. It was nice just to sit and listen to the good music, and relax with the boys. 'Yakety-Yak' and 'Since I Don't Have You' played.

Suddenly a loud cheer went up from the Fonzi contest. We looked but couldn't see through the crowd.

"Someone must have won." Ramsey said.

"I wonder if it was one of the boys?" I asked.

"If Silky won we won't be able to live with him." Cox said.

"I'm just glad everyone is having fun." I said.

Finally the boys that were in the competition started walking over towards us. All of them smiling and laughing.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Buzzy." OC said.

I looked at Buzzy, who was smiling.

"How did Buzz win? Silk looks more like Fonzi than Buzz." Cox asked.

"They said Buzz had the best costume and attitude." Rizzo said.

"That was a fun event though." Mac said.

"That was fun…..too bad there is no Pinky look-a-like contest." OC said.

"Verchota would crash that." Ramsey laughed.

"I'm off to the bar to flirt and get a drink." OC said.

"I'm with you." Janny said.

"Me too." Christian followed them.

Some time later, a few of us were still sitting and watching the others dance. OC had found a girl that seemed to like him. Silk was getting drunk. And Verchota had disappeared. Ritchie Valens singing 'Donna' came over the speakers.

"I love this song. It came out just months before Ritchie was killed in that plane crash." I said.

"Come on, dance with me." Bah said. "You haven't danced all night and you said you like this song."

I smiled. "You're so sweet." I said and took his hand.

Bah walked with me onto the dance floor. I peeked around but did not see Verchota anywhere. Although Mac was dancing with a girl. Stopping to dance near OC and his friend, Bah put an arm around my waist and took my hand. He looked cute in his jeans, white shirt and high school letterman's jacket.

"You really look pretty tonight." Bah told me.

"Thank you. You look cute too. Is that your letterman jacket from high school?" I asked.

"No, it's Strobel's." he said. Sure enough when I looked at it, it said 'Eric' on the chest. "So you a big Ritchie Valens fan?"

"He's okay. And I was sad when he got killed. I just love this song….I know it's silly because my name's not Donna, but I dunno, it just struck a chord." I explained.

"It's not so silly….you just like the song." Bah said. "By the way, thank you for dancing with me. Truth is, I was hoping I could dance with you."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Well yeah…you look like a princess." He smiled.

"You're so sweet. Thank you. I'm sure mom will be thrilled to hear that her dress was such a hit." I said.

"I suppose, but it wouldn't be the same on another girl." He said.

"You really seemed to enjoy the car cruise." I said.

"Did you see that 1958 Plymouth Fury? It was beautiful." Bah said. At the mention of a Plymouth, I thought of Craig.

"It was nice…..but my heart still belongs to an orange 1969 Dodge Charger with an 01 on the side and a Confederate Flag on the top." I winked.

"What about a black Trans Am?" Bah winked.

"That too…..but only if I'm running blocker for a tractor-trailer and running from a Texas sheriff." I giggled.

We danced in comfortable silence till the end of the song. I was going to ask Bah to dance again, but Buzzy walked up to us.

"Excuse me Bah, may I cut in?" Buzz asked.

Bah nodded. "Of course."

Bah stepped aside and Buzz took his place.

"I'm dancing with Fonzi." I giggled, 'Earth Angel' played on.

"So after this you wanna go up to Inspiration Point?" Buzz winked.

"I thought you were protecting me from guys with pushy advances?" I giggled.

"What's pushy, we'll look at the lights!" Buzz said.

I couldn't help laughing. "You're cute sometimes! So what was the prize for winning the contest?"

"$100, but I wouldn't accept it. I told them to put it with the rest of the money for the Children's Hospital Burned Unit." Buzz said.

"Buzzy, that's beautiful." I said. "That was a wonderful thing. There should be more guys like you."

Buzz shrugged. "Those children need it a lot more than I do. Besides, I didn't care about winning; I just entered the contest to have fun."

"I still say that was a wonderful thing to do." I said and hugged him.

We danced a few minutes more, but I wanted something to drink.

"Buzzy, can we get something to drink? It's getting a bit hot in here from so many people crammed in here." I asked.

"Sure, I'll get it for you. What do you want?" he asked.

"A mixed drink, surprise me." I said.

Buzz went to the bar to get my drink and I went to join the boys who were still sitting. I noticed that Cox was dancing with a cute girl with short blonde hair. Pavelich was talking to a girl, and Silk was well on his way to plastered again.

"Hey Silky, you okay?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Kylah, that's your mommy's prom gown." Silk said. "Do you know what that dress has seen?"

"Prom 1951?" I asked.

Silk giggled. "Among other things….we all know what happens at prom……your mommy had sex in that dress."

"Well if she did, it was with my dad and they've been married 28 years so I am not going to worry about it now!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know who you're banging." Silk started laughing.

"Silky, you're drunk and I'm single." I sighed. "Maybe we should get you some water to drink."

"No." Silk said and then threw himself across my lap. "Tell me a story. I'm in the mood…for a story."

"Dave….fine. I shot a man in Reno, just to watch him die!" I said. "It's a short story but serves the purpose."

"Kylah?" I looked up to see Buzz staring at us.

"He's drunker than a hoot owl, and not nearly as smooth." I said.

Buzz handed me my drink, then grabbed Silk by his arms. "Sit up Silky. You don't wanna vomit on Kylah."

"Kylah's so pretty……ever wonder what she looks like under that dress?" Silk said.

"Silk…sober up and then get a new Playboy or something." Buzz said.

With Silk sitting up again, I moved down one seat, next to Bah who had just returned from the bar himself.

"Enjoying the dance?" I asked Bah.

"Yeah, hasn't been a bad night." He answered.

"Kylah, I'm going to hang out at the bar awhile, you wanna come?" Buzz asked.

"No thanks, I'm good here." I said.

Buzz walked off to the bar. I continued watching a few of the boys dance while chatting with Bah. 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes' was playing.

"When I finish my drink, would you like to dance again?" I asked Bah.

"Oh, sure. If you want to." Bah said.

"Well it seems most the other boys found girls to dance with. Oh don't let me hold you back from meeting some other girls and flirting or whatever." I said, thinking Bah might want to mingle.

Bah smiled. "I'm fine. I'm enjoying spending time with you."

"Me too." I said. "It's been a good evening."

After a few minutes, I finished my drink. "Ready to dance?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bah said and took my hand.

Once on the dance floor, we were near a few of the guys from the team and their dancing partners. The Everly Brothers singing 'All I Have to do is Dream' started playing.

"Oh, I love this song too." I said.

"You like all the songs." Bah smiled.

"Well, that's probably true. But I just think the music from this time period was so romantic." I said.

"Yeah, it was nice music." Bah agreed.

"You're good to dance with. You don't step on my toes. You don't touch my ass pretending it's an accident. And you actually dance to the beat." I said.

Bah smiled. "Well in all fairness, this is a slow song. Any dummy can sway to the music."

Giggling, I put both arms around Bah's neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Bah locked his fingers at the small of my back. Feeling content and enjoying the evening, I inhaled deeply.

We danced that way through the end of the song and right into 'Teen Angel'. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had a goofy thought that if Buzz was Fonzi, Bah could be Ritchie. He reminded me of Ritchie wearing that letterman's jacket.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could change anything in your past what would it be?" I asked.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked.

"Well, just curious. I mean you had a great college career, now on the Olympic team. You seem so successful. I just wondered." I said.

"Oh, well, I dunno……I wish I'd have won a National Championship like Minnesota did." He said.

I chuckled.

"Kylah, can I ask you something now?" he asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I said.

"Who hurt you?" Bah asked.

I raised my head up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Something, or someone has hurt you really bad. I can see it in your eyes." Bah said. "Not all the time. But sometimes, when no one is around….you just have this sadness in you eyes. This look of incredible pain and sorrow; like your heart is going to break."

I couldn't speak. I just wondered how he had known.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Bah said.

"No it's alright…it just caught me off guard." I said and smiled to reassure him.

He smiled at me, and I laid my head back on his shoulder as 'Will You Still Love Tomorrow?' started playing. Yet another song I loved.

"If you wanna go mingle, or ask another girl to dance, it's fine with me." I said.

"I'm having a great time just as I am." Bah said.

"Well don't let me keep you from having a good time." I said, afraid I was monopolizing his time.

Bah put his fingers under my chin and forced me to raise my head and look at him. "I'm having a great time right here, I promise." He said.

I smiled at him as he pulled me a bit closer.

Then suddenly Verchota out of no where collapsed at out feet, holding his sides and coughing a bit. I was broke from my reverie.

"Phil, what happened?" I asked, kneeling next to him.

"I was flirting with this girl…..and I didn't know she had a sister here. Well earlier tonight I had hit on the sister. When they got together and figured out that I had been hitting on them both…..they landed in on me." Phil said, still clutching his sides.

"Two girls beat you up?" Bah asked.

"I wouldn't say beat up, but I'll be sore for a few days." Phil said.

I shook my head. "I say we call it a night. Philly needs rest, Silk needs sobered up and it's starting to get late."

"I'll round up the boys and we can head home." Bah said and walked away.

After a few minutes, Bah had everyone rounded up. OC was helping with Silky who was still drunk. A few of the boys were collecting phone numbers and such. But we finally started towards the parking lot.

I climbed in the backseat next to Bah. Buzz and Pav were in the front seat. We were quiet most of the ride home. I was a bit tired but so glad that I went because I had a great time.

Back at the U we started into the dorms. OC and Rizzo carrying Silk who had passed out. And Pav went to help Verchota who was moving slow.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Bah asked.

"Oh, you don't have to. Pretty safe neighborhood." I joked.

"I don't mind." He said and stepped beside me as I walked into the building. "It was a fun night huh?"

"Yeah. I wish there was more things like this for us to do. Of course Herb keeps us so busy." I said.

"Yeah, and with us starting out pre-Olympic tour soon….it's bound to get hectic." Bah said.

"Truthfully, I am nervous about that. I've never been outside the United Stated before, not even to Canada." I said.

"You'll be fine. Coach Patrick will look out for you I'm sure. And we'll all be there." Bah smiled.

"That's true. I am excited but nervous too, you know?" I asked.

"I feel that way too." Bah said, stopping outside my door.

"Thanks for dancing with me tonight. I had a great time." I said.

"Hey, me too." Bah said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So I guess I'll see you around over the weekend."

"I'll be here." I said and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Kylah." He said as I walked into my apartment.


	14. Screams in the Night

_Killerkeanegirl- Well I hope you get this chappie and future ones okay! Yes, Phil got attacked by girls. Oh wouldn't we all like to be with drunk Silky…sober Silky too! LOL_

_Emador- Hey, stay away from Nate Miller; I got him earmarked if things go wrong with EC or POBD! LOL Can't wait to see your reaction to this chappie._

_Beautyqueen321- Now I get people begging me not to put Kylah with Craig. I get people cheering for Kylah to get with Craig. I am so confused! LOL Thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it!_

_Meadow567- I take it your patience is just about gone? LOL_

_B- Another one not wanting Craig and Kylah! All I will say is I have known who she'll get since the story started._

_Moi- You could be Bah's girl! LOL_

_Prettypinkcheer5- I would love to room with a few of the boys myself, LOL. Love your reviews. Even you're cheering for Kylah to get a man. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- Sheepboy sounds like a bad nick-name that people from WV get called, LOL. I just didn't know who you thought would be the gay couple? Love your review!_

_1-800-epk-fano- First off, Love your nickname! Thanks for the review!_

_Paige- Another Bah fan! He's quite popular…but he's so cute, I see why! LOL_

_Klinoa- I won't talk about Sidney because I don't want you to melt! LOL Love your reviews though, they are great! And keep your eye out for other Dukes references in future chappies!_

**Sunday  
**"Glad to hear you had fun at the dance." Craig said. It was Sunday afternoon and he and I were shopping at one of Minneapolis' malls.

"Oh I did. But don't tell Philly that I told you about those girls whooping on him. He's a little sensitive about it because the other boys tease him saying 'He was beat up by girls'." I giggled.

"So all that running around he did, and he didn't even bring a girl home?" Craig laughed. "That's funny."

"So what's next on your shopping list?" I asked.

"I need some new towels. Of course I didn't color coordinate my bathroom like you did yours." Craig smiled.

"But at least you put the toilet seat down when I visit you." I giggled.

"Craig, what's the trip to Norway going to be like next week?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked as we walked along.

"I've never been outside the US. And with all the troubles we're having with foreign policy…..will we be safe?" I asked.

"We'll be fine. And at the hotel, we'll all be staying together on the same floor, so we can look out for each other." Craig said.

"Okay…but if anyone in camouflage and masks breaks in, I'm hiding in your room!" I chuckled.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Kylah, I think I actually have more bags than you this time." Craig said as we walked into the dorm building back at the U.

I laughed. "Well you bought several towels, and those new jeans."

"Well my old towels were worn so thin it was like trying to dry off with a napkin." Craig said.

"When was the last time you replaced them?" I asked.

"I don't remember….actually Susanne bought them for me." Craig said.

"Susanne the long time girlfriend that didn't want kids?" I asked.

"Yeah." Craig said.

"Do you ever miss her?" I asked.

"A little…I mean she was a big part of my life for a long time….part of me will always care about her." He explained.

"KYLAH!" was yelled down the hall. Verchota was standing in the hall.

"What do you want Philip?" I asked.

"You should come hang out with us when you're not busy." Phil said. "We're just hanging out and watching TV."

"Maybe later, right now Craig and I are busy." I said.

"Better leave her alone before she beats you up too." Bah yelled out.

"I am telling you they did not beat me up. Just knocked the wind out of me." Phil argued and went back into the room.

I shook my head and continued walking down the hall with Craig.

Craig snickered. "You could own Phil if you threatened to write an article about those girls pounding on him."

"I'd never do that to him." I giggled.

I walked into Craig's apartment with him.

"Well at least we got all out shopping done." I said.

"I'd be lost without you when it comes to shopping." Craig smiled.

"You did fine before we met." I giggled.

"I won't know what to do when the Olympics are over and I have to shop alone again." Craig said.

I hadn't thought of the Olympics being over and going home; away from Craig and the boys. I had gotten so comfortable with them in my life so fast.

"Kylah, you okay?" Craig asked. "You've got the strangest look on your face."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought for a few seconds." I said. "Anything I can do to help you sort your stuff out?"

"No, I got it. I'm going to just throw out my old towels." Craig said. "Besides, I think the boys want you to hang out with them."

"Yeah, I should see what they're up to and hang out." I said.

"Have fun." Craig said.

"I'll see you later." I told him and hugged him.

Craig kissed my forehead. "Maybe we'll have dinner together tomorrow."

"Sounds great." I said and walked out of his apartment and into my own to set down my packages.

After getting all my things put away, my new shirts, and a few new pairs of shoes, I walked down the hall to Jimmy and Silk's room where most of the boys were hanging out.

"Hey everyone what's going on?" I asked.

"Not much, just watching TV, come on in." Rizzo said.

I walked in and sat on the floor next to Christoff and Buzz.

(TPPOV)

Kylah was relaxing and laughing as the boys continued to heckle Verchota about the dance.

"Kylah, have you got your hunting license yet?" Ramsey asked her.

"Not yet, I've been so busy trying to get everything ready for the European tour." I said.

"You're really going to kill Bambi's mommy? Don't you remember how sad that scene was?" Strobel asked her.

"Well, I…..oh." she said, obviously thinking over what he said.

"Ignore him Kylah." Pavelich said. "You know full well that hunting helps keep deer from overpopulating."

"Yeah, I know…but Eric just said that so mean." She said.

"Silky, can we watch something else besides the news?" Janny asked.

"In a bit, they're doing a special news report on POW camps in Vietnam." Silk said. "I've been waiting all week to see it."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Baker said. "They've been talking about the Vietnamese government denying that they still have POW's."

"This news piece is supposed to be an in depth report of the conditions in the POW camps." Christian said.

"Should be interesting." Broten said.

"Isn't there anything better on?" Kylah asked.

"No, I want to watch this. It's next up on the news." Silk insisted.

Kylah frowned but said no more.

The group sat watching the news, and finally the news piece Silk had been waiting on began. The lead reporter was conducting interviews with veterans who had been released from POW camps about the conditions of the camps. They were also showing the remnants of an abandoned POW camp.

"Man, this stuff is gruesome." Rizzo said.

"Seriously, can we watch something else? This makes me sick." OC said.

"No, I want to see this." Silk insisted.

Kylah got up from her seat and started digging under Silk's bed, looking for something.

"Kylah, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked her.

Kylah didn't reply. Instead she pulled a box out from under Silk's bed and grabbed a half-empty bottle of tequila. Without a word, she took off the cap and took a long drink from the bottle.

"Hey, that's my tequila! You could've at least asked me." Silk said.

Kylah brushed him aside. "I'll write you a check later and you can buy all the tequila you want."

"But don't you have…" Silk started, but Jimmy shook his head not to say anymore.

Kylah took another long drink from the bottle. A few of the boys gave her a strange look, most of them concerned. Kylah picked up Silk's box and went back to her seat.

"Kylah, are you okay?" Jimmy asked her.

"Yeah, I just needed a drink." She said and gave a big forced smiled.

Kylah sat on the floor, drinking for another few minutes; finishing off the tequila in no time. A few of the boys eyed her, wondering what was going on.

"The news is over; can we watch a ballgame or something now?" Cox asked.

"Yeah…see if you can find one on. Jimmy said.

Kylah threw the empty tequila bottle away. She dug through Silk's box again and pulled out a full bottle of vodka. She opened that bottle as well and began drinking from it.

"Kylah, you sure you're okay?" Buzz asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just in the mood to get a buzz. No pun intended." She said.

"Doesn't she have alcohol in her own room?" Silk whispered to Jimmy.

"Let it go, something isn't right. But we aren't going to push her to talk about it." Jimmy whispered.

Cox flipped the channels until he found some boxing on. The boys watched the boxing match while Kylah started drinking the vodka as fast as she could.

"Kylah, slow down. You're gonna make yourself sick." Pavelich told her.

"I'll be fine. You know me; I can drink like a sailor." Kylah said.

"But is something wrong? You've never drank like this?" Bah asked her.

"Quit worrying about me. I'm not some little baby!" Kylah snapped and managed to stand up. "I'm going to my apartment, where I can drink in peace."

She snatched up the bottle of vodka and left the room. The boys stared after her, none of them sure of what had just happened.

"Should we go after her?" OC asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She seemed like she wanted to be left alone." Jimmy said.

"What's wrong with her? She comes in all happy and laughing. Then the next thing we know she's drinking and mad at us." Janny said.

"I don't know……maybe she's just having an off day." Suter said.

"But she didn't even act like herself." Buzz said.

"I think we should check on her." Bah said.

"I think we should just see how she is tomorrow. She didn't seem to want us around." Rizzo said.

"Well, if she needs anything, I'm sure she'll go to Coach Patrick. They're good friends." Phil said.

xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Craig Patrick was roused from his sleep when he heard screaming coming from the apartment next door. Alarmed that something was wrong with Kylah, he leaped out of bed and pounded on the wall separating their apartments.

"Kylah, are you okay?" Craig yelled.

He received no answer and the screaming continued. It sounded like Kylah was moving around in her apartment. Craig ran out into the hallway and began pounding on the door to Kylah's apartment.

"Kylah, what's going on in there? Are you hurt?" Craig yelled.

Still no answer. Craig tried to make out what Kylah was saying, but couldn't quite tell.

Craig moved down the hall and knocked on a few of the boys doors. After a few seconds, a few of the doors opened.

"What's going on coach?" Rizzo asked and yawned.

"Kylah's in her apartment screaming her head off. I have no idea what's going on." Craig said.

"What?" Phil asked. "Damn, listen at that racket."

"You don't suppose someone could have broken into her apartment do you?" Pavelich asked.

"Oh hell, we need to get in that apartment. Something isn't right. Listen to her screaming." Buzz said.

"Rizzo, Verchota….see if you can knock the door in." Craig told them.

"On the count of three?" Rizzo asked. Phil nodded.

Before they could start counting the door to Kylah's apartment opened and she came running out screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kylah?" Craig said as she ran right past him.

Bah caught her around the waist and she kept screaming and kicking. Buzz tried grabbing her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Her eyes are glazed over." OC said.

"Try slapping her to get her calmed down. Something has her upset." Craig said.

"Kylah! Stop screaming!" Buzz yelled and shook her by her shoulders. None of the boys wanted to hit her.

"Here, I'll do it!" Craig said. He moved to where Bah was trying to hold onto Kylah who was struggling in his arms. "Hold her shoulders Buzzy."

Buzz held onto Kylah's shoulders. Craig slapped Kylah, but flinched because he hated to do it. She stopped struggling, and her eyes opened wider. She seemed to collapse, so Bah helped seat her on the floor.

"Kylah?" Craig said.

Kylah gripped Bah's shoulders where he was still holding her. She had a panicked look in her eyes. "They killed him! They killed him!" she shrieked.

"Kylah!" Bah shook her hard.

Kylah blinked a few times. "John?" she looked around and saw the boys and Craig all looking at her with confusion and concern.

"Kylah are you okay? What the hell is going on?" Craig said.

"I…..I was having a nightmare." She said. She was shaking from head to toe.

"A nightmare? You were running and screaming!" Craig said.

"I have somnambulism. It runs in my family." She explained.

"Somnambulism?" Silk asked.

"Sleep walking. I walk in my sleep. Talk in my sleep. Move around." Kylah said.

"Have you done this before?" OC asked.

"Yeah…..sometimes I just walk around and end up in a different room of my house. When I have nightmares, I scream sometimes. I am so sorry for any problems I caused." She said.

"We're just happy you're okay. You scared us to death." Craig said.

"I'm sorry." Kylah said. She was still shaking as she tried to stand. "I guess I'll be going back to bed now."

"I don't think you should be alone right now!" Bah said.

"I agree. I'll stay with her." Craig said.

"Its okay coach, I'll stay with her." Bah said.

"Harrington, she's very vulnerable…." Craig started.

"Coach, I wouldn't do that to her! I am just going to stay on her couch in case she has another nightmare." Bah said.

Craig looked at Kylah. She was shaking and acted a bit distant.

"Okay, but I'll be there to see about her first thing in the morning." Craig said.

"Come on Kylah." Bah said. She looked up at him blankly. She followed him into her apartment.

Craig watched as Bah shut the door behind them. "What's going on with Kylah?" Craig asked the boys in the hall.

"I dunno Coach. She was drinking pretty heavy earlier tonight." Rizzo said.

"She got mad at us and left." Silk said.

"What'd you do to her?" Craig asked.

"Nothing, we were watching TV, when she suddenly broke into Silky's liquor and was drinking like there was no tomorrow. When we tried to get her to slow down, she got mad and left." Jimmy said.

Craig knew Jimmy wouldn't lie. And Craig could tell something was really bothering Kylah.

"Alright boys, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just a nightmare brought on by drinking too much." Craig said, not wanting the situation to blow up any bigger. "Get back to bed."

The boys nodded and walked back to their rooms. Craig looked at Kylah's door one last time and then went into his own apartment.

Inside Kylah's apartment, she was standing in the middle of her living room, looking confused and still shaking.

"Kylah, are you going to bed?" Bah asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. She moved almost like a zombie and walked into her room. Bah followed her to be sure she would be okay. He watched as she climbed into the middle of her bed and pulled her knees up against her chest.

"You'll feel better after you get some sleep. Why don't you lie down?" Bah said.

Kylah was shaking but she nodded and lay down.

"Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" Bah asked.

Kylah nodded. Bah sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. After a few seconds Kylah slid across the bed and curled up on Bah's chest. He rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Must have been some nightmare. You wanna talk about it?" Bah asked. Kylah shook her head against his chest. "It's all over now. It was just a dream and it's gone. I won't leave, I promise."

Kylah nodded and slowly started to relax and closed her eyes.

(FPPOV)  
I woke up still curled up with Bah. I remembered the events from the night before. Bah must have fallen asleep sometime after I did.

"John? John wake up." I nudged him.

Bah opened his eyes. "You okay? You had a rough night last night."

"I'm better now. Sorry for all the problems I caused." I said.

"You have nightmares like that often?" Bah asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said.

Bah looked at me, but didn't say anything. There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Craig. He said he would check on you this morning." Bah said.

I got out of bed and walked through the apartment.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Craig. Kylah are you okay?" Craig called back.

I opened the door. "I'm fine."

"Morning Bah." Craig said as Bah walked up behind me.

"Morning Coach. Kylah, I'm going to head back to my room and get ready for practice." Bah said.

"Okay, thanks for everything." I said and hugged him.

"It's no trouble." Bah said and walked out.

"Craig, thanks for helping last night." I said.

"Kylah, what's really going on?" Craig asked.

"I had a nightmare. I told you I have Somnambulism. It runs on my mother's side of the family." I said, shuddering at the thought of my nightmare.

"I don't doubt that. But you were scared to death and upset about something. And the boys said you were drinking heavy last night." Craig said.

"It was just a bad night." I said, not wanting to explain further.

"Look Kylah, I can't make you tell me what's bothering you. But of it's hurting you, you should talk about it." Craig said.

"I'll be okay. I promise, it was just a bad night. Now I am just looking forward to going to Europe." I smiled.

"Okay, I won't push this. But if you need anything, come talk to me." Craig said.

"I will. Thanks." I said and hugged Craig.

Craig kissed my forehead. "I got to get ready for practice too."

"I'll see you there later. I have to meet with Walter before I go to the arena." I said.

Craig nodded and walked out. I shut the door behind him and went to get ready for the day.


	15. ScienceFiction DoubleFeature

_Killerkeangirl- Many people are going WTF, but I promise all will be explained. Sorry this alert took so long._

_Emador- Thanks for the prodding and help to get this chapter done! _

_Meadow567- Sorry this took so long. I am enjoying keeping you in suspense. Hope you enjoy this!_

_Indiangirl2008- Loved your review, hope to hear from you more!_

_1-800-epk-fano- Everything about Kylah will be explained. And I enjoy writing suspense! _

_Shlebers- Ah, you seeing some romance hints?_

_AngelOnSkates- Loved your review. It'll be a few chappies before everything about the nightmare is explained._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Sorry this took so long. So you're pulling for Bah. I have friends at WVU. _

_Sonatack- The next chappie is Norway so maybe you'll be in more familiar area there._

_Candiebabie30- It wasn't soon, but here is an update!_

_Lia06- Yes, she and OC have moved on and more drama is occurring._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Hope you didn't go crazy. Here is an update, sorry for the wait!_

_Wakingbear- Here, maybe this will ease some of the suspense._

_I am so SORRY for the delay in updating. My dad's been in the hospital twice, I've been sick, on vacation, working and got a new boyfriend. But I am back on track. Sorry it took so long, thanks for all the reviews and thanks for being patient. Peace and Love! _

**Later that Day**

I was sitting in my office, going through my notes about the upcoming trip to Europe. I heard the boys in the shower room. I was a bit distracted. I couldn't stop thinking of the boys, and Craig, and being away from home, and the nightmare.

"Kylah? Can we come in?" I looked up and saw the boys standing in the doorway.

"Sure, you're always welcome here." I said and smiled.

The boys filed into my office.

"How are you feeling today?" Buzz asked me.

"Better thank you." I smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Verchota asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind that I need to sort out." I said.

"Well we know you've been having a rough time lately…so we decided to take you out tonight." OC said.

"You need a science fiction, double-feature picture show!" Buzz said.

"A what?" I asked.

"I still say an orgasm would work better." Verchota said.

"Philip!" Bah rolled his eyes.

"You're not afraid of transvestites are you?" Baker asked.

"I don't think so…I never really knew any." I said as Buzz and Bah started pulling me out of my chair. "Where are we going?"

"You just have to relax, have fun and trust us." Buzz said.

"Don't worry Kylah…even I am nervous about this." Rizzo said. "I've never been to one of these either."

"One what?" I asked as being dragged towards the door.

"I have been, there was one in Boston I went to a few times." Silk said.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked.

"No, you're going to laugh your ass off." Buzz said.

"I still can't believe you like this Buzzy." Jimmy said.

"Are you kidding? It's a riot." Buzz said. "Kylah, you ride with me, Bah and Pav. The other guys will follow us there."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxx

"What on earth is this?" I asked. We were standing in front of a theater that looked condemned. Lining the street outside were people dressed in lavish costumes.

"Every night at midnight, this place shows the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'." Buzz said.

"The what? Rocky? Like Stallone?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that. This is a cult classic musical that the crowd participates in." OC said.

"Crowd participates in?" I asked. "Is that why so many are in costumes?"

"Part of the reason…just wait till we get inside." Verchota said.

"I am going to be dragged away from you and made to do something humiliating?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

"No, we're just here to have fun. Those who want to jump in front can." Buzz said.

"By the way, you're not one of those hellfire, and brimstone southern religious people are you?" Baker asked.

"No, I lost my faith a few years ago." I said.

Rizzo and Jimmy gave me funny looks. I shrugged.

"Can you jump to the left and then step to the right?" Verchota asked me with a smirk.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"You'll find out." He said.

"The doors will be opening soon. Let's put Kylah in a center seat so she gets the full affect!" Buzz said.

"What affect?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Verchota said.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked.

"Maybe if you laugh too hard. First time I came here, I laughed till I cried." Mac said.

"We should've come in costume." Verchota said.

"Who would you be? Frankenfurter?" Ramsey rolled his eyes.

"No, with my good looks and blonde hair, I'd be Rocky!" Phil flexed. The boys familiar with whatever we were doing rolled their eyes.

The doors opened and the boys dragged me forward. I could hear music coming from the theater many people singing along.

"What's that about Eddie and his teddy?" I asked hearing bits of a song.

"You'll see that too. Relax and enjoy." Mac told me.

The boys and I walked into the theater. I couldn't get over the lavish costumes of some of the other patrons. We walked into the seating area. I saw a stage set up in front of the screen.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Kylah Jane, I am telling you, you'll love this." Mac said.

"Jane? My middle name is Caroline." I said as the boys started pushing me towards the center of the row. Buzz on one side of me, Bah on the other, Verchota and Mac in front of us.

"Oh my word, that man is wearing a corset and fishnets with high heels!" I said noticing one of the men in costumes.

"That is an awesome Frankenfurter get up!" Verchota said.

"How soon till this circus starts?" Bah asked.

"Soon. I wish we had brought water guns. Kylah is wearing a white shirt!" Verchota said.

"Verchota!" Buzz said.

"Oh get over it Buzzy, you were the one saying we should pull a fire alarm when she is in the shower so she would run out in a towel." Phil said.

"Bah was in on that one too!" Buzz said.

"What the hell goes on when I am not around?" I asked.

"Look at that girl dressed as Columbia over there……." Silk was staring across the room.

"Silk, you're drooling." I said and rolled my eyes. "What's a Columbia?"

"She's a groupie." Buzz said. "Kinda like you're our groupie."

"Some groupie! I ain't got laid yet!" OC winked.

"It's starting." Mac said as the lights were lowered and a big cheer went out among the crowd.

Suddenly a large pair of red lips appeared on the screen singing a song I tried to make sense of.

"Why are they talking about comic book characters?" I asked Buzz.

"Shhhhh, it's a great song." Buzz said.

The singing lips left the screen and a wedding appeared. Seemed normal enough, except an odd Just Married message written on the honeymoon car. Then the whole audience starting throwing rice.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"It's a wedding scene, and they're throwing rice." Verchota cheered.

A few scenes later, after Brad and Janet got engaged on the screen, there was a rain storm. The water guns came out and it was like it was raining inside the theater.

"I am getting soaked." I said.

"WAHOO, look at Kylah!" Verchota yelled. "I see her bra!"

"Verchota! You're not Rammer; you've seen a bra before! Grow up!" Janny yelled back.

I looked down and you could see my bra showing through my wet shirt. I self-consciously put my arms over my chest.

"Here, take my jacket." Buzz said and handed me his jacket.

"Thanks so much." I said, wrapping his jacket around me.

"Just promise me that during 'I Wanna be Dirty'; you'll grind on my lap!" Buzz winked.

I was shocked. Buzz never talked like that. I wasn't sure what exactly he meant, but it sounded very naughty. I quickly looked back at the screen, where Janet and Brad were singing and walking in the rain.

"I'm gonna go 'Time Warp'!" Verchota yelled and jumped up.

"He's gonna what?" I asked.

"Big dance routine coming up. Philly knows it!" Mac explained.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of an acid trip……I can only assume this is what it would feel like." I said.

Suddenly the theater is dancing and singing some song. Philly was on stage, among a bunch of other patrons in costume. I couldn't stop laughing. It all looked so funny.

"I told you this would make you feel better." Buzz said.

After all the dancers fell down, Phil came back to his seat. I looked back at the screen in time to see the freakiest looking thing I had ever seen.

"Oh my….WHAT is THAT?" I asked.

"That's Frankenfurter. He's a transvestite." Mac said.

All I could do was stare at the screen thinking. 'Church ladies back home would faint to see this!'

"Kylah, are you okay?" Bah said.

"That man has on more make-up than I do!" I mumbled.

"Look at her face, I love RKO virgins!" Phil said.

"She may pass out in a few scenes, this is great!" Mac said.

"It gets worse?" I asked, stilling staring at the transvestite.

"Wait till Rocky and Frank's wedding!" Mac said.

"Is Rocky a girl?" I asked.

"Nope….it's weird but all part of a sicker plot!" Verchota smiled.

"But…….oh my no wonder I never heard of this movie. The Southern Baptists would lynch people for watching this." I said.

"If her eyes get any bigger they're gonna pop out of her head!" Bah laughed.

Finally the Rocky character was revealed. A well built blonde that could sing but not talk.

"Is this a movie for the gay community?" I asked, seeing the way Frank ogled and fondled Rocky.

"Maybe, I mean Verchota likes it a lot." Pavelich said.

"IS NOT!" Phil said. "It's just a warped cult classic, not to be taken seriously."

"What is that?" I asked seeing a large man on a motorcycle.

"That is Eddie the delivery boy, played by Meatloaf." Mac said.

I watched the movie; seemed Eddie was close to Columbia. But then Frank chased Eddie into a freezer with a pick ax and we saw blood coming out of the freezer.

"That is so sick!" I cringed and leaned against Bah.

"I'll tell you when it's gone." Bah told me and put a comforting hand on my lower back.

I stayed with my face buried in Bah's shoulder awhile longer. I could hear more singing on the movie.

"It's okay, they're singing now and the blood is gone." Bah told me.

I looked back up in time to see a strange bridal suite. I was torn between morbid curiosity and a feeling of shock. I had never seen anything like this before.

"Kylah, the 'I Wanna be Dirty' song is soon!" Buzz said.

"I am not grinding on you!" I said.

"Then grind on me, this song makes me horny!" Silk said.

"Breathing makes you horny Silky." I said.

"Kylah, you'd be perfect to stand in your bra and slip, and rip pieces of your slip away." Mac said.

"Stop that…makes me feel naked." I said.

"I'd like to feel you naked!" Verchota said. I slapped the back of his head.

"She's hitting me again!" Phil said.

"Good for her!" Ramsey yelled.

xxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX

"Kylah, what did you think of the movie?" OC asked me.

"I don't know what to think. I've just…and it's so…." I tried to say something as we walked out of the theater.

"Did it at least cheer you up?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I laughed a lot, when I wasn't busy being stunned by something." I said.

"That's good. After last night we were worried about you." Rizzo said and put an arm around me.

"You all packed for Norway?" Jim asked me.

"Yeah, Craig is holding my passport so I don't forget it. I am a little nervous." I said.

"Should be a good trip." Johnson said.

"Mark, you're so shy and quiet, how'd you survive that movie?" I asked.

"Well it's not like I've never seen undressed girls before." Mark blushed.

"Yeah, he's not Rammer!" Verchota said.

"There is nothing wrong with Rammer!" I said.

"See you guys tomorrow, I'm riding home with the Coneheads." I said and climbed into a car with the boys.

Bah was driving, he pulled us out into traffic.

"Kylah, you sure you're okay?" Buzz asked.

"I'm fine…….sometimes I just have nightmares." I said.

Buzz gave me a funny look but said nothing.

"You seem to be looking forward to the trip to Norway?" Pav said.

"I am. Guys can I ask you for some male advice?" I asked.

"Sure, ask away." Bah said.

"What's a good way for a woman to get a guy that she thinks has a crush on her to ask her out?" I asked.

"You got a thing for someone on the team?" Pav asked.

"Yeah…"

"Who?" Buzz asked.

"Doc!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, he's been showing signs that he likes me as more than a friend but has made no move to ask me out or anything."

"My advice, just grab him and kiss him!" Buzz said.

"Right, so if I'm reading him wrong we can be awkward near each other from now on." I said.

"Kylah, any guy would be crazy to turn you down. Make a move, see what happens." Bah said.

"Maybe I will." I said and stared out the window, deep in thought.


	16. European Tour

_Emador- Hold on tight because this is Norway. I am so glad you enjoyed last chapter. I laughed while writing it! Take a deep breath…now read! LOL_

_Shelbers- Thanks for the review. I love cliffhangers, sorry. And I promise everything about Kylah's past will be explained in time._

_Klinoa- Dad is home and I have some more time now! I could not imagine the surprise if you bought Rocky Horror randomly. That is so funny._

_Strangexbutxtrue- So glad that you're that excited that I came back. I hope you see Rocky Horror soon._

_Beautyqueen321- I would never give up on this story. I have big plans and lots of plots unfolding._

_B- Everyone has their favorite they want her to have! _

_Lia06- Have you seen Rocky Horror? I was nervous people who hadn't seen it would be lost last chappie._

_Meadow567- Those Pens aren't doing great but you can't get tickets to Mellon Arena to save your life because everyone wants to see Crosby and tickets are going out the window fast._

_AngelOnSkates- Hope the suspense didn't kill you. I love cliffhangers! _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Is Bah your favorite Miracle boy?_

_Katie- Yes, things are better. I am so glad you reviewed. I love feedback but know people are busy with school and life. _

_Just a few comments before you read this chapter. I have had a lot of reviews of people saying I hope Kylah dates so and so. It made me question who to put her with. I have decided to go ahead with my original plans for this story because it works better with the plots already in progress. I hope no one quits reading the story, because there is a lot left to happen. I enjoy all reviews and feedback, I am not saying to quit reviewing. I guess I am apologizing because I know a few of you are going to be unhappy. Thanks for letting me explain. Peace and Love! _

**Oslo, Norway  
****Airport**

"Kylah, you can let go of my arm now. The plane has landed, no terrorists took over it and Chuck Norris is no where in sight." Craig said as we walked off the plane.

"Well excuse me. I get nervous flying. My luck I'd be hijacked and look Jewish or something." I said.

"Relax, we're safe." Craig said.

"I know. I have to meet with local media two hours before the game. And the USOC wants a publicity picture taken outside the arena when the boys arrive for the game." I told Craig.

"Sounds like you'll be busy before the game." Craig said.

"Yes, do you know where I'm staying in the hotel?" I asked digging through my purse.

"Your room is right next to mine. I requested that because I knew how nervous you were about the trip, your fear of terrorists and the boogeyman." Craig laughed.

"Yeah right……wait, I never said I was afraid of the boogeyman." I said.

"Just seeing if you were paying attention." Craig smiled. "Our bus to the hotel should be waiting outside the terminal."

"Great, the minute we get to the hotel, I have to call the Embassy and have a few photos of you and Craig taken with some ambassadors." I said.

"Herb will love that." Craig rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back." I told Craig noticing some of the boys walking ahead of us. I ran to talk to them.

"Boys, listen. We are in a foreign country and we're guests so be on your best behavior." I told them.

"Does that mean no screwing the local girls?" Verchota asked.

"Yes, I don't expect to be answering allegations of paternity suits in a few months!" I told them.

"But this is our first big game, we wanna party." OC said.

"Remember, you're team USA. Whatever you do reflects on the United States. Behave, or I'll spank you with your own hockey sticks." I said.

"Careful, you'll give Ramsey a hard-on talking like that." Buzz said with a wink.

**Game**

I sat on the end of the bench near Doc watching the game. I was taking notes on things I thought the press might bring up to me following the game when I met with them. The game was tied and Herb was pacing like a caged jungle cat.

"Oh wow, dynamite." I heard Bah say to Buzz then turn to Verchota. I looked over to see several of the boys looking at girls in the stands. "Look over here Philly, section two about fours rows up. Two girls blonde."

"Man they're gorgeous." Verchota answered. I shook my head and noticed that Herb was also eavesdropping on the girl watching.

"Twins about seventh row up." Verchota and Silk told Bah.

"Lovely blonde girls." Bah said to Buzz.

The buzzer rang. Herb said something to Craig then took out onto the ice.

"I am going to meet with the press. What should I tell them the coach's opinions are?" I asked Craig.

He looked over to where Herb was walking on the ice. "Whatever you want." He said.

I shrugged and headed up the stairs to see if any media wanted to speak with me. Herb and Craig would obviously be unavailable because Herb was up to something. In the lobby just a few local journalists were waiting to speak with me. I knew it would be a light crowd because there were no big stories on the team.

My interpreter was waiting for me. "Miss Jenkins, are you ready for a few questions from the media?" he said.

"I will answer questions for just a few moments as there is no big news from the team and Coach Brooks wishes to keep the boys spotlight limited to no player gets too much attention." I said.

I listened as he told the reporters that in their native language and took a question.

"Miss Jenkins, how does Team USA feel about their first outing?" he asked.

"It was our first game and we have a long way to go. This team is still getting to know each other. But it's a long road until the Olympics, I'm sure we'll see great things from this team." I answered.

He gave my answer to the press and took another question.

"Is it true that Herb Brooks is trying to arrange an exhibition game with the Soviets?" he asked.

I was stunned. Neither Herb nor Craig had said anything to me about playing the Soviets.

"Our schedule is still being worked out. Herb has many plans for the team, so the best I can tell you is to wait and see." I said and the translator relayed the message.

"Any news on when players will be cut? Only 20 players can be on the roster for the Olympics?" the question was asked.

"The roster is the coaching staff's department. Herb has not informed me of any team cuts at this time." I said. "If there are no other questions, I thank you for your time and hospitality."

I left the reporters behind and started back to the ice. As I walked closer, I could hear Herb yelling and a whistle blowing. I stepped up the pace wondering what was going on. At the top of the stairs, I saw Herb in the middle of the ice, the boys were skating drills. Walter was walking up the stairs.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know what the hell Herb is doing. I may have to talk to the USOC about replacing him." Walter said and walked away.

I looked at my watch. The game had ended 15 minutes ago, why would Herb have the boys skating drills now? They should be showering up and getting ready to leave the arena. I rushed down the stairs to where Doc was standing with Craig.

"Doc what is going on?" I asked.

Doc shook his head and didn't answer.

"Craig, what is going on?" I asked.

Craig blew the whistle and turned to me. "Herb wants the boys to skate drills. He's trying to make some kind of point."

"Oh for heavens sakes. These boys are tired from the game." I said. Craig stopped himself from saying something.

"Kick it in the ass, Verchota. You want to go home early. You want to go home, Suter. All the way to the line and all the way back. It's not that difficult! AGAIN!" Herb yelled.

Craig blew the whistle and the boys took off skating. The boys were looking tired. The rink manager approached Doc and talked to him for a few moments.

"Herb!" Doc called out, walking across the ice. "The rink manager, he wants to clean the ice and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up. Again" Herb said. Craig hesitated.

"Again!" Herb called.

Craig blew the whistle and the boys took off skating again. Doc made his way back across the ice. Doc went to talk to the rink manager.

"Is he nuts?" I asked Craig, starting to panic. "We're guests in this country. The last thing he needs right now is bad press."

Craig shook his head.

"You keep playing this way and you won't beat anybody who's even good let alone great." Herb yelled. "YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS TEAM; YOU BETTER START PLAYING AT A LEVEL THAT IS GOING TO FORCE ME TO KEEP YOU HERE! Again!"

Before Craig could blow the whistle, the arena went dark. The rink manager must have shut down all the lights in an effort to get the team off the ice. We all kind of looked at each other and around the dark arena. A few of the boys started to skate away from the line.

"Hey, where you going?" Herb asked them. "Back on the line."

Craig and Doc looked at each other. "Again!" Herb called out. Craig hesitated, knowing that this was going too far and that there could be serious consequences. "Send them." Herb called and Craig blew the whistle.

"What is he doing? If the press gets wind of this, I won't be able to explain it away. No amount of 'He has an unorthodox method' is going to answer for this." I said to Craig.

"I don't know what he is doing." Craig said.

"Try doing something. Right now he is being incredibly rude to the staff of this arena that has gone out of their way to be hospitable. I don't want to deal with this team getting a bad reputation." I said.

"How about it Silky, you gonna be the first one to quit on me?" Herb yelled. A few of them falling on their knees. "How about you OC, you ready to go down? I think I got my money on you Verchota. Course you got a hot date in about an hour, but you're not looking to good for that right about now, now are you? Send them."

Craig shook his head. "Again." Herb called and dad blew the whistle.

I watched as the boys skated several more drills up and down the ice.

"Doc, you know this is madness right?" Craig said to Doc. Doc nodded in agreement.

"If one of these players gets hurt, the media will tear Herb apart for this." I told Doc.

"I am afraid that might happen." Doc said.

"Craig, do something. These boys are getting sick. And in my heart, if questioned about this, I won't be able to defend what Herb is doing." I said.

"This cannot be a team of common men, because common men go nowhere." Herb said. "You have to be uncommon. Again!"

"Herb, this has gone on long enough!" Doc called out to Herb.

"Everybody on that line!" Herb told the team.

"Somebody's going to get hurt!" Doc yelled.

I could hear more coughing and gagging from the boys. Some of them couldn't stand.

"Everybody get on that line!" Herb said. "Again."

I looked at Craig and saw he was torn about what to do. I knew Craig did not agree with what Herb was doing. Craig looked down and shook his head.

"Again." Herb said.

"Herb…" Craig said but didn't finish.

"Come on Craig, blow the whistle. Again!" Herb said.

I watched Craig shake his head and slowly started to lift the whistle to his mouth. I hung my head, debating if I wanted to resign. I couldn't work with someone like Herb.

"MIKE ERUZIONE!"

Rizzo was yelling his own name out. I looked over to where Rizzo was bent down in agony. Silk was clinging onto the net trying to stand. Others were holding onto each other. Rizzo was trying to breathe.

"WINTHROP, MASSACHUSSETTS!" Rizzo yelled out.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked him.

Rizzo struggled and stood up. "I PLAY FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

"That's all gentlemen." Herb said and started walking off the ice. Craig and I stood for a moment not knowing what to think.

"All this to get them to bond more as a team?" I asked.

"I guess so." Craig said. "I gotta go help these boys. I'll see you on the bus."

I sat down. Herb was not going to make life easy on me. But maybe somewhere in that strange head of his, there were good ideas.

**Hotel**

"I am so tired." Bah said as he stepped off the bus.

"I won't move for a month." Buzz said.

"I'm going to fall into my bed and die." Verchota said.

"You boys get some rest. If you need anything call me." I said and watched them walk into the hotel.

"I am never going to look at girls again." Silk said.

"That'll be the day." I rolled my eyes and watched him and the other Boston boys walk into the hotel.

"Can I walk you to your room?" Craig said stepping off the bus.

"Sure, your room is right next to mine anyway." I said.

Craig opened the door and we walked into the hotel.

"So what did you think of your first game as our PR agent?" Craig asked.

"I think whatever else happens from here will be a cakewalk after what Herb did tonight. He's quite the unusual character." I smiled as we walked.

"Yeah, I never know exactly what he is up to. But I think tonight brought the boys closer together and has made them more serious about their game." Craig said.

"I think this team is going to do amazing things when it all comes together." I said.

"How are you enjoying your first trip to Europe?" Craig asked me.

"It's been fun. I just wish I understood the language, and could read the signs and such." I laughed. "Although I think my translator was flirting with me today."

"Can't blame him for that." Craig winked.

"I am so tired though….I just want to relax and get some rest." I said stopping at my door.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to do the same." Craig said. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure, we can have breakfast together." I said and hugged him. "Goodnight, Craig.

I stood waiting for Craig to kiss me on the forehead as he always did. Before I realized it, Craig had brushed a quick kiss across my lips. I looked up at him.

"Kylah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Craig said.

The Coneheads' advice flitted through my mind. "No, it's okay. I…."

I leaned up on tiptoe and kissed Craig. He seemed so shocked; it took him a few seconds to kiss me back.

"I must be out of my mind." Craig said when we pulled apart. "You're quite a bit younger than me."

"I never thought of our ages before. I just know that I feel so happy and so safe with you. And that you have looked out for me since I arrived in Colorado Springs." I said and kissed him again.

"How do you think the boys will react if we start dating?" Craig asked.

"Verchota will probably buy you condoms!" I laughed.

"I don't know what might happen…but I am not going to run away because of what ifs." Craig said. "The more time I spend with you, the more I care about you."

"I felt that way too, but I didn't know what to do about it." I said. I laid my head on Craig's chest and hugged him.

"You're dad isn't going to show up with a shot gun is he?" Craig asked, hiding a chuckle.

I giggled. "No, dad has always just wanted me to be happy. Now Jake would be the one to be protect…….No my parents will be happy for me." I said.

"I guess we should say goodnight. That offer for breakfast still good?" Craig asked.

"Of course, give me a wake up call around 7 AM." I smiled.

"I will. Night Kylah." Craig kissed me again.

"Goodnight." I turned and walked into my hotel room.


	17. Topic of Conversation

_Emador- I hope you are able to stop dancing and read the new chappie. I think you were one of the most excited people last chappie. Thanks for the support._

_BongoBaby- There is a lot more to happen in the story so please don't gt discouraged and quit reading just yet._

_Lia06- The word Horror doesn't mean anything. It's not scary, its funny in RHPS. Anywho, I hope you're okay with Kylah-Craig and continue enjoying the story._

_Meadow567- Ah, another thing to hold you in suspense. Glad you're a Craig fan! Go Pens……or try your best Pens! LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- No Yoda is the master, lol. I loved your review. I was hoping people would appreciate me taking this story in new directions. A lot of things in the future involving the team will be seen from a PR agent's perspective. _

_AngelOn Skates- Here is the update you couldn't wait on. Another Craig fan, wahoo!_

_1-800-epk-fano- Yay, I didn't scare you off. I promise, lots of unexpected surprises in the future. Loved your review! _

_Killerkeanegirl- When I was in school my friends and I dressed RHPS and I was always Janet! LOL I have never seen Cellular and don't know much about it so your review confused me a bit. But I was so glad you were okay with Craig as the love interest! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, although I did seem to scare a few off. I promise there is so much more to happen in this story that it'll be worth reading even if you aren't fond of Craig. (Sorry for tooting my own horn, but toot toot! LOL) Peace and Love! _

**Next Week  
**(TPPOV)

"Herb, you wanted to see me?" Craig said, sticking his head into Herb's office following practice.

"Yeah, have a seat Craig." Herb said and took off his glasses.

Craig sat down across the desk from Herb.

"Craig, I don't usually get involved in other people's personal lives, but you and I go way back." Herb said.

"Herb, if you have something to say, just say it." Craig said.

"I've noticed you've been very affectionate and involved with Kylah since we returned from Europe." Herb said, chewing on the end of his glasses.

"Yes, she and I have started dating." Craig nodded.

"Craig, are you sure you know what you're getting into? She's very young." Herb said.

"She's a grown woman." Craig said.

"That may be, but she is a very young grown woman. And how do you think this is going to affect the team? Off the top of my head, I can name four of the boys that have crushes on her. How do you think they'll react to their coach dating the girl they've spent the summer pursuing?" Herb asked.

Craig rubbed his eyes. "I know. I thought about all this during the flight home. I don't know how the boys are going to react; right now we've been getting some strange looks from the team. I know she's younger than me and some people are going to frown upon that. But I promised Kylah I wasn't going to run away just because of what ifs."

Herb laid his glasses down and leaned back in his chair. "Craig, are you sure this isn't some kind of mid-life crisis coming a bit early?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Craig asked.

"Come on Craig. I'm not blind. Kylah is very attractive, very vibrant and full of life. Are you sure you're not just getting caught up in the moment because some pretty young thing is infatuated with you?" Herb asked.

"It's not that at all. I admit, I've always been very physically attracted to Kylah. But I always thought that one of the boys would start dating her and that'd be the end of it. But there is so much to her and…."

"You've been falling for that woman since she walked into the press box in Colorado Springs and started talking in that southern accent." Herb smirked. "I could see it but didn't think you'd act on it."

"I didn't think I would act on it either. But it's something I can't turn away from." Craig said.

"Sounds like your mind is made up. I hope it works, but if it doesn't, nothing is to interfere with this team." Herb said.

Craig nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing. Kylah is a good girl. She works hard and she is a sweet person. Be good to her; I know you will be." Herb said.

"You got it." Craig said and stood up.

**Dorms  
**  
"Can you believe Coach Craig is dating Kylah? I don't know whether to congratulate him or slap her." OC said as he walked in the door to his room from practice.

"Why?" Rizzo asked, sitting down his bag.

"Well he's very lucky to have someone like her, but what does she see in him?" OC said.

"What do you mean? Coach Craig is a nice guy and he's been her close friend since she got here." Rizzo answered.

"Yeah, I think Coach is great too. But with his age, and all…….I just wonder what attracted her to him. Especially with the guys pursuing her." OC said.

"I think Kylah might see in Craig something she needs…….it's hard to explain. I think Kylah is looking for some kind of healing…….Jimmy thinks so too." Rizzo said and sat down on the couch.

"Rizzo, you think everybody needs your help." OC rolled his eyes.

"It's not that. Kylah just seems to be hurting somehow……I can't explain it, but things start adding up. Like the night she was drunk and having the nightmare. And last week when we went to the 'Rocky Horror' thing, she said that she had lost her religious faith." Rizzo said.

"Yeah that one did surprise me. You always hear about those southern people being all hellfire and brimstone." OC said.

"Bah said he thinks something in Kylah's past has really hurt her…..he may be right." Rizzo said.

"Maybe she is just looking to escape the hardships of growing up in the Deep South during the Civil Rights movement?" OC said and lay out on his bed.

"Could be. From the way she's talked she had to change churches because of the KKK and then they burned a cross on her lawn for something. That couldn't be easy." Rizzo said, but didn't sound totally convinced.

"Look Rizzo, you can't solve everyone's problems. If she needs anything, she has Coach Craig. Or she'll come talk to us if she needs us." OC said.

"I know, but I like Kylah. And a few of the guys are looking at her different now because she's with Coach. I just want her to know that I still like her and I'm happy for her." Rizzo said.

OC yawned and closed his eyes. "Then make her a platter of meatballs and watch and chick flick with her."

**Student Union**

"Man, I am starving." Mac said as he picked up a tray.

"Me too. What are our plans for after dinner?" Ramsey asked.

"I am falling into bed and dying. I am too tired to do anything." Janny answered.

"Maybe we should all get together and watch a movie this weekend. What would be good to watch?" Mac asked.

"I dunno, maybe an action movie." Janny answered.

"Good idea. We should invite Kylah too." Rammer said.

"She'll probably have plans with her new boyfriend." Mac said.

"Well we could at least extend the invitation. She is our friend." Ramsey said.

"What is he thinking? She is what 15 years younger than him?" Strobel said as they walked down the buffet line.

"Well they are consenting adults, and they seem to be happy." Ramsey said.

"It looks weird." Strobel insisted.

"Weirder than when Philip tried dating that high school sophomore last year?" Janny asked.

"Well no, but……I guess I just didn't expect Coach to like her THAT way." Strobel said.

"Oh come on…..he's our coach but he's still a man. Kylah is gorgeous and I bet even Doc had a hard-on when she wore that tube top a few weeks ago." Janny said with a chuckle.

"Besides, Coach isn't that old. I'd say mid-30s or so. You all are carrying on like she is dating an old man on a walker." Broten said as they took their seats at a table.

"Sure that's fine now. What happens when she is hitting that prime MILF age and he can't get an erection anymore?" Mac asked.

"They've been together a few days, let's not going worrying about that just yet." Broten said.

"Besides, Janny is the one that likes MILF's." Ramsey rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I haven't screwed an older woman since Easter break." Janny pouted.

"Janny, you should've been a theater major. You'd have been perfect to star in 'The Graduate'." Strobel said.

"I think it makes Coach Craig look like a dirty old man." Mac said.

"As opposed to the dirty young men that have been chasing girls all summer? Not just Kylah, but girls all around Minneapolis." Ramsey said.

"I don't think any of us should change how we feel about Kylah or Coach, just be happy for them and mind our own business." Broten said.

"Neal's right." Ramsey said.

"I think so too." Strobel agreed. "Janny?"

"Kylah would be such a hott MILF." Janny said.

"I'm sorry I asked." Strobel shook his head. "Go back to your thoughts Steve."

"What if we hear them screwing one night?" Janny said.

"I don't see Coach as the kind to rush her into sex." Ramsey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but the Olympics are still a long ways off. Lots can happen between now and February. Just think about it." Janny snickered.

"Janny, you've been around Verchota too long." Mac said.

"OH Craig, right there. That's it, harder!" Janny said in a high voice.

"Shut up Steve!" a few of the boys said at the same time.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens." Ramsey said.

"And we all know who'll be waiting there to pick up the pieces should Kylah and Craig spilt." Strobel said. The other boys nodded.


	18. A Little Bit of Home

_Emador- I laughed while writing Janny. You should introduce your roommate to the glories of Miracle fanfics so she can get in on the fun! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I am so glad you liked those lines. I enjoy writing a bit of comedy. Glad you're still reading the story and like the pairing._

_Meadow567- I just knew that it was a situation Herb would comment on. Also, you're advice worked great. Hope you enjoy the chappie._

_Lia06- (33/2+7 I guess age differences aren't that big a deal to me because my parents are 14 years apart. I hope you keep reading and don't get discouraged._

_I hope the reviews of last chapter are not going to become a permanent thing. I would hate to think that interest has waned that much in the course of one chapter. I am going to keep writing and hope interest picks up. I do have some loyal fans and I love them! I miss my old fans! See you on the flip side! Peace and Love! _

**Sunday, September  
**  
I was sitting alone in my apartment listening to Johnny Cash sing 'Sunday Morning Coming Down'. It was quiet around campus. Everybody was sleeping off the parties of the night before and such. Craig had called last night saying he would stop by around 12:30 today but was kind of vague. He had spent Saturday with Herb reviewing films of other teams. I spent my Saturday shopping for Halloween decorations. A few of the boys had been going to watch 'The Godfather' in Verchota's room. Ramsey and Strobel went out of their way to invite me, but I didn't really like the movie.

As the record played on, I sorted through the decorations I had bought, planning to decorate the first few days of October. It wasn't the same shopping without Craig, but I imagine he would've been bored out of his mind shopping for decorations.

Part of me still wondered exactly what attracted me to Craig in the first place. But at the same time, the past week I had felt happier and more secure than I had in awhile. I felt safe with Craig, although in the back of my mind were nagging questions and feelings of uneasiness.

There was a knock at my door. I laid down the felt pumpkins I was holding and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, open the door." Craig called back.

I opened the door. Craig walked in my apartment, stopping to kiss my cheek.

"What are you doing in here?" Craig asked, seeing pumpkins, bats, spiders, ghosts, witches, etc scattered all over my couch and floor.

"Just sorting through what I bought yesterday." I shrugged.

"Why do you have Johnny Cash turned up so loud?" Craig asked turning the music volume down.

"I listen to that song a lot on Sunday's……its how I feel sometimes." I explained.

"You wish you were stoned?" Craig asked.

I shrugged. "So what did you want to do today?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Craig smiled. "Grab your keys, and let' go."

I shoved my apartment keys in my pockets and let Craig lead the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Right now, to my car….there is something I need to get." Craig said. "Just relax, I promise its nothing bad."

We walked out to the parking lot and Craig opened the passenger side of his car. In the seat was a brown paper bag and a blanket. Craig reached in and grabbed both items and shut the car door.

"It's a nice warm day. Let's head to commons." Craig said.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing?" I said, but followed Craig when he took my hand.

"It's Sunday around noon, if you were home in Qualla, what would you be doing?" Craig asked me.

"Getting ready to watch the NASCAR race down at Malone's Bar?" I answered, not sure where Craig was going with the conversation.

"No, you'd just be getting out of church, right?" Craig said as we walked around the Science Hall and started out to the commons (a grassy area with trees, a few benches flower gardens, etc).

"Oh…maybe. I haven't gone to church much in the past 6 years." I said.

"But last week you did tell me that you missed dinner on the ground after church." Craig said.

"Yes, I do. I miss the good food, the games the kids played, being with the community. It was a great way to pass a Sunday afternoon when you weren't watching Richard Petty." I said.

"It does sound nice. And I know you've been a little homesick lately, so today you get to go home a little bit." Craig said as we left the sidewalk and walked across the grass.

"I am not sure I follow you." I said.

Craig stopped under a large tree and let go of my hand. He set down the bag and spread open the blanket under the tree.

"You said you missed Sunday dinner on the ground. Well here you go. I even brought the fried chicken." Craig smiled.

Suddenly it all made sense. "Craig that is……I don't know what to say." I said. I suddenly felt like crying. I was a little homesick and it was such a sweet thing to do for me.

"Kylah, you okay?" Craig asked.

"Yes, I am just so happy. No one has ever done something nice for me before." I said and hugged him.

"It's not that big a deal. I just wanted to spend the day with you." Craig smiled. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

We sat down on the blanket and Craig opened the brown paper bag.

"What'd you get to eat?" I asked him.

"I bought all the dinner on the ground foods I could remember you talking about." Craig said.

"You bought it? You didn't cook it?" I smiled.

"My cooking isn't fit to feed death row prisoners." Craig laughed. "But I did make the sweet tea because I was afraid no one else could get it sweet enough to suit you. Your sweet tea could kill lemons."

"What else did you bring?" I asked.

Craig reached into the bag and started pulling out items. "Fried chicken, potato salad, garden salad, corn on the cob, and apple pie."

"That all sounds so good." I said and reached for a paper plate.

"Yeah, luckily the deli was open this morning." Craig smiled.

"If I eat like this too much, I'll need Doc to put me on a diet." I giggled.

"Well you've done fine eating like this at home." Craig said.

The sun was shining bright as I started filling up my plate with food.

"So why don't you go to church much anymore?" Craig asked.

"I don't have faith anymore." I said.

Craig looked like he wanted to say something but kept quiet.

"At least the weather is good for this." I said.

"That's true. It's usually chilly here by now according to Herb, but we might as well enjoy the warm weather while we have it." Craig said.

"How cold does it get here in the winter?" I asked.

"I am not sure. I know in Detroit winter is a long cold time that seems never ending." Craig said.

"We don't get much snow, some in the mountains, but our winters are pretty mild." I said. "I don't know about this extreme cold of Minnesota I have heard so much about."

"I am sure you'll be okay." Craig said. "I am used to it."

"You were born into it. But you'd be out of place on a Carolina 4th of July." I laughed.

"Hey it gets hot in Detroit." Craig protested.

"Nothing like we get at home I'm sure." I giggled.

"Your apartment looks like you found a lot of nice stuff for Halloween?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to decorate." I said.

"Is Halloween something you just started celebrating since quitting church?" Craig asked.

"No, I've always celebrated Halloween. Why?"

"Well, I know lots of strict religions don't believe in Halloween." Craig answered.

"Oh no, nothing like that. My family always taught me that Halloween was a harvest festival and just a time for fun. There was never anything satanic about it at home." I replied.

We ate in companionable silence. The food was good, not quite like home, but still good. With students starting to come into the commons and different activities going on, I could almost pretend I was back home.

"Kylah, you're a million miles away." Craig interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I was just deep in thought." I said.

Craig smiled and leaned over and kissed me. It was soft and sweet, but I was still unsure of exactly how I was supposed to kiss him. I am sure it made me awkward.

"Kylah, don't take this the wrong way, but do I make you uncomfortable. Every time I kiss you……I enjoy it but you seem a little tense." Craig said.

"It's just…I am not sure how to kiss you." I said.

"What? Do I kiss different from other guys?"

"No, its not that…..it's just well, I've only dated guys my own age and I know what to expect from them." I tried to explain.

"And what do you expect from me?" Craig looked confused.

"Well, I don't know. I mean…..well you're going to be different than a guy 22 or 23." I said. Craig still looked confused. "Its like…..well even though you're just in your 30's, you're well beyond the age of sitting on the couch and making out. And you're much more……'experienced' than guys my age…..with the exception of Verchota."

Craig smiled. "I am content with whatever you're comfortable with. Just because I'm older and more 'experienced' doesn't mean that I am going to try something you're not ready for. And who told you I was past the age of making out?" Craig winked.

"Well no one, but….I don't like the thought of getting you…..you know and then not…following through." I finished, sure I was blushing.

Craig started laughing. "Kylah, you have nothing to worry about. So I take a few cold showers…won't be the first time. I'd probably be taking cold showers no matter who I was dating….but especially with you." Craig laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're beautiful and have a nice figure……you're very sexy." Craig said. "And you're so cute when you blush."

"But I don't want you to feel like you're not getting anything out of the relationship." I said.

"Kylah, don't worry. If I ever have a concern of any kind, I will talk to you about it. But I would never back you into a corner or try forcing you to do something. I am happy just being with you." Craig smiled.

(TPPOV)  
"Look there is Kylah and Craig." Silk pointed out. Some of the boys were walking across campus to the rec center to play pool and grab lunch.

"They must be having a picnic." Verchota said.

"She looks so happy." Bah said.

"That's the happiest I've seen her look since before the night of the nightmare." Buzz said.

"Alright, Coach Craig is getting some tonight!" Janny cheered.

"Thanks for putting that image in out heads." Buzz said sarcastically.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Bah said.

"They look like they're having fun. They're laughing and smiling." Rizzo said.

"I wonder if he bought condoms before this date." Verchota said.

"I am sure if he didn't, you have plenty he can borrow." Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Now I am depressed. My coach is getting more than me." Verchota said.

"How do you know what he's getting?" Silk asked.

Across the commons Kylah leaned over and kissed Craig.

"I wonder if there is tongue involved." Verchota asked.

"Can we go?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and we shouldn't spy on them." Silk said.

"Come on, we want to watch the game and I don't want to be here if hands start wondering under clothes." Bah said.

"I wonder if coach has got to cop a feel yet." Janny asked.

"Will you stop already? We don't need to hear that." Mac said.

"Let's go." Jimmy said and the boys started walking again.

"I think they make a cute couple." Rizzo said.

"I still wanna know what we do if we ever hear them screwing?" Janny said.

"Not this again." Mac groaned.

"We ignore them and give them privacy." Ramsey said.

"Oh Craig…." Janny started in the high voice again.

"Shut up Janny!" Buzz interrupted.

(FPPOV)  
"Craig, this has been a wonderful day. I can't thank you enough." I said.

"It was no problem. I enjoy spending time with you." Craig said.

"But you made me feel at home. I had a great time." I said.

"We should do something Tuesday or Wednesday night. Go out to dinner or go see a movie." Craig said as we started to clean up.

"That sounds great. I'll have to make you dinner again soon." I said.

I gathered up the blanket and we started walking back across campus.

"We got a few more games coming up soon." Craig said.

"I know. I am really looking forward to them. But I hate the thought of flying again." I said.

"You did great last time." Craig said.

"It wasn't easy." I said.

"Well look at the bright side, most of the team would volunteer to be captured before they'd let terrorists take you." Craig winked.

I laughed. "I'm so glad we spent today together. It's been so much fun."

"Me too. And I am so glad I'm with you." Craig said and took my hand.


	19. Drinking Beer on the Back of a Tailgate

_Lia06- I once had a cousin who was 18 and married a woman who was 36 with 3 kids. It was weird but they later split up. I am not sure what that has to do with anything but your review made me think of it!_

_Meadow567- The suggestion. I am definitely anxious for your thoughts about this chapter._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I am an out of the closet NASCAR fan. 24 all the way! I hope you feel this chapter better. _

_Klinoa- So glad you're back, I missed you so much. LOL I appreciate the review, it wasn't bad. Hope things slow down for you._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I hope your classes are better. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Craig was a shock, but there are more shocks to come so hang in there._

_Emador- Janny is always fun to write. I hope we get to talk soon. And how soon is the 15th? LOL_

**September, Saturday  
****Minneapolis**

(11:00 AM)  
My phone was ringing off the hook when I came back from a morning walk. The air was crisp and refreshing so I couldn't resist walking around campus.

"Yes, hello what is it?" I answered the phone.

"Kylah, I am so glad I caught you. What are you doing tonight?" I heard Janny on the other end of the phone.

"I don't have any plans. What's up?"

"We're having a big party tonight. We're combining Buzzy and Johnson's birthdays and getting drunk as hell." Janny said. "Can you make it?"

"Sounds like fun. Where is this keg party?" I asked.

"We're having it at the lake. Baker and Ramsey are going to build a big bonfire and Rizzo's making meatballs." Janny said.

"Sounds great, since I am drinking, have one of the boys pick me up." I said.

"Sure, I'll send one of the designated drivers. And one more thing….if Verchota comes to see you today, don't let him in and ignore him."

"What's going on with Phil?" I asked.

"Well, Phil has decided his birthday gift for Johnson is to get him laid; now he just needs to find the girl. As you can imagine, Johnson's blushing so bad his face is about to burn off." Janny laughed.

I giggled. "Well if I were going to screw around with one of the team, Johnson would be near the top of the list."

"Because we all know, I top that list!" Janny said.

"Yes Janny, the world revolves around you." I said, sarcastically.

"Glad you realize that. I'll see you tonight; you might want to dress warm." Janny said.

"Thanks, I will." I hung up.

(7:30 PM)  
"Kylah, where are you?" Pavelich called through my apartment. "Janaszak sent me to take you to the party."

"I'm coming now. I just had to finish getting dressed. Took me awhile to dig my long underwear out of my bottom drawer. I didn't think I'd need it till hunting season." I said as I walked into my living room.

"We should probably get going. Verchota was thinking about challenging Silk to a drinking rematch." Pavelich said.

"If they get drunk and fall in the lake, they're on their own. I can't swim that well." I said and put on my jacket.

"Where's Craig tonight?" Pavelich asked as we walked out.

"Doc and his wife were taking him somewhere. I am not sure where though." I explained.

(8:00PM)  
"Kylah, you're here. I am so glad you could make it." Verchota said and hugged me.

"I wouldn't miss a birthday party. I was so excited to be invited." I said.

"I need a favor." Phil started.

"I am not having sex with Johnson." I said.

"Oh come on. The guy hasn't had sex in so long, and he's so shy. And you're cute. And Johnson practices good dental hygiene." Verchota said.

"As important as brushing and flossing is…I think its best if Mark arranges his own dates and such." I said.

"That's what I said." Ramsey said walking up to us.

"Rammer, you just don't want anyone getting laid so you won't feel as bad about being a virgin." Verchota said.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin!" I said.

"It's okay for you to be one, Kylah. You're a girl. Guys shouldn't be." Verchota said.

"Ignore him Mike. He's a caveman." I said. "And Philip, answer me this….if men aren't supposed to be virgins and girls are…who are the men having sex with?"

I walked away to find the keg. The bonfire was rolling and lit up the area around us. I found the keg sitting on the tailgate of Baker's pick-up.

"Kylah, nice to see Craig let you out of your cage to play with us." OC said.

"He doesn't keep me in a cage." I said.

"I would if I were him." OC said and walked away.

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked as he walked off.

"Don't worry about him." Rizzo said. "OC thinks that because you're so pretty and Craig is older that Craig needs to keep a close eye on you to keep some other guy from getting you away from him."

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone's got their own ideas I guess."

Janny walked over to us. "Kylah, glad you made it. Rizzo, would you go talk to Bah…..he's drinking awful heavy. I am starting to worry."

"Sure thing." Rizzo said and walked to the other side of the party.

"What's going on with Harrington?" I asked Janny.

"He's just decided tonight to get so drunk he passes out." Janny shrugged evasively. "Good news is, Silky is well on his way to drunk as usual. Thank goodness he decided not to drink against Phil tonight. I couldn't stand them both drunk again."

"Hey Kylah, where is the boyfriend?" Mac asked me when he walked over to us.

"He's out with Doc tonight." I said. "Why is everyone so interested in Craig?"

"Just wondering why you weren't with him." Mac said.

"Take it easy Robbie. We've already had OC spouting off his mouth." Janny said.

"I wasn't going to say anything…I just thought with it being date night and all, Craig and Kylah would be together." Mac said.

"Can we talk about something else for a change?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? I am sick about hearing about Craig anyway." Mac said and walked off.

"What's up with some of the boys? Did Craig do something at practice that a few of the guys didn't like? I mean I know Herb has been running you guys hard, but everyone seemed to turn to Craig for support." I said.

"Don't worry about it; some of the guys are just tired. It's been a long week and they're all drinking." Janny said.

As the party continued, I sat with a few of the boys talking. It was fun but a few of the boys acted distant. I chalked it up to being drunk. Verchota had started asking the team if they had any sisters he could hook-up with Johnson. Not only did the boys who had sisters not take kindly to that, but Johnson looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Kylah, let's go for a swim." Silk said, flopping on a log next to me. He was drunk as usual.

"Silky, it's freezing out here and that water is probably cold as ice." I told him.

"But I want to go swimming!" Silk whined.

"Well tomorrow, when you sober up, why not go to the Y? They have an indoor heated pool." I said.

"And then I could sing the Village People." Silk said, somehow it made sense.

"Kylah, are you sure you can't fool around with Johnson, just a little bit?" Verchota sat down on my other side.

"Couldn't you just buy the guy a card like a normal person? Yes, I am sure I can't fool around with him. Even if I agreed to your shenanigans, Mark wouldn't go for it. So give it up." I said.

"Oh Johnson would go for it…….he thinks your cute." Verchota said.

"So does most the team." Rammer rolled his eyes.

"Shut up virginboy." Verchota told him.

"You know something, if I weren't with Craig, I'd screw the hell out of Rammer just to shut you up and get you to leave him alone." I said.

Rammer blushed but smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind should Craig and you split. Rammer's birthday is in December. Ho, ho, ho!" Verchota said.

Before I could say anything, Silky let out a yell. I looked and saw he wasn't next to me anymore, but had gotten up while I was talking to Phil. He was doing his best Tarzan yell and running towards the lake.

"Someone stop him before he gives himself pneumonia!" I yelled.

It was too late; Silk ran into the edge of the lake and then tumbled face forward into the water. His head came up out of the water a moment later. He was sitting in about 3 feet of water.

"Silky get out of there, that water has got to be freezing!" I yelled, running towards the lake.

Silk then started splashing around in the water and singing off-key. "It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!"

"Oh dear, why did I mention the YMCA to him?" I muttered.

"Silk, why do you always have to get drunk and act like a moron!" OC yelled.

"Silk, get out of that water. You're going to be sick. We need to get you dried off and warmed up!" I yelled.

"Silky, come on……there might be sharks in there!" Rizzo yelled.

"It's a lake." I said.

"He's too drunk to care." Rizzo shrugged.

Slowly Silk stood up and trudged his way back to the bank where we were yelling for him. When he got closer I could see his lips were blue and his teeth were chattering.

"Come on, let's get him by the fire and strip him out of these wet clothes. Look through the vehicles here for any dry clothes, towels or blankets." I said.

"Kylah is going to strip me!" Silky yelled as I led him towards the bonfire.

"Silky you asshole. You're always causing a scene." OC said.

I got Silk to sit on one of the logs around the bonfire. I started unzipping his jacket while Rizzo worked on getting his shoes and socks off.

"Lift you arms Silky, we need to get your shirt off." I said.

Silk lifted his arms. "I'm getting naked for Kylah."

I rolled my eyes and touched his skin. It felt like a corpse. Baker came back with a blanket. Pav had an extra sweatshirt.

"Great, now we need some dry pants for him." I said.

"Kylah, you can't take his pants off him." Rizzo said.

"Yes, she can. I allow her." Silk said.

"Why not? He needs to be dry." I said.

"But you're a girl." Rizzo said.

"I am sure he doesn't have anything out of the ordinary, no matter how much he brags about 'inch-age'!" I said.

"Kylah, don't you think that would be…weird?" OC asked.

"It's better than him getting sick!" I said.

"We'll get him changed." Jimmy said. "Come on Rizzo. Kylah, you help keep everyone distracted so it's less awkward."

I walked over to where a few of the boys were standing together.

"Kylah, you're not drunk yet?" Strobel asked me.

"No, but plan on being that way. Pavelich is making sure I get home okay." I said.

"What if Pav takes advantage of you?" Broten snickered.

"Pav? I don't think he'd know what to do with a drunken girl." I laughed. "Even if he did, I'd never know it. I don't remember anything that happens when I am really drunk."

(TPPOV)  
(2:00 AM)  
"I am going to kill Pav for leaving early and not taking you with him. Damn Bah for getting so drunk he puked everywhere." Buzz said as he practically carried Kylah down the hall to her apartment.

"Buzzy, I'm drunk!" Kylah said and wrapped both arms around him.

"I know you are." Buzz said. "Where are your keys?"

"My pocket." Kylah whispered and then giggled hysterically.

"Will you get them for me?" Buzz sighed.

"No, you get them." Kylah said and stuck out her hip.

"But……will you just get them for me?" Buzz said.

"Nope…you want them you have to…" Kylah leaned in close. "Go in deep."

Buzz shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me."

Buzz, as delicately as he could, reached into Kylah's front pocket and got her keys. All the while she was giggling.

Buzz went to unlock her door. "See, that wasn't so hard." She laughed.

"You have no idea what's hard." Buzz sighed again. "Okay, in you go. Home sweet home."

Kylah walked two steps into her apartment and then reached for Buzz's hand and pulled him in with her.

"Kylah, what are you doing?" Buzz asked.

"You can keep me company." She giggled.

"I think I better get Coach Craig to come take care of you." Buzz said.

"No can do, Buzzy. Craig is spending the night with the wise old doctor!" Kylah smiled and then started giggling again.

"I must be in a nightmare." Buzz groaned.

"It's so hot in here." Kylah said as she struggled to get her boots off.

"That's because you're wearing two layers of clothes." Buzz reminded her.

"You're right!" Kylah exclaimed and jumped in front of Buzz. "Strip me down!"

"About a month two late, don't you think?" Buzz asked.

"What?" Kylah frowned.

"Nothing, you're so drunk." Buzz sighed a third time.

"And hot." Kylah said as she took her shirt off.

Buzz swallowed. "I should go."

"NO, you should tuck me into bed." Kylah insisted and grabbed Buzz's hand, pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Do you act this way with Craig?" Buzz asked.

"I don't want to talk about Craig. Craig, Craig, Craig. He's all you boys want to talk about anymore!" Kylah said.

Kylah pulled Buzz into her bedroom and proceeded to throw herself into her bed. Buzz watched as she climbed around until she was seated on one of the pillows at the top of the bed.

"Are you ready for bed yet?" Buzz asked.

"No, I have to take off my jeans." Kylah said reaching for the zipper.

"But……Coach would kill me if he walked in now." Buzz said as he couldn't help but watch Kylah struggle out of her jeans, leaving her in just her long underwear.

"Buzzy, will you come sit with me?" Kylah asked.

Buzz hesitated, but walked towards the end of her bed and sat down. Kylah scooted closer to him and took his hand.

"Did you have a happy birthday?" she asked.

"It was fine." Buzz said.

"You know that list I told Janny about….you're way at the top of it!" Kylah giggled.

"What list?" Buzz asked, totally confused. Kylah only giggled in response.

Buzz looked down at her, wondering what the right thing to do was.

"Kylah, are you happy with Coach Craig?" he asked.

"He is very special to me…I am not exactly sure what I feel for him, but it feels good." Kylah said.

Buzz traced his fingers across her knuckles where she was clenching his hand. She giggled and then sat up.

"You were my first crush of the summer back in Colorado Springs." Kylah giggled.

"You never said anything." Buzz mumbled.

"I was very confused for awhile this summer….and it was worse not having Jake to talk to about it all. But I guess its okay now." Kylah said.

"You should get some sleep." Buzz said. Kylah lay back down.

"Goodnight Buzzy. Thanks for bringing me home." Kylah said.

"G'night Kylah." Buzz said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then walked out, turning out the lights behind him.


	20. Phil Brings a Surprise

_Klinoa- How was mid-terms? Have you calmed down yet? All your questions will be answered. I am glad you picked up on one of the plots I have been sneaking in for awhile now._

_Emador- Kylah and Buzzy muses peek around corner to see if your done shouting. Hear nothing, look at each other and shrug Yeah, just relax and everything will happen eventually. The 15th is almost here!_

_Lia06- Most drunk guys act goofy. I didn't mean for them to be gross, just silly._

_Prettypinkcheer5-I love writing the boys being funny. Comedy scenes are fun to write. _

_Meadow567- Silky is a hilarious drunk. I enjoy writing him. Buzzy is sweet and more will be happening there soon. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- All will be explained in time. You're not forgetting anything, the name has come up a few times. And just stay tuned because more chances for Kylah to do something will be coming! _

**Monday  
**(TPPOV)

Craig walked to the back room of the locker room where Doc was checking out injuries and complaints from practice. Buzz was up on the table, complaining of a pulled muscle in his leg.

"How's he doing Doc?" Craig asked.

"He's just a little sore. He took a hard hit in practice. He'll be fine in a few days." Doc told Craig.

"That's good news. We have a game coming up. The Coneheads can't function with one of them injured." Craig smiled and patted Buzz's shoulder.

"I have to check Baker's wrist." Doc said and walked across the room.

"I heard you helped Kylah get home Saturday night." Craig said to Buzz.

"She tell you that?" Buzz asked, wondering where this talk was going.

"She can't remember anything. I heard it through the locker room grapevine." Craig said. "Thanks for looking out for her. She drinks a little too much sometimes."

"It was no big deal. Any one of the guys that was still sober would've done it." Buzz shrugged.

"Buzzy, I hope you stay friends with Kylah. She thinks the world of this team. And if you and Bah stopped being her friends it would really hurt her." Craig said.

Buzz took a deep breath. "You've got a great girl coach, I hope you know that." Buzz said.

"I do. I think she's like no other woman in the world." Craig said.

"Just be good to her. None of us on the team want to see her hurt." Buzz said.

"I will. You boys going to stay her friends?" Craig asked.

"I can't speak for all of them, but I will. And Verchota may chase her till his dying day for one thing or another." Buzz gave a small smile.

"He's a pistol, that's for sure." Craig chuckled. "Again, thanks for looking out for Kylah. Sometimes I think she just needs a little extra care."

(FPPOV)  
"Kylah, that was a great dinner. I still say I am going to gain weight from eating so many meals you cook." Craig smiled as he helped me put dishes in the sink.

"Talk to Doc if you're that worried about it." I giggled. "Or ask Rizzo to cook for you. I hear stories good and bad about his meatballs."

"I hear those stories too. I'll stick to your cooking." Craig laughed. "So what are our plans for the rest of the evening?"

"I didn't have anything planned did you have something special in mind?" I asked.

"There is an old Laurence Olivier film on tonight. What do you say we turn it on and don't watch it?" Craig winked.

I giggled. "Sounds good….oh wait; it's not _Rebecca_ is it? I love that movie."

"No, I knew it if it was Hitchcock, I'd be lonely while you stole the popcorn." Craig said.

"I don't steal the popcorn!" I giggled.

"Yes you do." Craig smiled.

"What channel is the movie supposed to be on?" I asked walking towards the TV.

"Channel 5 I think." Craig answered, sitting on the couch.

I turned on the TV and turned the knob to channel 5 where the news was finishing up and the movie was about to begin. I settled on the couch next to Craig and snuggled against his side.

"So should we would pretend to watch the movie for awhile?" Craig asked with a smirk.

"You mean, you had other intentions? I am shocked and appalled." I pretended to be upset.

"Ummmmm, no?" Craig tried looking innocent. He looked so cute that I burst out laughing.

"You're so cute sometimes." I told him and leaned forward and kissed him.

Just then there was a knock at my door.

"I just got her on the couch……it's a conspiracy for me to be teased to death." Craig sighed.

"I'll be right back, it may be important." I said and stood up as a second knock came.

"Kylah, open up!" Verchota yelled.

I hurried to my door and opened it. Verchota came rushing past me with a blanket rolled up in his arms. Janny was with him.

"Phil, what's going on?" I asked.

"Janny and I were getting ready to go out for the evening; we were pulling out of the parking lot, when I had to stop because this was crouched in the road." Verchota said. He opened the blanket and there was a tiny orange and white kitten inside the folds.

"And you didn't hit him? I am so proud of you!" I said. By this time Craig had walked over to see what was going on.

"Well I was going to drive around him, but Janny insisted that we help the kitten so it wouldn't get hurt." Phil said.

"I threatened to slap his head like you always do." Janny smiled.

"See, I knew I could be a good influence on these boys." I told Craig.

"Yeah, now we're acting like girls. Saving kittens….next we'll be braiding each other's hair and checking out guys in Wranglers." Verchota rolled his eyes.

I stomped on his foot. control your woman." Verchota said.

"Oh sure, when she does something bad, she's MY woman." Craig laughed.

"Here, let me see about the kitten." I said and took the blanket.

"Careful with that blanket, it's my lucky blanket." Verchota said.

"It helps you win hockey games?" Craig asked.

"No, it helps me get laid." Verchota said.

"You've had sex on that blanket, and I touched it?" Janny asked, starting to turn green.

"37 times!" Phil said proudly. "Don't worry; I wash it from time to time."

"Get that nasty thing out of my apartment." I yelled and held the kitten but dropped the blanket.

"What? I ain't got cooties." Phil said.

"Get that out of here." I said.

Verchota picked up his blanket and tossed it out in the hall. I shook my head and looked at the kitten. It was tiny, his eyes were barely open. He was thin and I could feel his spine. He was wet and shivering, his eyes full of matter.

"Craig, get me some towels from the bathroom, he's freezing. Boys, would you put you plans on hold for me and go to the store? I am going to need some things." I said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Janny said.

"Get something to write with, I have a list." I said.

Craig returned from my bathroom with some towels. "Kylah, do you know what you're doing?"

"I was raised in the country. I know how to take care of animals." I said and wrapped the kitten in a towel. "Janny, I need kitten food, make sure it says for kittens. I need Vitamin D milk, a litter box and litter and a scooper for it."

"What if he's not housebroken?" Craig asked.

"He's so little, that he'll be easy to train. It's an instinct for cats to dig and cover their business." I said.

"I'm in Dr. Doolittle." Verchota said.

"Also, I'll need an eyedropper, and a strong flea dip for cats. He's got fleas so bad he's bleeding." I said. "Make sure the bottle says for cats. Some things a dog uses will kill a cat."

"He has fleas? And he was in my blanket? I knew I should've run the little bastard over." Phil said.

I kicked him in the shins.

"Owwww, sorry Veterinarian Jenkins!" Verchota said.

"Your blanket will be fine. Wash it in hot water." I rolled my eyes. "Also Janny, buy a flea comb, a food/water bowl and some kitty toys. Cash is in my purse. Take what you need."

"I take all this to mean you're keeping this kitten?" Craig asked.

"Yes, I am going to keep the little guy. He needs a home and I love animals. Besides, I haven't had a kitty since I was in high school." I said.

"We'll be back soon." Janny said.

"Please hurry. I am going to have to start cleaning him now. He's got maggot eggs in his fur. If they hatch they'll start eating at him. He's very lucky you found him when you did." I said.

Phil made a face, but followed Janny out of my apartment. Craig walked up to me.

"Craig, would you get that extra bucket I keep under my sink and fill it with warm water?" I asked.

Craig nodded and went to my sink. "You're something else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The boys brought you a kitten because they didn't know what to do with it. And you just take charge and know what to do." Craig said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. Anyone could do the same thing." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't know the first thing to do for a kitten. I'd have called Doc…..maybe Pavelich. Pav seems to like animals." Craig said.

"Well, back home I used to rescue every stray animal that came around. Cats, dogs….I once rescued a goat and some chickens." I giggled.

"What?"

"The people who lived down the road a bit from us moved away and left their goat behind. I was worried she'd starve or become dinner, so I walked 2 miles down the road and put a leash on her and walked her the two miles home. Daddy laughed so hard when I came walking down the road leading a goat." I explained. "She was a little nanny. I named her Ray-Ray. I kept her for a year. Then one of the local farmers bought her so he could breed her. I made him promise he wouldn't butcher her."

"And the chickens?" Craig asked, bringing me the water.

"They kinda just appeared one day. They were squawking by the road on day late in May. From the size of them, we assumed somebody had given their kids chicks for Easter and then didn't want them when they got bigger. So I shooed them down the driveway and my family helped me build them a pen. I still have my old rooster. Daddy promised to take care of him when I left to come up here." I said.

"You didn't eat them?" Craig asked, as I gently submerged the kitten in water to warm him up and get the maggot eggs off him.

"Of course not, they were my pets. Besides, my daddy loved having the fresh eggs all the time." I said.

"You're so cute. If you had a farm, you couldn't eat anything because you'd be too attached to them." Craig laughed.

"This little kitten is very weak. Either his mother was neglecting him or she wasn't producing enough milk. I'm going to have to feed him with an eyedropper for a few days until he gets strong enough to drink on his own." I explained.

"Are you sure it's a little boy kitten?" Craig asked.

I turned the kitten over and moved his tail. "Yeah, it's a little boy….those are unmistakable."

"That water is bloody." Craig said.

I looked and the water in the bucket was bloody. My hands were covered in bloody water.

"Yeah, he's got so many fleas on him and they've bitten him so much……it happens. That's part of what's making him weak." I explained.

"I'm sure he'll be okay now. You're going to be such a good little mommy for him." Craig smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're a very nurturing person."

"Thanks." I said. "I hope the boys hurry. I want to get him cleaned up, warmed up and something in his little belly."

"I take it I'll now have competition for your attention?" Craig laughed.

"Only from the kitten……and John Schneider and Tom Wopat once a week." I giggled and kissed Craig.

There was a knock at the door. Craig answered it. It was Ramsey, Pavelich and Rizzo.

"Come on in boys. What's the problem?" I asked.

"Not a problem. We heard that Verchota found a kitten for you, nothing else going on……and Silk has locked himself in the bathroom with a magazine." Rizzo said.

"Say no more. Take a seat and stay as long as you like!" I said

About that time, Janny and Verchota came in the door carrying several bags.

"I had no idea one little kitten needed so much junk." Verchota said.

"We could've got out of there a lot sooner if you hadn't kept trying to get the cashier's number." Janny told him.

"She was hott." Phil said.

"And then that story you launched into." Janny rolled his eyes.

"What story?" I asked. "Craig bring me the flea shampoo."

"The cashier noticed we're buying a lot of cat stuff and asked us about it. So Philly here, goes into some big story about how he had just rescued a little kitten and was worried sick about it and how just loved cats." Janny explained as I started shampooing the kitten.

"I thought if I appeared sensitive, it'd better my chances." Verchota said.

"Anything we can do to help?" Pavelich asked.

"You know how to set up a litter box?" I asked.

"That's easy, sure I will." Pav said.

"Thanks. Put it in my bathroom. Craig would you start warming him up some milk. Same temperature as you would for a baby." I said.

"I don't know what temperature babies drink." Craig said.

"I do. I come from a big family." Rizzo said. "I'll do it."

"Thanks Rizzo." I said.

"Is that killing the fleas?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I see dead ones floating in the water." I said. "Rammer, go in my bathroom and get me a bunch of q-tips and a bottle of peroxide."

"What for?" Verchota asked.

"To clean out his ears. They're full of flea matter." I said.

"Kylah, you're in the wrong field. You should've been a vet." Janny said.

"Craig, go see if any of the boys have boric acid. I'll need to clean out his eyes. They're infected where he was in the wet weeds so long." I said.

"I have some, I'll get it." Craig said.

"One little cat and it's a group effort." Verchota said.

"Hey if you'd rather go wait for Silky to get out of the bathroom, be my guest." I said.

Phil made a face. "No thanks.

Craig walked back in. "So what are you going to name this little guy?" Craig asked.

"He's so cute….I'm going to call him Smokey." I said.

Verchota raised his eyebrows and leaned over to Craig. "Is it me or is that an orange and white cat?"

"He doesn't have any black or gray on him?" Rizzo said from the stove.

"Smokey like the Smokey Mountains back home." I explained.

"Smokey the orange and white cat." Verchota looked skeptical.

I lifted the kitten out of the bucket and wrapped him in a clean towel. I started to dry him off.

"What are you going to do with him when we have to travel for games?" Ramsey asked, returning from the bathroom.

"Herb has kids I am sure would love to kitty-sit." I said. "Thank you Phil for not hurting him or leaving him behind."

"Are you kidding? If I didn't help him and you found out…Pavelich would have to take me to the hospital to get my stick out of my ass!" Verchota said.

"You know it!" I smiled. "Come on Smokey, Rizzo got your milk. Where's the eyedropper?"


	21. Moose and Rain

_Emador- Well those guys are so hott! LOL My kitten was just like the one in the story when I rescued him so I have some experience there!_

_Meadow567- Tried going to see a Pens game but they were sold out before we got there. Of course that was the man's fault, lol. Just be patient everything is going to be explained…soon!_

_Strangexbutxtrue- I love kitties too. I have two that I adore. Hehe, loved the joke about Craig. _

_Klinoa- I have experience with cats. I thought it would fit well with her being a country girl. And Tom Wopat…well I love guys with dark hair…like Eddie, Paddy and Billy, LOL. Glad you liked the blanket! _

_Lia06- Anything was better than listening to Silk, LOL. I love kitties too._

_1-800-epk-fano- I love the Dukes too and they are very sexy. I love the General Lee too. I actually considered buying a Charger and fixing it up._

_Prettypinkcheer5- You're like my anti-Craig fan, LOL. But love the reviews too. _

_Wakingbear- Kitties are so cute aren't they?_

_Sonatack- I heart cats too. And Dogs….I like animals! Glad you're back!_

_Sorry this took so long….just when things were going well, I cut my hand on broken glass and required stitches. Typing was difficult. But stitches are back and big stuff in the story about to happen in next few chappies! Thanks. Peace and Love! _

**Thief River Falls**

"What do you mean we hit a moose?" I asked Craig as he tried to get me to exit the plane.

"A moose ran across the runway when we were taxiing and we bumped him. They need to check the plane." Craig said again.

"Forget the plane, what about the moose?" I asked.

"Herb says the moose ran off and wasn't hurt." Craig said.

"But what if he was hurt and ran off and is now laying somewhere injured. You know like when you hit a deer and just cut if bad or something?" I asked.

"Kylah, the moose is okay. It knows how to survive in this environment." Craig sighed.

"But we should go check and make sure that it's not lying out there suffering just beyond the runway." I insisted.

"Kylah, it's pouring rain; it's cold and it's dark. You can't go tramping out in this to look for a moose that if it were injured would be dangerous because it would be hurt and scared." Craig said.

"Dr. Doolittle is at it again!" Verchota said as he walked by.

"Are you sure the moose is okay?" I asked.

"Pilot says it's happened before, it's no big deal." Craig said.

"Well, if you're sure…."I said and started moving towards the exit of the plane.

"I am." Craig said. "Run into the lounge to stay as dry as possible." Craig said. "A few of the boys will push the plane back into the hangar."

We stepped off the plane. It was raining hard; a cold rain that chilled your bones. With Craig close beside me, we ran into the lounge where the boys were. The Coneheads were getting a card game going.

"Wait here, I am going to check and make sure all the boys are okay." Craig said.

I took off my jacket and shook it out, trying to shake some of the water out of it. Herb came out of the restroom.

"I am going to call Patti and let her know we'll be late." Herb said. "I'll check on your kitten that Kelly won't let out of her sight."

"Thanks. I am glad she likes taking care of him. Now when we travel, I don't have to worry about him." I said.

Herb chuckled. "Between you and my kids, that's the best cared for cat in the state of Minnesota."

I smiled and watched Herb go look for a phone. I was still shivering from the rain and wondered if the bathroom had hand dryers. That would be warm air I could use to warm up a bit.

I walked into the ladies room and saw a hand dryer on the wall. I pushed it on and turned the nozzle till it would blow on me.

After a few minutes I was feeling warmer. I decided to rejoin the team in the lounge and see how the plane was coming along. I walked out of the restroom and right into Craig.

"There you are, I was starting to worry." Craig said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"When I couldn't find you, I started to worry that you had ran outside to look for the moose." Craig said.

"No, I just went to the restroom to get warmed up, I was freezing." I said.

"No kidding, anyone who looked at your shirt could see that." Craig smirked.

"Huh?" I looked down and then I understood what he meant. "Craig! I can't believe you would look!"

"I'm only a man." Craig protested. "It's not like I am Janaszak- standing in the frozen food aisle for an hour at a time."

"But…..I just didn't expect you to……notice THAT!" I said.

"I'm older than the boys but still have working hormones. How do you expect me NOT to notice?" Craig smiled.

"I……guess you're right. In an odd way it's kinda flattering." I blushed.

"There's that cute blush again." Craig said and pulled me into his arms.

"I can't wait to get home…..it's been a long night. And the press tonight was relentless." I said. "They all want to know who will be the next player cut…..is Herb leaning towards any particular player, etc. I couldn't make them believe me that Herb had made no such indication at this time."

"At least the boys have stayed out of trouble and you're not answering about drunken driving charges or something else bad." Craig said.

"Yeah, I know…..and I'm grateful for that." I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Craig asked me.

"I had planned on decorating for Halloween with all that stuff I bought a few weeks ago." I said.

"I'll have to think up something special for us to do." Craig said.

I snuggled further into Craig's embrace and yawned.

"You're really tired?" Craig asked. I nodded against his chest. "You want me to hold you on the flight home and you can rest?"

"That sounds nice." I said.

We heard a throat clear. Turning, we saw Ramsey standing in the hall behind us, turning four shades of pink.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the plane checked out okay, we'll be leaving soon." Ramsey said.

"We'll be right there Mike." Craig said.

Mike nodded and hurried back to the lounge. I had to chuckle.

"He's like the shyest guy on the team…..it takes so little to embarrass him." I chuckled.

"He's a good kid." Craig said.

We started to walk back towards the lounge.

"Why don't I make us dinner this weekend? That way we can have a quiet evening to ourselves." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Craig answered. "I've been meaning to ask, are you letting Smokey sleep with you?"

"Yeah, he climbs up on the extra pillow and sleeps. Why?"

"I just know how you are with animals." Craig smiled.

"Jealous?" I giggled.

"More than you know." Craig winked.

Craig and I followed the boys out of the lounge and ran through the rain and boarded the plane. Craig and I took two seats near the front across from Herb and Doc. I started shivering again.

"Here, this will help warm you up." Craig said. He took off his coat and laid it over me like a blanket. He then pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you." I said through chattering teeth.

"Just get some rest." Craig said. I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.


	22. Bye Bye Miss American Pie

Disclaimer- The title of this chapter is a lyric from Don McLean. I own no part of the song.

_Meadow567- Who is Kelso? Yes I am glad that Fischer is okay. Also, I am slightly angry at my boyfriend because he won't take me to see the Pens play the Minnesota Wild. (I wanted to see Mike Ramsey, lol.) _

_Lia06- After the cat chapter, Kylah just had to be upset about the moose. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- Craig is hard to write sometimes because its hard to picture Noah as horny, flirtatious, etc. but I am getting better. Thanks about my hand, its coming along well. And about your trip…did you go over the river and through the woods? Lol_

_Emador- Hope you say the same thing about this chapter. I was trying to make them a cute couple, thanks for the support._

_Klinoa- I should hope Craig is a guy, lol. Glad you like his more 'open' side. I was worried that would scare people. My hand is feeling better, I no longer need a bandage. _

**October, Saturday  
****Minneapolis, 1979**

"Kylah, you did a great job decorating this place, but where did you get a pumpkin that big?" Craig asked, indicating the lathe pumpkin sitting on my coffee table.

"I stopped by that farmers market next to the plaza. This farmer had big pumpkins…I probably spent too much, but the holidays are so much fun." I said. "That's also where I got the corn stalks, gourds and Indian corn. Those I can also use to decorate for Thanksgiving."

I giggled as Smokey woke up, stretched and walked across the couch to nuzzle on Craig's knee.

"Smokey is getting some weight on him." Craig said.

"I know, and he is eating good too. I think he'll be just fine. Of course I have to wait until he is six weeks old to worm him." I said. Craig made a face.

"What got you so excited about Halloween?" Craig asked.

"Oh I dunno. Back home, we'd always decorate for Halloween and have fall festivals with hayrides and haunted houses." I said. "I remember one year, daddy and I set up a haunted hay maze out behind the barn. We let the local kids walk through it for free at night…….that was so much fun."

"When I was a senior in high school, me, my brother and a few of our friends decided to scare some of the girls from our high school." Craig laughed. "My buddy's girlfriend was having a slumber party for Halloween."

"This sounds like the plot to every slasher flick in recent years." I said.

"You don't know the half of it. It was about 10:30 Halloween night, when we snuck into the backyard of the house the party was at. We did all the classic corny scare tactics…..you know howling noises, jiggling door handles, tapping on windows and prank calls from a pay phone nearby. Unbeknownst to us, a local convenient store had been robbed that night by some teenagers. Well the neighbors saw us sneaking around my buddy's girlfriend's house and thought we were trying to escape police and called the authorities." Craig said. I collapsed laughing.

"What did you boys do?" I giggled.

"When the cops showed up, we had to admit we were just pulling a harmless prank and the girls at the party did tell the cops they knew us. So we got a lecture and were let go." Craig said.

"That's funny. I have such a hard time seeing you as a teenager." I giggled.

"Me and my brother were always into something." Craig smiled. "What about you? You have any brothers or sisters? You've never mentioned any."

I looked at Craig for a moment, thinking of what I should do. Finally I took a deep breath and walked across the room and opened the cabinet in the bottom of my end table. I pulled out a picture and handed it to Craig.

"That is my brother." I said. Craig stared at the picture of the young man, dressed in military fatigues, showing off his rifle in front of his barracks at Camp Lejeune.

"I see the resemblance. What's his name?" Craig asked.

"Jake. Jake Felix Jenkins." I said. "He is five years older than me."

"Why haven't you mentioned him before? I never knew you had a brother." Craig said.

"I don't talk about him much." I shrugged.

"Were you two close growing up?" Craig asked.

"Very close. I was his little sister that followed him everywhere. He took me fishing, taught me how to shoot a rifle, and taught me how to drive using the farm tractor." I smiled.

"Sounds like a great guy." Craig said. "Where is he?"

"Arlington." I said.

"That's just in Virginia; maybe he can pop up and see you when we're in Massachusetts." Craig said.

"No Craig, you misunderstand. He's in Arlington Cemetery." I said. Craig looked up at me. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Craig said.

"It's okay. No one on the team knows. I don't talk about it often." I said.

"Would you tell me what happened to him?" Craig asked.

"He was killed in Vietnam in 1973." I said.

"That's terrible…..so he was killed in action?" Craig asked.

"No…he was captured and taken to the Hoa Lo POW camp in Hanoi. The military sent us a wire that Jake was a POW in April 1973. We got the word that he had been murdered that July. Apparently he had been dead since May, the Viet Cong traded Jake's body and a few other prisoners in return for Vietnamese POW's that the US had captured. Jake's flag covered coffin arrived in the states in late August." I said.

"Kylah….I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me, or one of the boys you're close to?" Craig asked.

"Jake enlisted as soon as he graduated high school. We tried to talk him out of it and told him he'd be shipped to Vietnam but he wanted to serve his country." I said. "When boys Jake had went to high school with came home from Vietnam, they were called 'baby killers', they were hated and looked down on. Jake's best friend was spit on at our high school's homecoming game. If the whole country hated your brother that you loved so much, would you want to talk about him? Would you want to subject his memory to that kind of hate and ridicule?"

"Kylah, from the way you talk…Jake sounds like a hero. He left his home to serve his country, killed in the line of duty……that's a great brave man. Forget what small-minded bigots may think." Craig said.

"I know Jake's a hero. It's just, I never know how others will react to hearing my brother was a Vietnam vet. If someone were to actually say something bad about him….I'd react a lot worse than the night I slapped OC." I said. "Poor OC didn't know my brother was dead, he was just running his mouth."

"I don't see any of the boys reacting that way if you told them about Jake." Craig said. "It might do you good to talk about Jake. Share his memories with others."

"I don't know…I wouldn't talk about him with anyone for six months after we buried him. Finally I was able to talk about him with my parents." I said.

"This explains why sometimes you look so sad for no reason." Craig said. "The nightmare you had…it was about Jake wasn't it?"

"Yeah…the boys had been watching something on the news about POW camps….it brought up a lot of emotions and memories." I said. "After Jake's death, I decided I wanted to know what he went through in his last days. I thought it would help me somehow, give me closure. I flew to Oregon to talk to a soldier who had been at Hoa Lo with Jake."

"Let me guess, you'd have rather not known?" Craig said.

"I don't know. I think for me, personally, I had to know. I couldn't have ever stood the guessing what happened. If I knew for sure, my mind couldn't play tricks on me. And I was having this horrible guilt that I was not there to comfort him as he died. I know that sounds so irrational but I couldn't help thinking, 'I should've been there. I could've held his hand, wiped his forehead, said goodbye.' That was another thing that still eats away at me….I never got to say goodbye."

"So what did the man in Oregon tell you?" Craig asked.

"He said the Viet Cong would break American GI's down…physically, emotionally, psychologically……wanted them to admit the war was wrong and they were criminals. Jake wouldn't budge….stubborn, strong-willed. The Vietnamese kept him in seclusion and refused him food and water. When that didn't work, they broke and re-broke his legs…….even if Jake had lived, he'd have never walked again. But he wouldn't give in. He'd never admit he was a criminal……Jake studied the POW camp, trying to devise an escape plan…..the Viet Cong overheard him talking to the other prisoners and decided to make an example of Jake." I swallowed hard and continued. "Jake was burned alive in front of the other prisoners."

Craig closed his eyes. "No wonder you have nightmares."

"So, his charred remains were thrown out until the Vietnamese needed something to bargain with…offering knowledge on a missing GI was a great bargaining chip for them……..whatever their motivations it at least gave me some peace knowing he was dead and being able to lay him to rest." I said.

"You're very brave to have endured hearing that about your brother." Craig said and took my hand. "You shouldn't hide Jake. You're proud of him and you love him….let other people know that."

"Maybe I will. It's just so hard because I know how some people view soldiers from Vietnam. And it makes me so angry….and I just want to sometimes scream and say 'Don't you understand, my brother died there. You didn't even go and he died!'." I said.

"I can't imagine what you feel. But I am sure Jake wouldn't want you to carry around so much hurt. And talking about it will help. I'm always here to listen and I know the team…they wouldn't see Jake as anything but a great man." Craig pulled me into his arms.

"Would you stay awhile? I don't want to be alone." I said.

"I'll stay as long as you like." Craig said.

I closed my eyes…I had a lot to think about. And a lot of emotions were flittering through me at once.


	23. Learning to Share

_Moi- I understand your feelings. I did research and wrote based on historical fact. (I am a history major.) I did that so it would be facts and no one's opinion. I am glad that you are still reading the story and hope you continue to do so._

_Meadow567- My fictional character is your hero? Have fun at the Pens game. I am watching the Pens play the Wild tomorrow so I can look for Ramsey on the bench._

_Lia06- Yeah, and Craig AND the team will be a big part of Kylah's healing and such in the story. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Yes I know how you feel about Kylah and Craig. I hope your starting to see why I chose Craig for her. _

_Emador- I hope you enjoy Janny's antics in this chapter. But who is Kayla? LOL _

_Author's Note- In recent chapters and in future chapters there will be sensitive material of death, religion, violence, and the afterlife. None of this is meant to be offensive and in no way reflects my own personal beliefs. This is a fiction story based on true events. For those that read the entire story, all events will be resolved and/or dealt with. I just want to make clear that if something is mentioned in this story, it doesn't mean I feel that way or support that view; but for the sake of the story overall, it is needed._

It was Monday after practice, I had returned to my apartment early to cuddle with a hot water bottle. Craig and Herb were meeting with some folks from the USOC. Craig said he'd stop by to check on me after the meeting was over. Smokey came out of my bedroom and cried for me to pick him up. He still wasn't big enough to jump on the couch by himself. I had to stack pillows next to my bed so that he could crawl up there to sleep during the day while I was out.

There was a knock at the door. "It's open." I called.

OC walked in. "Hey Kylah, we couldn't find you after practice. We wanted you to come to dinner with us, unless you've already got plans with Coach Craig." He said.

"Craig's out for awhile. I appreciate the invite, but I don't feel very good. I'm just gonna stay here tonight." I told him.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Doc?" he asked.

"I'm okay. It's female stuff." I said.

"Try drinking some tea. My mother always does." OC said. "I'll make it for you."

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"It's no problem; I don't have to meet the others for twenty minutes." OC said and starting looking through my cabinets.

I chuckled. Most guys turned green at the mention of anything menstrual, but OC was going to make me tea. I would've pegged that as something Rizzo would've done.

"That's nice of you. I appreciate the help." I said.

"I see you've still got the kitten." OC said.

"Yeah, he's my buddy." I said. "How are you feeling after practice?"

"Tired, Herb seems determined to kill us via conditioning." OC smiled. I noticed OC stop and look at Jake's picture that I had left on my corner table. "Is this your dad?"

"It's my brother." I told him.

"I like that rifle, is that military issue?" OC asked.

I was surprised at that question. "Yeah. But Jake always liked guns so he would show off anything."

"You should show this picture to Pavelich and Baker. They love hunting and guns and all that stuff." OC said. "You never told us you had a brother before."

"I haven't talked about him much since his death six years ago." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that he's passed away." OC said. "Excuse me for asking, but what happened to him?"

I took a deep breath and remembered what Craig had said over the weekend. "Jake was killed in a POW camp in Vietnam." I said.

"That's why you had that nightmare. And that's why you slapped me…..Oh I am sorry." OC said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said.

"You know, you've taught me so much about misjudging people." OC said. "I mistook you as someone who'd be a bigot and your not…..not even against the people that killed your brother."

"Well it wasn't the whole race of people that did it, just a few of the bad ones." I said.

"People could learn a lot if they'd listen to that message." OC said. "You know Coach is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks, I hope he feels that way." I said. "Sometimes, I'm afraid I'm not what he'd thought he wanted but now he is stuck with me."

"Unless you're knocked up, he ain't stuck. That's kinda man's law." OC said.

I chuckled. "Well I am obviously not pregnant."

OC walked over and handed me a mug. "Here's your tea. It's hot so be careful not to burn your mouth."

"Thanks. I appreciate the help. I felt nauseous after practice, so I came straight home." I said.

"I am going to meet the guys. Anything else you need?" OC asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks again." I said.

OC walked out and shut the door behind him. Smokey curled up near my foot and went to sleep. I sipped the tea OC had made me.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on my door again. "Who is it?" I yelled, knowing the boys should have been at dinner.

"It's us, can we come in?" I heard OC call through the door.

"Yeah, come in." I said. The door opened and OC walked in with Rizzo, Ramsey, Morrow, Christian, and the Coneheads.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We brought you some dinner since OC told us you didn't feel very good." Ramsey said and handed me a take-out box from the cafeteria.

"And that required eight of you to deliver?" I asked, noticing the boys had take-out as well.

"Well OC told us you didn't feel good, and that Craig was out. So we decided to keep you company and bring you food." Rizzo said.

"Not to mention, Verchota and Janaszak were getting into a one-up game telling freakiest sex stories. None of us wanted to hear that, especially over dinner." Christian said.

"I understand completely." I giggled. "Have a seat boys, make yourselves comfortable."

"Here I stopped at the union and got these for you." Rizzo said and handed me two candy bars. "My sister threatens people over chocolate when she's like this, so I thought I'd help you out."

"Thanks, I always want chocolate around this time of the month." I said.

"Yeah women are like that." Morrow said.

"Hey Kylah, you should show Pav that picture of your brother. I bet he can tell what type of gun it is just by looking." OC said.

Not sure how to react and knowing OC meant no harm. I again listened to what Craig had told me.

"Pav, that picture on the table is my brother, he loved guns too. That's why he is showing off that one." I said.

"That's an AK47. What a weapon!" Pav said, looking close at the picture.

Ramsey leaned over and looked too. Ramsey was getting into hunting as well. "Kylah, your brother is built like a defenseman. Does he play hockey?"

"No, he never did. He dabbled in some high school football and wrestling." I said.

Rizzo gave me a funny look. "You keep referring to him in the past tense……oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I have just recently found I can talk to others about Jake without it being a problem." I said.

"That's why you lost your faith isn't it?" Rizzo asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him.

"It's very common for people to be angry at God when they lose a loved one." Rizzo said.

"I am not mad at God. I don't believe in God anymore." I said.

The boys all turned and looked at me.

After a moment, Christian cleared his throat. "It's her right to believe what she wants. We should respect her beliefs. After all, she's not a devil worshipper."

"Pav's right." Buzz said.

"Was he your older brother?" Bah asked.

"Yeah, Jake was five years older than me." I said.

"He's who your mom was pregnant with in 1951; I knew you weren't that old." Buzz said.

"Yeah, he was born in 1952." I agreed.

"What was he like?" Morrow asked.

"He was the best…he never met a stranger. He had lots of friends. He had a big heart. He and I were very close." I said.

"Sounds like a great guy…you must really miss him." Rizzo said.

"I do. The first year after he was killed was the worst." I said.

"How's your stomach feeling?" OC asked me.

"Better, the water bottle and tea and food are helping." I smiled.

"Did I mention my ex-girlfriend's mother was pretty hott?" Janny yelled outside in the hall. We could hear him and several other of the boys returning from dinner.

"Oh dear, sounds like they're still at it." I said.

"Yeah, we should probably get going, let you get some rest and make sure Janny and Verchota don't get too carried away." Christian said.

"Thanks for dinner guys. It was better than microwaving leftovers." I smiled.

"We'll see you later." Buzz said, he and the other boys started walking out my door.

Bah lagged behind. "That's the hurt I saw in your eyes, isn't it?" he said.

"What?" I didn't follow.

"At the dance, I told you I could see where something had really hurt you. It was your brother's death wasn't it?" Bah asked.

"It was. I thought I was hiding it so well, but I guess not." I said.

"You have a goodnight." Bah said and shut the door behind him.

I leaned back on the couch. It was still early. Craig wouldn't be back for a few hours. I scooped up Smokey and walked into my bedroom. I sat him down on my bed and went to my desk to write a note.

_Craig,  
__A few of the boys stopped by this evening. I had taken your advice and left Jake's picture out. The boys said nothing derogatory and I found it easy to talk about Jake with people I trust. Thank you so much for helping me to realize that. Jake was a big part of my life and I feel now that I was shoving him away. With your help, I've opened up and can share him with others….it feels great. Thanks again. I'll see you around.  
__Kylah_

I folded the note and wrote his name on the outside of it. I slipped out of my apartment and slid it under the door to his apartment so he could find it when he got home from his meeting. In the meantime, I felt a bubble bath would feel great.


	24. MidOctober in Minneapolis

_BongoBaby- I am glad you are still here. I hope that you are able to keep reading the story and see everything come to fruition. It all will make sense in time, I promise._

_Emador- You always like it when Janny is up to his antics. Your reviews are always funny._

_Flowersc781- So glad to hear from you. Thank you for the comments about Kylah and I hope you continue to enjoy reading her._

_Klinoa- I hope you are feeling better. You are quite the detective of stories. You put together hints and such…and never miss a Dukes of Hazzard reference! LOL_

_Meadow567- Ramsey played for the Pens before too. The Wild beat the Pens, it was a great game, even if one of the Wild did get suspended over it. I was all, 'There is Ramsey' every time they showed him. Hope you enjoy the Pens Vs. Wings game._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I hope the finals go great and you get good grades. And I am glad to help with a bit of the stress relief of finals. _

_Lia06- Yeah, I thought it'd be good for Kylah to open up some._

_Strangexbutxtrue- There is a lot of story left to go, but I am glad that you are so excited. I enjoy your reviews, they're always entertaining. _

**October, 1979  
**(TPPOV)

Craig walked to the back of the locker room, looking for Doc. He found him cleaning up the exam table.

"Ah, Craig, how are you today?" Doc asked.

"I'm okay. Doc, you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about Kylah." Craig said.

"You two are not having a pregnancy scare are you?" Doc asked.

Craig chuckled. "No, we're far from that even remotely being an issue."

"Sure Craig, what is on your mind?" Doc asked.

"Last week, Kylah told me that she had an older brother killed in Vietnam. That was the first time she ever told me about him. I didn't know he ever existed until she blurted out all about him." Craig said.

"If the boy was older than Kylah, he was the prime age that fought in Vietnam." Doc said.

"I know, and she was really close to him and has dealt with his death in…..her own way I guess you could say." Craig said.

"All people grieve differently Craig." Doc said.

"I know that….but now, well I am starting to wonder if I'm not just another way she is dealing with grief." Craig sighed.

"I am not sure I follow?" Doc looked confused.

"I am just afraid that Kylah is substituting me in Jake's place…..like she is looking for that older brother figure in her life." Craig said.

"But Craig, you are more intimate with Kylah than a brother/sister relationship." Doc said.

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that I am filling a void in her life that was caused by the death of her brother. And that she was just looking for another person to care about her the way Jake did….whether that person have been a friend or a boyfriend." Craig said.

"Craig, I am not a psychologist. I don't know what Kylah feels. But I think if she were just looking for the companionship she had with her brother, she would've gotten that from the boys on the team. They're always including her in their activities." Doc said.

"I suppose your right there. She is close to the boys. Which is another thing that sort of bothers me but I try not to let it." Craig said.

"You're jealous of her relationship with the team?" Doc looked shocked.

"Not jealous really, just a bit concerned. I mean……there are some nice boys on this team, and Kylah is such a pretty girl and, well…..there are days I wonder…"

"If maybe she'll want one of the boys because they are closer to her age and in your opinion could offer her more?" Doc finished.

"Something like that. Sometimes I think I did a very selfish thing in starting a relationship with Kylah." Craig said.

"A lot of people certainly envy you." Doc chuckled. "Are you thinking of breaking things off with Kylah?"

"No!" Craig insisted. "I don't think I could even if I tried."

Doc smiled knowingly. "You've grown very attached to her."

"It's hard not to. I mean, I am with her every day and there is just something about her." Craig rolled his eyes. "I must sound like I'm sixteen looking at a cheerleader."

"Not at all. Craig….Kylah is very sweet and bright, and just friends with everyone. She's warm and caring….it's very easy to see why you are attracted to her. And why the boys like her so much." Doc said. "You care about her, she's with you for a reason, and I don't think it's because she misses her brother….give things time."

"You think so?" Craig asked.

"She is young…but she is her own woman, and it's obvious that she cares about you." Doc said.

"Thanks Doc. I needed to talk to someone, and I thought you'd know best being a doctor and all." Craig said.

"I am sure that everything will be fine. Just quit worrying so much and follow your true feelings." Doc said.

"I will." Craig smiled. He walked out of the locker room.

Craig walked upstairs to where Kylah's office was. The door was open. She was sitting at her desk, typing away at her typewriter. Craig walked into her office; she glanced up and smiled at him but kept on typing.

"You seem to be working hard?" Craig said and sat on the edge of her desk.

"I just want to get this finished and sent out. I don't know why I bother to write these. No one is paying attention to us. My last article appeared on the fourth page of the sports section right here in Minneapolis. Who knows where's its ending up in papers in other cities." Kylah said.

"You're doing a great job. How much longer you going to be?" Craig asked.

"Another 10 minutes or so." She answered.

"Since its Friday why don't we do something special tonight?" Craig asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kylah asked, stopping to look up at Craig.

"I think we're long overdue for a nice formal date. Can you be ready by 7:30?" Craig asked.

"Sounds nice, of course I can." Kylah smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up then." Craig smiled. He leaned down and gave Kylah a lingering kiss.

"You okay?" Kylah asked him.

"Never better. See you tonight." Craig told her and walked out.

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Kylah was putting on her shoes when she heard Craig knock on the door. Slipping on her pumps as fast as she could, she hurried to answer the door.

"Craig, perfect timing. I just finished getting ready." She told him as she opened the door.

"Kylah, you look beautiful." Craig said. Kylah was dressed in brown skirt and matching blouse.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear." She said.

"You look just great." Craig said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked when he pulled back.

"Yeah." Craig answered. "You ready?"

Kylah nodded. Craig took her hand and they walked out of her apartment, down the hall and out of the dorm building.

Craig drove them to downtown Minneapolis to a Japanese restaurant.

"I've never eaten Japanese food before." Kylah said as they walked in.

"It's good, you'll like it. Herb told me about this place." Craig said.

Craig and Kylah sat at a bar with a hot grill in front of them.

"Craig is this safe?" she asked.

"Sure it's safe. You order and they cook the food right here in front of us." Craig explained.

"I don't want any raw fish…I don't care what Silk says." Kylah winked.

Startled Craig nearly choked on his water. "I'd almost forgot that incident."

Kylah giggled. "Why don't you order for me, so I don't know what any of these dishes are."

Craig nodded. "What would you like to drink?"

"Uhhhh, what do you drink with Japanese food? White or red wine?" she asked.

"I'll take care of it." Craig smiled. "You know, you really look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you. Craig, you're acting like I'm the first woman you've seen after doing 25 years hard time." Kylah chuckled.

Craig shrugged. Craig gave their order and their wine was immediately brought to them.

"This is such a nice date. I can't thank you enough." Kylah said.

"You're welcome. I just thought it'd be nice to have an evening to ourselves. None of the boys interrupting us, a change of scenery, and I can show you off a bit." Craig smiled.

"Well I am really enjoying myself, as long as you didn't order me anything gross." She wrinkled her nose.

"I didn't, trust me." Craig said.

"I'll have to tell mom you brought me here. She's never seen anything like this." Kylah said.

"What have you told your parents about me?" Craig asked.

"That I was dating this really nice guy, who was the team's assistant coach. And that your apartment was next to mine. And that you had been helping me out since try-outs." Kylah said.

"Did you tell them I was older than you?" Craig asked.

"Mom asked how old you were and I told them the truth." Kylah said.

"And how do they feel about me knowing all that?" Craig said.

"They are happy that I am happy. They just want me to be happy." Kylah said.

"Are you happy?" Craig asked.

"Very happy. Getting better all the time." Kylah smiled and reached for Craig's hand.

"I am glad to hear that. Sometimes I look at you and wonder what in the hell a girl like you would ever see in a guy like me." Craig said.

"I see lots. You and the team are the best things that happened to me in a long time." She said.

"I am so happy to be here with you." Craig said. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Soon their food arrived. Kylah looked skeptical while Craig delved right into his meal. Kylah leaned down close and looked at what Craig had ordered for her.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked her.

"What exactly is this?" she asked.

"It's sushi, without the raw fish. It's vegetables and rice wrapped in seaweed." Craig explained.

Kylah made a face and drew back from the plate. "Seaweed?"

"It's not that bad, and it's supposed to be healthy for you!" Craig said. Kylah raised her eyebrows. "Just try it. If you don't like, I'll order you something else."

Slowly Kylah reached for her plate and picked up one of the round clusters of rice and seaweed. She took a small bite and slowly chewed.

"Well?" Craig asked.

"It's kind of….well it's not bad." She said.

"I told you. I wouldn't order you anything you wouldn't like." Craig smiled and went back to his meal.

Slowly Kylah took a few more bites and then started eating her meal at a regular pace. They ate mostly in silence, but Kylah moved her foot to hook around Craig's calf.

"That meal was great." Kylah said as their plates were taken away and fortune cookies were left for them.

"It's been a great evening. I just wanted to spend time with you." Craig said.

Kylah smiled at him. "Should we read our fortune cookies? You know just for fun."

"Did our fortunes from the last time we had fortune cookies come true?" Craig asked.

"I don't remember them." Kylah said, reaching for a cookie. She broke it open. "Open up your mind. Expect an unbelievable occurrence."

"You must be going to win the lottery." Craig joked.

"No, I don't play it." Kylah giggled. "Open yours."

Craig took a cookie and broke it open. "Life is changing fast. Be true to those things which are most important."

"I heard somewhere these things are written so vague so people can make anything apply to them." Kylah said.

"Probably so. Are you ready to leave?" Craig asked.

"Sure." Kylah said. Craig took her hand and after paying their bill, walked out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe that it's so cold here already. It's not even Halloween yet and we need coats." Kylah said. "I am so used to mild weather when the kids are trick-or-treating."

"Being from Detroit I am used to this." Craig said and wrapped an arm around her in an effort to keep her warmer as they walked across the parking lot.

"It's not so bad. Maybe this year I'll get enough snow to build a snowman, or go sled riding. I never got to do any of that as a kid." Kylah said.

"It never snowed in Qualla?" Craig asked.

"Never much, usually light snow that melted quickly." Kylah said.

Craig stopped to open Kylah's door for her. Kylah started to sit down, but Craig tugged on her elbow stopping her. When she turned to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Craig, is the electric chair waiting for you back at the U why you keep doing that?" Kylah asked.

Craig smiled. "You just looked so pretty, I couldn't resist."

Kylah smiled and got into his car.

Craig drove them back to the U. When they walked into the dorms, the hall was quiet. None of the boys were anywhere to be seen.

"They must be out for the evening, or too tired to be rowdy." Craig said.

"Well ever since Herb showed those films of the Soviet team, Herb has been a man possessed at practice. I think the boys are tired and wary of Herb." Kylah said.

"Herb is very determined." Craig said as they walked towards their apartments.

"Would you like to come in for awhile? Unless you have something else you need to do." Kylah said.

"There is nothing else I would rather do." Craig said.

Kylah unlocked her apartment and walked in with Craig behind her.

"Make yourself comfortable. I will be right back." Kylah said.

She left Craig in the living room and walked into her bedroom. She kicked off her pumps. She saw Smokey lying asleep on her extra pillow. She walked back into the living room. Only the lamp beside the couch was on, and Craig was lounging on the couch.

"Craig?" Kylah moved further into the room.

"Thought this was more romantic lighting." Craig said. "We can change it if you want."

"No, I like it." Kylah said and sat down with Craig on the couch.

"I thought it'd be nice just to relax and snuggle a little to end the evening." Craig said. "Do I sound like a softie?"

"You sound just perfect. And you have a great idea." Kylah said and moved into Craig's arms.

Kylah laid her head on Craig's chest and relaxed. Craig was content just to hold her, push her hair away from her face and gently rub her arms and back. Eventually, she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	25. Halloween in Chicago

_Emador- How did it confuse you? How was he acting weird? You totally lost me. But I am so glad you're done with classes! Have a good trip home._

_Killerkeanegirl- YAY, you're back! (Happy dance!) I am so glad you're back and reviewing. I missed you._

_Meadow567- The Pens will most likely leave Pittsburgh because the new owners want a new arena but the city is broke because they built two new stadiums that weren't needed, despite the fact the voters voted against the new stadiums. So now the city can't build a new venue for the team that deserves it. Don't get me started! LOL_

_Sonatack- Glad you like it. I enjoy encouragement._

_Lia06- Glad you're still reading. Short comments but good._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I didn't mean to delve into psychology that much, but thought it was needed. Glad you liked it._

_Flowersc781- We're all a sap for Bah, he is just so cute. I am glad that you're warming up to Craig. _

**October 30, 1979  
****11:45 PM  
**(FPPOV)

I was in my apartment about to go to bed when there was a knock at my door. I walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me Kylah. Open the door." Craig called.

I opened the door and Craig walked in carrying a duffel bag that he dropped on the floor. "Pack an overnight bag. We're going on a road trip."

"What? To where? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to take a little weekend trip for Halloween and have got it all planned." Craig said. "Pack a bag, we're off to Chicago."

"Chicago? Do you know how long it'll take us to get there?" I asked.

"We'll drive all night and get there tomorrow morning; it's only a little over six hours. It's a road trip, quit worrying so much. Go pack, and change your clothes. You can't go in your nightgown." Craig smiled.

"But, do you know how much fuel it'll take to drive that far? With the shortage, should we risk it?" I asked.

"I have stocked up, we'll be fine. Now if you can't find any other reason to object, go pack, I want to get going." Craig said.

I smiled and left to go change and pack an overnight bag.

"What exactly is in Chicago that we are going for?" I yelled into the living room.

"Resurrection Mary." Craig called back.

"Who is Resurrection Mary?" I asked.

"She is a ghost." Craig said. I stopped packing in mid-air.

"You're dragging me to Chicago to see a ghost? Craig did you hit your head at practice this week?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to do something fun for Halloween. While working with Jimmy a few weeks ago, he mentioned that he, Rizzo and OC used to drive to Salem for Halloween. You know look through the old cemeteries, find the graves of the women killed as witches, stuff like that." Craig explained.

"So what's that have to do with Chicago?" I asked.

"I wanted to do something similar, you know ghost hunting as a gag for Halloween. I asked a few of the boys from the area if there were any ghost legends about Minneapolis. Strobel piped up and told me that his family went on a ghost walk while visiting Chicago and heard about Resurrection Mary. So I made a few calls and everything is in order." Craig said.

"Sounds like fun….do you think we'll actually see a ghost?" I asked.

"No, but its Halloween so it'll be fun. And it gives us a weekend to ourselves." Craig said.

"It does sound fun. I am almost ready. I'll have to stop and ask one of the boys to take care of Smokey while we're gone." I said.

I grabbed a heavy jacket knowing that Chicago would be just as chilly as Minneapolis. I packed comfortable shoes, not knowing how much walking we'd be doing. I checked my bag twice and went into the living room.

"Okay, I am ready as soon as I get someone to check on Smokey." I said.

"Well let's go, the boys are doing something in the hall, so it won't be hard to ask around." Craig said.

Craig took my bag and we walked out into the hall. Sure enough several of the boys were sitting in the hall and hanging out of rooms. As I got closer I could see that they were setting up an Ouija board.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We thought midnight Halloween would be the best time to contact the dead." Verchota said.

"Phil thinks he's going to contact Marilyn Monroe." Janny rolled his eyes.

"If he gets anywhere on that thing, I want to talk to Amelia Earhart." Broten said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Ask her what really happened. Solve the big mystery." Broten shrugged.

"In that case, find out who was Jack the Ripper too." Craig chuckled.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Johnson asked, pointing at our bags.

"We're going to Chicago for Halloween." Craig said.

"While I am gone, I need someone to look in on Smokey." I said.

"I'll do it." Pavelich volunteered.

I handed him my extra apartment key. "I left him water and food out, but he still has a hard time chewing hard food, so three times a day give him some kitten chow softened with warm milk." I said. "Check his litter box, make sure it doesn't get too full, and if there is any problem, take him to a vet and I'll pay for it."

"Kylah, you're having Pav look in on your kitten for two days, not leaving your child behind." Silk said.

"And don't let this key out of your site. I don't want Janny and Verchota sneaking into my apartment and looking through my lingerie and underwear drawer." I said.

"Is there any dead people you want to talk to before you leave?" Ramsey asked me.

"No. You guys have a good time and remember to shut any doors to other dimensions you open." I winked and followed Craig out of the dorm.

Craig put our bags in the back of his car and we climbed in. Craig started the car and pulled out onto the road. There were few other cars around and we were quickly out of the city. The highway was empty except for us.

"What did you mean about shutting doors to others dimensions?" Craig asked.

"I heard somewhere that when you use an Ouija board, you have to close the doors you open so that you don't let ghosts out among us." I said. "I am not sure; I never used one or anything. Back home they were strictly forbidden. I never even saw one until I was in college."

"The boys were just kidding around. I don't think they seriously believe they're going to contact the dead." Craig smiled.

"Yeah, just like I don't believe we're going to see a ghost in Chicago." I said.

"Me either." Craig smiled. "Why didn't you ask to contact Jake when Ramsey asked?"

"Whatever happens to us after we die…..I believe Jake is at peace and resting. He is no longer suffering or in pain. I don't want to bring him back to this miserable world if those silly things work, just leave him at peace." I said.

"Isn't there anything you'd like to say to him?" Craig asked.

"Of course…..there are days I'd give anything to have Jake back. But things are so bad; I wouldn't want him to see this. Some times I think Jake dying was a blessing. He's missed Watergate, the fall of Saigon, the 3 Mile Island meltdown, the fuel shortages, not to mention this Cold War that goes on forever." I said.

Craig reached over and took my hand as he drove on through the night.

**October 31, 1979 8:12 AM  
****Chicago, IL**

"Wake up, we're in Chicago." Craig said and nudged me.

I opened my eyes and looked around. There were tall buildings in the distance. We seemed to be on the outskirts of Chicago. The sun was shining bright.

"Wow, how long did I sleep?" I asked.

"About three hours." Craig said.

"I'm sorry. I should've stayed awake with you." I told him.

"Don't be silly. I was fine driving." Craig said.

"So where is this Resurrection Mary ghost person?" I asked with a yawn.

"Well I figured we could grab some breakfast and then find a hotel. Rest and freshen up and then this afternoon see some of the city before we go on our scheduled Ghost walk tonight." Craig said.

"Oh, sounds good to me. Where is this Ghost walk thing at?" I asked.

"Resurrection Cemetery on the edge of the city. It's one of the largest graveyards in the Midwest." Craig said.

"What gave you the idea to do all this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do something fun for Halloween. And I know you're a little superstitious down deep so I thought this would be perfect." Craig said.

"For Thanksgiving are you taking me to Plymouth Rock?" I giggled.

"Are you kidding? I thought you'd be making me a big Thanksgiving dinner." Craig winked.

"I start cooking a big dinner at the dorms and those boys will smell it a mile away and we'll have an apartment full of people." I chuckled. "I am not sure even I could cook enough to fill up Rizzo."

**7:30 PM  
****Resurrection Cemetery**

"Kylah, I thought you didn't think we'd see a ghost." Craig said as I clung to his arm.

"I don't but, you just never know. I mean people claim to have seen this Mary ghost, not all of them could be lying right?" I said.

Craig chuckled. "Well according to the tour guide, Resurrection Mary has never tried to hurt anyone, she just hitch hikes and walks outside the cemetery gates."

"Whatever the case, you move farther than three feet from me and I will never forgive you." I said.

"I couldn't get away from you if I tried. You're squeezing my arm so tight that you're cutting off blood flow." Craig said.

"I think the guide is getting everyone together for the tour." I said, watching a small crowd gather around the guide.

Craig and I walked over and joined the group.

"Welcome to Resurrection Cemetery, home of Chicago's most famous ghost- Resurrection Mary. Our very own Resurrection Mary falls into the 'vanishing hitch hiker' folklore. For over forty years, residents of Chicago have reported a young blonde woman, in a long white party dress, walking along the outside of the cemetery. Those that have tried to give her a ride report that she vanishes into thin air." The guide started.

"We're not picking up hitchhikers when we leave here." I whispered and Craig chuckled.

"It is most likely that Resurrection Mary, while alive was Mary Burgoli, who was killed in the early 1930's while hitchhiking home in a storm. As legend holds, Mary had been dancing with her boyfriend at the O'Henry Ballroom. They got into a quarrel and Mary left alone, deciding to hitchhike home. She was walking along Archer Road when a motorist hit her and fled the scene. She was dead before anyone found her. Mary was laid to rest in Resurrection Cemetery. It was after this that sightings of Resurrection Mary began."

We walked along a bit through the cemetery as the guide continued talking. Speaking of different sightings and such of the ghost. I stuck close to Craig, who was carrying our flashlight.

"One of the most well documented and believable encounters with Resurrection Mary happened in 1939. A young man named Jerry Palus. Jerry was out dancing at one of the local clubs, when he spotted a young girl wearing a long flowing white gown. He asked her to dance, and later said she was cold to the touch. The girl called herself Mary. At the end of the night, Jerry offered to give Mary a ride home. Mary asked to be taken to Archer Road despite that earlier she had told him she lived in another part of town. Jerry was driving along Archer Road when Mary asked him to stop the car across the street from Resurrection Cemetery. Mary got out of his car and asked him to wait for her. She crossed the street and vanished in front of him."

"Kylah, you're not breathing." Craig whispered.

"Oh sorry." I said and let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

We walked over to the gates of the cemetery.

"It was here that just three years ago one of the strangest occurrences involving Resurrection Mary took place."

I stepped closer to Craig, who chuckled again. I was a bit angry with myself for getting so worked up over a ghost story. I was scared, but having fun.

"On August 10, 1976 around 10:30 at night a local cab driver passed by the cemetery. He saw a girl inside the cemetery grasping the bars of the gate. The driver stopped at the nearest police station and reported that someone had accidentally been locked inside the cemetery. A police officer was dispatched, but was unable to find anyone when he arrived at the cemetery. When the officer looked at the gate itself, he found two bars on the gate had been pulled apart and bent at sharp angles. And on the bars were handprints scorched into the metal. All attempts to rationally explain how the gate was damaged failed. And to this day, all attempts to cover the scorch marks fail. No matter what is tried, the marks show through."

The guide shined his light on the bars of the gate and sure enough there were handprints scorched onto the bars. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding faster.

"Kylah, are you okay?" Craig whispered.

"It's really handprints." I whispered back.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?" Craig asked.

"I am quickly changing my mind." I told him.

**11:30 PM**

"Craig, do you believe Resurrection Mary is real?" I asked across the dark room. We were lying in separate beds in our hotel room. I couldn't sleep.

"I don't know. I don't understand everything about the afterlife and ghosts and reincarnation or any of that. But it was a great Halloween trip. If someone had jumped out and said 'boo' we'd have had to do CPR on you." Craig laughed.

"No kidding. I know it was all a gag, but when you're in a cemetery at night and hearing a ghost story….it gets to you." I giggled.

"Well I am glad you had fun. It's been a good day." Craig said.

"Yeah it has been." I agreed. "Uhhh, are you tired?"

"Yeah, why……oh, are you afraid to sleep?" Craig asked.

"Well….yeah. I know it's silly and you must think I'm really childish, but…"

"I think it's cute." Craig said.

"But I feel jumpy and every noise has me looking around." I said.

"Do you want me to sleep with you so you're not alone over there? Maybe you'll feel safer." Craig said.

I paused for a moment. Craig and I hadn't slept in the same bed before. I knew that he just wanted to be near me and nothing else, but lately I had been feeling guilty because I felt I was not satisfying Craig sexually. He never complained but being older than me it had to bother him to be stuck between first and second base- metaphorically speaking.

"Kylah, are you still here?" Craig broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah….I just, well I don't want to be a bother." I said, thinking it was a safe way of putting it.

"You're never a bother. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you want me to hold you I will." Craig said.

I took a deep breath. "You won't make me uncomfortable, come on over."

I heard Craig climbing out of his bed and move the few feet across the room to mine. I held up the covers to make it easier for him to climb in. Craig slid into the bed and I moved closer to snuggle with him.

"Feel better?" Craig asked.

"Much better." I said and laid my head against his shoulder. I yawned.

"You tired?" Craig asked. I nodded. "You sleep in then. I'm getting up early to shower. I am going to _really _need one." Craig said.

"Okay. Goodnight Craig." I said and kissed him.


	26. A Very Long Day

_Flowersc781- Funny you mentioned that you would've freaked too. When I was typing that chapter, I was a little nervous and my cat rubbed on my leg…I nearly jumped out of my skin! LOL_

_Tygr Lily- Thanks, hope you keep reading and enjoy this update._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I am so excited for you. I hope you did well on all your exams. And I am really happy that you're starting to like Craig and Kylah. What changed your mind? You were all for Bah. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I've never been to Chicago. But I knew the story of Resurrection Mary because I enjoy folklore and ghost tales. I knew the story, but did some minor research to get the names and dates all correct. _

_Lia06- I sometimes scare easy. Weird things will scare me…like I have a fear of ghosts in mirrors, LOL. _

_Meadow567- Creepy…I agree. Can't wait till you post Jake's picture. It'll come in handy soon. About the Pens, this week there were some meetings about privately funding a new arena. My plan is better…we sell the Steelers and the money we get from that can build the new arena for the Pens. Then we tear down Heinz Field and put a big animal shelter in its place! _

_Just want to wish all my reviewers/readers Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate. Hope everyone has a good holiday season and a happy new year. Peace and Love. _

**November 4, 1979  
****8:30 AM**

I was sitting in my office when Craig walked in. I glanced up at him.

"I brought you some coffee before practice starts. You going to come down on the ice and watch the boys later?" Craig asked and handed me my mug full of black coffee.

"Yeah, I have my work caught up, and with the Harvard trip coming up and all." I said.

"Kylah, are you okay? You seem a little upset about something." Craig said.

I reached over and tossed down the newspaper in front of him. It was left open to where I had been reading. Craig read the headline and looked up at me.

"A Klan rally gone bad? Is this near your hometown?" he asked.

"It was an anti-Klan rally gone bad. And it's a few hours east of my hometown, but it's still my home state." I said.

"Do you know any of the people involved?" Craig asked.

I looked at the newspaper again. East of my home in North Carolina there had been a 'death to the Klan' rally. KKK members opened fire on the crowd and all hell broke loose.

"I don't think. I mean, I've looked at the pictures in the paper and don't recognize anybody. And I don't recall anybody in Qualla being involved with the Communists Workers Party. But it's so easy to drive a few hours for a rally, you know? And I do know who from home was involved with the KKK and wouldn't put it past them a bit to have driven a few hours to ruin a rally." I said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Craig asked.

"Not really. It's just one of those things. I mean on top of the fact that it's sad news…it happened in my home state……..it's hard to explain." I said. "You know, when I first got here, OC hated me because he thought all people from the south were racist."

"I wondered why OC acted weird about you early on." Craig said.

"He now knows that I am not….but I understand why he thought I was. I mean the south is trying to portray the image that we've changed, we're more accepting of other races, and everyone is created equal, and so on. But when something like this happens and the whole nation sees it happen…..that nice image is blown." I said.

"I don't know what to say. I would say I know how you feel, except I don't. Kylah I have heard your stories about the south during the Civil Rights movement and afterwards……you've seen some terrible things. Maybe you can take comfort in knowing that change takes time. Things in North Carolina and the south will get better, but not overnight. And bigotry never dies but can lessen over time." Craig said.

"I know. But to shoot people just for publicly saying what they believe….it seems so senseless." I said. "I've always been one to stand for what I believe in…these people were shot in the street for doing that…Right here in America!"

"Are you gonna be okay? I know this has you uneasy……but those people knew they were taking a risk, like you did when the Klan burned that cross on your lawn because you were going to prom with that Indian kid." Craig said.

I was startled. "The Klan didn't burn a cross in our yard because I went to prom with Yahto."

"You mentioned the Klan burned a cross in your yard because of prom?" Craig was confused.

"They did. Jake took a colored girl to prom with him. She was his friend from school and they wanted to go to prom as friends; she was a sweet girl. When Jake bought their tickets, that night a cross was burned in our yard and graffiti sprayed on his pick-up truck." I explained.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"Police was called which was useless because the Sheriff in town is a Klan sympathizer. They asked around, nothing was ever done about it. Jake got his truck repainted. He still took Debbie to the prom; that was the colored girl. She looked beautiful, she wore a green dress. They had a lot of fun." I said.

"Jake was very brave." Craig said.

"No one knows this but me…..but Jake was so scared of someone trying to hurt him or Debbie the night of the prom that he snuck dad's pistol out of the gun case and carried it loaded under his clothes prom night." I said.

"Now I see more of why you're upset. I got to get to practice, you need anything?" Craig asked. I shook my head. "I'll see you on the ice."

**5:00 PM**

"Kylah, why didn't you come down to the ice after lunch?" Craig asked walking into my office. Practice had just ended.

"I've been on the phone most of the afternoon. There is something bad wrong going on in Iran." I said.

Craig sighed. "What else is new for the middle east?"

"I don't think this is the usual squabble among Arab nations…the media wire taps have been clogged all day. I am trying to get through to a network now." I said.

"Local media doesn't know?" Craig asked.

"No, that's why everything is messy. We just know something in Iran is going on and rumor is American are involved so everyone is calling anybody who might know." I explained.

"I am going to check on the team. Let me know what you find out. I'll be in the locker room when you're ready to leave." Craig said.

I stayed on the phone a few minutes further trying to get through. Every media outlet I had tried calling that afternoon was tied up.

"Yes, this is Kylah Jenkins, Team USA Hockey, Media Relations. I have been……yes I realize that whatever is going on in Iran isn't a sports story……because every media outlet I have tried contacting is jammed up with the Iran story. Just what is going on?...What do you mean you can't tell me, I'm in the media?...If it's a world event, it affects the international team and Olympics that I represent!" I said, tired of arguing with the network on the other end of the phone. "Fine, then let me put it to you this way, I represent the USA Hockey team that in a few months will be competing in the Olympics, and if you want interviews and stories about them then, you better start cooperating with me now!"

I was so angry that at that moment I would've tried to deny access to the team; I would've denied them access to press conferences. But the network gave in and told me what was going on. My blood turned cold and I thought I'd collapse.

I hung up the phone and went running down the hall to get to the boys locker room. I ran right in, not stopping to think that the boys would be in different states of undress.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." I said, stopping and covering my eyes. "Where is Craig, this is important."

I heard several of the boys chuckle. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered a myth I heard about Italian men and realized Rizzo lived up to it. Amazing what thoughts can slip in while you're panicking.

"Coach Craig is in the back. Turn left and walk straight, you won't hit anything." Suter called out.

I followed his advice and keeping my eyes covered but my hands out, quickly walked to the back to find Craig.

"Craig? Where you at?" I called out.

"Right here. Are you okay?" I heard him say.

I looked up and Craig was standing with Doc, looking at an x-ray. I ran to him.

"Iranian students stormed the US embassy in Teheran today. That's what had the news wire jammed. They've practically destroyed the embassy and they've taken everyone hostage. 63 of them are American hostages. They led them out blindfolded and took them away." I said.

"Oh God, just what we needed." Craig said.

"Why would they attack an embassy?" Doc asked.

"The Ayatollah Khomeini asked his people to attack anything belonging to Israel or the United States." I answered. "Where is Herb?"

"He's gone home already. Will this be on the news tonight?" Craig asked.

"Yes, the major networks are getting the details together as best they can and announcing it to the American public." I said.

"What does President Carter have to say?" Craig asked.

"He is working on a plan of action; this is a very delicate situation. The cold war is raging and Iran doesn't like Russia, neither of them likes us and both of them have nuclear weapons." I said. "This could get a lot nastier before it's over."

"Does this affect the Olympics at all?" Doc asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Of course security will have to be tightened, but I don't see this affecting the games. I'll stay on top of everything as best I can." I said.

"Are you okay? You've had a long day." Craig asked.

"It has been a lot. Right now I just want to go home and watch the news and stay in contact with the media. Whatever happens I want to know and stay updated." I said.

"I'll take you back to the dorms." Craig said.

"If you find out anything new, call me." Doc said.

"I will." I told him and followed Craig out.

**9:30 PM**

I sat down on my couch. I was tired and starting to get a headache.

"Anything new?" Craig asked.

"No, the hostages have not been harmed. That is good news. The hostages are being held in a secret location, and Carter is working to negotiate their release, but the Iranians don't seem to be listening." I said.

"Just when things had started to calm down a bit." Craig said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just hope the hostages are okay." I said.

"Worrying about it doesn't help them. Just pray……well you don't believe in God so…..wishing them the best and being hopeful is about all you can do." Craig said.

"I know, but it's hard not to worry. I fear they'll go through what Jake did while in captivity." I said.

"I know Jake is on your mind, but everything will work out." Craig said.

"He suffered so much while they had him. I don't want to think of other Americans going through that." I said.

"Kylah, clear your mind and quit thinking about it. Focus yourself on doing PR for the team, and getting ready for the holidays. Let President Carter and his cabinet worry about the hostages." Craig said.

"I'll try." I said.

"Come on, let's get out of this apartment and go do something to get your mind off bad things." Craig said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Craig pulled me up off the couch.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later. But you've had a bad day. No more thinking about the KKK, or Iranians, we're out of here to have fun." Craig said.


	27. I'll See You on the Other Side

_Meadow567- No, the Steelers are doing okay, I just hate them. I hate everything about them. Don't get me started, I can go on for hours about hating them! LOL And it's John Cena. And the thing about Rizzo- had to throw that in for my Chev muse._

_Flowersc721- I wish that form of Bah would come help me feel better when I have bad days! LOL _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Congrats about your finals! And whatever made you start liking Craig, I am glad you do. I fear I lost some readers when I hooked them up._

_Lia06- I want to include world events to show why the game was so exciting in a time of hardships._

_LJ9- Glad you liked it. I never thought much about using that phrase, just threw it in there._

_Tygr Lily- What does Kylah need to forgive herself for? Your review confused me. _

_Happy Holidays everybody! I probably won't update again till after Christmas because I'll be out of town and such. Hope everyone has a great holiday season and a Happy New Year! _

**Author's Note- **This chapter contains sensitive material. It doesn't reflect all my personal beliefs. It is also not meant to influence anyone else's beliefs. It was written to go with the story, will be part of the plot in the future. If you do not believe the material in this chapter, I hope you're not offended and take it for what it is- part of a fiction story. I enjoyed writing this chapter and it's been planned as part of the story since the beginning, so I hope no one is offended, but just in case, I've included the disclaimer. Also the title of this chapter is a George Strait lyric, I own no part of the song.

**Mid-November**

_I woke up lying on the ground. The sun was shining and the air was warm. Confused, I sat up and looked around me. Tobacco fields surrounded me; in the distance I could see my house on the hill. The tractor was sitting outside the barn as if daddy had just left it. I looked around but saw no one. I stood up, and looking down realized I was barefoot and wearing an old sundress I hadn't worn in years. _

_I started walking towards the barn. Maybe daddy was in there having a soda after working in the fields. I looked down and saw Granny- the old cat we kept in the barn to keep mice away. She was nuzzling my feet. I reached down to pet her when it dawned on me that Granny had died several years ago. I must be mistaken, another stray kitty must have come along that looks like Granny. Daddy always like having cats around the barn. I patted the kitty, which looked ready to have a litter of kittens at any moment. _

_I walked a little farther and heard a dog barking. I looked for the dog but couldn't see it. I shrugged; maybe the neighbor's dog got loose and was running nearby. The barking continued as I walked closer to the barn._

"_Kylah!" someone was calling me. I knew that voice._

_I turned back and saw Jake standing at the edge of the vegetable garden, our old dog Bear by his side._

"_Jake, you're home!" I yelled and went running towards him. _

_He looked the same as always. Wearing worn out jeans and his muddy work boots. His hair was short and his blue eyes shining. His smile was bright, just like old times. _

_I leaped into his arms. He even smelled the same. I hugged him so tight, it'd been so long since I'd seen him, or talked to him._

"_Jake, I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much." I told him_

"_I've missed you too little sister. You've grown up so much." Jake said._

"_The military, they made a mistake, they told us you were dead. They told us you'd been killed in a POW camp. They must have mixed up the dog tags or something." I gushed, looking at Jake again._

"_No Kylah. There was no mistake. I am dead. I really was killed." Jake said._

"_You're dead? I don't understand…you've come home. It just took a long time." I said._

"_Kylah, I am dead. Just like Granny cat over there died years ago. And Bear died a few years ago too." Jake said and patted the dog._

"_Then…am I dead too?" I asked._

"_You're not dead. I just came back to talk to you." Jake said._

"_Why are we home? Last I remember…Minneapolis, The team?" I asked, growing concerned._

"_Everyone is fine. I know you're the PR agent for the Olympic Hockey Team. Way to go baby sister. You've done well in the years since I've been away." Jake smiled._

"_Where are we exactly? This looks like home." I asked._

"_It is home. Heaven is about being at peace and eternal happiness. I was always happy at home, on the farm, with my family." Jake smiled._

"_Heaven is our farm?" I asked._

"_Not quite. Peace and happiness is different for everyone. And I've been to other places around heaven." Jake said._

"_Really? Heaven is real? What's there?" I asked._

"_Of course it's real. And there are all kinds of things. I've seen Pappy." Jake said._

"_Pappy? Is he okay?" I asked._

"_He's great. He and Memaw live just down the road at the next farm." Jake smiled._

"_Heaven is full of farms?" I asked._

"_I already explained this; it's whatever makes the individual happy for their final reward." Jake explained. "You'd like these farms, the animals never die, harvest is always good, and you can hear crickets and frogs every night." _

"_I can't believe you're here. And you're okay. No burns, no scars, no broken bones from being at war." I said, looking at him again._

"_Kylah, you know we get new bodies in heaven that are perfect." Jake said. "Have you forgotten everything we learned in Sunday School?"_

"_I haven't believed in that since you were killed." I told him._

"_So I've seen. You turned your back on God." Jake said._

"_No god would ever let what happened to you happen. No god would let such a wonderful person die so young and in such a horrible way." I said._

"_Kylah Caroline Jenkins, I don't want to hear you talk that way anymore. There is a God, and my death had a purpose." Jake insisted._

"_I don't know what purpose killing you could've been." I said._

"_You're not meant to know or understand. But it was part of a plan. Let go of your hurt and anger." Jake said. _

_I started crying. "I can't. I missed you for too long. I've been hurting for too long. I've been through so much, wanting you back, wishing you were with me."_

"_You have to. I've been watching you all along and I saw that you needed me is why I came for you now." Jake said and hugged me._

"_I've missed you so much. I thought about you every day." I cried._

"_I know. And I was always with you. I saw you go to prom and graduate high school, and go to college. You've grown into quite a woman." Jake said. "You're a Steel Magnolia."_

"_Oh go on. I fall apart at the drop of a hat." I said._

"_You underestimate yourself. You're soft and gentle woman with nerves of steel. You've lived through hell several times over and you got through." Jake said. "And you're not a victim. You don't want pity." _

"_It's not been easy…but Craig has helped a lot in recent……" I trailed off and looked at my big brother. "Yeah, do you know about Craig? He's…"_

"_I know about Craig. I like him. I am glad you're with him. He takes good care of you. And you're happy." Jake smiled. "And I think he'll be understanding when you tell him everything."_

"_You knew about that too?" I asked._

"_I'm always keeping an eye on my little sister." Jake winked. _

"_It's so good to talk to you again." I hugged him. _

"_Kylah, my time is getting short. I'll have to leave soon." Jake said._

"_Take me with you. I don't want you to leave me." I said._

_Jake smiled. "You have to go back."_

"_I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you." I insisted._

"_You always did follow me around everywhere. But you can't follow me here, not yet. We're not ready for you yet." Jake said._

"_Well when? I miss you." I said._

"_Not for a long time. You've got a long great life ahead of you. You'll be a great-grandmother someday." Jake said. "Don't be sad, it's meant to be that way. And I'll always be near you, even though you can't see me."_

"_But things are so bad; I don't want to go back. Things are so wonderful here." I was determined._

"_Kylah, a great event is coming. You're life will be forever changed." Jake said._

"_A great event……the hostages are going to be released?" I asked._

"_Let's just say a miracle is coming." Jake winked. _

_I sighed. "Since you have to go, how do I get back to Minneapolis?"_

"_I'll send you back the way I brought you here." Jake smiled. "What do you know about Pittsburgh?"_

_I shrugged. "The Steelers hate the Browns? That's about it, why?"_

"_No reason." Jake smirked. "It's almost time."_

"_I miss you so much." I told him._

"_I miss you too." Jake said and pulled me into a hug. "Take care of mom and dad."_

_I nodded. "I love you, Jake." _

"_I love you too, Kylah." Jake said. "Goodbye, I'll see you again someday."_

"_I'll be waiting." I whispered._

I woke up with a start. I looked around. I was in my bedroom in Minneapolis. Smokey was asleep next to me. I looked at the clock- 3:24 AM. My pillow was wet, I had cried in my sleep.

"It was a dream." I whispered aloud.

But it couldn't have just been a dream. I could feel Jake. I could smell him. Had he really come back to talk to me? Had I hallucinated? I felt at peace somehow. I looked over at a picture of me and Jake on the farm. I was wearing that same sundress I'd been wearing in the dream/vision/ whatever it was. Suddenly it dawned on me that Jake had once told me that dress was his favorite because it brought out my eyes.

I jumped out of bed and ran through my apartment. I pulled open the door and hurried to Craig's apartment door, and began pounding on it. It took a few minutes but a disheveled looking Craig opened the door.

"Kylah…what is…?"

"I saw Jake. I talked to him." I said and rushed into his apartment.

Craig closed the door. "The same Jake that's been dead for six years?"

"Do you think people can come back from the other side and talk to us in dreams?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never gave much thought to ESP or psychics or anything like that." Craig said.

"But it's possible. I mean people all over the world report the dead returning to give them messages or seeing ghosts and stuff right?" I asked.

"Kylah, calm down. What happened?" Craig asked.

"I saw Jake. He was back home on the farm. And pets we've had over the years were with him. And he said he'd seen our grandparents." I said.

Craig looked at me. "You had a dream?"

"Yeah, except Jake came to me in a dream, or a vision. It was so real. I could feel him. He smelled the same. And I was wearing his favorite dress. I don't even own that dress anymore. But before he went to Vietnam, he mentioned one day that he liked it…and that's what I was wearing in heaven with him." I said.

"You're shining. I think you really saw Jake. Or whatever happened has done you a lot of good." Craig smiled.

"I feel better. I mean I am sad that I can't be with him, but he said he's always near me, and we'll be together again someday." I said.

"What else did Jake say?"

"To make amends with God. And that great things would happen in my life and something about a miracle, and I'm going to be a great-grandmother someday." I said.

Craig smiled. "Sounds like Jake had a reason for talking to you. You going to be okay?"

"I feel great. I don't exactly understand what happened, but I feel peaceful." I said, and remembered what Jake had said about peace in heaven.

"You want to stay the rest of the night with me?" Craig asked.

"You know, when we first got the news that Jake had been killed, I didn't want to accept it. I had this fantasy that it was all a mistake. That the wrong dog tags had been put on a dead body and we only thought Jake was dead, and someday Jake would come home and it be easily explained." I said. "And tonight, I really thought that was it. I thought it was all a big mistake and Jake had been freed from the camp and came home."

"You know that's not true." Craig said.

"I know. But it's like now I can be more at peace with Jake's death because I know he's okay. I've seen and my imagination can't play tricks on me anymore." I smiled. "I'll always miss him, but I know he's watching."

Craig smiled. "You gonna stay the rest of the night or what?"

"Yeah. Let's get to bed, so you can rest." I said. Craig and I started walking towards his bedroom. "What do you know about Pittsburgh?"

"Not much, why?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. Jake said something about Pittsburgh tonight." I shrugged.


	28. Talking With the Boys

_Meadow567- I am glad you enjoyed the Pittsburgh part. It's kind of important. And speaking of Chev, I typed her name in this chapter and had to go back and fix it! LOL_

_Prettypinkcheer5- I live in the Pittsburgh area and I hate, loathe and despise the Steelers. But it's cool that you like them. If you want to know what Jake looks like there is a pic of him on meadow's website. Or if you know what the WWE wrestler John Cena looks like! _

_Lia06- It's nice that I needed Pittsburgh references in this story, since I now live near Pittsburgh._

_Flowersc721- I am so glad that it was good tears. I know how you feel about wanting to talk with those who've passed on, I've felt that way a few times._

_Emador- Sorry that I didn't warn you about the Halloween chappie. Don't die about the Rizzo line, my Chev muse told me to do it. And the miracle line wasn't supposed to be cheesy. It was supposed to be Jake telling her everything would be okay and kinda foretelling the game, oh well. _

_Sonatack- Yes, the Steelers fans hate the Browns more than anything in the world. It's a nasty rivalry. And I know some Browns fans that despise the Steelers. One kid won't wear anything black and gold, even if it has nothing to do with the Steelers. And when the original Browns became the Ravens, Pittsburgh hated the Ravens because they used to be the Browns._

_Happy New Year everyone. Hope the new year is full of good health and happiness for all! Peace and Love. _

**November, 1979  
****Cambridge, Massachusetts**

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. I'll answer questions for about ten minutes." I said to the reporters outside the locker room. The team had just beat Harvard.

"How does the team feel about defeating Harvard?" one reporter yelled at me.

"The members of the team that attended Boston University are celebrating the most, but the whole team is proud of the good game they played. It was a tremendous team effort." I answered.

"As the Olympics are fast approaching, any word on the last player to be cut?" another yelled at me.

"No comment at this time. That is the soul decision of the coaching staff. Neither Coach Brooks nor Coach Patrick have indicated to me at this time they have decided on any roster changes." I said.

"Why did Herb Brooks schedule a game against the Soviets just three days before the opening ceremonies?" someone yelled at me.

"Coach Brooks wants to give the team a broad range of opponents to prepare them for Lake Placid." I answered.

"Sources say Mike Eruzione is struggling in practice and will likely be the last player cut." Someone said.

"As I said earlier, there has been no decision about the roster made at this time. I don't know who your sources are, but I am with this team everyday and can tell you that Eruzione is on the ice everyday, working hard and putting his best efforts forward." I said.

"How is the team preparing to face off with the EHL all-stars?"

"Coach Brooks has the boys in an intensive conditioning program and will have them ready for the game. Herb doesn't look past any opponent and takes every game seriously." I answered.

"You've been spotted around Minneapolis with Coach Patrick, any comment on the nature of your relationship?"

"What kind of gossip column you write for? We're talking hockey here and nothing else. My life is my business and I am sure Coach Patrick feels the same way." I said. "If there are no other questions, thank you for your time. Goodnight."

I turned and walked into the locker room, carefully keeping my eyes down. I walked to the back where refreshments were being served. I saw several parents of the team milling around. I saw Donald Craig standing along the wall.

"Mr. Craig, hi. I'm Kylah Jenkins." I said.

"Oh yes, the PR agent, Jimmy has told me so much about you." Donald said.

"It's so nice to meet you. I want you to know how proud we are of your Jimmy. He's a great addition to the team." I said.

"We're very proud of him too." Donald said.

"So how are things at home with Jimmy away?" I asked.

"We're hanging in there. Been a little rough, but this is important to him." Donald said. "Miss Jenkins, can I give you some unwanted advice?"

"Sure you can, and call me Kylah." I smiled.

"I know it's none of my business, but Jimmy has mentioned to me that you had a brother killed in Vietnam." Donald said and I nodded. "Jimmy lost his mother just three years ago."

"I know, he told me about her when I interviewed him earlier in the season. He told me she was the one that encouraged him to come out for the Olympic team." I said.

"Yes, and while the way your brother and my wife died are very different…I still think that talking to Jimmy might help you. He spent a lot of time talking to Rizzo after his mom's death." Donald said.

I smiled. "I can imagine. Mike tries to help everyone."

"If you need anything, talk to Jimmy or Mike…their good kids." Donald said.

"Thanks, I will." I said. "Well I am going to let you spend some time with Jimmy before we have to leave. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice to have met you too." Donald said.

I walked to the back of the locker room where Doc was checking injuries. Craig was with him.

"Hey, any serious injuries?" I asked.

"No, everybody is doing well." Craig said. "How did the press conference go?"

"Everyone wants to know who is going to be the last player cut and somehow they've zeroed in on Rizzo. Not to mention some idiot out there was asking about us." I said.

"What about us?" Craig asked.

"Oh we've been seen out and about and gossip has started. Didn't seem like a ports writer to me. Probably works for some tabloid or other trashy magazine. You know the kind that wants to invade celebrities' privacy." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't realize I was a celebrity." Craig laughed.

"I shut him up anyway. I am sure that Tanya Tucker and Glen Campbell will get drunk and tear through a hotel room again in a few weeks and it'll pass." I said.

"Hey, do you mind if we don't spend the evening together? Johnson wants to talk so I told him we could go out for a late snack." Craig said.

"Not a problem. So I guess I'll see you back at the hotel late tonight?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Craig said and leaned down to kiss me.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

I walked down the hall of the hotel looking for Rizzo's room. I was bored sitting alone in my room. Finding the room I was looking for I knocked.

"Kylah, what's up?" Jimmy said opening the door.

"I came to talk to Rizzo. I brought a six-pack." I said.

"Come on in. I switched rooms with OC for the night. OC and Silk went to the hotel bar to pick up girls, so I just moved in here for the night in case they actually got one to come back to the room with them." Jimmy said.

I giggled. Rizzo was inside the room laying on one of the beds, looking through the room service menu.

"Hey Kylah, what are you up to?" Rizzo asked.

"I was bored sitting in my room alone. Craig is out for the evening, so I thought I'd come hang out here." I said.

"Sure, come on in." Rizzo said.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and Jimmy pulled over one of the rooms chairs.

"How are things going with Coach Craig?" Jimmy asked.

"Good. I think we're getting along well." I said.

"You two seem happy." Rizzo said. "Who has your kitten while we're here?"

"Herb took Smokey home with him yesterday so Kelly could keep him for me. He was a bit exasperated about the whole thing." I giggled. "Why didn't you two go looking for girls?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood."

"Me either." Rizzo said.

"Oh…did Phil go with them?" I asked.

"Nah, he is rooming with Ramsey tonight and used the excuse that he didn't want to have a girl in front of a virgin. Said it was like eating in front of a starving man." Jimmy said.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with him and Ramsey?"

"I don't know. According to Broten, Schneider, Janny…you know guys from Minnesota- Phil and Ramsey have always been this way." Rizzo said.

"Well for heaven's sakes. We should find a girl for Ramsey then." I said.

"I've seen Ramsey around girls and the way he reacts to guys talking in the locker room, I think we'd have to get him an instruction manual to go with a girl." Jimmy snickered.

I shook my head. "What do you guys know about Pittsburgh?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "The Steelers are having one hell of a season. They'll probably repeat a Superbowl championship this year."

"And the Pirates just won the World Series. And their song is Sister Sledge's 'We Are Family'. They play it during introductions and after homeruns at Three Rivers Stadium." Rizzo said.

"Do you know anything about Pittsburgh other than their sports teams?" I asked.

"Not really. I've never been there." Rizzo asked.

"I've never been there either. The city has three rivers running through it. It's the home of Iron City Beer. They have lots of steel mills." Jimmy said. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone mentioned Pittsburgh to me the other day." I said, not feeling like having them think I was crazy because I believed Jake talked to me from the other side.

"You planning on visiting Pittsburgh soon?" Rizzo asked me.

"No, I was just curious about it." I said. "Hey Jimmy, do you ever dream about your mom?"

"Not anymore. I did right after she died, but after six months or so they stopped." Jimmy said. "You been dreaming of your brother?"

"Something like that." I said.

"It's normal to dream of someone after they pass away." Rizzo said.

"Jimmy, what kind of dreams did you have? Like what was your mom doing? Did she talk to you?" I asked.

"Whoa, where is all this coming from?" Jimmy asked.

"You've been there. You're the only one who might understand." I said.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I would just hear her voice in my sleep, like off in the distance. Sometimes I would dream about her funeral…."

"The funeral. I never dreamed of his funeral!" I said.

"Huh?" Rizzo was confused.

"I never once dreamed of Jake's funeral. He had a military funeral. He was buried in Arlington, he had a 21 gun salute and officers handed mom his flag, who handed it to me." I said.

"But…are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Jimmy didn't look convinced. "I just wanted to see what you had been through and compare it to me."

"I see. Well, I hope I helped." Jimmy seemed confused.

"You have. More than you realize." I said.

About that time, the door burst open and Verchota came stumbling in.

"What's going on Boston boys? Oh and you got the coach's woman in here too." Verchota stumbled in. He was obviously drunk.

"Philip, what on earth is wrong with you? Why did you get drunk?" Rizzo asked.

Phil threw himself across the bed. "I wanted to get drunk since I couldn't bring a girl back in the room. Virgin boy is back there watching TV." Phil said.

"Philip, why is Ramsey's personal life so amusing to you?" I asked.

"He is like the world's oldest male virgin." Verchota said. "Speaking of sex…how's it with the coach?"

"I think that is none of our concern." Rizzo said.

"Come on Eruzione. Have you stopped to think about this? Craig is an older man who is dating a gorgeous woman that is younger than him. That is like every guy's dream. He's probably screwing her four times a day and six times on Sunday." Phil said.

"Oh dear." I sighed.

"Verchota! Only you would want to know what our coach does in his private life." Jimmy said.

"Come on, we all like a good story. And there is no juicier gossip than finding out what our coach has going on between the sheets." Verchota laughed.

"Call Patti why don't you? Better yet, call Velta." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe later. Right now I want to hear all about Coach Craig." Verchota smiled and laid his head on my knee.

"Philip, I am not telling you anything about my personal life." I tried pushing him away.

"Oh fine. I'll tell you one of my stories." Verchota said.

"No thanks. I'd rather not hear it." I sighed.

"Well we know these two aren't getting any. Rammer's a virgin. Is no one around here getting laid?" Verchota wailed.

"Go talk to Janny. Maybe he met one of the boys' moms tonight and took her out." I chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea." Verchota said and stood up and stumbled out the door. "JANASZAK!"


	29. Almost Thanksgiving

_Klinoa- So happy you are still here. I miss you when you don't review. I like those who review consistently because I take their reviews seriously and get ideas and such! _

_Meadow567- The Wild play the Red Wings tonight. (I am now in love with the Wild, lol.) I think I got a good bit of stuff we talked about worked out. Also, I've been looking for a pic for the title page. Hard to find a good one._

_Emador- Warning- Janny antics ahead, lol. I didn't think taking a six pack to their room was that bad, lol. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Yes, I live near Pittsburgh and hate the Steelers. If the whole franchise was disbanded I would cheer and run singing through the streets! _

_CandieBabie30- I love making people laugh. Hope you continue enjoying the story._

_Lia06- Here is more. I hope you like this chapter, I had a hard time writing it and still aren't quite satisfied. _

**November, 1979**

With Thanksgiving so rapidly approaching, I had decided to take a long lunch break and go groceries shopping. Craig and I had planned to spend the day together. The boys were all having dinner with various families of boys from the U. I think the Ramsey's and Schneider's were taking on most of the team.

I walked down to the ice to see the boys for a few minutes and tell Craig where I was going. The boys were skating out on the ice.

"Hey Kylah, how's your day going?" Craig asked when I reached him.

"Not bad. Nothing new on the hostages. And believe it or not stupid people in Philadelphia actually set bail for Ira Einhorn. Einhorn will jump bail. What kind of morons gives a murder suspect bail?" I said.

"Who?" Craig looked confused.

"Oh nothing. Big murder case in Philadelphia. I have been following it." I said. "I am going to take a long lunch and pick up some stuff for Thanksgiving. You need anything?"

"No thanks. I'll see you after practice." Craig said. A boy I didn't recognize skated by.

"Craig, who is that?" I asked.

"Tim Harrer." Craig said.

"The kid that having a huge year with the Gophers? What's he doing here?" I asked.

"That's him. Herb brought him in to join the team." Craig said.

"He WHAT?" What is he thinking? And furthermore, why wasn't I informed of this move? I am the media representative. I need to know what goes on immediately so I can handle it." I shrieked.

"Calm down. Herb said he'd have Harrer's information sent to your office by the end of practice "Craig said.

"But why is he bringing in another player now? We're just about 10 weeks from opening ceremonies!" I protested.

"It was Herb's decision." Craig said.

I didn't know what to think, but was not happy about this situation. Harrer had no business on this team. Where had he been for the past several months? I walked away from the ice, still pondering everything.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Herb, we need to talk!" I stormed into his office.

"Kylah, I'm…"

"Going to listen to me." I said and threw Harrer's files on his desk.

"You're out of line." Herb snapped.

"I don't answer to you. You can't cut me from the team or make me skate drills." I snapped back.

"Whatever you're problem is…"

"My problem is that with 10 weeks until opening ceremonies you've brought in another player to take the spot of someone who actually worked and earned a spot on this team! It's not right!" I snapped.

"Who are you to decide what's right for the team? I am the coach, you're the PR…"

I interrupted. "And as the PR agent do you have any idea what the media is going to say about this? The public is not going to think it's fair that Harrer trains for a few weeks with the team and gets a spot when the other boys have been here for months!"

"I don't worry about the media. I am doing what I think is best for this team. Tim Harrer is a hell of a player." Herb said.

"Don't give me that. Yeah Harrer is a great player, but he doesn't belong on this team! These boys have been together since June, they have chemistry and camaraderie. Harrer is not part of that!" I insisted.

"I think Harrer will be a great addition to the team." Herb said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. And I'll remain professional but will not defend this move. I say it was your decision and nothing more." I said and started to walk out. I stopped and looked back. "And this will affect the team. I might not be a coach, but I know those boys, and this will affect them!"

I walked back down to my office and slammed the door.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

Craig knocked on the door to my apartment. I was putting away the groceries I had bought during my lunch break.

"Come on in Craig." I yelled. I knew it was him, he had a distinctive knock.

The door opened and Craig walked in, almost smirking.

"Well, go ahead and say it." I told him.

"I heard you gave Herb what for today about Tim Harrer." Craig said.

"I couldn't help it. That kid has no place on this team, and I am tired of trying to defend Herb's odd methods. He had no right to bring in another player now no matter how good they are or what they could do for the team. We have our team and still have to send one of them home, that's bad enough." I said.

Craig sighed. "I agree with you there, but it's Herb's decision. He's the head coach."

"I know, which is why I told him what I thought and left you out of it." I said.

"Kylah, I can't tell you what to do, but is it wise to feud with Herb?" Craig asked.

"I am not feuding with anybody except my hips with the holidays coming up!" I winked. "I told Herb I would remain professional. But somebody had to say something. I knew you wouldn't, and the boys can't, so I did."

"But you still have to work with Herb!" Craig protested.

"Yes, and it's not always easy dealing with him. Do you know how many in the press think he's nuts? If he hadn't won championships with Minnesota, things would be worse. But people can see that he is able to win games; but the world knows how good eastern block teams are too." I said.

"I know you've had some reporters really grill you about Herb." Craig sighed. "But it's his team and he really thinks he's doing what's best."

I sighed. "Craig, members of the press are supposed to stay objective…I haven't quite done that this time because I am so attached to every one of those boys. It was bad enough knowing that I was going to have to let one of them go. And in my heart I knew it was most likely going to be Rizzo. Mike is struggling and Herb is a man possessed; doesn't take a rocket scientist. Who else is going home now? Because there is no doubt that Harrer will get a roster spot."

"I know how you feel. I don't really agree with bringing Harrer in now either." Craig said and smiled. "I wish I could be a PR agent so I could tell Herb how I feel. That took guts. I've never known of anyone to stand up to Herb like that."

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"Not really, he's used to people not agreeing with him." Craig said.

"I can imagine." I said. "Well I am not sorry, it needed said."

"You're something else, you know that." Craig smiled and hugged me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"You just are. Everyday I find out new things about you and there all amazing." Craig said.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said and rested against him.

"Did you get lots of good food for Thanksgiving?" Craig asked.

"Of course. I got a turkey, stuff for dressing, taters, makings for gravy, and makings for pumpkin pie and all that good stuff." I said.

"I think I've gained weight since we started dating." Craig smiled.

"I haven't noticed, besides southern cooking is good for the soul." I giggled.

"You want to watch TV tonight. Jimmy Craig has mentioned a lot about the Twilight Zone lately." Craig said.

"Sounds good, but I think you just wanna get me on the couch." I joked.

"You have no idea how right you are." Craig said. I couldn't tell how serious he was.

"I'll make us some dinner." I said. "Then we can watch TV. How long is Herb giving the boys off for Thanksgiving?"

"Half a day Wednesday and all day Thursday and Friday. He wants them back on the ice getting ready for the game against the EHL." Craig said.

"Great…I am going to have to get a press release out before Thanksgiving about Harrer." I sighed.

"It's going to be okay Kylah." Craig said and kissed my forehead.

"I hope so. Right now I just stressed." I said.

"I got a great stress reliever." Craig winked.

"A shoulder rub?"

"Sure that works too. Come on, let's go sit down." Craig said and led me to the couch.

"So what do you want to do on Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Now that's a loaded question." Craig chuckled and started rubbing my shoulders.

"What is with you this evening…..you're acting very Verchota-ish." I said.

"Sorry, just the mood I am in you could say." Craig said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Craig said.

"Well about Thanksgiving, I'll probably get up early and start cooking. And of course the Macy's parade. And your Lions will be playing so we'll have a good day." I said.

"You going shopping on Friday?" Craig asked.

"I doubt it, but will probably decorate on Friday. I have been getting decorations for Christmas together." I said.

"Wow, the holidays are here already. I can't believe it. Seems like just yesterday I was flying out to Colorado Springs. Now I am getting ready to eat turkey and see Santa." Craig said.

I leaned back against Craig. "It's going to be my first Christmas away from home. First Thanksgiving away too."

"What are your parents going to do with you gone?" Craig asked.

"They're still not sure about Christmas. But for Thanksgiving they're going to my aunt and uncle's." I said.

Smokey came into the room. I smiled as he started scratching at Craig's leg. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Kylah, I heard you yelled at Herb today." Janny was on the other end of the line.

"We had a discussion." I said, wanting to downplay the whole thing.

"You stood up to Herb Brooks. Do you realize you've got balls bigger than Rammer's?" Janny sounded wound up.

"Of all the things I've ever wanted to hear. I thought Ramsey was the virgin and how do you know about…oh never mind." I sighed.

"Hey, I've shared a locker room with him for years; I was bound to notice and just because he has them don't mean he uses them…outside of the bathroom." Janny snickered.

"But…Janaszak are you drunk?" I asked.

"Nah, but the guys from Minnesota that have dealt with Herb through college can't believe it." Janny sounded excited.

"Well I am glad you're all happy about that at least." I sighed. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah…we're all heading over to OC and Rizzo's." Janny said and hung up.

"Is Janny okay?" Craig asked.

"He's fine, just goofy as can be." I said.


	30. Turn in the Road

_Emador- Just wanted to remind you of the warning for this chappie. LOL And I am glad I could help remind you of Harrer._

_Meadow567- I think you're just a tad superstitious. No Ira Einhorn doesn't have anything to do with this story, it was just a big murder case in the late 1970's and in 1979 he was awarded bail and jumped to Europe. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- I know, I cant believe how long this story is, but I am enjoying writing it. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. Love all your reviews. _

_Lia06- Yes, Janny was from Minnesota. He called her to say how surprised he was because he had played for Herb too. _

_Flowersc781- Well I never get tired of hearing it. I enjoy writing Kylah to speak her mind. _

_I am going to do a shameless plug here, but it's for a good cause. LOL. Emador has started posting her newest story 'One Fine Day'. So check it out! Peace and Love! _

**Milwaukee, WI  
****December 1979**

The game was over. We had just played the IHL all-stars. The boys were on the ice shaking hands with the other team. I knew I needed to get to the hallway to deal with the press. Herb had made it clear that he was not going to speak with any of the 'leeches'.

"Kylah, are you okay? You don't seem very happy." Doc asked me.

"I don't know. Something just isn't sitting right with me." I said. I knew exactly what that something was, but was keeping further comments to myself.

"Kylah, the press is waiting to speak with you." Walter said over the glass.

"I am on my way." I said and left the bench.

I walked back towards the hallway leading into the locker room. I had the arena staff set up barricades to keep the media from knocking down the team as they entered the locker room.

"Thank you all for coming out this evening. Team USA Hockey and I thank you for your time." I said. I always thought it courtesy to thank the media, even when it wasn't a formal press conference.

"Miss Jenkins, new team member Tim Harrer is looking great on the ice. What was Herb Brooks' motivation to bring him in at such a late date?"

"As I have said in the past, that was Coach Brooks' decision. He controls all roster changes for the team." I said.

"How is the team accepting Harrer to the team?"

"We just played a great game and Harrer was on the ice with the rest of the team and able to add to the score. It's always a team effort." I said.

"Two more players have to be sent home, any word yet on who they will be?"

"Once again, roster decisions are up to the coaching staff and they have not made any indication at this time." I said. I felt no reason to include Herb's threat on Rizzo earlier in the week. An incident that made me feel like rushing onto the ice and beating Herb with his own hockey stick.

"Is Herb going to call any more players to join the team?"

"He has not mentioned doing so." I said. 'Heavens I hope not.' I thought.

"Miss Jenkins, Steve Janaszak has not been between the pipes nearly as much as Jim Craig…will he be getting more playing time soon?"

"Team USA is very lucky to have two outstanding goalies. The coaching staff will be using them where they are most needed." I said.

"What is the team's frame of mind with the Olympics just over two months away?"

"They are training hard every day. They are focused on what they have to do and are anxious to compete." I said.

"Many people have criticized bringing in Harrer now, how do you feel about it?"

"It was Coach Brooks' choice. It's not my place to say my opinion." I said.

I turned and walked in the locker room. I was tired of answering questions and was restraining myself from telling the world my real opinion. Careful to look down I walked to the back where Doc was cleaning off his tables.

"You do a great job with the media." Doc said. "I was listening to your post game interviews on the radio."

"Thanks, I felt like screaming out there." I said.

"You're very good at giving honest answers that don't hurt anyone's pride. That is rare in the media." Doc smiled.

"Where is Craig?" I asked.

"Mac came to get him. He said he wanted to talk to him for a few minutes." Doc answered.

"Oh…well in that case I am going to get my things together and head for the bus. The boys should be moving along soon." I said and went to the press box.

On my way back, I ran into Craig.

"Hey, I was looking for you in the locker room. Doc said you were talking to Mac." I said.

"Yeah I was, and Rizzo and OC and Johnson…."

"Poor Rizzo, did you see his face during the game? That poor guy knows he's going to be sent home soon." I said.

"Well the boys have decided to talk to Herb about Tim Harrer and they wanted me for support. Help them out kind of thing. Did you put them up to this?" Craig asked.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't talked to the boys about this. I didn't want Herb accusing me of trying to influence their opinion. Why?"

"It just sounded like advice you'd give is all." Craig smiled and put an arm around me. "You got plans for back at the hotel?"

"Not that I know of. I am done with the media for the night." I said.

"Stop by my room around midnight?" Craig asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Just stop by." Craig said. "I have to go get the boys and find Herb. I'll see you on the bus."

Craig took off into the locker room and I continued towards the bus. A few of the boys were filing out of the locker room. Most of them were quiet, none of them speaking to Harrer. Herb had to see how this was affecting the team.

I climbed onto the bus and took a seat in the front where Craig and I usually sat. Herb took a seat across the aisle. I relaxed and wondered how Smokey was doing back in Minneapolis. I had left him with Patti early that morning. She said the kids would most likely play with him all evening after school.

Craig climbed onto the bus and told Herb that a few of the boys wanted to speak with him. Herb reluctantly got off the bus. I sighed wondering if anyone could get through to Herb. Part of me wanted to know what was being said just a few feet from the bus.

Herb and Craig climbed back on the bus. Craig sat down next to me. A few minutes later Rizzo, Johnson, OC and Mac climbed on the bus and walked to the back to take their seats.

"What happened out there?" I asked.

"The boys talked to Herb and Herb's said he was going to send Harrer home." Craig said.

I sighed with relief. I knew that one of the boys would still be going home, but at least it wouldn't be two of them. I glanced to the back of the bus, looking at Rizzo. I wondered exactly when Herb would send him home. He was smiling and talking with the other boys. He would be greatly missed.

I leaned against Craig for the bus ride back to the hotel. I was just a little tired, and feeling relief that Harrer was going home.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

I was in my hotel room, getting ready to go visit Craig. I still didn't know what he was up to, but was looking forward to spending some time with him. It had been a busy day with traveling and the game. I had called Patti back in Minneapolis who was in the middle of telling Kelly that Smokey couldn't sleep in bed with her. Smokey was fine.

There was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Herb." Came the quick reply.

I opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you in person that I am sending Tim Harrer home. The boys talked to me and I think its best." Herb said.

"I'll make a statement to the press in the morning." I nodded.

"Kylah…you're not like most people in the media. You want to do the right thing. You care about the people you're reporting about. And you're always honest in your reporting. You stand up for what you think is right. That's a rare thing anymore. I'm glad we have someone like you working with us." Herb said.

"Thank you." I said.

Herb nodded. "You have a good night."

I watched Herb walk back down the hall.

I glanced around my room making sure I had unplugged my curling iron and then locked the door and walked down the hall to Craig's room. I knocked on the door and heard Craig call for me to come in.

I walked in. Only the lamps by the bed were lit, there was a fruit platter on the table and there was champagne on ice in a bucket.

"Ummm, what is all this?" I asked.

"Just thought I'd surprise you with a nice evening." Craig said.

I shut the door behind me. I walked over and hugged Craig. I looked around, realizing that Craig must have called room service.

"It looks nice…you were expecting me right?" I asked.

Craig chuckled. "Of course, who else?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I reached for some of the grapes on the fruit tray. "I am glad you ordered some snacks. I was a little bit hungry."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Do you easily get drunk from champagne?" Craig asked.

"No…I rarely drink it but when I do, I handle it okay." I said.

Craig started pouring the champagne. "Good, I was hoping it didn't. I didn't want to deal with you seeing pink elephants tonight."

"So what is the occasion for all this? Can't be just because of the game or Harrer being sent home." I asked and accepted a glass.

"Nothing really, just wanted a special evening. And I knew you wouldn't be expecting it." Craig said and sat next to me.

"You're sweet." I said.

"Have you been hanging out with the boys lately?" Craig asked.

"A bit. Verchota is getting me into watching professional wrestling." I chuckled.

"That stuff where they hit each other with chairs and yell and scream during interviews?" Craig looked surprised.

"That's it. It sounds so goofy but when you watch it, a storyline starts unfolding. You get caught up in it despite yourself. And I am really starting to like a tag team called the Rock N Roll Express." I said.

"I might have to watch this with you guys sometime. See what all the fuss is about." Craig smiled.

"Are you going to go home for Christmas?" I asked.

"No, it'd just be too hard to travel to Detroit and back in such a short time. And I'd rather stay in Minneapolis with you." Craig said.

"If you want to go be with your family, I'll be okay with the team. They're doing like they did for Thanksgiving." I said.

"And I had a great Thanksgiving with you. You didn't even gripe about me watching the Lions game." Craig smiled. "I wouldn't miss Christmas with you. I am looking forward to it."

"I am looking forward to it too." I said.

Craig leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft and gentle but more aggressive than I was used to from him. I snuggled closer to him, but was surprised when he started gently pushing me down on the bed.

I pulled my mouth away. "Craig…what are you doing?"

"Kylah, if you really need me to explain." Craig said dryly.

"Well, I don't want to." I said and scooted away from Craig.

Craig nodded. "What exactly are you waiting on? I mean we've been together awhile now."

"I know. I am just not ready. It's a big deal to me." I said.

"It's a big deal for me too, but I am only a man and waiting is starting to get to me." Craig sighed.

"I thought you were okay with how things were?" I asked.

Craig stood up. "I am, but do you think waiting is easy on me? I am with you everyday. I see you in those tight jeans and tight sweaters……I don't even use my hot water heater anymore!" Craig protested. "And the other day when you walked into practice wearing that little multi-colored sweater……I started thinking things that would make Verchota blush."

"Well I am glad that you feel those things about me, it's very flattering but I am not ready." I said.

"But when, I am starting to go crazy. I could write a book on the art of self-love." Craig said. "I feel like I am 14 years old again. And I might have to visit Doc for an exam about Carpel Tunnel."

I stared, completely shocked. It was a side of Craig I hadn't seen before. I hadn't realized that even as men grow older, some things never change. I sat still, but didn't know what to say.

"Craig, I am sorry, but I am not comfortable with sex." I said.

"What do you mean? Are you uncomfortable with sex in general? Or just uncomfortable about sex with me?" Craig asked.

"A little of both really." I said.

Craig sat down next to me again. "What about me makes you uncomfortable about having sex with me?"

"Well, you're older and more experienced…I don't know if I could satisfy you. You're used to women with experience that know lots of…..tricks." I said.

"Kylah…..I know I have more experience when it comes to sex but I don't expect you to be like 'Debbie Does Dallas'. I am ready to be patient with you. I just wanted to be closer to you." Craig said. "And I would never hurt you. I knew I'd have to take it slow and careful."

"I'm not……" I hesitated. "I'm just not ready. I adore you and love being with you…but I can't do this…not yet."

"What else about sex makes you uncomfortable?" Craig asked.

"I am just not ready is all. I'm sorry." I said. I stood up. "Thanks for the champagne and fruit. I need to go."

"Kylah, you don't have to go. I'll drop the subject and wait till you're ready." Craig said.

I rushed past him. "No, its better that I leave. Again, I'm sorry."

I hurried out the door. "You don't have to be sorry." Craig called after me, but I hurried on down the hall, back to my room.

I opened the door to my room and slammed it behind me. I slumped to the floor crying, wishing this night had never happened.


	31. The End of the Innocence

_Emador- Glad you liked last chapter. I hope this chapter kinda brings everything full circle. _

_Flowersc781- You are like the president of the Bah fanclub, LOL. I hope this chapter answers all your questions._

_Meadow567- I bet if you relax, they'll play better! Also, you're on the right road about the story._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Yes, you are on the right track. I don't know how much you know about the Penguins, but you're thinking right._

_Lia06- I hope this chapter makes you feel better about Craig. I was trying to show that even though he is older, all men have similar urges and such! LOL _

_Disclaimer- The title of this chapter is a Don Henley lyric. I own no part of the song and give Henley full credit for an awesome song! _

**December, 1979  
****Minneapolis, MN**

We'd been home from the IHL game a few days. I'd avoided Craig as best I could and he didn't push me. The boys seemed more relaxed now that Harrer was back to playing with just the Gophers.

I knew that I owed Craig and explanation. And I knew that he and I needed to talk, rather than me avoid him like I was in Junior High. I hoped that Craig would understand when I explained everything to him. Jake had told me in my dream that Craig would understand, but I was still reluctant to talk about it.

It was Friday night when I finally worked up the courage to go talk to Craig. I knocked on the door to his apartment, not even sure if he'd be home or not. I hadn't talked to him in a few days and had no idea what his plans held.

Craig opened the door. "Kylah…is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we need to." Craig said and let me into his apartment.

I went and sat on his couch and he joined me.

"I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in a few days. It's just been hard for me to work up the courage to talk to you after Milwaukee." I said.

"It's okay. You needed a few days to yourself; I'd never begrudge you that." Craig said.

"And I am sorry that I ran out on you in Milwaukee." I said.

"That's my fault. I moved entirely too fast and was impatient." Craig said.

"No, I think you were well within reason. I mean, we've been dating awhile…of course you want to follow the natural course of action." I said.

"But I didn't have the right to unload all my frustration on you." Craig said.

"Well all that aside, I still feel I owe you an explanation." I told him.

"You don't have to explain anything. I'll just wait until you're ready and you come to me." Craig said.

"No, I feel there are some things you need to know. I think you have the right to know them and it would greatly help you understand the other night." I said.

"Well go ahead." Craig leaned back.

"Remember I said I was uncomfortable with sex in general?" I asked. Craig nodded. "Well truth is…I'm not quite a virgin."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Well…I didn't expect that but it doesn't change how I feel towards you. I'm not a virgin either." Craig said. "But what do you mean 'not quite a virgin'? Either you are or you aren't?"

"Well, I'm not but just barely not." I said. "I've only sorta had sex once."

"Kylah, I don't follow." Craig sighed.

"When I was in high school…..the year after Jake was killed, I was in a bad place emotionally. Well one Friday night, I went to our high school's bonfire pep rally. Rick Deveraux was there; he was a running back on the football team. I'd had a mild crush on him for years. Well at the pep rally, Rick invited me to go to a party with him. I went; it was at another football player's house." I explained.

"And you got drunk and woke up with a hangover and no clothes?" Craig asked.

"No. Anyway, we get to the party and Rick came on a bit strong. We ended up in the den. I knew we were going to have sex. I wanted it at the time. I wanted to feel close to someone because I'd felt so empty after burying Jake just a few weeks earlier." I said.

"So you had a one night stand in high school because you were grieving." Craig stated.

"Not exactly. You see, I was nervous to start with….and Rick wasn't patient or gentle at all. I asked him to slow down but he didn't and I wasn't sure what to expect. I remember asking him to be careful because I'd heard first time's hurt for girls, but he wasn't. I started crying because it hurt and I was scared. Rick got mad and said I'd ruined it for him by crying. He got off me, masturbated into a garbage can, redressed and went back to the party." I explained, without realizing it I had started wringing my hands. "So, I cleaned myself up as best I could. There was blood all over my thighs from….well you know. Went home and never spoke a word of it to anyone until now."

"Kylah….I'm sorry. I didn't know." Craig said and took my hand. "No woman should ever have to go through that, especially not someone as sweet as you. No wonder you're afraid of sex."

"I've learned to deal with it as best I can." I said.

"Kylah…what that boy did you…..sex is never supposed to be like that. It's not supposed to hurt and cause fear; it's supposed to be enjoyable for both people involved." Craig said.

"I know that…but I'm still scared." I said.

"Baby, what you've experienced wasn't making love as it should be. That was barely sex…it was about a step away from rape." Craig said and ran a hand down my cheek. "No one should ever treat you that way. And I never would."

"I know you wouldn't. And I'm sorry that I ran out on you in Milwaukee, I just didn't know how to tell you why I was apprehensive." I said. "I must sound like such a victim."

"No, you don't. The fact that you can talk about it, and haven't allowed it to keep you from dating at all speaks volumes." Craig said.

"Whatever you want to do from here, I'll understand." I told Craig.

"What? Kylah, I'm not going to leave you over this. That would make me as big a bastard as that boy was." Craig said. "I don't think dynamite could get me away from you."

I gave a small chuckle. "I'm glad to hear that….but I can't make any guarantees. I mean, yes I am going to want to have sex eventually. But I don't know when that will be." I said.

"I'll be okay. I am willing to wait." Craig said.

I smirked. "What about your hot water heater?"

"It can stay dormant." Craig winked. "Listen, I am really sorry about those comments."

"It's okay. It's kinda nice to know you think about me that way." I said.

"Well it's true. You're very pretty, and you do things that are such a turn on and you don't even realize you're doing them." Craig said.

I took a deep breath." Craig, what happens if down the road, you decide I'm not good enough in the bedroom for you?"

"Will you quit worrying about that? Sex is pretty much the same at any age, unless you're so old that you have to get one of those geriatric alternatives books. And I am not that old yet." Craig winked. "Besides, I don't expect you to swing from the rafters, beat me with a whip and then urinate down my back."

"What kind of people does that?" I was appalled.

"Scary what you learn living in a big city." Craig shrugged.

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"Nothing to forgive. I understand completely." Craig said.

I hugged him and realized that Jake had been right all along.

"It's Friday night…want to catch a movie?" Craig asked me.

"Sure, got a newspaper so we can see what is playing?" I asked.

"No, but we'll head out there. If there is nothing we like, we'll drive around town and look at the houses decorated for Christmas." Craig smiled.

"Sounds great…..Craig, thank you for being so understanding about everything." I said.

"Nothing that happened was your fault, and I care enough about you to accept everything in your past and let things work out." Craig said.

I smiled, and hurried to my apartment to get my coat. Craig was waiting for me when I returned. He helped me with my coat and scarf. I wasn't used to this kind of cold weather, but was enjoying it.

"Ready to go?" Craig asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." We started walking down the hall.

"What do you mean my cologne is cheap?" Janny suddenly stormed into the hall.

"I think it stinks and is not going to help you tonight." Verchota said from across the hall.

"You're all wasting your time. I am going to win this, hands down." Silk said from his room.

"What is going on?" I asked Cox, who was standing in the hall shaking his head.

"Some of the boys are going out tonight to that bar down the street and they have bets going on who will get the farthest with the girls they hit on." Cox explained.

"Put me down for $5.00 on O'Callahan." I giggled.

"You'd bet on OC over me?" Janny whined.

"OC is good looking and has a silver tongue." I smiled.

"Obviously she's been talking to my past girlfriends." OC sauntered into the hall.

"Uhhhhh, Craig and I are gonna go. Have fun tonight boys." I said and walked out with Craig.


	32. To Decorate a Door

_Lia06- That was not meant to sound like a line. It was meant just to show Craig being supportive of Kylah and trying to reassure her. _

_Emador- Glad it answered your questions. Hopefully you'll enjoy the humor in this chapter._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Well the Pens are involved but I won't say no more. LOL _

_Meadow567- Did you get my email? Semi-first time…good way of putting it._

_Flowersc781- The guy was an ass but was fictional, so if you meet a Rick Deveraux please don't punch him! LOL Yes, John Harrington was cute, madam president._

_Author's Note- I just want to once again give a disclaimer about the religious material in this story. It is not meant to influence or reflect opinion. It is just part of the overall story._

**December 1979**

I had decided to spend the evening decorating the outside of my apartment door for Christmas. I had decorated the inside of my apartment the week before, but had run onto a good sale at the department store and bought a new wreath and some lights and such.

Craig had a meeting with Herb to deal with people from the USOC. I was glad that he and I had worked everything out. For the first time in my dating life, I felt I was able to put that night at the party behind me and look forward to being with someone.

"Kylah, what are you up to?" I turned and saw Rizzo walking down the hall.

"Oh hi Rizzo. I am just putting up a few decorations." I said.

"You celebrate Christmas?" Rizzo asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"You don't believe in God. Why would you celebrate the birth of his son?" Rizzo asked.

I sighed and let go of the lights I had started stringing around the doorframe. "You're the first person that has ever called me on that. And you're right."

"I didn't mean to sound accusing. I just knew a lot of atheists don't celebrate Christmas." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, I know that. Truth is…the past few years Christmas has just been a family holiday more than a religious one. I ignored the religious side of the holiday and just spent time with my family, exchanged gifts and such." I explained. "And to be honest, both my parents still have such a strong faith; I didn't want to interfere with that, so I just quietly went about my business."

"Kylah, can I ask you something, not meaning to sound too personal?" Rizzo asked.

"Sure." I said and went back to the lights.

"I know you lost faith after your brother died….why didn't your parents lose faith too?" Rizzo asked.

"They just believe that everything will be explained in time and that God had his reasons. I just couldn't reach that same conclusion." I said. "Feelings about a higher power are something that each person decides."

"Well, I pried into your business enough. OC always accuses me of trying to solve everyone's problems." Rizzo smiled.

"It's okay. Sometimes I think I need to talk about it. I haven't always been good at releasing emotions, but Jake could always get me to talk. After he died, I just wouldn't open up to anybody until the past few months." I said.

"You know, I never met Jake…but I am sure he would want you to be happy, so don't be afraid to open up and talk to us." Rizzo said.

"Yeah…I know Jake would want me to be happy. And lately I get the feeling he wants me to make things right with my faith." I said, not feeling the need to tell Rizzo about my dream and have him think I was nuts. "But I just haven't found the way to yet."

"Something will come along, I am sure." Rizzo said.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well, I am going to head back to the room. I was waiting for OC to get out of the shower when I came out here. He was shaving and that takes awhile…especially because I make him thoroughly clean the bathroom afterwards." Rizzo said.

"I saw him at practice and his face looked pretty smooth." I commented.

Rizzo avoided my eyes. "He's not shaving his face." He mumbled.

Realization dawned on me. "He…are you serious….ohhhhhh." I started laughing.

"Well, I should get back. I'll see you around over the weekend Kylah." Rizzo said. He turned and hurried back down the hall to his room.

I couldn't help giggling, and part of me wondered if any of the other boys shaved other than their faces. I finished the lights and decided to hang some garland around the door as well.

"Kylah, you're just who I was looking for." Mac called down the hall.

"Hi, Robbie, what do you need?" I asked.

"I need your panties." Mac said.

I stopped in midair and turned to look at Mac. "Is this some bet that Verchota started with the team about who can get the coach's girlfriend into bed first?"

"No, nothing like that." Mac said.

"Than is this some gag the boys put you up to?" I asked.

"No. I am working on a Christmas present and need a pair of female panties." Mac said.

"Mac, if you're dating a girl, you really should buy her new lingerie." I said.

"Oh this isn't for anyone to wear. It's for a surprise gag." Mac said. "So do you have any panties that you don't wear very often or could part with?"

I shook my head. "Oh why not? I'm a good sport. Come on in, we'll see what will work for you."

Mac followed me through my apartment and into my bedroom. I stopped at my dresser and opened the top drawer.

"What exactly are we looking for? A specific color?" I asked.

Mac peered his head over my shoulder. "Wow, I never realized you were that kind of girl…lucky Coach Craig!"

Startled, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing bad. It's just you've have…..well….those panties of yours……they're sexy." Mac blushed.

I was still confused. "So?"

"Well it's just. I always pictured you as the pretty girl, who wore granny panties. You know the type- hott and modest." Mac explained.

"Oh…" I still wasn't sure it made sense.

"It's not a bad thing. As a matter of fact, I have a new found jealousy for Coach Craig." Mac winked.

"Somewhere in this whole sordid tale is a compliment." I rolled my eyes. I looked back to my drawer. "Here how about these? I didn't like them after I bought them."

Mac took the offered pair of underwear and looked them over. "Could you model them for me? I need to make an accurate judgment if they will work for my surprise or not."

"Robbie!" I giggled.

"Hey, can't kill a guy for trying. These will work great. Thanks Kylah." Mac said and walked out of my bedroom.

I followed him out of my apartment to finish decorating the door. Mac went back to his room.

I finished putting the garland around the door. The wreath, the lights and the garland all looked nice. I debated if I should put up anything else. I had got a small Santa that I thought would look nice hanging from the door handle.

"Kylah, great. I need your opinion." Verchota came walking down the hall.

"Why is it I try decorating my door and suddenly everyone wants to talk to me?" What do you need Phil?" I asked.

"A bunch of us want to go to a strip club this weekend, and we can't decide which show to see." Verchota said.

"And this is a problem I can help with how?" I sighed.

"Well I have the opinions of the guys, now I get the female opinion." Verchota said.

"My opinion is that you boys don't go because I don't want to answer questions about the team frequenting after-hours clubs." I said.

"We'll stay out of trouble, but we are buying Ramsey a lap dance as a late birthday present." Verchota said.

"Oh dear I can see the headlines now." I groaned. "Virgin Hockey Player Hospitalized After Cardiac Arrest From Lap Dance."

Verchota laughed. "That's about right. But I promise we'll be discreet and not cause you any problems."

"I appreciate that." I said.

"Now about these shows. We're stuck between two clubs. 'Whispers' downtown is doing a nightly show of 'Mrs. Claus and 9 Naughty Reindeer' this month." Verchota said. "And 'The Gentleman's Club' on the upper eastside is doing a two week run of 'Christmas Carrols'!"

"What is 'Christmas Carrols' about? The other is pretty self explanatory." I said, morbid curiosity getting the best of me.

"It's a show and the ladies' costumes are all based on Christmas songs." Verchota smiled. "So which do you think we should see?"

"Not that I care one way or the other…but I think the songs show would be cute. I'm half interested as to how they interpret the song into costume." I said.

"You want to come with us?" Verchota asked.

"Why in the world would I go watch a bunch of women take off their clothes and grind against you boys?" I asked.

"That would be so kinky if you actually went to a strip club and enjoyed the show." Verchota said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll stay home, thanks just the same."

"Okay, but I'll tell you all about it. Thanks for your help." Verchota said.

"It really helped me get in the Christmas spirit. I mean nothing says 'Merry Christmas' like topless women." I said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm saying!" Verchota smiled and took off down the hall.

I sighed and shook my head. Verchota never ceased to amaze me. And I wondered if I should warn Ramsey of what was coming. Part of me was surprised that they were able to talk him into going to a strip club.

I finished the door and stood back to look at it. It looked nice. Inside my apartment was fully decorated; although Smokey was big enough to climb the tree.

"It looks nice." Craig called down the hall.

"You're home from your meeting." I said.

"Yeah, it didn't take long." Craig smiled and hugged me. "You did a nice job on your door."

"Thanks, I didn't think I was going to get it done." I said.

"Why? What was the problem?" Craig asked as we walked into my apartment.

"Strippers and panties and crotch shaving and lap dances for Ramsey." I said.

"What the hell goes on around here when I leave?" Craig asked.

"Don't ask." I giggled.


	33. Snowy Christmas 1979 in Minneapolis

_Meadow567- It's so hard to picture Rizzo goofing off, being horny, getting drunk etc. LOL Love the pic on your site. And I could so see OC doing that kind of shaving…and if your roommates as long as those two have been, you're bound to pick up on what's going on! And Rammer, well he is just taking a beating between Emador and I. LOL And your private message was right on._

_Flowersc781- Let me tell you, clubs have things like that. There is a huge strip club about 30 minutes from where I live and they have billboards along the road advertising their special floorshows! I liked Craig's line too. Loved your review!_

_Prettypinkcheer5- I hope you like this chapter too. It's serious and funny. Also, well the Pens will come into play later! _

_Lia06- Would you believe a strip club around here advertises as 'Great for couples'. I am like you, who takes a woman to a strip club? _

_Emador- Those boys are funny and I do feel bad for Rammer. Maybe we should write a story and give him a nice girl! ;-)_

**December 24, 1979**

"Kylah, come on. We need to get to Doc's for the party." Craig said walking into my apartment. "Some of the boys have already left."

"Craig, I got some bad news." I said.

"Are you sick? Did something happen to Smokey?" Craig asked.

"No…a friend of mine from the network called about twenty minutes ago. The Soviets invaded Afghanistan earlier today. They've captured the Afghani president and replaced him with someone of their choice." I explained.

"What next?" Craig sighed. "So what now?"

"I don't know. President Carter is all over it, trying to decide the best plan of action. This is possibly a first move in the Soviets invading more countries to advance on the Middle East. And on top of everything else, this has the Iranians on alert." I sighed.

"We should be getting to the party Kylah. If we're late the boys will think that something is wrong." Craig said.

I nodded. "Don't mention this to the boys. They don't need anything else to worry about right now. Let them enjoy the holiday." I said.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Craig out of the building to his car. He drove us across town where Doc and his wife were hosting a party for the team. The boys had been looking forward to this for over a week.

We walked up the steps and into Doc's home where several of the boys were already drinking beer and sitting around.

"Kylah, Coach Craig…about time you two got here. We thought you were…" Verchota started.

"Having car trouble!" Baker interrupted and glared at Phil.

"Nice cover up." I giggled. "I am going to see if Mrs. Nagobads needs any help in the kitchen."

I helped get dinner on the table as the rest of the boys arrived. Even Herb arrived seeming to be in good spirits.

"Kylah, what did you ask Santa to get you for Christmas?" Ramsey asked me.

"I didn't get what I wanted for Christmas." I said with a slight smile.

"Then you need to talk to Craig about loosening up behind closed doors." Janny snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Rammer, how did you enjoy your lap dance at 'The Gentleman's Club'?"

Ramsey nearly choked on his drink. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm a reporter, investigating is what I do." I winked.

"Rammer was so nervous he started reciting the Gettysburg Address while some stripper called 'Holiday Holly' was between his knees." Christian said.

Ramsey blushed so red I thought he'd pass out.

"Who talks about strippers over Christmas dinner?" Bah asked.

"Hey you were there too and enjoyed every minute of it." Mac said.

"But OC was the one we thought we'd have to pull off those stripper twins- 'Comfort' and 'Joy'." Buzz said.

"That sounds like he worst tribute to Christmas ever." I giggled.

"Got me in the holiday spirit." Verchota smiled.

"I've heard of going to church for Christmas. I've heard of going on vacation for Christmas. I've heard of going to grandma's house for Christmas. But I've never heard of going to see strippers for Christmas." I shook my head.

"That grandma thing is more for Janny….his liking of older women and all." Broten snickered.

"So what are you all doing tomorrow for Christmas day?" I asked.

"My folks are having a bunch of the guys over." Mac said.

"My parents are going to a veteran's hospital in Raleigh and serving dinner tomorrow." I said. "Then in the evening they're going to my dad's cousin's house."

"What are you and Craig doing tomorrow?" Pavelich asked. "Verchota don't even say it!"

"Craig says he has some big surprise planned for me." I shrugged.

"Don't say it Verchota!" Buzz said.

"How do you all know what I'm going to say?" Verchota protested.

"Because there are only two things ever on your mind. Hockey and sex." Cox said.

I shook my head; glad to see the boys relaxed and enjoying themselves. They'd worked hard and deserved a break. And if we couldn't go home, I was glad we could all be together for the holidays.

As dinner wound down, Jimmy appeared dress as Santa. He looked adorable. Jimmy began passing out presents to everyone. It was obvious that they were just gag gifts for fun. Then it dawned on me…Mac had asked for my underwear as a gag gift! I started looking around to see if any of the boys had them but couldn't find them.

"McClanahan, where is my panties?" I whispered.

Mac motioned for me to hush. I sat back and wondered if anyone would figure out they were my underwear. Better yet, who was going to end up with them?

"Did you wrap up my panties as a gift for Craig?" I whispered again.

"No, now be quiet about it." Mac said.

"Kylah, we couldn't forget out favorite PR agent." Jimmy said and handed me a box.

I eyed the box and then looked at Mac. Surely he wouldn't have wrapped my own panties and given them to me as a gift. I knew I had to open the box, and a few of the boys were watching.

"McClanahan, if this is what I think this is…..in my next press release I'm telling the world you need an extra-small jockstrap." I said.

"No need to lie to people." Mac laughed.

I scowled and started opening the box. I peeked inside so no one but me could see. I saw stuffed toys and breathed a sigh of relief. I opened the box and saw a stuffed moose and several smaller toys.

"A moose?" I asked.

"A moose for the person most concerned about our four-legged friend from Thief River Falls." Rizzo smiled.

It was a cute, little brown moose, with large antlers. "Where did you find him?"

"I found him in a gun shop downtown." Baker said.

"And the smaller toys are cat toys for Smokey." Janny said.

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure he'll love them…..and the moose is adorable."

Jimmy tossed a small box to Mac who in turn gave it to Silky. I was busy looking through the kitty toys and only half paying attention. Then Silk opened the box and I saw my underwear inside.

"You're girl left these at my place." Mac told Silky as everyone started laughing and clapping. "With some milk and cookies. Give her a hug for me."

Silky was chuckling, "You guys are unbelievable."

I didn't want to let on to anyone that the underwear was mine, but I wasn't sure which would be less obvious. Laughing and clapping or ignoring them. So I did a little of both and avoided looking at Craig.

"Hey boys, we still got two more presents to open up." Jimmy said holding up two packages. He handed Craig a package. "Coach Patrick from the boys."

"Thought you forgot." Craig said taking the package. He read the card. "To Craig……that's beautiful boys."

We all chuckled and watched him opened the small box. He laughed when he saw what it was. "Oh you're gonna like this one." He said to Herb and pulled a small plastic whistle out of the box.

We all laughed as Herb turned around and muttered something at us. Craig blew the whistle.

"Again" a few yelled. Craig blew the whistle again.

"Again." We all yelled and laughed. Craig blew the whistle.

"Again."

Herb took the whistle, "It's going back in the box." He said and put it away. We all laughed.

"And Herb, Merry Christmas from the boys." Jimmy said and handed a package to Herb.

Herb took the package and looked at us. The boys started a drum roll as Herb opened his gift. Herb opened his gift to find it was a bullwhip.

"Ah yes, the gift that keeps on giving!" Herb said and we all snickered.

The boys started calling for Herb to make a speech. Herb stood up and faced us.

"Well this may come as a shock to some of you guys, but I'm really not very good at making sentimental speeches." Herb said.

We all feigned a shocked reaction.

"And I don't think I should start tonight, so…" Herb hesitated and actually smiled. "Hey thanks for having me over Velta."

"Goodnight Herb." Velta said with a wave.

"Merry Christmas, Doc." Herb said and shook Doc's hand. Herb waved at Craig. Herb looked at all of us. "You guys have a great holiday!"

"Goodnight Herb." We called after him as he walked out.

"Let's play some football!" OC yelled and a lot of the boys jumped up.

The boys all put on coats and gloves and ran outside. I went to join Craig on the couch.

"Are you having fun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what a great way to have the boys altogether for Christmas." Craig said. "How did Mac get your underwear?"

I looked up, Craig was snickering. "How did you know?"

"The uncomfortable look on your face during the gift exchange gave it away. I wondered why you looked like you were sitting on a cattle prod." Craig laughed.

"It's a long story." I sighed. "By the way, have you ever gone to a strip club?"

Craig did a double-take. "What? What kind of question is that?"

"I want to know. Tonight I've heard stories about the boys going to one, and I just want to know if you've ever been to one." I giggled.

"A few times at different bachelor parties." Craig said.

I laughed. "Did you ever start reciting the Gettysburg Address?"

"Kylah…..did you drink any of the eggnog?" Craig looked at me.

"Nah…poor Rammer." I kept laughing. "I mean when they told me the story I didn't want to laugh in front of him…..but that is so funny. I can just see him sitting there, blushing beet red, sitting totally still, the girl dancing on him and he starts 'Four score and seven years ago…'"

"How many beers did you have?" Craig asked.

"I'm not drunk. I'll tell you the whole story later." I giggled.

"Want to go join the boys outside?" Craig asked.

"Yeah." I said, and jumped off the couch.

Craig and I put on our coats, scarves and gloves, and then walked outside to find the boys playing football. The boys had also built a small bonfire and a few of them were standing around it.

"Looks like the game is well underway." Craig said.

"I just hope no one gets injured. Getting too close to the opening ceremonies to get injured now." I said. I shivered. "This cold is great but I am still getting used to it."

Craig put his arm around me. "But you look so cute with a red nose."

I laughed. "It has been fun having snow for Christmas."

I looked at the house across the street. They had a nativity lit in the front yard. I smiled and thought of Jake. If he were alive, right now he'd be watching Christmas classics on TV and eating mom's homemade cookies.

"Kylah…you okay?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Jake." I said.

"Speaking of your brother….was he involved in you not getting what you wanted for Christmas? You mentioned you didn't get what you wanted." Craig asked.

"Sort of. The night Jake came to me in my sleep…he told me a miracle was coming. Something that would help me have faith again……Well I really thought that it would be the hostages in Iran being released." I explained.

"I know that the hostages are on your mind a lot. Something will work out there." Craig tried to reassure me. "And what Jake said could be interpreted a lot of ways……maybe you're going to have a baby in the next few years or something."

I nodded. "The boys' game seems to be winding down. Maybe we should go make them some hot chocolate. I am sure Velta has some around."

Craig and I walked inside the house. A few of the boys had started to come in.

"Velta, do you have any hot chocolate? I thought the boys might like some. I'll help you make it?" I asked.

"Sure, it's in the kitchen." Velta said. I followed her into the kitchen.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great party." I said and walked into my apartment. Craig and I had just driven home from Doc's house. It was late.

"It was fun. And the boys really enjoyed it. Although every time I looked at Ramsey he was blushing about something. And the guys seemed to be joking with him about something." Craig said.

I started laughing. "Four score and seven years ago our forefathers…."

"There you go with that again." Craig sighed.

I sat on the couch and pulled my toy moose out of the box. "This is the cutest little thing. I am so glad the boys got me this instead of something really embarrassing." I said.

Craig sat next to me. "It was nice that they got Smokey some toys too."

"As macho as those boys try to act, they've all got soft sides." I chuckled.

"For this to be Christmas away from home, it's been good." Craig said.

"Yeah…I thought I'd miss my parents a lot more. But having you and the boys here…and of course the strippers." I giggled. "It's been fun. And I know that mom and daddy have plans so it's okay."

"It's late. I should be getting back to my apartment to get some sleep." Craig yawned.

"You don't have to leave. Why don't you stay here tonight?" I said. "I mean, it's Christmas Eve and we'll be together tomorrow anyway. And I really don't want you to leave."

Craig looked at me. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It's Christmas! I want you here with me. And after all we talked about; I know you're not going to try anything." I insisted.

"Well, I really would like to stay….and your apartment is decorated so much nicer than mine." Craig smiled.

"Hey I tried to decorate your apartment, but the minute I walked in with a poinsettia, you said it was too girly." I giggled.

"Men don't have potted red flowers in their apartments." Craig laughed.

"Well I couldn't keep it here. Poinsettias are poisonous and Smokey is at that age where he is into everything." I said.

"So what did you do with it?" Craig asked.

"Pavelich is babysitting it for me….and Verchota gripes that it makes his room look girly." I mock pouted.

"You're cute when you do that." Craig smiled.

"So you say." I giggled. "I'm going to get ready for bed…you coming?"

"Right behind you." Craig said and stood up.

**Christmas Day 1979**

"Kylah, its morning. Wake up." I heard through sleep.

"Unless there is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, good-ole boy wearing boots, tight jeans and a yellow shirt under my tree, forget it." I mumbled.

"You want me to go get OC?" Craig snickered.

"Only if he has an orange car and a hot dark-haired cousin." I said.

"Come on. Its Christmas morning. Time to get up." Craig said again. "Besides, I had to sleep all night with Smokey trying lay on my head."

"Oh alright." I said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Just some coffee. I have to go to my place and get your Christmas gifts." Craig said.

"Okay. I'll get some coffee brewing." I said.

I climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen to put on some coffee to brew, while Craig did some running around.

"Looks like we got more snow last night." I said.

"That works out great." Craig said and went to his apartment a second time.

I shook my head and got out a few mugs. I heard rattling behind me and knew that Smokey had climbed up into the Christmas tree again.

Craig walked back in and walked over to the couch. "Okay I am all ready."

"You're worse than a kid." I giggled and joined Craig on the couch. "You can open your present from me first."

I reached under the tree and pulled Craig present out and handed it to him. "I hope you like it. I made it myself and it took awhile." I said.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Craig said and started opening the box.

Craig opened the box and pulled out the blue and white blanket I had crocheted for him.

"I knew you liked the Detroit Lions and thought maybe you'd like a blanket for the back of your couch or something. I looked around to buy one, but couldn't find any in the area. So I just made one instead." I explained.

"How did you get the logo and everything on there?" Craig asked.

"That was a bit tricky. It was trial and error a few times, but I finally got it right." I said.

"Kylah, it's a great gift. And it feels so warm. How did you get it done without me knowing?" Craig asked.

"It wasn't easy. I worked when you were at meetings, or late at night after you'd go back to your own apartment. And I kept it hid in my closet to keep you from seeing it." I explained.

"I love it. Thank you…..and it's not too girly." Craig winked. "Now time for yours. But I warn you….for me to get yours, I had to snoop through your things."

"If this is anything to do with panties, I am going to scream. I had enough of panty antics last night." I said.

"No, just open it." Craig said.

I tore the paper away from the gift which was large and flat. When I turned it over my breath caught in my throat. It was a large collage and painting of Jake. There were pictures of him dressed in uniform around the edge and in the center a painted picture of him with his name under it, 'Jake Felix Jenkins'. At the top of the picture were his branch, serial number and 'KPOW'.

"It's beautiful." I said, and ran my hand over the glass.

"I hoped you wouldn't mind, but I had to go through that box of pictures you keep in the liquor cabinet. I took some of them to that printing shop downtown and had them make this up for you. I found Jake's serial number on the back of one of the pictures." Craig explained. "I know you don't believe in God anymore, but I thought that verse was so fitting. I hope you don't mind."

I looked at the bottom of the picture. 'Greater love hath no man than he who lays down his life for a friend.-John 15:13' And beneath that '1952-1973'

"It's perfect. Just the way Jake would've wanted it. No words could better explain him." I said, starting to cry.

"I just thought it'd be nice if you had a memorial for him that you could keep in your home. And that you could show people what a hero Jake was. I know you struggled with that for years, but don't ever hesitate to share Jake with others. He was a hero and more people should know what he and thousands of others did for us." Craig said.

"Thank you. I couldn't ask for anything better. It's a great way to remember Jake." I cried. "I'll hang it up later today."

Craig pulled me into a hug. "I am glad you like it. I figured it was something you were ready for."

I hugged Craig again, and looked at the picture. Part of me wondered if this was some kind of sign from Jake…..but what would it mean?

"Now, I have another surprise for you." Craig said.

"You didn't have to do anything else for me. This was more than enough." I said.

"Open that big box." Craig said.

There was a big box leaning against the wall. I walked over to it and untied to string around it and pulled open the box. Inside was a sled, coal and a carrot and a pair of ice skates. I looked at Craig confused.

"You said when you were a kid you never got to play in the snow living in the south and all. Well we got more than enough snow up here." Craig smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." I said.

"And with the campus being deserted because of the holiday, we have lots of room to play." Craig winked.

"This is your Christmas surprise?" I giggled. "I've always wanted to play in the snow for Christmas."

I ran and jumped on Craig's lap. "I am glad you like it." He said. "Dress warm and we'll go outside after dinner. Right now the parade should be on."

"I can't wait. Right now I have to get the ham in the oven. Turn on the TV." I jumped up and kissed him quickly. "Don't forget, this evening a lot of the boys is coming over for cookies, eggnog and such. Just a way to unwind after being with the families for the day."

"I know. I invited them to come join us playing in the snow when they get back from dinner with their parents. That way we'll have time to ourselves and time with the boys. And I figured with all of us we could build a snow fort." Craig smiled.

"They actually agreed to play in the snow?" I giggled.

"I told them why I was buying a sled and stuff and jumped at the idea. Verchota accused me of being whipped." Craig smiled.

"Dear ole Philip." I sighed.

"Sounds like a great Christmas. I can't thank you enough for everything." I said.

"That smile is thanks enough." Craig kissed me.

"Now, I'm going to the kitchen. See if you can find the parade. I'm going to call home too." I said, and went to get ready for a big Christmas day!


	34. Politics, Virgins, and Being Drunk

_Strangexbutxtrue- I am so glad you're back. I have missed you so much. I didn't write Christmas day, but I am sure you can imagine the usual fun and silliness of being with the boys. LOL_

_Prettypinkcheer5- I can't believe you are starting to like Craig with Kylah…..I may faint. LOL _

_Meadow567- Have never seen the movie so I don't know who Skank is. _

_Flowersc781- You're the second person starting to like Craig because of Christmas. I hope the Gettysburg Address thing doesn't cause trouble in a history class or something. LOL I don't want to go to a strip club, but I would love a few of those guys stripping for me._

_1-800-epk-fano- Yay, glad to see you again. I love the Duke boys too. What a gift they'd make huh?_

_Lia06- I am crocheting too. That's what gave me the idea for Craig's gifts. That strip club advertisement is scary._

_Emador- I could so see Rammer repeating that with a girl dancing near him. I wrote Craig's flower comments to be a bit 'macho'. And I would love finding Bo under either. Have you ever heard him sing? I did the other night and almost melted…and I heard him on the radio…I wasn't even seeing him! LOL PS- Random thought: Danny and Donnie- New Kids on the Block flashback! LOL _

**December 29, 1979**

I dialed the number for Herb's home, wishing anyone else in the world would make this call. Sometimes being in the media had its downfalls.

"Hello?" I heard Herb on the other end of the line.

"Herb, its Kylah. I have some bad news." I said.

"Is Craig okay? Something wrong with one of the boys?" Herb asked.

"No, everyone is fine. I just called Walter with the latest news coming from the Kremlin. Walter said he'd make some calls himself and call you later. But I need to go ahead and let you in on what's going on." I said.

"Kylah, get to the point." Herb said.

"Since the Soviets invaded Afghanistan, President Carter is calling for sanctions against the Soviets. One of those sanctions is President Carter has announced that he will not send US athletes to participate in the Moscow games this summer." I said. "In response, the Kremlin released a press statement earlier today, stating that they will not send any athletes to the Lake Placid games."

"But the games are six weeks away?" Herb said. "How can they pull out now?"

"No one can force them to show up. Brezhnev has stated in no uncertain terms that he will not send any athletes from any of the eastern block countries. No Soviets, no Czechs, no Romanians, none of them. I'm sorry Herb I wish there was something I could do." I said.

"If the Soviets aren't allowed to come to Lake Placid, I'm assuming the exhibition game in New York City is out." Herb sighed.

"Sorry, but it is." I said.

"Isn't there something you or the USOC can do?" Herb asked.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was. Right now I am working on a press release of our response to the Kremlin's comments. Walter is doing all he can, even calling some politicians….."

"We're playing hockey here, how did Washington get involved?" Herb snapped.

"I wish it were that simple. The Olympics is an international event; and we're in the middle of a Cold War. Politics got involved and now the games are being used as leverage. I wish it wasn't this way. Our team has trained too hard to have to deal with world events too." I said.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated. I know you are doing all you can, you always do. I'll wait and see what Walter has to say." Herb said.

"I'll call you if I fin out anything new." I said and hung up.

I leaned back against the couch. I looked over at Jake's collage that Craig bought me.

I sighed. "Where is my miracle, Jake? Things haven't gotten better. They've gotten worse!"

I took a deep breath, realizing I needed to get my press statement done before I left for Verchota's birthday party. I walked into my room and sat at my typewriter.

_Team USA Hockey, Press Statement, December 29, 1979  
__Earlier today, Team USA learned of the Kremlin's statement that they would not send any athletes if the US continued to call for a boycott of the Moscow games. Team USA will stand proudly behind the decisions of President Carter, for we know that he has America's best interest at heart. The team will be at Lake Placid playing against the finest teams in the world, which is what they have trained to. Team USA has trained hard for several months and is anxious to compete in the Olympic Games. They will play their best against any opponent set before them, and will not allow political situations to interfere with what they have trained so hard for. Team USA would love the chance to play against the Eastern Block teams to test themselves and put their training to work. However, they will not be distracted from their training by situations they cannot control. In conclusion, Team USA is leaving politics to the political arena, and keeping hockey in the sports arena. They will continue to train hard to face all teams they will be faced with at Lake Placid, no matter what country they are from._

Short and simple. I thought it would be best until we knew more on the situation. And I really hesitated to get so involved in politics, while being a sports writer. I wouldn't want to be around Herb right now. He was so bound and determined to play the Soviets; now finding out that he wouldn't…..he was probably at home chewing nails.

I looked at the clock. Cox would be around in an hour to take me to Verchota's birthday party. I guess Verchota's parents were out of town-having decided to go to Vegas for New Years. So Verchota was throwing himself a big birthday party at his house.

Craig had driven to Duluth for the weekend. UMD was hosting a holiday hockey invitational tournament. Craig went with Johnson, Bah and Strobel. So I had the whole weekend to myself and Verchota was hosting a beer bash. I just hoped there were no strippers!

I changed clothes, and fixed my hair. I wondered how much room there would be at Phil's house. I hoped he wasn't trying to cram 20 people in a room the size of a bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. I figured it was Coxie so I grabbed my purse.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Ralph, you ready?" Cox called back.

I opened the door. "Yeah. How far is Verchota's place from here?" I asked.

"Not far. Phil's been there drinking since noon. He'll be plastered before the party even starts." Cox said.

"Great…and knowing Verchota he'll start calling random women out of the phonebook." I said.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

"Kylah, welcome to my party!" Verchota yelled as I walked in.

"Happy birthday late." I said and hugged him.

Verchota put his arm around me. "Since you're here…we need strippers…and you're a girl."

"I don't think so. I think you all had enough of strippers before Christmas." I said.

"I can never have enough of girls taking their clothes off. But I don't think virgin boy could take it again." Verchota nodded towards Ramsey. "He'd probably make a mess in his pants this time……maybe he did the first time."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the liquor table. "Where did he get so much alcohol? This looks like Malone's bar back home!"

"Philly's been stocking up since Halloween for this." Pavelich said. "At least it's out from under my bed."

I poured myself a drink and looked around for someone who attended Minnesota. I spotted Broten in the corner.

"Hey Neal, I have a question for you?" I said and sat down next to him.

"Sure, ask away." He said.

"You played on the Gophers with Ramsey. And Verchota is always picking on him…..I just have to know. Is Ramsey really a virgin or is it a label he can't get rid of?" I asked.

Broten practically choked on his drink. "I didn't expect you to ask that."

"Well I want to know. I've heard about Rammer being a virgin since June, so I want to know." I said.

"Well, none of us know for sure if Rammer's a virgin or not. He's kind of shy and quiet and we've never seen him with a girl other than at banquets and formals. He doesn't jump in with sex stories in the locker room like the other guys. The virgin jokes just kinda started one day. Mike's never done anything to prove he's not a virgin. Of course, none of us really care one way or the other, but Philip really lets him have it about it." Broten explained.

"Interesting." I pondered.

"How drunk you getting tonight?" Christian walked over and asked me.

"Totally obliterated." I said. "I have the whole weekend to myself."

"How does Craig feel about you drinking so much?" Suter asked me.

"He doesn't care. He trusts the boys around me." I said.

"He shouldn't trust a bunch of horny drunk boys around his girlfriend." Silk said. Silky was already well on his way to plastered as well.

"I am sure none of you boys are brave enough to risk fooling around with the coach's girlfriend." I giggled.

"I'm always up for a risk." Baker said.

I rolled my eyes. "Someone get me another drink and some shots!"

An hour and much consumed alcohol later, I was sitting on the floor, leaning back against someone's legs…I think they were Rizzo's. I wasn't completely drunk, but feeling a buzz. Speaking of Buzz…where was the dark haired, smile boy Schneider?

"Kylah, are you okay?" Jimmy asked me. What do you know? I was leaning in his legs.

"Yes, just ready for another drink." I smiled.

"Then get off my foot, it's asleep." Jimmy said and pulled me to my feet. "Here, sit with Janny awhile."

Next thing I knew I was sitting against Janaszak and Morrow was handing me another drink.

"Kylah….can I ask you something?" Silk asked from my feet.

"Sure…wow, you're a lot drunker than I am." I said.

"Is coach a good kisser?" Silk asked and started laughing.

"Silky, what is your fascination with what Kylah and Craig do in private?" OC asked.

"She's hott and his days of getting action should've been over five years ago." Silk said.

"Silk, you don't plan on having game when you're 35?" Janny asked.

"Won't need to. I'm gonna settle down with some hottie who'll pop out kids and be a freak in bed." Silk started laughing again.

"That is the sickest thing I've ever heard." I shook my head.

"Careful talking like that Silky. Virgin boy is not used to talk like that." Verchota threw his arm around Ramsey.

"That's it!" I yelled. I stood up and carefully made my way across the room to Ramsey. I grabbed his face and pulled it up to mine and kissed him. I could hear the boys laughing and cheering. I let go of Mike. "How is that for Virgin boy?"

"Craig is gonna Kill me!" Rammer yelled.

"No he won't. If he were here, he'd laugh and know that it wasn't anything serious." I said.

"Hey, I am a shy virgin too!" Mac said and patted his lap.

"Nice try." I laughed. "Bring me another drink."

(TPPOV)

"Why is it I never volunteer to be your designated driver, but always get stuck bringing you home when you're drunk off your ass." Buzz asked as he dragged Kylah down the hall.

"Where did Coxie go? He was supposed to bring me home." Kylah asked.

"Coxie refused to drive you home because he was afraid you'd puke in his car." Buzz said.

"I wouldn't have. That wasn't very nice of him." Kylah stopped to put her hands on her hips.

"Kylah, come on. I need to get you safely to your apartment." Buzz said and pulled her towards the end of the hall. "Where are your keys?"

"In my purse. And be careful of the tampons." Kylah started giggling.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with your tampons….and that just sounds so wrong." Buzz said, digging through Kylah's purse.

"Where is Craig?" Kylah asked.

"He went away for the weekend." Buzz said and opened the door to her apartment.

"That's right." Kylah stumbled into her apartment. "Where is Smokey?"

"Smokey is around here somewhere." Buzz sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Come sit with me awhile." Kylah grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch.

"You're not gonna start stripping again are you?" Buzz sighed.

Kylah started giggling. "No…but if I were going to try to get the attention of one of the boys, you'd be on my list."

"I hear things like that a lot…yet here I am." Buzz sighed.

"Where is Craig? I miss him." Kylah said and laid her head in Buzz's lap.

"Craig went with Mark, Bah and Eric to Duluth." Buzz said.

"He coming back?" Kylah asked, nuzzling her cheek in Buzz's lap.

"Kylah you really need to stop that." Buzz said trying to pull her up by her shoulders.

"Craig went to Duluth…watching hockey?" Kylah asked, now laying her head on Buzz's shoulder.

"Yes, Craig and the guys are watching hockey in Duluth." Buzz sighed. "Boy you're forgetful when drunk…..and snuggly too."

"I miss Craig." Kylah said and threw her legs across Buzz's.

"Why isn't Craig ever around when you're drunk and needing someone to cuddle with?" Buzz sighed. "Why don't you go change for bed?"

"Yeah…I kinda sleepy." Kylah jumped up, and immediately collapsed.

"I am not changing you, so you're on your own." Buzz said.

"Okay, I'll go change alone…..here Smokey. Kitty." Kylah started crawling towards her bedroom, calling her kitten.

Buzz leaned back. "I've got to quit bringing her home drunk!"


	35. The Cabin

_XUnFoRgEtTaBlEbAbEX- I loved all your reviews. Thank you so much they were so much fun to read. I love long reviews. And I really enjoy when people tell me their favorite lines. I work so hard to throw in comedy, sometimes I think people didn't catch what I meant to be funny, so your reviews were very refreshing. Thanks so much. You seem awesome and I can't wait to read more reviews from you._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Sorry to hear about your ipod, that does suck. I am glad you like drunk Kylah. I thought it made her seem more her age._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I had a trip as well so it worked out great. I've never a lot of drunken experience, but have seen a lot of drunks. LOL_

_Emador- Shhhh! I explained the guys to you. Buzzy is such a doll. I wonder if he would like to have an Irish girl from Boston who went to BU? _

_Meadow567- Thanks. Drunk Kylah seems to be popular….almost as fun as drunk Silky! LOL_

_Flowersc781- Bah went with Craig because Bah attended UMD, so it was like he wanted to go back and see the tourney. I don't know if there is Bah therapy, but if there is…I want Rizzo therapy! LOL _

_Lia06- I hope you got more yarn. I've been slacking off for a few days. _

**January, 1980 Minneapolis  
****Friday, 6:00 PM**

I was making a pot of coffee to warm up after coming in from practice. I had stayed and finished up a press release. I felt like I was talking in circles to the media. No Herb had not made a decision on the final player to be cut, the Kremlin still insisted on boycotting our Olympics, and I didn't know how much Janaszak would be playing in the Olympics.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"It's me, open the door." Craig called back.

I went to open the door. Craig was on the other side, smiling like a fox in the henhouse.

"What happened to you? You look like Verchota after 15 minutes in the bathroom with one of those strippers from Christmas." I said.

"Pack your bags." Craig said walking in, kissing my cheek as he passed by.

"Last time you said that, I ended up in Chicago hiding from a ghost." I shut the door. "Where are we going and why?"

"Well I know you've been under stress lately from all sides because of the Soviet boycott. And I know you're more worried about who Herb is going to cut than you let on." Craig said. "And I would love to have a few days alone with you, so I planned a little trip."

"Where we going now? Point Pleasant in West Virginia to look for the Mothman?" I giggled.

"No, a little closer to home. This weekend is just about relaxing and having fun." Craig said.

"So where we going? What do I need to pack?" I asked.

"I rented us a cabin along Lake Minnetonka." Craig said. "Just the two of us for the weekend."

"That sounds wonderful. Give me a few minutes to pack." I said and ran into my room.

"Be sure you pack a swimsuit…..the cabin I booked has a hot tub." Craig called in.

I hurried to throw things into a bag. I had to dig in a bottom drawer to find a swimsuit. Craig was always doing such sweet things for me. Who walks in on any given Friday and announces a trip?

"Okay, as soon as I get one of the boys to check in on Smokey, I'll be ready to go. What is it with you and popping these trips on me?" I asked.

"I like surprising you." Craig said. "My bag is already in the car. It's only a short drive."

I grabbed my spare key. "Okay we can go. I packed warm clothes."

Craig and I started down the hall. For some reason Verchota was pounding on the door to his room. I shook my head, wondering what was going on now.

"Phil, what's going on?" I asked.

"Rammer locked me out of my room." Verchota said.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I started reciting the Gettysburg Address." Phil shrugged.

"Just have Pav let you in when he gets back." Craig said.

"I can't. Pavelich already left for the weekend to go hunting." Verchota said.

"Well, be nice to Ramsey from now on. He's a great guy, and if I had a daughter, he's the kind I'd want her to date." I said.

"All mom's want their kids to date virgin dorks….less to worry about." Verchota chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "We're headed out for the weekend. Behave, no strippers, no hookers and no groupies!"

"Boy you take all the fun out of a weekend." Verchota whined and went back to pounding on the door.

Craig and I walked further down the hall to Rizzo's room. I knocked on the door. Rizzo opened the door. Inside Silk was getting a start on his drinking and OC seemed to be joining him.

"Hey Rizzo, Craig and I are going away for the weekend, would you look in on Smokey for me?" I asked.

"Sure, he's not a problem." Rizzo smiled.

I handed him my spare key. "Make sure he has food and water. If he gets sick, take him to a vet and I'll pay anything he needs."

"We gonna do CPR on a cat?" OC asked. He was definitely drunk.

"We'd get fur in our mouths." Silk told him. Silk was his usual drunk.

"Wouldn't be the first time you got fur in your mouth from a pussy." OC snickered.

"But Smokey is a boy cat!" Silk insisted.

"You're a jackass." OC told him.

Rizzo shook his head. "Sorry about them. They're kinda in a game to one-up each other. Have been all day for whatever reason."

Craig was rolling his eyes. I shrugged. "Just keep them out of my underwear drawer." I said.

"We don't want your panties. We just want what's in them." Silk said.

"Silky, you idiot. Coach Craig is standing right there." OC threw a pillow at Silk.

"We're gonna go." Craig said. "Sober them up before they hurt themselves."

Rizzo nodded and started to shut the door. "Don't be too rough with her coach. She's little; you might split her in half." Silk yelled.

I shook my head and Craig led me towards the door.

**Lake Minnetonka  
****7:30PM**

We walked into the cabin Craig had reserved for us. It was right on the lake that had patches of ice on it. Once inside the door, we looked around at the cabin. There was a small kitchen and bathroom. In the corner was a king sized bed. One the stand next to the bed was a large arrangement of fresh red roses. In the other corner was a large hot tub. On the opposite was a large fireplace; and in front of it was a bear skin rug. Next to the large plush couch was a bucket with champagne on ice.

"Craig…what's going on?" I was a little confused.

"I requested a cabin with a hot tub, and told them I wanted the best cabin they had……I didn't realize they'd give us the honeymoon cabin." Craig said.

"Is that what this is?" I asked. "It's a beautiful cabin. I guess not too many people are honeymooning in Minnesota in January."

"We can get a different one if you want. I know this looks like a seduction set-up, but I assure you it's an honest mistake." Craig said.

"I know it was, and I know you're not going to do try anything." I smiled.

"Don't put words in my mouth." Craig winked.

I chuckled. "Point is, this is a nice cabin and I don't want to get a new cabin."

"Then we should unpack." Craig said and dragged our bags farther into the cabin.

"Would you build a fire in the fireplace? There is kindling in a box." I said.

Craig turned and looked at me. "Sure, I don't mind building a fire. I was going to build one, but thought you'd think I was trying to get you in bed."

I walked over and hugged Craig. "Stop worrying about upsetting me. I trust you. We're in a nice romantic setting so let's just enjoy it and not worry about it."

Craig smiled and kissed me.

**8:00PM**

Craig had a roaring fire built in the fireplace. We were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, drinking some of the champagne that had been in the bucket. The fire was warm and was the only light in the room.

"This is good champagne to be complimentary." Craig said.

"Yeah, I like the card. 'Congratulations to the New Mr. and Mrs. Patrick!'." I giggled.

"I still can't believe I accidentally booked us in the honeymoon cabin." Craig laughed.

"So have you been thinking much about the Olympics?" I asked.

"Everyday." Craig said. "Every time I am on the ice with the boys. Every time Herb calls a meeting. Every time you send out a new press release."

"What do you think is going to happen there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think our chances are better now that the eastern block teams are out of it. The team is coming together very well, I think we have a lot of potential." Craig said.

"And after the Olympics?" I asked.

"I think lots of the boys are going to get called to the NHL." Craig said.

I looked over at Craig. "That's not what I meant."

Craig frowned. "What do you mean then?"

"Craig, when the Olympics are over you'll be going home to Detroit and continuing your hockey career. And I'll be going back to Qualla." I said.

Craig looked down at his glass. "I hadn't thought about it. I've been working so hard to get the boys ready for Lake Placid. I never really stopped to think that afterwards you and I have separate lives."

"It's just been on my mind lately." I said.

"I don't know, Kylah. Detroit and North Carolina aren't so far by plane. We'll see each other and stuff." Craig said. "I mean you're not my Olympic fling or anything like that."

"I know that." I said.

"Kylah, I'm not going to throw you away when the Games are over. I care too much about you for that." Craig said. "Quit worrying about it now. Let's just live in the present."

"Sounds good." I said and kissed Craig. "So about that hot tub?"

"Wanna get in after we finish the champagne?" Craig asked.

"I think you just want to get me drunk first and then half-naked and wet!" I giggled.

"Not drunk, but can't deny the second part of that." Craig smirked.

I giggled. "Refill my glass."

**10:00PM**

I had gone into the bathroom to change into my swimsuit for the sake of modesty. Craig had changed earlier and was already lounging in the hot tub. I neatly folded my clothes and laid them in a pile on the bench in the bathroom, grabbed an extra towel and stepped out. I felt a little dizzy, having drunk more champagne than usual.

I walked over to the hot tub, where Craig had his head back, eyes clothes and was enjoying the jets. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"I like that better than your tight sweaters." He winked.

"Thanks…I think." I said and climbed into the tub.

The water was warm. We still had the fire roaring in the fireplace. It was our only light, and I liked it that way. I moved over and curled against Craig.

"I am so happy you agreed to come here. This is nice, relaxing, none of the boys to interrupt us, peace and quiet." Craig said. "Have I mentioned how good you look in that swimsuit?"

"Craig!" I giggled.

"You're beautiful, really you are. I feel very lucky to be with you." Craig said. "That's not flattery. I really mean it."

"Thank you. I am really glad I am here with you too." I told him. "What gave you the idea to do this?"

"Well I knew you needed a break from everything. And I had been toying with the idea of taking another weekend trip for awhile. I was walking out of the shopping center last week when I saw a rack of travel brochures. One for this place was among local attractions." Craig explained.

"For a second I was wondering if this was a place Verchota told you about because he brought girls out here." I giggled.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Craig chuckled.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow? What is there to do up here?" I asked.

"I didn't plan anything. I figured we'd just see what happens. It's really cold outside. But I thought tomorrow night we'd go to the park lodge for dinner." Craig said.

"That sounds nice." I said.

"The brochure advertises that the lodge restaurant serves venison." Craig said.

"That is like Buzz, Baker, Ramsey and Pavelich's dream come true….I think Janny is starting to hunt too." I said.

"Why are we out here alone, in a hot tub and still talking about the boys?" Craig laughed.

"I don't know…they're funny conversation sometimes." I said.

"I think there are much more interesting things we could be doing with our time." Craig smirked and leaned over to kiss me.

"Aren't you full of energy tonight?" I chuckled when he pulled back.

"I can't help it. Have you seen what you're wearing?" Craig winked and leaned in again.

**12:30AM**

I had thrown the pillows from the couch onto the bearskin rug and was lying down in front of the fireplace. Craig was taking a shower. I had dressed for bed after getting out of the hot tub.

I heard the water in the shower shut off and Craig moving about the bathroom. I felt warm and content in front of the fire. I had really begun to unwind since Craig and I walked through the cabin door earlier.

Craig walked out of the bathroom. "Kylah, what are you doing? The bed is over here."

"I know that. I just wanted to lay here awhile. This bearskin rug is so soft and the fire is nice. Why don't you come join me?" I asked. I looked over Craig, he was dressed for bed.

"You're going to be the death of me." Craig smiled, and walked over to where I was in front of the fireplace.

Craig lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. His skin was ice cold.

I flinched away. "You're cold to the touch."

"Sorry about that. My shower was pretty cold…after being in the hot tub with you I needed it." Craig shrugged.

I smiled, thinking of how nice being in the hot tub with Craig was. I snuggled back into Craig's arms.

"This was a wonderful idea. I can't thank you enough." I told him.

"You don't have to; I'm enjoying every minute." Craig said and chuckled. "Champagne, firelight, a hot tub and now lying on a bearskin rug…..this is going to kill me you know that, right?"

"I like to think I'm worth it." I said.

"Yes you are….and what a way to go." Craig laughed. "These past few months with you have really been great."

"They have been good times. You've helped me grow in so many ways." I told him.

Craig leaned up and looked down at me. I smiled up at him. Craig looked strange for a moment then leaned down and kissed my cheek. He then lay back down behind me.

I yawned. "If I fall asleep here, just carry me to bed."

"What a loaded statement." Craig said. I could tell he was smiling.

"In the past few hours you have gotten so flirty." I said.

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Craig sighed dramatically.

I chuckled and snuggled back against Craig and closed my eyes. I felt relaxed. For a moment at least, all the stress and problems were back at the U and I was free to just enjoy the weekend with my boyfriend.


	36. Quite Fancy

_Lia06- I hope you got to go shopping. I have been debating on making a few different things. I hope you like this chapter as well. _

_Emador- I hope I got my point across in this chapter. (The one I said I was trying to convey.)I don't think I got my point across as good as I hoped. It's just hard to write it without actually writing it! LOL Let me know what impressions you get! _

_Meadow567- You have no idea how sick of the Superbowl I am. It's all that's been on the news for two weeks. I have to watch CNN if I want to know something other than how people have their bathroom's decorated in Steeler stuff! _

_Klinoa- I am so glad you're back. I wondered where you went. Underlying tension was the last thing I was going for. Perhaps I need to rethink my way of getting this part of the plot done! Hmmmm. Good luck with exams! _

_Prettypinkcheer5- You said it! Craig and Kylah are cute! LOL I am so glad you're coming around! LOL_

_Flowersc781- Yeah, well Craig was kind of impatient before and also understands she has reservations, so he's being patient now. I never knew until I wrote this story how many Bah fans there are. I think he has as many as OC! _

**Mid-January, Friday  
****Minneapolis**

I walked into my office. I had just met with Herb, hoping he'd give me some indication of who he was going to cut. Even Walter was driving me nuts that we needed a final roster. But Herb didn't really know who he would let go and seemed to be struggling with the decision. I really couldn't blame him; I was dreading saying goodbye to someone from the team.

I slouched down in my chair and closed my eyes. Three weeks away from the Olympics, no final roster, the hostages were still in captivity in Iran, Soviets were still in Afghanistan, Kremlin still insisting on boycotting our Olympics……what a mess. And I was really starting to question our safety in Lake Placid.

"Kylah, hello? There is a blonde from Hazzard county outside." Craig interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I said.

"I knew that would get your attention. Are you okay? I have been trying to get your attention since I walked in here." Craig said.

"I was just thinking…..do you think we'll be safe in Lake Placid?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked and sat on my desk next to me.

"Just so much going on in the world, and so many countries against us. President Carter is being pulled in a thousand different directions. And the Olympics…there will be so many people there. And I keep thinking of the 72 games in Munich. I remember sitting up late, watching the news…the announcement that all eleven Israeli athletes had been murdered." I sighed.

"It's scary I know. And with you being in the media you hear a lot more about this than I do. Security will be tight at the Olympics. And if we get there and anything is out of order, I am sending you home to Qualla." Craig said.

"You'll do no such thing. I have a job to do. Besides, I was more worried about the safety of the team than me." I said.

Craig smiled. "Just like you, always worried about others. And with your temper, a terrorist get hold of you…he'd give you back and surrender himself to US authorities."

"You might be right." I chuckled.

"Now…you have just over two hours to get home, and get ready to go out tonight. Do you have anything formal?" Craig asked.

"I have a hunter green evening gown. Why? What are you up to now?" I asked.

Craig reached in his pocket and laid two tickets on my desk. I looked at them. They were for a theater I knew was downtown to see 'A Streetcar Named Desire'.

"This is my favorite play. I didn't even know it was playing in town." I said.

"I know. Tonight is opening night. I thought you might like to go. Of course now I have to drag out my tux….I don't think I've touched the thing since a banquet last April." Craig said.

"This is an awfully formal date isn't it?" I asked.

"Well I know how you like this play. And I thought it'd be fun to get all dressed up and go out." Craig said.

"You're so sweet. This is…..I mean just a few weeks ago you took me away for the weekend and now this." I searched for words.

"It's my pleasure. I'd do anything if it makes you happy." Craig said.

I smiled. "What time do you want to pick me up?"

"Be by around 7:00. Curtain goes up at 8:00." Craig said. He stared at me for a moment then leaned down and kissed me. "I'll see you then."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX

I was finishing getting ready. I had curled my hair, done my make-up and put on my grandmother's jewelry. I stood back from the mirror. Long sleeved, ankle length, hunter green evening gown. I had brought it with me in case I needed a formal gown. Before that I had worn it to a friend's wedding back in college.

There was a knock at the door. I hurried to answer it. Craig was on the other side. He looked great in his tux…but I preferred him in his regular clothes. He looked stiff and uncomfortable in his tux.

"Wow, Kylah….wow. You look so beautiful." Craig smiled.

"Thank you. You look great too." I said. "Help me with my jacket?"

Craig stood staring. "Hello? Craig are you okay?" I asked him.

"You just look so beautiful. I can't believe how gorgeous you are. And I'm so lucky to be with you." Craig said. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"We should get going." I said when he pulled away.

Craig helped me with my coat. Then we started down the hall. As we were walking out the doors to exit the building, we ran into a bunch of the boys.

"Whoa, look at these two." Janny said.

"Where are you two going? Dressed to the nines!" Christian said.

"We have tickets at the theater." I said.

"Nice monkey suit." Verchota said to Craig.

"It's great to see that just because you get old, you never lose that romantic side." Silk said.

"Coach Craig isn't that old." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, I'm not that old." Craig shook his head.

"We need to go. You guys have a goodnight." I told them.

Craig and I walked to his car. It was still cold, with snow on the ground. He opened the door for me, then rounded the car and climbed in himself. He pulled the car out into traffic.

"Craig, what is with all the special treatment lately?" I asked him.

"What special treatment?"

"You take me away for the weekend. You buy me tickets to my favorite play for opening night. You're just doing all these really nice things for me." I said.

"Kylah, I love being with you and making you happy. You make me happy. I have loved every minute of surprising you, taking you out, and spending time with you." Craig said and reached for my hand.

I couldn't help smiling. "I've really enjoyed it too."

"Kylah, did you date much before me?" Craig asked. "I know you had that bad experience with a guy after Jake died; but other than him, did you date?"

"Not much. I had lots of guy friends because I was always covering sport events at college. I casually dated a few guys here and there, but nothing serious. Why?"

"You just seem so surprised every time I do something for you. It was easy to see that you're not used to a guy spoiling you." Craig said.

(Intermission)

"Kylah, what do you see in this play? That Stanley is loud and obnoxious. Blanche is the most annoying woman ever. And I still haven't decided how I feel about Stella." Craig said.

"It's not that bad. Besides, Marlon Brando played Stanley for a long time. Just wait till you see the ending. You'll gripe more than ever." I chuckled.

"Well since its intermission and we have a few minutes, I have something for you." Craig reached into his jacket and pulled out a long box gray box and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just a little surprise for you." Craig smiled. "Open it."

I opened the box. Inside was a gold ankle bracelet with diamond chips. It sparkled in the light. It was beautiful.

"Craig, it's so beautiful……I don't know what to say." I said.

"I wanted to get you a little cute something to wear at the Olympics at press conferences and such. Then I overheard Broten in the locker room saying that he thinks ankle bracelets are sexy. I thought you'd look really cute wearing this with your dresses in Lake Placid." Craig explained.

"Craig….thank you so much. You didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"I know that. I wanted to." Craig said and kissed my cheek.

"You're so sweet. I just never know what great thing you're going to do next." I said.

I looked over at Craig, who again seemed to be staring. He leaned over and kissed me. I smiled and took his hand.

(Leaving the Theater)

"Kylah, you were right, I hated the end. What happened anyway? Did Stanley rape Blanche?" Craig asked as he and I walked to the parking garage.

"That's kind of unexplained and everyone forms their own opinion. Blanche was so far gone into a mental breakdown, and Stanley was so overbearing, it's hard to tell." I explained.

"But Stella said she had to have Blanche hospitalized because of what she said about Stanley." Craig said.

"Yeah, but Blanche was losing her mind, so who knows if she told the truth or not." I said.

"It was an interesting play though. Did you have fun?" Craig asked and opened the car door for me.

"A great time." I said.

"Me too." Craig said. He walked around and climbed in the car.

"What are we going to do when we get back to the U?" I asked.

"Have anything particular in mind? Doesn't matter to me as long as I get out of this get-up." Craig said.

"Why don't you change and then stop back for a drink? There is no practice tomorrow, so we don't have to call it a night early." I said.

"That sounds good to me. That wrestling stuff Phil got you watching isn't on is it?" Craig asked.

"No, that's tomorrow night and Philly is wound up about it because Terry Funk is wrestling." I giggled.

"I really need to watch this and see what is so exciting." Craig smiled.

"It's a hoot. And if the boys have been drinking, they start doing imitations of the wrestlers. Cox does a great Ric Flair!"

Craig and I rode home through the streets of Minneapolis. I reached over for Craig's hand, feeling especially close to him tonight. He smiled up and me and kissed the back of my hand.

Craig pulled into the parking lot of our building and cut the engine. We hurried out of the car and across the parking lot because of the cold. Once inside, we linked hands and walked down the hallways towards our apartments.

"I'm going to change. I'll be over in a few minutes. Make me a slow gin fizz." Craig said and kissed my cheek.

He walked into his apartment and I walked into mine. I kicked off my pumps and threw my coat over a kitchen chair. I walked over to the liquor cabinet to make our drinks. I smiled, remembering the ankle bracelet Craig had bought me. I couldn't wait to wear it at my next press conference.

Then I remembered that the Olympics were in three weeks and two weeks after that I would be going home. I tried not to think about it because I didn't like the thought of being away from Craig. He had said that things would be okay, but I wasn't so sure. I tried not to think about it, but it was always nagging in my head.

The door to my apartment open and Craig walked in. I had left the door unlocked for him. He had changed into jeans and a shirt.

"You didn't change out of your evening gown." Craig said.

I looked down. "I will later. I am in no hurry." I said and handed Craig his drink.

"Well you look fabulous." Craig said and kissed me.

"Thank you. I haven't worn this dress in a long time." I said and sat down on the couch.

"It looks great on you. I was surprised we got out of here without one of the boys making a brash comment about it." Craig said.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight? I'd really like you to." I said.

"You got cold water in your shower?" Craig winked.

"Yes." I giggled.

"Then I'd love to stay with you." Craig said and pulled me closer to him.

I curled up against Craig's side. Smokey came out of my room to see what was going on.

"I wish we had a hot tub here." I said.

"Yeah that was nice. I hated to leave that place." Craig said. "That was a good weekend."

"It was. I've really enjoyed the past few months with you. This is the happiest I've been since Jake died. I owe that to you and the boys." I said.

"I know how you feel. I've been very happy too." Craig said.

I finished my drink and set my glass on the coffee table, then leaned back against Craig.

"Are you about ready to call it a night? Between practice, going out and the alcohol, I am tired." Craig said.

"Sure, I am getting sleepy myself." I said and got to my feet. "Give me a few minutes to change in private and then you can come to bed."

"No show?" Craig pretended to whine.

I shook my head and walked on into my bedroom.


	37. So Much So Fast

_Emador- Your review was great. I hope I continued my trend in this chapter. I tried to get the point across as best I could with all that was going on. And stay away from the Hazzard blonde, he's mine….both of them! LOL_

_Meadow567- I am glad you caught that. I was hoping to get that across. _

_Lia06- Have you seen 'A Streetcar Named Desire'? It's one of my favorite plays so I threw it in there as Kylah's because it's southern based and she's from the south._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I am glad you said that, because I have been nervous that when I write Craig and Kylah being intimate people would be grossed out or something. _

_Klinoa- Well good luck on your exam when the snow clears! I love Streetcar Named Desire so I hope you enjoy it. And you caught the Dukes references. YAY…PS- Whatever happened to the crowd?_

**February, 1980  
****Minneapolis, MN**

I was sitting in my office, practice had just ended. Down the hall I could hear the boys making noise in the locker room. We were leaving for the Olympics in a few days and excitement was everywhere. I had been on pins and needles all week.

My phone rang. "Kylah Jenkins, Team USA hockey." I answered.

"Kylah, it's me." I heard Herb on the other end of the line. "I just wanted to tell you, I've finalized the roster."

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. We'd all been dreading this moment for over two months. "I hate to ask, but who are you cutting?"

"Ralph Cox." Herb said. I was stunned and fell back in my chair. "Kylah, I hate to send him home. That kid has worked his ass off for seven months. This has been a hard decision for me."

"I understand, I know how much you want to keep him. I'll start my press release. Thanks for calling." I hung up.

Once again, Herb had done something unexpected. Me and half the team thought Rizzo would be going home….but Herb had cut Coxie. I turned to my typewriter and started my press release. I wanted to have it finished before I went home to start packing for Lake Placid.

_Team USA Hockey, Press Release- February 8, 1980  
__Coach Herb Brooks finalized his roster for the Olympic Games today. Coach Brooks has struggled for the past several weeks with what final player to cut to get the team down to 20 players. It was a decision that Coach Brooks and Coach Patrick did not take lightly, both putting hours of consideration into it. Ralph Cox out of UNH was released from Team USA today. The team and staff were saddened to see Cox leave. Cox has been a vital part of this team and will be missed. Coach Brooks assured me that he hated to have to cut anyone and wished he could take Cox to Lake Placid to play in the Olympics. With the roster now finalized the team looks to Lake Placid and our first game against Sweden. The final roster is as follows: From Boston University- Jim Craig, Mike Eruzione, Dave Silk, Jack O'Callahan; From the University of Minnesota- Rob McClanahan, Steve Janaszak, Bill Baker, Neal Broten, Eric Strobel, Phil Verchota, Buzz Schneider, Mike Ramsey, Steve Christoff; From the University of Minnesota, Duluth- John Harrington, Mark Pavelich; From the University of Wisconsin- Mark Johnson, Bob Suter; From University of Bowling Green- Mark Wells, Ken Morrow; From the University of North Dakota- Dave Christian._

I sat back in my chair and sighed. I hated to see Cox leave too. He was such a sweet guy. Craig walked into my office and sat in the chair across from me.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I just told Cox that Herb wants to see him. That whole locker room got silent. They know what's happening." Craig sighed.

I nodded. "I hate this too, but we knew it was coming." I said. "Doesn't make it any easier."

My phone rang again. "Kylah Jenkins, Team USA hockey."

"Kylah, its Walter. Kremlin just released a new press statement. Brezhnev is telling Carter to go screw himself and is sending his athletes to humiliate us on our on ice….all of them from the Eastern Block countries. The exhibition game at Madison Square Gardens is back on. So get your statements released, we're going to New York City. We leave in a few hours." Walter said.

"Okay. You call Herb and fill him in. I got Craig Patrick here now; I'll tell him and get everything done." I said and hung up.

"Kylah, what's going on?" Craig asked.

"That was Walter. The Kremlin just released a statement. Apparently Brezhnev is mad as hell and is more or less telling President Carter to go screw himself. Brezhnev is sending his athletes to humiliate us on our own ice. All of them are coming…the Soviets, Romanians, Czechs……and the game at MSG is back on. We got to get to New York." I said.

"I'll go alert the boys. As soon as you can, meet me at the U. We got to get our stuff together and get to the airport. I haven't packed for Lake Placid yet and neither have you." Craig said.

"I'm just going to call this statement in over the wire and head back to the U. I'll meet you there." I said and hurriedly kissed his cheek while hurrying for the phone.

I picked up the phone. "Also, get this press release to our courier now; it's about our final roster." I told Craig as he was leaving.

"Kylah, deep breath or you'll pass out on the phone." Craig smiled and took the envelope.

I dialed the number to the major network. I would call local networks later, but if I could get my statement out there in time for the evening news, everyone would pick up on it.

"Hello, this is Kylah Jenkins, Press Agent, Team USA Hockey." I said. "Team USA will be leaving Minneapolis for New York City in a few hours to play the Soviets in an exhibition game that was scheduled earlier but then seemed to be cancelled when Brezhnev stated he would boycott the Lake Placid Olympics. The Kremlin has since recanted that statement when earlier today they said they are sending their athletes to beat us on our own ice. For further information, contact the USOC, or contact me in New York City. Statements regarding Team USA's final roster will be forthcoming."

I hung up the phone and turned out the lights in my office, and grabbed my coat. I knew I would have to hurry back to the U to get my things. I'd have to get everything for Smokey ready as I was taking him with me, since Patti and the kids were coming to the Olympics. I ran into the hall and right into Cox.

"Coxie, I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing there." I said.

"It's okay Kylah." Cox said. "I was just going to get my things."

My heart broke for him. "Ralph……I am so sorry. I wish more than anything you weren't going home."

"I know." He said.

"I'm going to miss you. You've been a great friend. I am so glad to have met you. And so proud to call you my friend." I said and hugged him. "You keep in touch with me."

"I will. I am sure I'll think of you every time the Rock N Roll Express wrestles on Saturday nights." Cox gave a small smile.

I laughed. "Oh dear…yes. Think of me every time you see Robert and Ricky."

"Take care Kylah…..and take care of Coach Craig too." Cox said.

"I will. I got to go." I said and hugged Cox again. "Good Luck Ralph."

I ran out of the building.

xxxXXXxxxXXX

"Craig, I need to get Smokey's things. Where is that carrier I bought for him to ride in?" I asked.

"In the closet." Craig said. "I think I have everything packed. If I forget anything, I'll just buy it when we get there."

"All my stuff I packed. I even remembered my ankle bracelet." I said and kissed his cheek on my way past him. "I am so glad that we are coming back here after the Olympics. If I had to move out in this big of a rush, I'd go nuts."

"I know what you mean. How do you think Smokey will handle the trip?" Craig asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even called my parents yet to let them know of the change." I said digging through the closet. "How are the boys doing?"

"Packing in a rush, saying goodbye to Cox, calling parents and excited." Craig answered.

"How is Herb?" I asked.

"You know how hard he is to read. He hated cutting Cox but now he got the game that he wanted against the Soviets." Craig said.

"Did you hear the news? Was my press release on there?" I asked.

"Kylah, everything is fine. Quit worrying and relax." Craig said.

"I just want to get all this packed and get to the airport. I'll relax on the plane." I said.

Craig came up and hugged me from behind. "Take a deep breath. I'll help you."

I turned and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. All my clothes are packed; you can put those bags with yours."

I hurried and packed extra food, litter and toys for Smokey and the put him in his carrier. I heard Craig moving about behind me. The boys were making noise in the hall.

"Almost ready to go?" Craig asked.

"Yeah…I'm a little nervous." I said.

"It's okay…I'm a little nervous too. But I'm right here for you and you'll be fine." Craig said.

I smiled at him and put Smokey's carrier in the hall. He was crying, not liking being pinned up. I worried about leaving him in the cargo area of the plane.

XXxxxxXXXXxxxx

We were finally on the plane. Most of the boys were resting. Herb was looking through his playbook. I was finally starting to relax.

Craig reached over and took my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I feel better now that we are on the plane." I said.

Craig reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm glad."

"Thank you for putting up with me when I was a crazy person." I said.

Craig laughed. "You weren't crazy…just in a hurry."

"Just the same, thanks for helping me out." I said.

"What are boyfriends for?" Craig winked. "Although while you were running around…all day I've just been getting pecks on the cheek from you."

I giggled. "Well then allow me to correct that problem." I said and leaned forward and kissed Craig.

He pulled back and looked at me. He ran his fingers down my cheek. "It's going to be great having you at the Olympics with me……it wouldn't mean much without you."

"I am excited to be going…and I'm glad you'll be with me." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Kylah?" Craig said my name. I leaned up and looked at him. He paused and looked at me for a moment. "You're going to be great at Lake Placid."

I smiled. "Thank you. And I am sure that you're going to do a great job with the team. You and Herb have brought them so far already."

Craig leaned forward and kissed me.

"Enough you two. I am starting to get a cavity." Verchota called back to us.

"Leave them alone. That's what a couple looks like. Of course you wouldn't know that because you never get to know a girl beyond her name and how much cab fare to send her home is." Broten told him.

Craig sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I just….never mind." Craig smiled.

Herb walked back to us. "Kylah, when we land, you get off the plane first. You talk to the media. Let them know that none of the boys are doing individual interviews. Answer their questions."

"I will. I spoke to Walter before we left the U; he said that he and other members of the USOC will be answering questions as well. You and Craig should be ready too." U said.

"Terrific." Herb muttered and walked back to his seat.

I yawned. "Craig, you mind if I sleep for an hour or so before we land? It's been a long day."

Craig opened his arms and I snuggled down against him and closed my eyes. We'd land in New York City soon enough.


	38. Game at MSG

_Emador- I am glad you don't have to run around like Kylah did. Thanks for your help!_

_Lia06- I love cats too. I have two that are my pride and joy! A Siamese cat and a callsic tabby/calico._

_Meadow567- LOL, poor Jimmy. But Craig will come around…sort of! Hope you're happy now that the Superbowl is almost over._

_Flowersc781- You have no idea how right you are. I know what you mean about Coxie. I get misty eyed writing that chapter every time._

_Jolena- Yay, a new reviewer. I know it's hard to see Craig as flirty. It took me a while to get it myself, but he was who Kylah needed. Thanks for your review. I appreciate all the compliments._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I just want Bo and Coy! LOL And I am so glad you figured out the Penguins part. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I have a lot of plans for the Olympics. I am glad that you're looking forward to them. Sorry about the Capitals._

_XX- You write the best reviews. And quit slacking off, LOL JK. Poor Rammer, maybe he'll get a girl someday. And I can't comment on the BU girl right now. ;-) And I love that you included more lines. Love your reviews, keep them coming! _

**February 9, 1980  
****New York City**

"Kylah, you're doing a wonderful job handling questions." Walter told me as I waited outside the boys' locker room for them to take to the ice.

"Thank you. It's been hectic. I just want everything tonight to go smoothly and head to Lake Placid." I said.

The doors to the locker room opened and the boys starting filing out towards the ice. Here was the 20 that had made the team. When Craig walked out, I jumped beside him and walked out to the bench area. Herb was off in his own world.

The boys lined up on the ice for the singing of the national anthem. I looked at the Soviet team. They looked so much older and meaner than our boys.

"You nervous?" I whispered to Craig.

"A little. I'm anxious to see how the boys perform this close to the Olympics." Craig said.

The national anthem played through, and the boys started back off the ice. Boris Mikhailov went to his bench and got the trophy the Soviets had won against the NHL and started skating around with it. Needless to say the crowd in MSG was not pleased.

I sat down on the end of the bench for the beginning of the game. I watched the boys take to the ice for the face-off.

Once the opening whistle blew, I was sorry I was watching. The Soviets were scoring left and right. Jimmy was frustrated, and then pulled out of the game. The Soviets were skating circles around us. The boys were showing signs of frustration up and down the bench. Craig wasn't saying much.

Just when thing couldn't get much worse, OC went down on the ice, clutching his knee. Doc went to check on him and immediately motioned to take him to the back. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I am going to speak with Doc, get news on OC's injury. I know reporters are going to be asking." I told Craig and left for the back.

I hurried to the back and into the locker room. "Doc?"

"In here Kylah." I heard him answer. I walked into the next room. Doc was wrapping ice around OC's knee.

"OC, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"My knee is throbbing." OC said and looked away.

I reached down and took his hand. "Doc, how is he really? The media is going to be all over this."

"I don't know the extent of the damage yet. X-rays will show if he has torn or stretched the ligaments in his knee." Doc said. "I need to go find Herb."

Doc walked out of the room. I knew I'd have to leave in a few minutes myself at the end of the game to answer questions. I looked at OC who was obviously holding back tears.

"OC, it'll be okay. Doc is going to take great care of you." I told him and squeezed his hand.

"Herb will send me home. We have Sweden in three days." OC said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Just wait and see what's wrong with your knee." I said. "Just stay here and relax until Doc comes back for you."

I squeezed his hand again and walked out into the hall, where the media was gathering as the game ended. Members of the USOC were already being bombarded.

"Miss Jenkins, what is Jack O'Callahan's condition?"

"I just spoke with the team doctor. He said he is not sure of the extent of damage done to Jack's knee. X-rays will be needed before we know anything for sure." I said.

"Will Herb Brooks be bringing in a replacement player?"

"Again, we don't know the extent of O'Callahan's injury, and I can't speak for Coach Brooks." I said. The boys were walking into the locker room and I could see Herb surrounded by media down the hall.

"How will Team USA bounce back from this loss to face Sweden in three days?"

"These boys have worked hard for many months now, and I am sure they will use tonight as a learning experience and be ready to face Sweden." I said.

"What if Team USA has to face the Soviets again at Lake Placid?"

"We don't pick our opponents. Team USA will face head on whoever we draw. Tonight was one game, that's all." I said.

"How do you think Team USA will place at the Olympics?"

"I have every faith and confidence in these boys. I am proud of them and if I stood here and talked about how much I care about them and what they mean to me, we'd be here noon tomorrow." I told them. "I'll take more questions later; right now I wish to speak with Coach Brooks."

I saw Herb break away from the media that surrounded him and was quickly walking towards me with Doc and Walter.

"The kid's made the team. He's busted his ass for me for seven months now I gotta send him home, that the deal!" Herb yelled and walked into the locker room.

"What's Herb say about OC?" I asked Walter.

"That stubborn…….he doesn't want to send him home, we don't know the extent of the injury…and we just lost 10-3, we have Sweden in three days…." Walter said and walked away.

I stood for a moment, wondering when had everything got so crazy. Suddenly Craig was beside me.

"Hey, where you been?" I asked.

"Talking with the boys. Trying to encourage them. Telling them it was only one game, to put it behind them kind of thing." Craig said. "Come on."

"Where we going?" I said as I followed Craig into the locker room and to the back where the food was kept.

Craig sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"Craig, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I just wanted a few minutes with you and didn't think we needed to be in front of cameras and reporters from all over the world." Craig said.

"That's true." I said and hugged him. "Are you okay, I mean about the game and all?"

"I don't think this game was a good idea. I never did, and I don't think it's done a thing to get us ready for Lake Placid." Craig sighed.

"Now we just have to put it behind us. We leave for Lake Placid soon." I said.

Craig hugged me tighter. "Yeah…I should probably get back to the boys."

"I need to answer some more questions from reporters." I said and stood up.

Craig stood and leaned down and kissed me.

"I'll come find you when I am done with questions." I said.

Craig looked down and smiled. "You look so pretty tonight."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Craig ran his knuckles along my cheek, then leaned down and kissed me again.

"I'll see you later." Craig said and walked out.

I smiled and walked into the hall myself. I climbed the stairs and went to the media room. There were several reporters hanging around.

"Miss Jenkins, any new information?"

"At this time the team doctor is on his way to the hospital with Jack O'Callahan so that X-rays can be taken of Jack's knee. Herb Brooks has made no comment himself about Jack's injury." I said.

"How is the team reacting to their injured team mate and tonight's loss?"

"The team is concerned for their friend and teammate, but like the rest of us is waiting for more information. They are doing their best to put tonight's game behind them and look forward to Sweden at Lake Placid." I said.

"Does Herb Brooks now regret scheduling this game so close to the start of the Olympics?"

"Coach Brooks has not indicated any such feelings to me at this time. I cannot speak for Coach Brooks." I answered.

"What is Team USA's feelings on drawing Sweden first?"

"The boys are excited to compete at the Olympics. They know Sweden will be a tough challenge, but it's what they've trained for." I said. "Thank you for your time, I will release statements as soon as more information becomes available."

I walked out of the room and headed for the stairs to go back to the locker room. Herb met me at the top of the stairs.

"Kylah, I am thinking of sitting Jimmy down." Herb said.

"Really? Well Janny is a great goalie." I said.

"Actually, if anyone asks you about the goalie situation, don't comment on it." Herb said. "I told Jimmy I was sitting him down. I'm hoping it'll kick him in the ass and make him bring up his game."

"So are you sitting Jimmy down or not?" I was confused.

"We'll see how he reacts." Herb said. "Have a goodnight Kylah."

Herb walked away. I felt a bit confused. And I wondered when had everything got so complicated. OC injured, Jimmy might be on the bench, the Soviets just cleaned our clocks……I shook my head and took down the stairs.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

Our bus pulled up in front of our hotel. The boys were quiet, but had started talking a bit more on the ride from Madison Square Gardens. Craig and I sat and watched the boys file off the bus.

"Want to go for a walk?" Craig asked.

"It's cold and I'm in a dress." I said.

"Okay, we'll go change and then go for a walk through Central Park." Craig smiled.

"Central Park?" I asked.

"I know you've never been there. And the city is all lit up…just you and me." Craig smiled.

"Sounds great." I said and stood. "It'll only take me a few minutes to change."

Craig and I walked into the hotel and rode the elevator up to our floor. I hurried into my room to change. Despite the long night, I had a lot of energy and was anxious to go with Craig.

I quickly changed clothes and touched up my make-up. I could hear Craig in the hall talking to one of the boys. I opened my door and saw Craig was talking to Johnson. I wondered how Craig had changed so fast.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked.

"No, we were just chatting while I was waiting for you." Craig said.

"I'm going to my room anyways." Johnson said. He waved goodbye to us and walked on down the hall.

"You ready to go?" Craig asked.

I nodded. Craig took my hand and led me to the elevator.

Once outside the hotel we headed down the street towards Central Park. I looked around at everything lit up.

"What made you want to take a walk through Central Park?" I asked Craig.

"I wanted to do something special with you." Craig smiled.

I leaned close to him. It didn't take us long to reach Central Park.

"Craig, the city is so pretty. It's all lit up and bright." I said, looking around.

"It is quite a sight…but I'm looking at you." Craig said.

"Have you been taking Verchota's advice about lines that will help get you in a girl's pants?" I giggled.

"No….did it work?" Craig winked.

I laughed. "You're very cute."

"I always like walking through Central Park when I am in New York." Craig said.

"You've seen much of the world playing hockey, being in the NHL, and now coaching in the Olympics." I said.

"I have, but even with all that…the past few months have been the best I can remember." Craig said.

I smiled. We kept walking. Somehow the stress of the evening lifted a bit.

"That's the Dakota building." Craig said, pointing to a large building rising high above the trees. "John Lennon and Yoko Ono live there."

"Find me where Waylon Jennings lives and I'll be more impressed." I giggled.

"Oh right, I forgot." Craig chuckled. "When all this Olympics is over, I promise I am taking you to Nashville."

"I'll hold you to that." I said.

"There are some benches; would you like to sit for awhile? Are you too cold?" Craig asked.

"I'd love to." I said and walked with Craig over to one of the benches.

I sat down and curled against Craig. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You feel better now? You were kinda down after the game." I said.

"Yeah. I tried hard to get the boys to not let this get them down. I don't want them getting discouraged this close to the opening ceremonies." Craig said.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Those boys will be ready in three days." I said.

"When you say it, I believe it." Craig smiled. "You better? You were tense at the Garden."

"I'm still worried about OC…but I feel a lot better." I said.

"I'm glad because I like it when you smile." Craig said. "And no I didn't get that line from any of the boys."

I giggled, and leaned my head on Craig shoulder. It felt good just being near him. I took a deep breath.

"Craig?"

"Hmmm?"

I sat up and looked at him. "There is something I need to tell you."

"Kylah, is everything okay?" Craig asked.

"Everything is fine. It's just…well the Olympics are coming up soon, and after that we'll be apart a lot and before that happens….I just wanted to tell you……you've been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You've made me happier than I've ever been and….I love you."

Craig looked up at me. Before I could say anything else, he leaned in and kissed me.

"You mean that?" Craig asked when he pulled back. I nodded. "I love you too. I've been trying to say it for weeks. I think I've loved you since you asked me to dance with you wearing your mother's dress. The longer I am with you…the feeling just gets stronger."

"I know how you feel…I feel the same way about you." I said.

Craig leaned over and kissed me again. I felt like I was floating. I couldn't remember being happier.

"What took you so long to tell me?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I was afraid it'd scare you off. I didn't know how you felt. And I didn't want you to think I was just trying to seduce you." Craig said. "I tried so many times to tell you. I wanted to tell you so much."

"I am so glad you did. I've wanted to hear that more than anything." I said and kissed Craig.

"It's pretty cold. You wanna get some hot chocolate? There are usually stands selling it all along the streets during the winter." Craig said.

"That'd be nice." I said. Craig helped me up.

xxxXXXXxxxXXX

Craig and I walked back into our hotel. After getting hot chocolate we had walked around for another hour. But we decided to head back because it was getting late. When we got back up to our floor, it was quiet. The boys must've crashed or were involved in quiet activities.

"You want to come in for awhile?" I asked.

"Sure." Craig smiled and followed me into my room.

I called the front desk to check for messages. Still no word from Doc about OC, and Herb hadn't left any messages stating that he had heard different. I hung up the phone and joined Craig on the small couch in my room.

"Still no word on OC." I said.

"God I hope that kid is okay." Craig sighed.

"Me too. Saying goodbye to Coxie was hard enough. I couldn't bear to say goodbye to OC right now……I am dreading the end of the Olympics when we all go home." I said.

"If Jimmy gets signed by the Flames, he'll be kinda close." Craig said.

I nodded. I looked over where Smokey was asleep on the bed. He was doing better traveling than I thought he would.

"I'm more tired than I thought." I yawned.

Craig pulled me towards him. I snuggled on his shoulder. I kissed his cheek. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face to his. I moved closer to him. Craig reached up and undid the top button of my blouse. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just…."

"It's okay Kylah, I understand. I was just so happy because you said you love me, I just thought I'd try something." Craig said.

"Craig, I do love you. And I trust you more than I've trusted any man…other than my daddy and Jake. I'm just not quite ready yet…I'm still a little scared." I said.

Craig took my hands in his. "Kylah, I love you and I understand. And when you're ready, I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. I want you to be comfortable and enjoy being with me."

"Thank you…for understanding." I said.

Craig nodded. "You ready for bed? I'd like to stay if you don't mind. I promise, I'll behave." Craig smiled.

"I'd really like that." I said and hugged Craig.

"Me too…..will you at least change in front of me?" Craig asked, I could see his eyes sparkling.

"Craig Lynn Patrick!" I pretended to be indignant.

"I said I wouldn't do anything to you…I didn't say I wouldn't look!" Craig laughed.

I laughed and shook my head, and headed for my suitcase. "I'm changing in the bathroom."


	39. Settling in at Lake Placid

_Lia06- LOL, you certainly felt a lot in the last chapter. Yeah, I am sure that is how Kylah feels, but she has to stay professional._

_Klinoa- They are cute together, aren't they? And I am really enjoying writing Craig this way. Which is a pain because next is the Chev sequel and I have to write him as her dad. LOL_

_Prettypinkcheer5- Don't feel bad for men when they can't have sex. They won't die without it no matter what they say! LOL_

_Meadow567- At least it is over for you. I am still dealing with all this Superbowl crap to the point I wanna move, far away! LOL_

_Strangexbutxtrue- Things will happen soon enough. I had this all planned out when what will happen._

_XX- Sorry but part of your review was cut off and lost somehow. But I am so glad you liked reading MSG from Kylah's pov. And yes Mike does a great job with being hurt and all. You just want to hug him._

_Flowersc781- Thank you, I never get tired of hearing you love my story. Things are moving and I think you'll like what's coming soon._

_Emador- Yes, he is named for his dad. Thank you so much for helping with this chapter. It's kinda quick, but there is so much in here that is needed for future chapters. Like in a few chapters you'll be reading and be like 'so that's why that was in there'. LOL_

**Lake Placid, New York**

"Craig, I have to get inside and see about OC. You help the boys get registered, and tell them to behave…the world is here watching." I said and followed Herb off the bus.

Herb and I plowed through the crowd and found OC standing with Doc. I immediately hugged OC.

"How you feeling sweetie?" I asked.

"I feel better. Doc says I can play through this." OC said. "Herb told me to go over with the guys."

"I'll help you over there. The boys are with Craig. He's helping everyone register." I told him and walked with him to where the boys were standing.

"How's the knee OC?" Rizzo asked him.

I walked back over to Doc, Herb and Walter. Craig and I had a long talk about what we thought Herb would do about OC. And from the conversation when I reached them, they still didn't know what to do about OC.

"Forget about the medal round," Walter was saying. "You keep O'Callahan and you lose one more skater. You're gonna have a tough time putting a decent hockey team on the ice. It's that simple Herb."

Herb sighed and looked over at the team. "Het's get registered."

I walked with them to get registered along with the rest of the team. I was so proud when they handed me my ID. I wish Jake could be here, he would be so proud. I smiled and looked at Craig who had started glowing.

I pulled Herb aside. "Herb, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kylah." Herb said.

"I know you're having a hard time deciding what to do about OC. And you know I'm not one to sit quiet." I said. "I think it would be best for the team if you keep OC. They lost Coxie….and you remember how they reacted when you brought in Harrer. This team will play better if you keep OC. They need him, even if he can't play."

Herb half-smiled. "Kylah, if you ever quit being in the media…I want you on my coaching staff. You see players' hearts, which is something too many coaches overlook. And you read my mind."

"So you're keeping him?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'm starting Jimmy between the pipes tomorrow." Herb said.

I smiled and walked to find Craig. Many of the boys were getting ready to board the bus again. When we walked out to the ice of the Olympic Ice Arena, I stopped. It was breathtaking. After all we'd been through we'd finally made it. I couldn't imagine how this must feel for the boys. Then I looked out on the ice and saw OC, and I understood how the boys felt.

"Hey…you're lost in thought." Craig said.

"I am just a bit overwhelmed. I can't believe I'm here. I feel so lucky to be apart of this." I said. "It's so silly because I am not playing."

"It's not silly. You're part of this team to. You helped America get to know the team. You've never said a negative word about the boys." Craig said. "And I know how you feel…I'm excited to be here too."

"I can tell, you're glowing. I thought only pregnant women had that look till I saw you out there with the boys." I laughed.

"We got the whole afternoon. What do you say that after we settle I into the hotel we go explore the city a bit?" Craig asked.

"That would be great. I have to call a few people and let them know the latest with the team, and then I am free. Of course I have to make sure Smokey is comfortable." I said.

"Dr. Doolittle again." Verchota passed by.

I went ahead and got on the bus as Craig gathered up the boys.

xxxXXXxxxxXXXX

"Why are we staying on the 964th floor?" I asked.

"It's the only the 14th floor, and there is an elevator." Craig said.

I sighed and climbed on the elevator carrying Smokey's carrier, Craig was lugging our bags.

"Kylah, your cat is noisy." Silk said.

"How would you like to be locked in a cage? Of course he is unhappy." I said.

"Thousands of miles, and the Olympics but she drags her cat with her." Janny laughed.

"Hey, he's my baby…the only kid I have right now." I said.

"Leave her alone. If you can bring your girlie magazines, she can bring a cat." Strobel said.

Craig chuckled and finally we arrived at our floor. We trudged down the hall finding our rooms. I was across the hall from Craig. Herb was at the end of the hall with his family.

"Here Kylah, take the extra key to my room." Craig said.

"Oh, here. Take my extra key. That way if we get locked out or something, the other of us has a spare key." I said.

I walked into my room and let Smokey out of his carrier. He ran out and started snooping around the room. I picked up the phone to call my affiliates at the major networks.

"Kylah Jenkins, Team USA hockey." I said. "The team has arrived in Lake Placid and is registered. They are looking forward to facing Sweden. Team doctor has reported that Jack O'Callahan's injury is stretched ligaments in his knee. Herb Brooks will keep him on the team and see how his knee heals. O'Callahan will not be able to play before the medal round. Herb Brooks has also announced that Jim Craig will be our starting goalie against Sweden."

I hung up the phone and went to unpack. The boys had worked so hard to get here, now I was hoping all their hard work would pay off. And Craig was so excited…success in the Olympics would be great after all he had accomplished in hockey already.

Craig walked in, using the spare key I had given him.

"I like this; I can catch you in the shower." Craig smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to meet with Herb." I asked.

"Herb said we could meet later. He's anxious to spend some time with the family. I think he really missed them." Craig said.

"Awww, that's sweet." I said.

"I can't blame him. I know what it's like to miss a beautiful woman." Craig said and hugged me from behind.

I leaned back into his arms. "You're certainly in a good mood." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I at the Olympics and you're with me." Craig said.

"Verchota coaching you?" I asked.

"No……did it work?" Craig asked.

I started laughing. "Not quite, but you're getting close."

"Are you ready to head out? Dress warm, it's snowing." Craig said.

"Yeah, just give me five minutes to change…..in the bathroom…with the door locked." I said.

Craig chuckled as I went to change.

xxxXXXxxxXXX

"Craig, I never took you as the kind for window shopping." I said. We were walking the streets of Lake Placid, looking at the stores, decorations and other sights.

"I know if I go in any store, I am going to end up carrying many bags for you." Craig winked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's like you always tell me, I shop too much." I said. I noticed one window had a display of lingerie for Valentines Day. "Don't tell Verchota that's down here."

Craig looked. "No, but that one you can go in."

I giggled. "You're getting as bad as the boys."

"The decorations look nice." Craig said.

"Yeah, I bet it'll look pretty at night." I said.

"We should come down here one night that we're free." Craig said.

"Sounds wonderful." I said.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel? We can call for some room service for dinner. I am starting to get hungry." Craig said.

"Sure, I don't mind heading back. I was getting ready to ask about dinner anyways." I said.

Craig and I turned and walked back towards our hotel. I had enjoyed spending a few hours walking around town with him. It felt great being at Lake Placid, and I was so excited for the Sweden game.

When we walked into the hotel, I went to the front desk to check for messages. There was none for me, but one for Craig. He read it and frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's a message from one of the Olympic translators. She says that she was in the same movie theater as some of the boys and the boys were making a mess, moving chairs and in general being a nuisance." Craig said.

"I'm gonna kill them." I said and marched to the elevator.

"Kylah, calm down. I'll talk to them." Craig said.

"I'm talking to them first. After all the lecturing I have done about representing their country and not causing any problems that I'd have to answer for. And we've only been here a few hours!" I said.

Craig looked as if he were trying to hide a smirk as we climbed on the elevator. I tapped my foot the entire ride up to the 14th floor. When the doors opened I marched down the hall and found one of the doors open. Inside were a lot of the boys, playing poker.

"I cannot believe you boys. Do you have any idea that we are at the Olympics? Or that you're America's team? Or that when you do something stupid, I have to answer for it?" I yelled.

"Of course, you've been telling us that for months." Christian said.

"Then why is it we've been here a few hours and you've already acted like immature children in public to the point that Craig was notified?" I asked.

"Kylah, we didn't mean to cause a problem, we were having fun." Janny said.

"You're grown adults, try acting like it. Adults don't go to movie theaters and move chairs and make nuisances out of themselves. While you're here behave. No loud parties, no groupies and act like the great men you are when in public!" I said.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to be a problem. We thought it was funny." Silk said.

"Well it wasn't. And I certainly don't appreciate other people from the Olympics telling me or Craig that this team was causing any kind of problems." I said.

"We will. We promise." Ramsey said.

"No groupies?" Verchota asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Verchota, you cause me problems and I'll turn you over my knee."

"Will you wear a leather bodysuit to do it?" Verchota asked with a big smile.

I sighed, and laughed despite myself. "Just stay out of trouble. And don't be surprised if Craig lectures you too." I said.

I turned and walked down the hall. Craig still looked amused.

"What is so amusing?" I asked.

"You yelling at them probably wounded their pride more than anything me or Herb could do." Craig said.

I laughed. "Yeah, well if they get into big trouble, I'll give you a whistle and I'll be the one saying again, again, again."


	40. Sweden and After

_Emador- Again, thanks for your suggestions for this chapter. I took them and ran. Also warning- Janny being silly ahead! _

_Flowersc781- She has her own mind that is for sure. I like strong-willed women!_

_Meadow567- Which parade? They've had like 3 parades everyday, its ridiculous. Thank God I have the Pens to keep me occupied._

_Klinoa- I just pictured her getting mad because she was always trying to keep them out of trouble. Yes, Chev is returning soon. As soon as I can get horny Craig out of my head! LOL _

_Strangexbutxtrue- You don't have to wait long because here it is. At least th boys didn't do anything seriously bad...Kylah would've killed them! LOL _

**February 12, 1980, Lake Placid, NY  
****USA vs. Sweden, XIII Olympic Winter Games**

Mac was in pain complaining that his leg was hurting him. I moved next to him to try to comfort him while Doc tried figuring out what was wrong. I looked at the score 1-0. I hoped Mac wasn't hurt badly. OC couldn't play and we really couldn't afford losing another player. So much for our strong start in the Olympics.

Doc helped Mac to the back. I sighed and wished there was something more I could do. Craig laid his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him.

When the period was over, we all rushed to the back to see how Mac was doing. I declined to make any comments until I knew more about Mac.

What's the deal with Mac?" Herb asked Doc.

"Upper leg contusion. I think he is done for the night." Doc said.

"What if he plays?" Herb asked.

Doc looked confused, "I don't understand Herb."

"If he plays on it, can he hurt it any worse?" Herb asked.

"Well no, but it would be very painful for him and he wouldn't be able to do very much." Doc said.

Herb grabbed my arm. "Come in the locker room for this."

"But…what?" I asked.

"I have to make Mac want to play and I know he wouldn't want to look bad in front of the media." Herb said and pulled me into the locker room.

I had no idea what Herb was up to but figured we were in for something unusual…as usual. I stood near Craig as Herb began pacing the room.

"This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like this is some throw away game up in Rochester. Who we playing Rammer?" Herb yelled.

"Sweden." Ramsey said.

"Yeah, you're damn right, SWEDEN!" Herb yelled and knocked over our equipment table. "IN THE OLYMPICS!"

I jumped back a few feet. The boys all looked stunned.

Herb looked over at Mac sitting on the bench, ice on his leg. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Herb asked. "Put your gear on."

Mac and the rest of us just stared at Herb. Herb repeated himself, "I said put your gear on!"

"Doc told me I can't play." Mac said.

"Yeah, I know you got a bad bruise!" Herb sneered. "You know what, put your street clothes on, cause I got no time for quitters."

"Come on Herb." Rizzo said. "Nobody's quitting here."

"You worry about your own game." Herb snapped at Rizzo. "Plenty there to keep you busy."

I was stunned and inhaled sharply, my eyes wide. Craig put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder.

Herb turned back to Mac. "Bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart…candyass."

"What'd you call me?" Mac asked.

"You heard me." Herb said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Craig covered my mouth with his hand.

Mac was hurt and mad but Herb didn't care. Mac stood up and threw down his ice pack and was hobbling towards Herb.

"You want me to play, huh? Is that what you want?" Mac started to yell while advancing on Herb.

"I WANT YOU TO BE A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Herb yelled in Mac's face.

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Mac screamed back as Johnson and Ramsey moved to hold Mac back. "YOU WANT ME TO PLAY ON ONE LEG; I'LL PLAY ON ONE LEG! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

Herb walked past me and Craig. "Think that'll get him going?" Herb asked.

"Oh yeah," Craig said with a smile. I realized what Herb had been up to. "I'll clean up."

"All that to get Mac to play? Smart…rude and crude, but very smart." I said. "I'll help you clean up."

(3rd Period)

2-1 and it was late in the 3rd Period. Mac was in the game, fighting for all he was worth. I was so nervous I was gripping OC's hand.

"We have to tie this." I told him.

Jimmy was motioning to Herb to leave the net. Craig sent Baker out onto the ice. Jimmy was yelling at Herb wanting to know when to leave the net.

Herb called for Jim, and Jim left the net. Schneider was struggling for the puck. Buzz kicked it loose and over to Baker. Baker shot at the last second and scored.

We all cheered, we needed the last minute tie. I jumped into OC's arms as the team celebrated. I saw Herb and Craig shaking hands.

"Kylah…you're cute, but involved with my coach." OC joked.

"I'm sorry. I am just so excited and you're right here all the time since you can't play. Besides, there would be huge gossip if I were tackling Craig to the ice." I giggled.

"Great, there can be gossip about us." OC smiled as Craig walked over to us.

"What a great move to win the game." I said and hugged Craig.

"Don't you have to go meet with the press?" He said.

"Don't I always? I'll meet you later. Take care of the boys and be nice to Mac. He's probably feeling a little hurt after the way Herb treated him." I said.

I walked to the back. I was excited for the team, and couldn't stop smiling. There were reporters, many with their translators standing by.

"How does Team USA feel about its first outing?"

"Very pleased. They worked as a team and were able to pull out a goal late in the game. Now we're looking forward to our next game." I said.

"What is the condition of Rob McClanahan's injury?"

"He has a contusion on his upper leg. He has decided to play through it. Our team doctor will be monitoring how he heals." I said.

"Any word on when O'Callahan will be able to play?"

"As I have stated, he will not be able to play before the medal round. Coach Brooks and the rest of the staff want him to be fully healed and ready before he plays." I said.

"You're seen practically everyday with Assistant Coach Craig Patrick, is there more than a professional relationship there?"

"First of all, we are here to talk about Team USA and their great performance on the ice. Second of all, my private life is to remain private because it has nothing to do with what theses boys do on the ice. And thirdly, Coach Patrick and I work for the same team, so don't be surprised if you see me with him. Don't be surprised if you see me with Herb Brooks, Dr. Nagobads, or any member of this team. We're all very close!"

"Who would Team USA like to play next?"

"We don't to pick our opponents. No matter who this team is faced with, they will accept the challenge head on. They've trained hard and now they're going to play hard."

"Is the loss just a few days ago at MSG against the Soviets still on the minds of this team or affecting their game in any way?"

"Absolutely not. They realize that was one game that had no bearing on these Olympics at all. They have learned from it and moved on." I answered. "Thank you for your time. If anything new relating to the team happens, I will release press statements."

xxxXXXxxxXXXX

When we arrived back at the hotel, the boys were wound up. Craig and Herb had stayed behind at the arena to meet with some officials from the USOC.

"Kylah, party in my room, and yes I know…..we'll be quiet." Verchota said. "You gotta come."

"I'll be there as soon as I change and check on my cat." I said.

"I am ordering all the alcohol this hotel has!" Verchota said.

'Terrific, hangovers tomorrow is just what Herb will want.' I thought.

I got off the elevator and walked to my room as the boys continued to talk excitedly. Inside, Smokey was sound asleep on the bed. I changed into more comfortable clothes and decided to call home.

"Hello?" I heard my dad on the other end of the line.

"Daddy, it's me." I said.

"Kylah, you're calling from the Olympics. We'll be watching for you on the news tonight." Dad said. "How was the game?"

"It was great. We tied at the last minute which helps keep us ahead enough to make the medal round." I said.

"And how is Craig? We saw him on the news the other night talking about the same against the Soviets." Dad said.

"He's fine. He's at a meeting with some people from the USOC right now." I said.

"Are you and him getting along?" dad asked.

"Yeah, everything is great." I said.

"You know your mom and I are anxious to meet him." Dad said.

"I know, maybe after the Olympics he can come down for a few days." I said. "How are you and mom?"

"We're fine. Everyone in town is watching the Olympics looking for your interviews and stuff. And the local newspaper can't print enough copies because everyone wants to read your articles." Dad said.

"The joys of being from a small town where everybody knows you." I sighed. "Anything else going on at home?"

"Does anything ever happen around here?" dad laughed.

"I'm gonna go. Some of the boys want me to visit them. I'll call again in a few days. You have the number here if you need to reach me?"

"Yes, your mom wrote it all down last night when you called." Dad said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I said.

"We love you too. Bye Kylah." Dad said and hung up.

I got up and walked down the hall to Verchota's room. He'd ordered enough alcohol to kill a horse.

"The coach's wife is here!" Silk yelled.

"Patti is here?" Broten asked.

"No, our other coach's wife." Silk said.

"Since when did Craig and I get married?" I asked.

"You might as well be, you've got him totally whipped." Silk said.

"He's not whipped. He likes her. Besides, Coach Craig is old enough to know how to play the game." Christoff said. "Act how she wants and she'll let you screw her."

I rolled my eyes, wondering how much they'd drunk already and walked farther into the room.

"Kylah, you made it. Grab some drinks." Verchota said and fell onto my lap.

"Boy you got drunk fast." I said.

"He hit the vodka first and pounded shots like it was going out of style." Rizzo explained.

"That explains it." I said. "Was he drinking against somebody?"

"No just wanting to get drunk." Rizzo said.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around." I said, noticing several of the other boys were well on their way to drunk. "I hope this doesn't become the ritual after every game."

I grabbed a few drinks, and sat back to talk with some of the boys. Everyone was happy.

Finally Janny wandered over and sat down next to me. "Where is Coach Craig?"

"He had a meeting." I explained.

"You two are quite the couple……the Coach and the PR Agent." Janny said.

"That's sounds like a porno." Strobel said.

"I can see it now." Janny said standing up. He was tipsy. "You know how those porno plot lines go…….practice arena is deserted because Kylah is working late and Coach Craig comes into her office looking for her."

"Oh no." I sighed.

Janny pretended to throw his hair back as I would do and started talking in a female voice. "Oh Craig, I am having such a hard time making my deadline on this story. It's my profile about you…I just need some more information."

Janny then turned to the other side as if he were Craig and started talking in a deep voice. "I know the perfect way for you to get to know me better!"

"That's enough." I said.

"Hey, I didn't even get to the part where he lifts you onto the filing cabinet yet!" Janny protested.

"Why the filing….oh I don't even want to know." I said.

I had a few more drinks and decided I'd had enough of the party when Verchota and Silky, both drunk as hell, starting squawking about the size of their, um….johnsons. When they decided to make the argument into a competition, I decided to go before I saw a side of the boys I never wanted to. I was pretty sure neither of them had a thing on Rizzo if my memory served right…but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

I walked down the hall and into my room where Craig was watching TV and waiting for me.

"How was hanging out with the boys?" Crag asked.

"Oh it was fun. Most of them are drunk, Janny acted out a porno by himself…"

"What?" Craig asked.

"It's not how it sounds…..and now the boys are getting into a…..competition." I said.

"They staying out of trouble?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, they're all in two rooms, being quiet, just goofy." I said. "What's good on TV?"

"Not much, I was just waiting for you. Want some late dinner?" Craig asked.

"Sounds good, let's go." I said and grabbed my jacket, and followed Craig out.


	41. My Olympic Valentine

_Emador- Janny is just so lovable. I adore him too, course not as much as you!_

_XX- How about I just write a long response for you! Again, loving your reviews! I was upset that I couldn't see Eddie and Carmine too. I love them both…I even have a thing for Gary! Glad you liked all the dialogue and that I gave you a new pick-up line for your list. You're such a big OC fan! The Chev sequel will start about a week after this story finishes up. More of Kylah's hometown is in future chapters so be patient. The porno scene seems to be everyone's favorite. And without Rizzo in the 'competition' I would say Ramsey would win…just because I am on a big Joe Cure kick and I feel sorry for the way he gets picked on! _

_Prettypinkcheer5- I know all too well about drunk guys, I used to live in a frat dorm! Enjoyed your ski team story._

_Flowersc781- The idea about the porno just came to me and I had to write it. Everyone seems to enjoyed it so I am glad I did._

_Meadow567- Is your town normal yet? Mine isn't and now the QB is going to DC. But writing Janny doing porno cheered me up! LOL_

_Lia06- They're college age guys, they'll drink for any reason! I am suddenly wanting to write a lot of OC._

_Klinoa- They'll have livers…college guys get through it somehow! LOL Although I know one that did drink so much he got psoriasis of the liver in college and had to start taking meds, and still didn't stop drinking. _

**February 14, 1980, Lake Placid  
****USA Vs. Czechoslovakia, XIII Winter Olympic Games**

"Kylah, get out to the lobby. There is more media here tonight than after the Sweden game." Walter told me.

"Yeah, I am going now." I said, still smiling at the 7-3 score.

I hurried away from the bench and down the hall. There were reporters everywhere.

"Miss Jenkins, do you feel this was an upset victory?"

"It's no question that no one expected us to win this game. The Czech team is considered 2nd best in the world only to the Soviets. But as I have said all along, I believe in these boys, they have trained hard and they are ready for anybody." I said.

"Your thought on tonight's game?"

"I am so proud of this team. All their hard work is starting to pay off. With each game they are gaining more confidence. I am anxious to watch them compete against other teams and see what else happens." I answered.

"Any news on Jack O'Callahan?"

"His knee is healing. Dr. Nagobads is monitoring him carefully." I said.

"Now that Team USA has tied against Sweden and made a huge statement of dominance against Czechoslovakia, do you think the team will start getting more attention?"

"I certainly hope so. It's no secret that no one thought this team would be a factor here at these Olympic Games…but the boys are proving otherwise." I said.

"Do you feel this team has a chance for a medal?"

"Again, I believe in this team all the way. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if they win a medal but that is a long way off and we're not getting ahead of ourselves. Right now we are just looking ahead to our next opponent." I said. "If you'll excuse me…thank you for your time."

I walked down the hall to the press office where Walter was waiting for me.

"Kylah, the USOC is scheduling a press conference." Walter said. "With this win, we are getting more attention than anticipated and we think its best."

"I think it's a wonderful idea…but who is going to tell Herb. I mean I'll do everything I can to assist him, but he hates media." I said.

"I think it's a great idea. People are getting excited about this team, we should capitalize on it. Not to mention it's a break from bad news." Walter said.

"I agree….I'll talk to Herb." I said.

I walked down the hall looking for Herb. He was in the locker room talking to Doc.

"Excuse me, Herb. May I speak to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure Kylah." Herb walked with me to the refreshment area. "What do you need?"

"I've just spoken with Walter and the USOC is scheduling a press conference. I'll be there with you, but you're going to be answering most of the questions." I said.

"Press conference? We've played two games." Herb said.

"Yes I know that…but we're getting a lot of attention now. We're doing better than anyone expected and people are excited." I said.

"I don't want to get the boys off track. These locker room interviews are bad enough." Herb mumbled.

"That is why you are the one going to the press conference. None of the boys will be in the spotlight." I said.

"But we haven't done anything yet." Herb said. "Can't this wait until we win a few more games?"

"Herb…this country has been waiting for months for any kind of good news. You watch the news; you know what's been going on. They finally have something positive happening and they're thrilled. They want all the good news they can get." I said.

"But it's a bunch of kids playing hockey." Herb said.

"It is kids from their country winning. It is news that doesn't remind them that the hostages are still in captivity or that despite sanctions the Soviets still occupy Afghanistan, or that they're having trouble getting enough gas to get to work and home again." I said.

Herb sighed. "I'll talk to Walter."

"Okay…if you need anything, let me know." I said.

Herb nodded and walked out. I sighed, but despite Herb's complaints, I was thrilled. I was going to do a press conference at the Olympics. I had dreamed of doing something so great and now I was going to.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see one of the Olympic errand runners. "You're Kylah Jenkins?"

"I am." I held up my ID for him to see. "Can I help you?"

"This package is for you. It would've gotten here sooner, but security had to check it out first." He told me and handed me a long box.

"Thank you." I said.

I sat down in a nearby chair and opened the box. Inside were two dozen red roses. The biggest, fullest roses I had ever seen. In the center of them all was a card. I recognized the chicken scratch that Craig called handwriting.

_Kylah,  
__Happy Valentine's Day to the most beautiful woman in the world. You've brought so much happiness to my life. This is a small way of saying how much I love you. We're in the middle of the Olympics, but it wouldn't mean anything if you weren't here with me.  
__All my love,  
__Craig_

Valentines Day? Whoops, I'd been so caught up with everything that I completely forgot. Wasn't it the guy that forgot Valentines Day? Just my luck, I forget and my wonderful boyfriend remembers.

I hurried out into the locker room to find Craig. I didn't see him anywhere. Johnson was at his locker fixing his tie.

"Mark, have you seen Craig?" I asked him.

"He left right after the game. Said he had to go take care of something back at the hotel." Johnson said.

"Did he say what it was?" I asked.

"No, just that he needed to get back there before the rest of us. He was taking a cab." Johnson said.

Just then, Ramsey walked by, straight out of the shower, a white towel around his waist. I caught myself staring. 'Verchota's gotta be wrong. Nothing that gorgeous can be a virgin!'

"I gotta go. Thanks Mark." I said and hurried out of the locker room.

Outside I saw Janny getting a cup of coffee.

"Steve, I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"What's the matter Kylah?" he asked.

"I've been a bad girl." I said.

"Really? Kinky! Tell me about it." He said.

"Not that kind of bad." I rolled my eyes. "I forgot today was Valentines Day. And Craig remembered and sent me roses."

"A woman forgetting Valentines Day?" Janny started laughing.

"Yes, I forgot. So I need you to do me a favor. Would you mind going shopping for me?" I asked.

"I don't mind. I was going shopping anyway for a last minute Valentines Day gift." Janny said.

"No groupies!" I said.

"It's not for a groupie. It's kinda an apology, peace offering type thing." Janny said.

"Well, what I want you to get is from that jewelry store on Main Street. In their window is a gold dress watch. Craig saw it the other day and nearly drooled." I said. "You need to hurry before the place closes. Here I'll write down what I want inscribed on it."

I grabbed a nearby clipboard and ripped off the edge of a paper and wrote: _For Craig, Because I treasure every minute with you. Love always, Kylah. _And wrote my credit card numbers on the bottom.

I handed it to Janny. "My credit card numbers are on the bottom, I am trusting you not to go on a shopping spree. If they have any problems, have them call me and I'll tell them that you have my permission to use my credit card." I said.

"I'll have it to you back at the hotel before Craig rips your bra off." Janny winked.

"Oh dear. Just hurry. I have to finish a few things here" I said.

xxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

I waited in the lobby of the hotel for Janny. I didn't want Craig to know I forgot Valentines Day. I clutched my box of roses to me. They were so beautiful; I couldn't wait to put them in a vase.

Finally Janny walked into the hotel lobby. "Here Kylah, just as you wanted." He said.

"Thank you so much. I owe you a big one." I said and hugged Janny.

"It was no problem. Have fun and I got to go." Janny said.

I hurried to the elevator and rode to the 14th floor. I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door, stopping dead in my tracks.

Inside my room was set up for dinner for two by candlelight. Craig was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Craig? What is…." I asked.

"It's Valentines Day, and I couldn't think of anything better than a private dinner for two and a relaxing evening." Craig said.

"You didn't have to do this. The roses were more than enough, and a wonderful surprise." I said and walked over to sit next to Craig.

"Our first Valentines day together. I wanted it to be special." Craig said and leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I said and handed him the watch wrapped in a box. "Here, this is for you."

Craig took the box and opened it. "It's that watch I liked so much…..you snuck back and got it."

"Let's just say, I wanted to make sure you got it." I smiled.

"Kylah, I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do that…."

"I wanted to." I assured him. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Our dinner will get cold if we don't eat soon." Craig said.

"Then let's eat." I said.

Craig and I sat down at the table. He had ordered Cornish game hen with all the trimmings.

"Do you think Mike Ramsey is a virgin?" I asked Craig.

He looked up at me. "What kind of question is that?"

"Verchota goes around picking on Ramsey all the time about being a virgin. I asked a few of the boys if it was true, they don't seem to know for sure. They just say he was always serious about hockey, shy with girls, and very quiet……off the ice at least." I said.

"I don't know. I try not to get involved in the sex lives of the players I coach." Craig said.

"I know that. I was just thinking about it. Mike is a nice guy, very polite. And he's got a great academic record and hockey skills most men would kill for. And he's good looking. Lots of things girls would be interested in." I said.

Craig started laughing. "Leave it to you to think this through. The boys all rib each other about stuff…..and Verchota thinks he's God gift to women. Who knows how much truth there is it."

I shrugged. "Herb is upset because the USOC is scheduling a press conference. I have to help prep him for it."

"That should be interesting." Craig said.

"I am so excited. This could be the biggest thing I ever do. Imagine a press conference at the Olympics." I said.

"You'll do great." Craig said. "And you've been looking great walking around in your ankle bracelet. I really see what Broten was talking about."

I smiled. "You're so sweet. This has been the best Valentines Day I've ever had."

Craig reached for my hand. "For me too."

We finished dinner with some conversation.

Craig stood up. "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

Craig walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard water running and he was moving around.

"Craig…what are you doing in there?" I called though the door.

"You'll see in just a minute." Craig called back.

I sat down on my bed and waited to see what Craig was up to. After a few more minutes Craig walked out and took my hand, leading me towards the bathroom.

"Craig, what is this all about?" I asked.

"This is something I wanted to do for you." Craig said.

I looked in the bathroom. The lights were dim and candles were lit everywhere. The tub was full of bubbles.

"Craig, you drew me a bath?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I thought you'd enjoy relaxing in a hot bubble bath. So you enjoy, there is a brand new bathrobe hanging on the back of the door for you. And when you're done, we'll watch a movie together." Craig smiled.

"I don't know what to say. How did you think up all this stuff?" I asked.

"In the words of Janaszak 'Coach still got game.'." Craig said and pretended to slick his hair back with his hand.

I laughed, and kissed Craig before locking the bathroom door behind me.

The room smelled wonderful from whatever Craig had poured into the water. I looked at the back of the door and there was the bathrobe Craig had mentioned. It was soft to the touch. Terrycloth and fluffy and white.

I must've spent an hour soaking in the tub. It was so relaxing, but when the water started to get cold, I'd had enough. I wrapped up in the robe Craig bought me. Feeling wonderful and relaxed, I stepped out into the main room.

Craig had dinner cleared away and was sitting on the couch.

"Enjoy your bath?" he asked.

"Yes, very much." I said and went to sit next to him. Immediately cuddling against his side.

"I'm glad." Craig said and kissed my temple.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"_Rebecca_." Craig answered and pulled a large blanket over both us.

"I love that movie." I said.

"I know you do." Craig said as the opening credits rolled.


	42. Kylah and Craig

_Flowersc781- I am on a real Joe Cure kick lately, so I just had to throw that in. Thank you for liking Valentines Day…I was a little unsure about it._

_Lia06- No, I am keeping Craig for myself, lol. I need a nice guy for Valentines Day too._

_Strangexbutxtrue- The Bah thing will come along again, it's all apart of my grand plan, LOL. Nothing more happened between them that night, they just watched the movie. And if I am making people cry, I did better than expected._

_Meadow567- Close but just a bit off! LOL And our QB just got paid 20 million dollars by Gillette for shaving his beard….I got to get out of this town!_

_XX- That Joe Cure kick, LOL. I am just as obsessed with the Miracle guys so you don't need therapy! I thought it would be a nice twist to have the girl forget for a change. Yes the stuff with Janny was about the girl he would eventually marry in real life. And he is adorable when incorrigible. Also, I am a big Paddy fan, so that is why I say all those nice things about Rizzo, LOL. Although I am sure they are true! LOL And about CSI:NY, I started watching it because I knew Gary Sinise was going to be on it, then I tune in for the first episode, see Eddie and nearly faint. So he was the BIG bonus…and Carmine has been the delightful surprise._

_Prettypinkcheer5- I don't want to think about it! LOL Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Emador- No goofy Janny in this chappie, but I hope you like it anyway! Can't wait for your feedback. I used a few of your lines! _

_Authors Note- I need some help from my faithful readers. My boyfriend and I broke up and I got the hamster. (Don't ask!) Anywho, I love the little guy and want to change his name. My ex named him 'Gene' after Gene Simmons. I don't like that and since he's mine now I want to make him more mine. I wish to name him something cute after Miracle- the movie or the real boys...something. (My ex hated Miracle so it's an extra slap in the face! LOL) I have no good ideas so if you have a cute suggestion,lay it on me. Some info about my little hamster...he's a black and white panda hamster, very gentle and I can hand feed him. I know this is nuts, but I was drawing a blank on my own! LOL Peace and Love! _

**February 16, 1980, Lake Placid  
****USA Vs. Norway, XIII Winter Olympics**

5-1 against Norway. I couldn't believe it and I was so proud of the team.

"Kylah, is there going to be another press conference?" Herb asked.

"Of course, we won again. And do you see how this crowd is reacting?" I asked. "Besides, you did great at the press conference."

"All they're going to ask is to speak to the players and I won't allow it." Herb said.

"I know, but they want to talk to you too." I said. "Besides, we're on the news in the papers. Everyone is excited."

"I don't want this distracting the boys." Herb said.

"It won't. That's why you and I are doing the press conferences. And Craig and I are watching the boys to make sure they stay out of trouble." I said.

"I'm not speaking to the media tonight, I'll see them soon enough." Herb said and walked away.

I rushed to the back to answer questions as the boys filed into the locker room. I still couldn't believe every game was this exciting.

"Miss Jenkins, Team USA has dominated the last two games, how does the team feel?"

"They are proud of their hard work and as always looking ahead. We still have a long way to go to the medal round. They're working hard every day and taking it one game at a time." I answered.

"Anything new on Jack O'Callahan?"

"Still no word on when he'll be able to play, but he is coming along nicely." I said.

"Is Team USA worried about the possibility of playing the Soviets?"

"No. As I keep saying, we don't choose our opponents. Whoever the team plays, they're going to give their best." I said.

"Will any players be at the next press conference?"

"No, I concur with Coach Brooks, this is a team effort." I answered.

"Are the boys aware that the NHL is scouting them?"

"I am sure they are aware, and when the games are over I wish them all the best in NHL pursuits." I said.

"Are you aware that some young men are impersonating the players in town?"

"My response to that is for is people in the area to be wary when a man approaches you claiming to be from the team. If you're impersonating the team, stop because these boys are honest good guys and you're not!" I said.

"You're very close to these boys, do you have a favorite?"

"How do you pick a favorite friend? I am very close to these boys. I've been with them since try-outs." I said. "Have a good night everyone."

I walked into the locker room to find Craig. He was standing in the back talking to a few of the boys. I waited for him to finish.

"Hey, what you doing back here?" he asked me.

I hugged him. "I just wanted to tell you I am leaving. I have to go run an errand. I'll see you later at the hotel."

"What kind of errand?" Craig asked.

"Nothing important, it won't take me long." I said.

"I'll go with you." Craig said.

"NO! I mean, there is no need. Stay here in case the boys need you for something. I won't be long. I promise." I said, and rushed out before Craig could argue further.

I hurried outside the Olympic Ice arena and hailed a cab. I told the driver to take me downtown.

When we arrived downtown, I paid the driver and stepped out. I looked around trying to find that store Craig and I had seen earlier in the week. I looked around at the displays, looking for the right one. Finally I saw the store I wanted.

I walked in and looked around. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted, but I knew I'd know it when I seen it. The boutique had lots of upscale clothes, dresses, shoes….and the lingerie was all along the back wall.

I walked along the wall, looking at the different items offered. I wanted something sexy and simple. Nothing complicated and nothing that required a physics expert. I noticed a sleek white satin nightgown with matching silk robe. I picked it up and looked closer, it was silky to the touch and perfect for what I wanted.

I paid for the ensemble and walked out of the store. Hailing another cab, I went back to the hotel. I hurried up to my room and locked the door behind me, being sure to deadbolt it so Craig couldn't get in using the extra key.

I laid my ensemble out of my bed and removed the tags. I then showered, being sure to carefully shave my legs. I jumped out and dried my hair, and did my make-up. I put lotion on, put perfume on and when I couldn't stand to smell myself, I walked out and stared at my bed.

I noticed my hands were cold and clammy and I was nervous. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I knew this was what I wanted to do…I guess all women get nervous about this….or maybe it's because I had a lot of doubts about myself.

I put on the nightgown and robe. It looked nice, stopping a few inches above my knees and fit perfect. I took a deep breath and opened my door.

I peeked my head out and looked up and down the hall. If one of the boys saw me dressed like this, I'd never hear the end of it. Seeing no one, I hurried across the hall and used my spare key to Craig's room to get in.

I walked into Craig room. I didn't see him anywhere, but the light under the bathroom door was on. I walked farther into the room, now unsure of what to do. I stood there debating on what to do next, when I heard the bathroom door open.

I turned around as Craig walked out. He was towel drying his hair and wearing pajama bottoms.

He stopped. "Kylah?" Craig blinked twice. "Wha……."

"I thought I'd plan a special evening for a change." I smiled.

"Kylah, you look….stunning. I'm speechless." Craig said and threw down his towel.

I walked over to him and pulled his face down to mine.

"Kylah…..I can't believe I am going to say this but…….you and I both know that I would more than love to, but maybe we should wait until you're not on such an emotional high. A lot has happened in the past week…we said 'I love you' for the first time, we're at the Olympics and on a hot streak, and we just had a great Valentines Day." Craig said, holding both my hands.

"Craig, I understand……but I want to do this. I love you more than anything and I trust you completely. All the fears I had about sex are dissolved when I'm with you. I know you'd never hurt me." I told him.

"Kylah, I don't want you to do anything you'd regret." Craig said.

"I'm not going to regret this. I love you and I want to be with you on another, deeper level." I said.

"I love you too." Craig said and leaned down and kissed me. Craig reached down and picked me up and carried me to the bed. He put me down and propped himself up next to me. "If anything starts bothering you, tell me."

xxxXXXXxxxxXXX

"Kylah, are you okay?" Craig asked.

"I'm fine…great, never been better." I smiled up at him.

"Anything hurting?"

"Just my lips because you kissed me so hard." I giggled.

"Well part of that was being caught up in the moment, and part of that is Johnson and Suter are next door and who knows who's hanging out with them; I didn't think they needed to hear you." Craig smiled.

I felt my face grow red. "Oh….I didn't mean, oh I am so sorry."

"Trust me; it's not a bad thing." Craig laughed and kissed my forehead. "I just didn't want an audience next door and cheering when things got quiet."

"That was amazing. I didn't know it could be like that." I said.

"That's how it's supposed to be. Not harmful or upsetting." Craig said. "And you're right that was amazing."

"Ummm, did I do okay?"

"Baby, you were fine. Just what I wanted." Craig said.

"But…are you satisfied?" I felt myself blushing again.

"Quite. Now stop worrying. I love you just the way you are, and I love everything about you." Craig said.

"I love you too……and thank you for waiting. I know it was hard for you, no pun intended." I said.

"I'd do it all over again if it led to here. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world." Craig said.

I smiled and kissed Craig. "Can I stay the night with you?"

"You better, I got plans for us." Craig said and rolled me under him.


	43. Craig, Boys Will Be Boys

_Klinoa- I still have not named him, I've just been calling him 'little man'. Glad you liked both chapters. I fear I have scared off people again._

_Meadow567- Janny gets in enough silliness this chapter. I just love writing him as silly._

_Lia06- Really? Considering her past I would've expected it later. _

_Emador- With everyone saying 'FINALLY', I have this big urge to say "The Rock has come back to the WWE" Okay, I'm silly I know. Warning- Janny antics ahead._

**February 18, 1980, Lake Placid, NY**

(Third Person Point of View)

Kylah hurried into the locker room looking for Craig. She found him in the refreshment area getting a snack.

"Kylah, what's the matter? You look frustrated." Craig said.

"If one more reporter asks me about OC I am going to handcuff myself to him and tote him around with me so they can see for themselves!" she said. "And Herb is griping about the upcoming press conference."

"Look at the bright side, we just beat Romania." Craig smiled.

"That was amazing to watch. But this team is getting more popular every day and the media circus is getting out of hand." She said. "But I am so happy about it because it's finally good news for people to watch."

Craig smiled and hugged her. "You're doing great."

"Thanks…I'm going to be late getting back to the hotel tonight. Herb and I have to work on some things for the press conference." Kylah told him.

"That works out great because a few of the boys invited me to go out with them." Craig said.

"They're not going to a strip club are they?" she asked.

"I don't think so. They know you'd kill them for going to a strip club HERE." Craig laughed.

"Well have fun and keep an eye on them. Where are you men going?" Kylah asked.

"A bar somewhere nearby. The boys want to celebrate." Craig answered.

"Well have fun. I'll see you later tonight." Kylah stood on tiptoe and kissed Craig.

"Don't let Herb drive you crazy." Craig told her.

XXXXxxxXxxxXXX

"So the little woman let you out to play with the boys?" Christoff asked Craig as they found booths at the bar.

"Actually I decided to come on my own. And as it turns out, she had to work late." Craig said.

Janny threw an arm around Craig's shoulders. "Does Kylah make you behave too big guy?"

Craig stared at Janny who withdrew his arm. "I'm going to sit at the next table." Janny said and walked to the next table of boys.

"You'll have to excuse them Coach. They have a preoccupation with you and Kylah." Johnson said.

Craig shook his head. "So I've overheard a few times."

Verchota sat down by Craig. "So Coach…which one you got your eye on?"

"Which one what?" Craig asked.

"Which girl you got your eye on? This bar is full of beautiful women." Verchota beamed.

"Philip, you are an idiot!" Jimmy told him.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Philly, did you forget Kylah?"

"She's not here, she'll never know. We won't tell her. We got your back. We're your boys." Verchota said.

"Why are you talking like you're from Harlem?" Rizzo asked.

"Verchota……I'm dedicated. Haven't you ever been dedicated to a woman before?" Craig said.

"Only his mommy because she does his laundry!" Mac said.

Craig stifled a snicker. "My point is I'm just here to relax."

"Well I am off to meet another soon-to-be satisfied woman." Verchota stood up.

"No groupies!" Craig reminded him.

"Whipped!" Verchota coughed and walked off.

"Ignore him. The only lasting relationship he's ever had is with his right hand." OC said.

Craig raised his eyebrows and ordered a pitcher of beer.

"So how are things with Kylah, in general, nothing personal?" Rizzo asked.

"Couldn't be better." Craig smiled.

"She's a great girl." OC said.

Craig noticed a waitress deliver a tray full of shots to the other table of boys. He kept one eye on that table to see what was going on. Didn't take long to realize that Janny, Silky and Verchota were in a drinking contest.

"What is it with those boys drinking against each other all the time?" Craig asked.

"They are always competing about something." Johnson said. "Telling stories, chasing girls…we won't mention what they did the other night."

"Well if they take this too far, I'm halting their drinks. Kylah and Herb both would kill them if they get in trouble in a public bar." Craig said.

"Kylah would kill us if we got in any trouble. She's strict." OC said.

"But she makes a point…do we really want bad press?" Rizzo asked.

Craig watched as the boys finished the shots on the table, and then walked over to them.

"Take it easy guys. Tipsy is one thing, totally drunk is another. Remember what Kylah told you about representing your country." Craig said.

Silk put his hands on his hips and imitated Kylah's voice. "I don't want to answer questions about you boys being in trouble. Behave yourselves, remember you represent your country and you're America's team!"

Craig rolled his eyes and walked up to the bar to order another pitcher for himself and the boys at his table.

"Excuse me?' Craig looked to see a young red-headed girl next to him. "Aren't you Craig Patrick? The US hockey team's assistant coach?"

"Yes, do you want an autograph or something?" Craig asked.

"No….I see you're here with some of the boys from the team. I was wondering if you would introduce me to some of them?" she asked.

"Look miss, I don't encourage the boys to pick up groupies. If you want to meet them, you're on your own. And their Press Agent doesn't let them have flings so I'd advise you to not waste your time." Craig said.

The girl looked annoyed and walked off. Craig shook his head, grabbed up his pitcher of beer and walked back to the table. Just as Craig sat down, Janny slid in next to him.

"Craig…have you ever considered the joys of older women?" Janny said. He was quite tipsy.

"Janaszak, none of us want to hear about you and your high school lunch lady." Mac said.

"I'm talking to Craig about older women in general. Craig they're the best you should try one." Janny said.

"Try one? You make it sound like trying a new soft drink." Craig rolled his eyes. "And I'm quite happy with the woman I have now."

"Oh I like Kylah…but older women have experience. See they've been around and know what men like in the sack." Janny said.

"Suddenly I feel the need to shower." Rizzo sighed.

"Janny, I thought you liked that translator girl?" Johnson asked.

"I do…but I am sharing my wisdom with a fellow man." Janny said.

"Janny, I appreciate the…advice and I use that term lightly. But Kylah, age and all is fine with me." Craig said.

"Yeah, but lots of older women have their tubes tied…no worry of pregnancy. Kylah could get pregnant!" Janny insisted.

"Thanks for the update…I didn't know that." Craig said sarcastically. "Let me out, I'm going to the restroom."

Janny made his way back to his table and Craig walked to the back of the bar to the men's room.

Craig emerged from the stall to find a young blonde girl standing near the sink.

"Lady, this is the men's room." He told her.

"I know that, I followed you in here. I recognized you when you walked to the bar earlier." She said.

"Well if you wanted an autograph couldn't you wait for me to get back to my table?" Craig asked.

"I don't want an autograph." The blonde said and started walking towards Craig.

Realization dawned on Craig. "Listen lady, I'm not the kind of guy that has sexual encounters in public bathrooms with complete strangers."

"There is a first time for everything. You don't have to be shy." She said and walked closer to Craig. He backed up, trying to get to the door.

"Would it dissuade you to know that I have a girlfriend? A beautiful girlfriend that I am madly in love with." Craig said, still trying to inch towards the door and praying none of the boys walked in.

"She can have you back in 10 minutes." The blonde said.

Craig finally made it to the door, but it wouldn't open.

"I locked it." The blonde said.

Craig groaned and started looking for the deadbolt to unlock it. Just as he spotted it near the top of the door, something fell on his head. Pulling it off, he realized it was the woman's shirt. Not turning around Craig undid the lock and rushed out of the bathroom, her bra landing at his feet in the hall.

Craig hurried back to the table, where the boys all looked at him funny when he sat down.

"Coach, what's the matter? You looked panicked and blushing at the same time." Johnson said.

"I just ran into an aggressive fan." Craig said, not wanting to admit the whole story. He'd heard of women who chased athletes, but he'd never had one pursue him quite this way before.

The boys raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything. Craig looked around the bar and sure enough, lots of the boys were talking to girls. He shook his head, just wanting to get back to the hotel to Kylah.

"You and Kylah have plans for after the Olympics?" Rizzo asked.

"We'll be doing a lot of flying to see each other and I imagine my phone bill will match her credit card bill." Craig laughed.

Verchota sat down next to Craig. Phil was drunk; obviously he kept drinking after Craig stopped the contest.

"Craig, you boinking Kylah yet?" Verchota asked.

Craig did a double take as Johnson choked on his drink.

"Verchota you're drunk and that's none of your business." Mac said.

"Mac's right. Kylah's and my private life is private." Craig said.

"I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to be like Virgin boy over there." Phil said and pointed to Ramsey.

Silk leaned over from the next table. "At Coach Craig's age…do you really think he's a virgin?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he's getting any either." Verchota said.

"That's enough. Locker room talk is one thing. I can even take a joke now and then, but you guys get drunk and too involved in my business." Craig said.

"We're just curious. Kylah's so pretty it's hard not to wonder what goes on behind closed doors." Verchota said.

"And when we get behind closed doors." Janny started singing off key.

"We're sorry Coach, they get drunk and stupid. They really don't mean it. They won't remember any of this when they sober up." OC said.

Craig shook his head. "I know. But I think we should head back."

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

Craig walked straight into Kylah's apartment when he got back to the hotel. She was sitting on her couch, reading a book. Craig walked right to her and kissed her hard.

"Craig?" she asked.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to be away from you again." Craig said.

"I love you too…but what happened to you?" Kylah asked.

"Janny and older women, Verchota being nosy and we won't even mention going to the bathroom." Craig said.

Kylah looked at him like he was nuts. "What did you and those boys do?"

"It's a long story. But I am so glad to be back with you." Craig said and kissed her again.

"Well did you have a good time?" she asked.

"The boys are great. I kept them out of trouble. And now that I am here….it's all hilarious." Craig said. "Would you believe Janny tried telling me the good points of dating older women?"

"Oh dear." Kylah sighed. "I wanna hear all about it."

Craig sat back and pulled her against him. "Well the boys were drinking……"


	44. Hockey, A Walk, And A Mishap

_Klinoa- I could just see Silky getting annoyed at always being told to behave and mocking her while drunk. LOL Hope you enjoy this update._

_Meadow567- I thought it'd be funny for Craig to deal with them drunk for a change. They are cute when drunk._

_Emador- Deep breath, glad you enjoyed last chapter. It made me laugh to write it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. _

_Flowersc781- I am glad you like their first time. I wasn't sure how to write it. Craig is a bit tricky to write sometimes. And the idea for the girl in the bathroom I got from the concert venue I work. Groupie will do anything, ANYTHING! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I don't think the groupie was after Craig so much as any famous person. At the concert venue I work, girls will chase around just about anybody whose remotely famous. I'll never forget this girl who kept hanging on a local band's lead singer, LOL. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Hope you enjoy this update. It took awhile to get done because I just couldn't seem to get started. LOL _

**February 20, 1980, Lake Placid, NY  
****USA Vs. West Germany**

I hugged Craig as the other boys skated off the ice towards the back. We had just beat West Germany and qualified for the medal round. My head was spinning.

"Kylah we need to talk." Herb said.

"Herb, what do you need?" I asked.

"I am not going to the press conference tomorrow." Herb said.

"What? We just qualified for the medal round. They will be announcing the matches. Why aren't you going?" I asked.

"I don't want to be in the spotlight." Herb said.

I sighed. "Is this because that spoiled little brat reporter said you weren't allowing the players at press conferences to keep the spotlight on yourself? Trust me I felt like slapping the little snot."

Herb half-smiled. "That is part of it. This way I can quietly make my point. And I feel my place will be with the team, preparing for the medal round. I'll have Craig to the press conference in my place."

"If you think that is best, you got it." I said.

"You'll do fine. And Walter will be there too." Herb said.

I hurried to the back to talk to the media. They were everywhere in the hall. It was worse than a David Cassidy concert.

"Miss Jenkins, Team USA just qualified for the medal round, what is the team's reaction?"

"The boys are thrilled. They've worked very hard to reach the medal round and they are very anxious to see who their next opponent will be." I said.

"Does the team feel vindicated in anyway about the critics that predicted Team USA wouldn't place better than 5th?"

"Coach Brooks and the boys have never listened to the critics. They knew what they could do and forged ahead. I am very proud that they have proven that they were underestimated." I said.

"Will Jack O'Callahan get to play in the medal round?"

"I have not been notified of his status at this time. Please speak to Coach Brooks, Coach Patrick or Dr. Nagobads about that." I said. "No more questions at this time. We will be hosting a press conference in the morning."

I walked into the locker room. The boys were scattered around getting dressed, so I kept my eyes down and made my way to the back. Craig was getting coffee.

"Hey, done with the media already?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I told them to come to the press conference tomorrow." I said.

"Herb talked to me about that. I guess I am going in his place." Craig said.

"So I get to prep you for a press conference in the morning." I giggled and hugged him.

"Personal attention from the press agent." Craig said and kissed me. "I believe I promised to take you downtown at night and look at all the lights and decorations."

"You did." I said.

"Since I am done with the boys and you're done with the media, why don't we head downtown for awhile?" Craig asked.

"That sounds wonderful." I told him.

xxxXXXXXxxxXXX

"The lights are so pretty at night. The decorations are great." I said. Craig and I were walking around Lake Placid.

"Kylah, I think we should talk." Craig said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, of course not………you know a lot of the boys are getting calls from the NHL." Craig said.

"I know. This winning streak we're on and they're so talented, lots of them have gotten calls." I said.

"I got a call myself today." Craig said.

"You're going back to play in the NHL?" I asked.

"No, not play. But the New York Rangers want me to be their head of operations." Craig said.

"Craig, that's great. That is a great opportunity for you." I said. "You gonna move to New York?"

"No, I'm going to keep my home base in Detroit. I'll probably just get an apartment in New York City." Craig said.

"I'm really happy for you. You love the NHL." I said.

"Yeah, but I love this team too. It's kinda sad to see it's almost over." Craig said.

"I know how you feel. I am going to miss these boys something terrible." I said.

"But the good news is I'll be in New York and LaGuardia Airport and JFK Airport are right there, so I can hop a plane anytime." Craig smiled.

"And you better do that often." I said.

"So what are you doing after the Olympics? You never talk about it." Craig said.

"It's because I don't want to think about it." I sighed. "My contract with the USOC ends at the end of the month. But I'll still handle a lot of the stories involving the team. I'm going home for awhile. Every newspaper in North Carolina wants me to write guest articles for them. I'm just going to see what happens from there."

"I am sure some sports team or sports organization will be offering you a job very soon." Craig smiled.

"Verchota suggested I go in professional wrestling and challenge the ladies champion." I laughed.

"Please don't. I don't want you prancing around in a swimsuit in front of toothless drunks screaming for blood." Craig laughed.

"You know my parents are very anxious to meet you." I said.

"I am anxious to meet them too. And I can't wait to see this hometown of yours." Craig said.

"Just a warning. It's a town where everybody knows everybody. So you being from out of town…you'll feel a bit on display." I told him.

"I'm not worried about it. Want some hot chocolate?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said and followed Craig to one of the street vendors selling hot chocolate.

"Are you nervous for the medal round?" I asked Craig.

"Yes and no. I know we've got a great team. But MSG keeps running through my head….and you know we'll have the play the Soviets eventually." Craig said.

"But the team has come so far since that exhibition game." I said. "I'm trying to stay positive no matter who we face."

Craig nodded and handed me my drink. "I think Janaszak has a girlfriend."

"I thought you didn't get involved in the personal lives of the players you coach." I giggled.

"I'm not involved, but I've seen this translator girl hanging around a lot lately." Craig said.

"Is she under 40 years old?" I winked.

Craig coughed and kept walking.

We finally walked our way back to the hotel. The lobby was mostly empty as we walked to the elevator.

"I wonder what the boys are up to." Craig asked.

"I think they were going to relax and watch movies." I answered as we stepped onto the elevator.

"Maybe we should watch a movie…wonder what the hotel has to offer?" Craig said as the elevator started upwards.

"I am sure we can call the service desk and find out." I said and the elevator stopped. "What happened?"

"We stopped moving." Craig said. He punched the buttons on the panel and nothing happened.

"Maybe there is a call box." I said.

Craig looked under the button panel; there was a small door that opened leading to a phone. "How does this work?"

"I don't know. I've never been stuck in an elevator before." I said.

"Uh, hello?" Craig talked into the phone. "Oh good, it works."

I breathed a sigh of relief obviously someone could hear him on the other end of that phone.

"The elevator is stuck. It won't move and the doors won't open." Craig said. "We're not sure what floors we're stuck between………..You can't get anything done any faster?...Is there enough oxygen for me and another person here for that long?...Yes thank you."

Craig hung up the phone and stood up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Apparently they've been having trouble with the elevator all day and it's finally broke down. And there is only one person on their maintenance crew certified to work on the elevator and they're trying to locate him at home. They said it'd be about two hours." Craig explained.

"What kind of place only has one certified employee and then he's not even on the property? Can't they call the fire department or something?" I asked.

"What's the fire department going to do? Chop us out of here?" Craig asked.

"Do we at least have enough air?" I asked.

"They said we'd be fine. Just to sit tight and wait." Craig said.

I took off my coat and laid it on the floor. "What a way to spend the evening, stuck in an elevator."

"You know, we're all alone here." Craig said.

I looked up at him. "You can't be serious. Here?"

"It can be the first on our list of unusual places." Craig smiled. "We've got two hours."

"You certainly know how to make good use of spare time." I smiled and kissed him.

Craig shrugged out of his coat and backed me up against a wall.

"Damn it!" Craig yelled.

"What?" I was startled.

"We don't have any protection." Craig said.

"Don't you have a condom in your wallet?" I asked.

"I'm not 17 anymore." Craig said.

"Today's the 20th………we'll be fine." I said.

"What?" Craig asked.

"I counted it up from my last period; I'm not fertile right now. And just to be sure I'll shower and clean up the minute we get out of here. And we can stay standing and let gravity work its magic." I said.

"Kylah, are you sure? I've heard women can be fertile anytime." Craig said.

"True, but I'm pretty regular." I assured him.

"I hope we don't live to regret this." Craig said.

"No time to worry about it now." I said and pulled him towards me, leaning up to kiss him.

xxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"We're sorry about the inconvenience." The concierge said to us when we finally stepped off the elevator.

"Just have a case of cold beer sent my room." I said.

"Yes, Miss Jenkins. And for you Mr. Patrick?" he asked.

"Nothing thank you." Craig said and we walked down the hall to my room, carrying our coats, scarves and my nylons were somewhere in the pile.

We walked into my room and turned on the lights.

"I'm gonna shower and clean up." I told Craig.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Craig said. "You okay?"

"I'm great. We should get stuck in elevators more often. But I'm also going to start carrying some condoms in my purse." I laughed.

I went into the bathroom and started the shower.

When I emerged from the bathroom, Craig was on the couch, drinking one of the beers that had arrived and watching TV.

"Anything good to watch?" I asked and curled up against him.

"Boxing. It's an encore showing of the fights I missed the other night. I opened a beer for you." Craig said.

"Thanks. You staying with me tonight?" I asked.

"Might as well. We got that press conference in the morning." Craig smiled.

_Note- Because one Aerosmith song for my story just wasn't enough! LOL _


	45. Preparing For The Soviets

_Lia06- It's been a long time since I saw 'You've Got Mail'. Glad you caught up on the last two chapters. The next few should come soon. (Knock on wood)_

_Meadow567- Yeah and I'm not even much of an Aerosmith fan, (GASP), LOL. _

_Flowersc781- Buzz never played for the Pens. A few other people involved with the Miracle team have been involved in the Pens organization, but never Buzz. And you seem so anxious to see what happens in the story! LOL_

_Emador- Hope you LOVE this chapter too. Also tissue warning. _

**February 21, 1980, Lake Placid, NY**

**Press Conference**

"Are you nervous?" I asked Craig.

"A little, but it's just because so much is happening so fast." Craig smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm loving every minute of this. Ready? You'll be seated next to Walter." I said.

Craig and I walked out and took our seats at the table. Media was everywhere and cameras flashed from all angles.

"The pairings for the medal rounds are as follows: The United States will play the Soviet Union in the first game tomorrow. Sweden and Finland in the second game. The face off for the US, Soviet game is 1700 hours." Walter stated. "Now if you have any questions, we have the US assistant coach Craig Patrick."

A buzz went out over the media and they immediately began yelling out.

"Where's Coach Brooks, how's come he's not here today?"

"Herb is out preparing for tomorrow's game." Craig answered.

Everyone was yelling questions faster than we could field them. Everyone was asking about OC, and wanting to know if the game at MSG was on our minds. Craig seemed a bit uncomfortable but did great considering the zoo we were in.

"Craig, you okay?" I asked him as the media began dispersing.

"I'm glad that is over." Craig sighed.

"You did great. I'm very proud of you." I said.

"I knew it would be hectic but this was nuts." Craig said.

"Well you better get used to it Mr., head of operations." I giggled.

"Kylah, Craig…Great job." Walter said.

"Thanks. Everything seems to be under control. Now I know everyone is asking about O'Callahan, so the minute I know something a formal statement will be made. Other than that, I think we're good to go." I said.

"I'll call you should anything come up. My assistant just told me we're getting an influx of telegrams." Walter said.

"I'll check in again later just to be sure." I said.

"In the meantime, I am taking her out to lunch." Craig said.

"Have a good afternoon." Walter said and took off with Lou Nann.

"Where we eating lunch at?" I asked.

"There's a decent diner down the street." Craig said.

"Sounds good to me. Want to walk there?" I asked.

"Yeah it's close enough. Besides, I wouldn't want to try driving in this mess, even in a cab." Craig said.

Craig and I left the building and began walking towards the diner he had mentioned. The streets were full of people.

"Kylah, you're kind of quiet." Craig said.

"I'm fine. It's just all dawning on me that we're playing the Soviets again. I knew it was coming, but it's now starting to sink in." I said.

"It's going to be a big game." Craig said.

"These boys have put so much into this. I just want them to do their best and be proud of themselves." I said.

"You don't sound very confident." Craig said.

"I'm just trying to stay realistic. I remember all too well what happened at Madison Square Garden. And I've seen how the Soviets have played here in Lake Placid. To say this will be a tough challenge is an understatement." I said.

"You're right. But the boys have a lot more confidence than they did at the beginning of the Olympics. And they play hard every game and never say die." Craig said.

"But you can't deny what we're up against. The Soviet Union is the greatest team in the world, no one can deny that. They're seasoned veterans, many being on the team for 15 years. Our boys are college kids. Some of the Soviets were playing hockey while some of our boys were only playing in playpens." I sighed.

"You're right. The odds are against us. But those boys have surprised me so many times before in these games." Craig said.

I nodded and followed Craig into the diner.

**Olympic Ice Arena**

Craig and I walked through the arena, making sure everything was in order for tomorrow's game. Herb and I had been sharing office space while here so I decided to stop in there before heading back to the hotel.

I walked into the office and stopped short. There were telegrams and letters piled high on the desk.

"I can't believe we got so many letters." I said to Craig. I walked over and started looking through them.

"Everybody is excited about us, just like you wanted." Craig smiled looking through a few letters himself.

"I've covered a lot of sport stories, but I have never seen such an outpouring of support from fans like this." I smiled.

"They're from all over the United States. Florida, Arizona, Oregon, Kansas, Tennessee…here is one from the Virgin Islands." Craig said.

I picked up a telegram. It was from a man in Maine. 'Kill the Commies. Go USA.' I shook my head and picked up another from a family in Georgia. 'Communists Can Never Beat Americans!'

"Kylah, are you okay? You're making a horrible face." Craig said.

I nodded. "Seems this has turned into a political situation."

"I've noticed that too." Craig said.

"Why did this have to turn political? It's a hockey game, nothing else." I sighed.

"Kylah, you wanted this country to have something good happening again." Craig said.

"Yes and the boys winning is something good. But no matter what they do on the ice it's not politics….and they don't need any extra pressure." I said.

"This is turning into more than a hockey game." Craig sighed.

"You know….I know this country hates Russia. I know we're in the middle of a Cold War. I know we've had trouble with Russia since before I was born. But a hockey game isn't going to change any of that." I said.

"You're right. But people are looking at this as us against the bad guys. Good Vs. Evil." Craig said.

"But it's still a hockey game." Herb said. We turned and saw him in the doorway.

"Have you seen these?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I looked at a few earlier. I'm on my way out for the evening." Herb said.

"Have a good evening Herb." Craig said.

We watched Herb walk away and then turned back to the pile of messages.

"What do you want to do with these?" Craig asked.

"Have the arena staff hang them up by our locker room for the game tomorrow. I want the boys to see that their country is behind them and supporting them. It'll do them good to see how well loved they are." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem….I don't know I've never seen you like this." Craig said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time to myself and some fresh air. Can you finish up here? I am going for a walk." I said.

"You need me to do anything for you?" Craig asked.

"No, I'll meet you back at the hotel later." I said.

"Okay, do you want me to order us dinner?" Craig asked.

"Just wait till I get there and see how hungry we are." I said and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Craig said as I walked out.

I walked out of the arena and headed down the street. A thousand things were flying through my mind at once. I breathed in the fresh air, hoping it would calm my mind.

I walked through the town, looking at the tourists, the crowded city, the vendors on the streets. I kept walking until I ended up in front of a church. I wondered if it was open for people to come and go. I tried the door and it opened.

I stepped into the church. I didn't even know what denomination it was. It was beautifully furnished with statues, stained glass and wooden pews. I walked towards the front of the church, looking at the large cross at the front.

I sat down in the front pew; looking around…wondering what exactly had brought me here.

"_Kylah Caroline Jenkins, I don't want to hear you talk that way anymore. There is a God, and my death had a purpose." Jake insisted._

"_I don't know what purpose killing you could've been." I said._

"_You're not meant to know or understand. But it was part of a plan. Let go of your hurt and anger." Jake said. _

_I started crying. "I can't. I missed you for too long. I've been hurting for too long. I've been through so much, wanting you back, wishing you were with me."_

"_You have to." Jake said._

"It's been a long time since I've been in a church. And even longer since I wanted to talk to you." I started semi-praying. "I'll never understand why you took Jake from me but the past few months have helped me come to terms with that. I see now why you sent these boys to me. In just a few months they've healed the hurt of many years. I love them so much."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't know how you feel about me anymore. But I'm not here for me; I'm here for those boys. I don't know if anybody prays about hockey games. Tomorrow is going to be one of the biggest games of those boys' lives. The whole world is watching them……and their chances aren't good. And the United States is looking to them as heroes and making this so much more than a hockey game. I just want them to do their best and have a good game. They've all done so much for you just help them out. For them to win it's going to take a miracle. I want them to win, they've worked so hard and earned it, and no one deserves it more. Please help them…they need a miracle. I…I need a miracle."

I looked up. "I felt empty since Jake died until these boys came into my life. They've made me a better person….and now they've got the chance to share with the whole Unites States what they've shared with me. And I want to believe in something good again."

I dug through my coat until I found a few more tissues. "I know you don't owe me anything after the way I've been the past several years. But those boys deserve the best……they are the greatest people anywhere. And I know no matter where I go or what I do….I'll never find anyone else like them."

I stood up, and then sat back down. "And please look out for Herb, and Craig and even Doc. They're great men and they care about those boys. Herb has worked so hard for this and waited so long. And Doc keeps those boys patched up and on the ice and they go to him for so much. And Craig…..he's worked so hard for this team, and he cares about those boys….and I love him so much."

I wiped my eyes again and stood up. I walked to the back of the church, then stopped and looked to the front of the church. I took a deep breath and walked out of the church and back into the streets.

**Hotel**

I walked into Craig's room to find him watching TV.

"Hey you're back." Craig said.

"Yeah, getting out for a bit helped clear my head. Tomorrow is going to be a long day so I just want to relax tonight." I said.

"What do you have in mind?' Craig asked as I sat down with him.

"Why don't we order dinner in and the just see where the evening goes?" I said with a smile.

"That sounds great." Craig kissed me. "While I am thinking about it, Silky is making noise about if we win tomorrow he wants to take a bath in champagne."

"As in filling an actual bathtub with champagne?" I asked. "Oh as long as there is no naked groupie in there with him, I don't care."

"No but OC says he'll jump in with him." Craig laughed.

"I gotta quit leaving. I miss all the good stories." I laughed. "Where is the hotel menu? I'll call room service."


	46. The Miracle She Needed

_Meadow567- Here is more. It took awhile to get done, but here it is._

_Emador- I am so glad you liked it but I didn't mean to make you cry. And thanks for the shameless plugging._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I try to keep this story from being graphic so people don't gripe about not being able to see Craig as horny, doing that, etc. _

_Flowersc781- I am glad you felt the emotion I was going for. And speaking of a champagne bath….._

_Lia06- What else does she need to do? She has grown a lot in this story, that was a big reason I put her with Craig._

_Klinoa- Everybody is loving Silky, lol. This update took longer than 6 hours. Hope you like it. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Good Luck on your midterms. Maybe this can be a break from studying!_

_XX- Again, I love your reviews. I thought it'd be funny for Craig to worry about the boys overhearing them. And the chapter where Craig went out with the boys I thought woukld be a nice change from it always being Kylah and the boys. And I work at a concert venue, some groupies are as crazy as the ones I wrote. And I liked the cocky pun. If you like OC so much……you're going to love the next few stories I am working on. I added some humor in last chapter so people could laugh after it being so serious- gotta love comic relief. _

**February 22, 1980, Lake Placid  
****USA Vs. Soviet Union**

"Kylah, I got some news for you." Craig said. It was close to game time. Craig was headed towards the locker room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"OC is playing tonight. I thought you'd like to know." Craig smiled.

I smiled. "OC gets to play. Oh I am so happy for him."

"Also, Herb doesn't want anyone coming in and talking to the boys. He wants them to stay focused." Craig said.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a lot of things. I got to get to the locker room." Craig said and walked towards the locker room.

I walked towards the press room. I would make a quick statement and keep things simple. I was so nervous that I had to keep taking deep breaths.

I walked into the press box. Al Michaels and Ken Dryden were getting ready for the game as well.

"Hello gentlemen. I just wanted to give you the last update before the start of the game." I told them. "Jack O'Callahan will be playing in tonight's game."

"How is Team USA feeling right now?" Ken asked me.

"They are very focused and looking forward to tonight's game." I said. "Call a good game guys."

I walked back towards the locker room. I stopped outside the locker room door and took a deep breath. Tonight would be the biggest night all of us had shared yet.

"Kylah, you ready?" Herb asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Come on. I'm going to talk to the boys. You should be there." Herb said and I followed him into the locker room.

Herb walked into the locker room and patted OC's shoulder. OC had his face buried in his jersey, obviously emotional at finally getting to play in the Olympics. I stood in the back near Craig and Doc.

Great moments are born from great opportunity." Herb started. "And that's what you have here tonight boys. That's what you've EARNED here tonight! One game…if we played them 10 times they might win 9. But not this game…not tonight! Tonight we skate with them…tonight we stay with them. And WE SHUT THEM DOWN BECAUSE WE CAN! Tonight we are the greatest hockey team in the world! You were born to be hockey players, every one of you! And you were meant to be here tonight!"

I had to turn away and not look at the boys. I knew if I looked at them I'd start crying. I was so proud of them and we hadn't played the game yet. I just wanted the best for them and loved them so much.

"This is your time. Their time is done, its over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great team the Soviets have! Screw em! THIS IS YOUR TIME! NOW GO OUT THERE AND TAKE IT!" Herb said and walked out of the locker room.

I smiled and looked up at Craig who was beaming. He took my hand and we followed Herb out of the locker room. We walked out into the arena that was loud with screaming fans. It was nothing I had ever seen before…and I was so proud to be part of it.

"Craig, I can't believe I'm here." I said.

"I know how you feel." Craig smiled.

I watched the boys start out onto the ice, Rizzo wishing them all luck. I looked up in the crowd at the proud parents of these boys. Donald Craig was shining brighter than any of them.

As the boys came to the bench and lined up on the ice for the game to start, I made myself take another deep breath and then sat down near Doc. Several rows behind us sat Patti and the kids. And I knew that back home in Qualla, the whole town would be watching along with the rest of the United States, and the world.

The Soviets were very calm. Tretiak in goal. Mikhailov at center ice. And Tikhonov ready for battle.

Johnson was face to face with Makhailov. The ref dropped the puck and the Soviets won the face-off. The Soviets took the puck back behind our net where Marrow gained control of it. Soviets stole it back and took a shot. Jimmy deflected it.

"Keep it out of the middle, boys." Herb yelled out onto the ice.

Petrov was speeding up the ice being pursued by Ramsey. He took a shot and again, Craig deflected it. I cheered for Jimmy. Makhailov threw Mac over the wall, but Mac was quick to get back on the ice.

"Use those boards!" Herb yelled to the team.

Schneider picked up the puck behind our net and was skating down the ice. He was slashed by a Soviet. No call was made despite protests from our bench and the crowd. Schneider lost control of the puck when slashed; the Soviets took over and skated towards our net. They took a shot and it was deflected in. I shook my head and watched as the boys showed frustration.

"Forget about, forget about now! Come on let's go." Herb said.

Face off at center ice. Soviets were driving down the ice towards Jimmy. They took a shot and Craig was able to stop it. Ramsey passed up to Johnson. Marrow made a hard check.

"That'd a boy!" Craig yelled.

Rizzo was checked hard into the boards, but he was quickly back up and chasing the puck.

"OC go! OC get in there." Herb told him.

OC quickly jumped over the boards and was out on the ice. I was holding my breath for him because he finally was playing in the Olympics. OC was skating across the ice at high speed and made a hard check to a Soviet player.

Pavelich passed the puck to Schneider. Schneider took a shot and it went in! We all jumped and cheered. OC skated across the ice to celebrate with his teammates. His defense being a part of that goal. As the players on the ice hugged, I hugged Doc.

"Way to go, Buzzy!" was cheered up and down the bench.

There was another face-off and we were back in the game. Soviets playing harder than ever.

"Talk to each other out there, boys!" Herb yelled.

"Play your positions!" Craig yelled.

Johnson was thrown over the back of the Soviet net.

"Kylah, you have to breathe." Doc said.

"I'll breathe after the game." I said.

The Soviets skated right back down the middle despite the yelling of both Craig and Herb and scored a goal. A lot of boys kicked and hung their heads in frustration. It was a textbook Soviet play. I sighed in frustration myself. If we let the Soviets get on a role, they would run away with the game.

Craig yelled instructions at the boys as the crowd tried to motivate the boys with the USA chant. I clapped and yelled encouragement to the boys.

With 20 seconds left in the first period, I was relieved we would end the period down by just one goal.

"Johnson, go!" Herb sent Johnson out onto the ice.

Johnson skated out onto the ice. Christian had the puck in the neutral zone. Christian took a shot it was deflected by Tretiak. Johnson picked up the rebound and scored!

The buzzer sounded as everyone jumped up cheering. I watched as the team on the ice hugged Johnson. Coach Tikhonov was arguing the goal. We had tied the game 2-2 with no time left in the first period. Those on the ice skated over to the bench and we all started hugging.

The boys started back to the locker room. Craig was smiling. I looked down the bench, through the glass to see Tikhonov storm away from the bench.

(2nd Period)

I returned to the bench area as the boys were taking to the ice. Between the periods, I had answered just a few questions and got something to drink.

Once inside the bench I notice Myshkin was in goal for the Soviets. I did a double-take to make sure I was seeing right.

"Craig, Tikhonov sat Tretiak on the bench?" I asked.

Craig and Herb looked at each other. Neither one sure what to think.

"Well boys, they just put the best goal tender in the world on the bench." Herb said.

The boys seated themselves on the bench as we prepared for the 2nd period. The Coneheads were on the ice for our team.

The Soviets kept the puck down in the USA zone, Jimmy knocked the puck away. Craig was cheering him on. Harrington broke away with the puck, but it was stopped by Myshkin. The Soviets then skated down the middle towards the US zone. One of the Soviets skated hard and checked Jimmy down, scoring in the process. The Soviets took the lead 3-2.

I sighed in frustration again. But that quickly turned to panic because Jimmy wasn't getting up. We all jumped up to see what was going on. Doc walked to the door, ready to go onto the ice.

"No, Jimmy can't be hurt, not now." I muttered.

Herb called for Janny to get ready. I bit my lip and watched Mac talking to Jimmy on the ice.

Jimmy slowly climbed to his feet and we all breathed a sigh of relief. I wanted to lean against Craig, but he was busy and people were watching, so I leaned on Verchota.

(3rd Period)

"Boys, come here. Bring it in." Herb yelled to them. The team skated over to the bench. Even Jimmy came out of the net to be with us at the bench. "Listen to them" Herb said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment just listening to the crowd. 'USA! USA! USA!'

"That's what you've done." Herb told the boys. "Now we've come from behind in every game in this tournament so far and we can do it again! We can beat these guys!"

"Come on Herb, get your guys to the face-off!" a ref yelled over to us.

"Everybody in." Herb said. "WHO DO YOU PLAY FOR?" Herb yelled.

"USA!" they all yelled.

The boys got ready for the face-off. I was holding my breath again.

Johnson was once again face to face with Makhailov for a face-off. Johnson won the face-off. He passed back to Ramsey who passed back to Johnson. Johnson shot the puck around the boards. Soviets gained control and brought the puck down to the USA zone. Craig made a save.

Another save and another. Craig passed the puck to Christian. Petrov came up behind Christian and slashed him. This time the ref called it.

"Two Minutes for slashing" the ref called.

"Coneheads lets go, Coneheads!" Herb called as the three took out to the ice.

"Come on boys, let's take advantage of this." Herb said.

OC passed to Harrington. Harrington passed back to OC then back to Harrington. Harrington then passed to Ramsey then to Schneider. Buzz took a shot bit it was stopped by Myshkin.

"Keep it going now boys. Keep up the intensity!" Herb yelled.

I heard Jimmy yelling that there was 16 seconds left in the power play. He was always yelling on that ice.

"Last rush, come on Silky!" Craig yelled as Silk skated by with the puck.

Silk was checked as the puck came loose; Johnson picked it up and shot it straight into the net. The buzzer sounded marking the goal.

Everyone jumped up from the bench cheering. Johnson had tied the game with just seconds left in the power play. The team all skated out onto the ice to celebrate. The entire crowd was on its feet.

"That's my boy!" Craig said to Mark when he came back to the bench.

3-3, we had a long way to go in this game. Back on the ice the game had resumed and the Soviets had control of the puck. Craig made two awesome saves and then cleared the puck.

"Keep them wide!" Herb called to the team.

"Come on Buzzy!" Rizzo yelled as Schneider skated down the ice with the puck.

"Rizzo, go!" Herb said sending Rizzo out onto the ice.

Rizzo skated out; Harrington made a check as Pavelich took control of the puck. I heard Rizzo calling to Pav. Pav saw Rizzo and yelled for him. Pav passed the puck to Rizzo who skated down the ice with it. Rizzo shot the puck and scored!

The crowd erupted as the boys cleared the bench going to celebrate with Rizzo. I screamed and cheered. I was so proud of Rizzo. The team had Rizzo lifted up against the glass, and no one was seated in the arena.

10 minutes left in the 3rd period and we were leading the game.

"Play your game. Play your game!" Herb told them.

Jimmy Craig was making one amazing save after another. And all of the coaching staff, even Doc was getting wound up.

"That'd a boy Jimmy!" Craig yelled. I'd never seen him so wound up.

Mac got the USA zone cleared. Many of the boys were pounding on the boards to show their support. 7:09 left to play.

"We're going to go in short shifts, boys." Herb told the team. "Short shifts, 30-40 seconds. Keep an eye on it Doc."

Doc had a stopwatch. I knew that now was the most important part of the game. The Soviets always dominated the end of the 3rd period due to their great conditioning. It was what made them so dominant. Keeping fresh legs on the ice would be key to keeping up with them. Suddenly I was thankful for every one of those Herbies.

"Switch it up, go go go!" Herb yelled sending fresh players onto the ice.

The boys kept the puck moving. Tikhonov was screaming in Russian.

"Keep it going now boys!" Herb yelled.

Makhailov was skating down the ice, he shot and it was knocked away by Craig.

"Chip it out!" Craig yelled.

The boys cleared the puck and Pavelich was checked hard. Herb called for the boys to switch again. Fresh players went onto the ice. Jimmy Craig yet again made another amazing stop.

"Play your game boys!" Herb yelled.

"Get off the boards, bring it off the boards!" Craig yelled.

Herb asked Doc about the time and then had the players change again. I was watching the clock 3:19 left to play. Out on the ice, our boys were battling for the puck. Ramsey gave a hard hit to a Soviet then we took off with the puck.

"Okay no more changes until the next whistle!" Herb told the team.

"Come on Jimmy!" Craig yelled.

"When they pull Myshkin, I want fresh legs." Herb said to Craig and pointed at OC. "OC"

"Yeah!" Craig said.

The Soviets had the puck back in our zone.

1:33 left to play. Herb and Craig were yelling things out onto the ice. Jimmy made two more saves.

Craig jumped up on the boards, "CHIP IT OUT! CHIP IT OUT!" he yelled.

I'd never seen him so intense. I was watching every second. Holding my breath.

1:00 left to play. The Soviets weren't pulling Myshkin, but Tikhonov was yelling in Russian.

"They're not pulling Myshkin!" Craig said to Herb.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Herb said.

No team had ever been able to keep up with the Soviets like this before. Tikhonov had never dealt with a situation like this before. I was grateful for everything Herb had put those boys through.

0:34 to play. The Coneheads and Verchota slapping the boards and cheering. I was holding my breath. Verchota let out a loud yell.

0:11- the boys started jumping up and down. Everyone in the Olympic Ice Arena was on their feet and cheering. I could hear the crowd counting down. 4-3-2-1…and then the buzzer sounded!

Everyone on the bench started hugging! Doc was cheering. Craig threw up his arms in victory and began hitting players on their helmets! I started crying; I was so happy and so proud! The boys started jumping onto the ice. Sticks and helmets were thrown everywhere. The boys were all hugging and screaming.

I hugged Doc. Then turned for Craig. Herb went to shake Craig's hand, but Craig gave him a bear hug.

I hugged Herb quickly. I was still crying.

Craig pulled me into a tight hug. I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy. I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"Jake was right." I cried. "A miracle happened….and I am so happy. And I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much." Craig said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I hugged him again.

Craig went out onto the ice, hugging Johnson first. I stood and looked around the arena. Flags waving everywhere, people cheering. I sat down on the bench, and wiped my eyes. I looked up, realizing my prayers had been answered. Now me and the whole country had something good to believe in. I suddenly felt warmth from head to toe. It was Jake's presence, I'd recognize it anywhere.

I laughed through my tears. "I love you Jake. I'm so glad you're here to share this with me."

I kicked off my pumps and walked out onto the ice. The boys were celebrating and hugging. I jumped right in the pile. Hugging and kissing everyone I could find. I had never been so proud in my life.

"Kylah, you're in your stockings on ice?" OC said.

"I don't care. I don't feel it." I hugged him.

I grabbed Silk. "Are you getting that champagne?"

"Hell yeah." He said. I laughed and hugged him. "I'm proud of Silky."

I don't know how long we stayed on the ice. I hugged Craig again.

"Baby, you've got to be freezing. Where are your shoes?" he asked.

"High heels and ice don't mix. I'm fine. I wouldn't miss this for anything." I said.

"I'm gonna get the boys off the ice. You need to talk with the press." Craig handed me a handkerchief. "You can stop crying. It's okay."

"I've never been so happy. This is joy like I can't describe." I said.

I made my way off the ice as Craig rounded up the boys. The press was everywhere. I'd never seen anything like this.

"Miss Jenkins, are you aware this is being called a miracle?"

"I had not heard that, but I am not surprised." I said.

"Did you think Team USA had a chance to beat the Soviets going into this game?"

I never underestimate these boys…..and it looks as if no one else should either." I said.

"Miss Jenkins, you've shown a lot of emotion about tonight's game, your thoughts?"

"Words cannot express how proud I am of this team and its staff. They are the greatest people I have ever met. I am so proud of them and happy for them." I said.

"What's next for Team USA after such a tremendous accomplishment?"

"The Olympics are not over yet. We have another game to play so the boys will be focusing on that." I said.

"What do you think was the key to success in tonight's win?"

"Training and conditioning. Without the conditioning Coach Brooks put the boys through they'd have never been able to keep up with the Soviet team. Also a lot of it goes to heart. These boys have the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever seen. They play for all their worth." I said.

"Are you aware that President Carter has called Herb Brooks?"

"I had heard that in passing. I think it goes to show how many people are excited about this game." I said.

I walked into the locker room, where there was much noise as the boys still celebrated but were getting cleaned up because Craig was telling them we had to leave.

I hugged Craig. "Quite a night huh?"

"Amazing, come on." Craig said and pulled me towards the back catering room.

"Craig, what are you…." I was cut off by Craig kissing me.

"I've been dying to do that. But with the media and everyone….thought it better to wait." Craig said.

"I know how you feel." I said and kissed him.

I melted against Craig, just wanting to be close to him. My head still spinning.

"Uhhh, Kylah?" we heard someone say. We broke apart and saw Suter standing there looking amused, embarrassed and surprised all at once.

"Yeah, Suter. What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt……Kylah the arena staff brought your shoes. You left them at the bench." Suter said and held up my long-lost shoes.

"Oh…yeah I might need those to get back to the hotel in." I said and took them.

"I'm gonna go." Suter raised an eyebrow and quickly left.

I started laughing and leaned against Craig. "You'd think by now the boys would be used to us kissing and such."

Craig smiled. "Good thing he walked in. I was starting to get carried away."

"Me too. How soon till we leave for the hotel?" I asked.

"Soon." Craig kissed my forehead.

XXXxxxXXXxxx

Craig and I stepped out of the hotel restaurant. We'd stopped in to get something to eat. I'd been so nervous I hadn't eaten all day. Outside the streets were filled with people and celebrations were going on everywhere.

"I can't ever remember being so happy." I said.

"Me either." Craig said. He was glowing.

Craig and I stepped into the elevator and rode up to our floor. I knew it was senseless to tell the boys to be quiet…and a little partying wouldn't hurt. Craig and I could hear clatter coming from a lot of the rooms. We smiled and went into his room.

"This has been the most amazing night. I never knew I could be so excited and happy and proud and emotional at one time." I said jumping in the middle of the couch.

"Doc thought you were going to pass out a few times from holding your breath." Craig smiled and hung up his jacket.

I leaped back into the middle of the floor. "And you…so full of energy. Jumping up on the boards, screaming at the boys….it was very sexy."

"You think so?" Craig smiled and hugged me.

"I do." I leaned up and kissed him.

Craig started backing me towards the bed as I struggled to get his jacket off him. I fell back on the bed and Craig beside me. Then the phone started ringing.

"Let it ring." I said and started in on his tie.

"It might be important. It could be Herb or Walter." Craig said and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Craig said and then I heard him groan. "What do you want Silk?"

I giggled and sat up so I could hear what Silk was saying. He sounded drunk.

"Coach, I got enough champagne for the tub and I'm in it! Rizzo made me wear my boxers though. OC's in here too. Wanna talk to him?" Silk was practically yelling.

"No Silk. I am kinda busy." Craig sighed.

"You should come join us. I'll kick OC out of the tub and you can get in with me." Silk said.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Silk, I'll talk to you later enjoy your….party or whatever is going on." Craig said.

"I understand. You wanna go screw Kylah….or have you done that already tonight?" Silk said.

"Goodbye David." Craig said and hung up.

I giggled. "You should've told him what he interrupted."

Craig took the phone off the hook. "No more interruptions."


	47. Olympics End

_Klinoa- At my college, a bunch of frat guys actually put enough ice in a bathtub to keep a keg cold during homecoming! Funnier thing is they hoisted to the fifth floor using a pulley! _

_Strangexbutxtrue- Don't worry Craig wouldn't get in that tub, it was just drunk Silky being silly. _

_Lia06- Drunk Silky is like a staple of all my Miracle fics. LOL _

_Meadow567- I just didn't want to scare people off…imaginations can be used at will, lol._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Sorry this took so long. Dad is back in the hospital and it's been crazy. I hope all your tests were good._

_Flowersc781- Silky and OC in the tub…I wish that scene was included in the movie, lol. _

_Emador- What would I do without you? I hope I never have to find out. Thanks for all the help on all my upcoming stories._

_XX- Yes next few stories, one of which I hope to start posting this weekend. (Read author's note.) And yes, we'll be seeing lots of Qualla soon because Kylah is going home. I think the reason I wrote the game that way is because it was playing in the background, so I inadvertently wrote like it was being called. I can't walk good on ice either, and I knew Kylah would want to be with the boys…and I know if I were there, I'd have been on that ice throwing OC off Rammer and jumping on him myself, lol. Did you think Craig jumping and yelling was sexy? I was starting to think I was the only one. Hehe. Naughty thoughts okay, I no longer have a boyfriend to gripe about me thinking of other guys! _

**Author's Note- **_I am continuing to write Miracle fics and once this one is done, I am writing the Chev/Rizzo sequel. But I am expanding my writing and starting a CSI:NY story. The CSI:NY story I hope to start posting this weekend or early next week. I hope you will all read it and spread the word. (Shameless plug, I know!) I have not yet named the story, but keep an eye out for it. Peace and Love. _

**February 24, 1980, Lake Placid, NY  
****USA Vs. Finland**

The game against Finland for the gold medal is all a blur. I remember being nervous, cheering for the boys, Herb cursing and screaming; and the next thing I knew I was on the ice hugging those boys again.

"Kylah, we did it!" OC picked me up off the ice.

"You were wonderful, I am so proud of you." I hugged him.

I made my way over to Craig. "You must be in a whole other world."

"I am, but you're with me so its okay." He hugged me. "Did you really think we could do this?"

"I've recently learned to believe in miracles." I said and kissed his cheek. "We need to get the boys off the ice and ready for the medal ceremony."

**Medal Ceremony**

Craig handed me a handkerchief as I cried watching the boys receive their medals. I was so proud of them. They meant so much to me. They looked so dignified standing there, receiving their medals as the crowd cheered. Looking at them smiling, proud and representing their country one would never guess some of their antics I'd witnessed. That thought made me smile.

Craig put an arm around me. Herb looked so proud. And I was happy for him too. Even Doc was glowing with pride. I knew how proud the entire nation was. The boys were all over the news, and I couldn't answer questions fast enough.

I looked up at Craig. I couldn't begin to describe how happy I was for him. He'd worked so hard to get here and now he'd coached a gold medal winning team.

Our national anthem started. The boys covered their hearts and sang along. I wiped my eyes, knowing that no other moment of my life would feel like this one. I looked at Rizzo on the podium, at the boys lined up singing, and the crowd. I wanted to memorize every moment.

As the anthem ended, Rizzo turned and faced the boys. He motioned for them to join him on the podium. The boys all ran and huddled onto the podium. I laughed and hugged Craig. I looked across the ice and saw Jake in the crowd.

"Craig, look its Jake." I said and pointed across the ice.

"What? Kylah, Jake is…..are you okay?" Craig asked.

"Look its' him, Standing by the glass wearing his leather jacket." I insisted.

Jake winked at me.

"Kylah, I don't see anyone that looks like Jake. You're just too…"

"He IS there!" I insisted, but when I looked he was gone. "Where did he go? I know that was Jake."

Craig kissed my forehead. "Didn't he tell you he'd always be there. Maybe he just wanted you to know he was here sharing this with you."

I looked across the ice again where Jake was standing. I know it was Jake, I couldn't have been wrong. I smiled; just like Jake to always be there for me.

"He was here. I know I sound crazy but I saw him." I said.

"I believe you. And I am glad it made you happy. Now as long as he doesn't show up to kill me later for what I've been doing to his baby sister." Craig smiled.

I laughed. "Oh dear. I think the shower incident this morning is still illegal in some states."

"Let's go celebrate with the boys." Craig said and we headed out to the ice.

(Hotel)

Craig and I walked into the hotel bar with the boys. It was our last night in Lake Placid and we all wanted to hang out together. The next morning we were going back to Minneapolis to pack our things and go home.

"Hey, glad you made it. Wouldn't be the same without our leading couple." Baker said.

"We wouldn't miss this." I said and hugged him.

Most of the boys were in the back of the bar relaxing and having a few drinks. Craig and I sat at a table with Johnson, Rizzo and Jimmy.

"Hey coach, ready for New York?" Jimmy asked.

"I can't wait. You ready for Atlanta?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, waited a long time to get to the NHL." Jim smiled.

"Kylah, why don't you make a toast?" Verchota yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"One last speech from our PR agent." Phil said.

The thought made me sad, but I wanted to say a few things to the boys. I stood up as the boys gathered around.

"I can't believe we're at the end of the Olympics. It seems like yesterday I was at try-outs trying to find Herb and dropping tampons in front of Buzzy." I said and the boys chuckled. "The past seven months of my life have been the best of my life. I've never been so happy and felt so much love in my life. I am so proud of you boys…all of you. You have helped me to grow and I am a better person because I've had this time with you. And as we soon go our separate ways, please know that I love each of you very much; and I will carry the happy memories of the past months with me always. You'll never know the joy you've brought me. And I want to thank all of you, because you've all brought some special joy to my life."

I picked up my glass. "So thank you to all of you. I love you all. To Buzz and Bah who were the first to help me start opening up, I can never thank you enough. To my third Conehead Pavelich; thanks for all the hunting advice, kitty-sitting and being there for me. To Mac who is one of the sweetest guys I know, and also one of the biggest flirts. I hope you share your kind generosity with others…and someday when I have a daughter, I'll be sure to steer her clear of your sons as well as OC's boys." I said and everyone laughed. "OC, you've shown me that people can change their minds, learn new things and see a new world, thank you. And Ramsey, may the Gettysburg Address never be the same!"

All the boys laughed as Mike blushed. "But in all seriousness, Mike you are a wonderful friend and I adore you." I winked at Craig. "And know that if I weren't with Craig, there'd be nothing left for Verchota to pick on you about. I'd see to it myself."

Mike blushed as the boys howled and Craig laughed. I continued. "Speaking of Verchota. Philip, you and Janaszak have said and done more crazy things, drove me crazy, and I thank you for every moment of it. Even when you were driving me crazy, I was laughing on the inside. And despite it all, you were there for me when I needed you. One of these days you'll both settle down and get married, to two very lucky women, because you're both great men. To Jimmy who has been great to talk to because he understands a lot of what I was struggling with, thanks for everything you and your dad did for me. And to Rizzo, who tries to solve everyone's problems and in the process has helped me through a lot. You'll be happy to know that I prayed the other day for the first time in over six years. And to Silky…I'll always have a special place in my heart for the guy who actually made Craig blush. And thank you for all you antics, silliness and being there for me too."

I smiled and looked at all the boys. "I wish you all the very best of luck and I'll be watching all of you. And know that my home is always open to any of you….and if you visit me in Qualla, my mother will feed you till you pop." I smiled. "To Team USA, who has given the nation something to believe in and forever changed my life."

We all clinked glasses.

"You forgot Craig!" Janny yelled.

"I barely got through that without crying. I start talking about Craig you'll all be looking for mops." I said.

The boys laughed, several of them walking over to hug me.

(Later that Night)

Craig and I walked down the hall to our hotel rooms. I still couldn't believe the Olympics were over and we were leaving in the morning.

"A lot has happened." Craig said.

"Yeah, it's all a little surreal right now." I said. "You staying the night with me?"

"No place I would rather be." Craig smiled as we walked into my room.

"You know, I feel a little lost. Like I don't know where to go from here." I said and sat on the couch.

"Why? You're going home. And then you're going to decide between the many places already offering you jobs." Craig said.

"Yeah, but for seven months I saw these boys and you every day. You and those boys haven't been out of my sight. And now, we're going our separate ways. I'm just very sad." I said. "I'm going to miss everyone so much."

Craig sat beside me. "I know how you feel. I'm going to miss the boys too, but I'll see a lot of them in the NHL."

"Yeah, you'll see them often. And I don't want to be away from you." I said.

Craig ran a hand over my cheek. "Kylah, I don't want to be away from you either. But for now we have to be apart. When NHL season is over I can take some time and stay in North Carolina. And during NHL season, you can spend all the time you want in New York. We'll make this work. We care too much about each other not to."

"I don't want to lose you." I said.

"You won't. I can't think of not being with you. I'll be going crazy without you." Craig smiled. "Suddenly I am back to cold showers, sleeping alone and cooking for myself." He winked.

I giggled. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Well we don't have to say goodbye until Tuesday, so let's not spend our last bit of time together worrying. Let's enjoy it." Craig kissed me.

"You know this hotel has a spa in a little room next to the indoor pool downstairs. And you can lock the door to the room." I raised my eyebrows.

"How quick can you get in a swimsuit?" Craig asked.

"Give me five minutes. We can change, I'll get the towels, and you bring the condoms!" I said and jumped for my suitcase.

**Author's Note- **This is not the last chapter. I just wanted to mention that so people don't stop reading thinking the story ended with the Olympics! Peace and Love.


	48. Saying Goodbye

_Prettypinkcheer5- A few more, maybe 3 or 4, depending on how things go. Dad is home._

_Klinoa- I am glad it touched you so much. Then again, I cry at the drop of a hat. My CSI:NY story is underway._

_Lia06- I hope you like this chapter too. Saying goodbye is so hard._

_Meadow567- I got your email about it. He doesn't get enough attention. Also, you and Emador are thinking alike about Kylah. DUDE!_

_Flowersc781- Pittsburgh will come into play at the very end. _

_Emador- I wanted to include Jake because I thought it completed the whole story. And Janny is all yours. Oh he has antics ahead._

_**Author's Note- **I am gonna do a shameless plug here. (But isn't there a saying, 'be your own biggest fan'?) Anywho, My CSI:NY story is started and being posted. The first few chapters are up already. It's called 'New Start, New Life, New York City'. I hope you will all check it out. (Eddie Cahill is on CSI:NY so there is a Miracle connection of sorts!) Peace and Love! _

**February 26, 1980**

**Minneapolis, MN**

"Craig, just load the boxes I marked. I am mailing the rest to my home in Qualla." I told him. My apartment was packed up and we were all moving out of the dorms. "Make sure you leave room for Smokey in my car."

"The cat that is seeing the world." Craig smiled.

"He is my child. Where I go he goes." I said and moved a few more boxes.

"You know when you moved here in June everything fit in your car. Somehow you accumulated so much more stuff…."

"Yeah yeah yeah…..I told you I'm a packrat." I laughed.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in only if you're willing to carry boxes." I yelled.

Verchota opened the door and walked in. "I'm all packed and getting ready to leave. I just wanted to say goodbye."

I walked over and hugged him. "Good luck Phil."

"Thanks, take care of coach." He said. Then he hugged Craig. "Coach, good luck in New York."

"Thanks. Take care Phil." Craig said.

Verchota started to leave then turned around. "Now that we're all leaving, and Craig is no longer OFFICIALLY my coach…..are you two screwing yet?"

"I….PHILIP…" I said but laughed and went to hug him. "Don't ever change. I love you…just how you are."

"I'll miss you Kylah….I'll even miss Smokey." Phil said.

"Thank you for not letting him die. He's a great kitty." I said.

"I'm out. Later guys." Verchota turned and walked out.

I turned to Craig. "I hate this. I'm going to miss these guys so much. Now who is going to ask me about my sex life that Phil is gone? Who is going to get drunk and stupid with Silk gone? Who is going chase older women with Janny gone? Who is going to be shy around girls with Ramsey gone?"

"I know how you feel. But we'll see each other soon, right?" Craig smiled.

"I hope. I haven't even left yet and I miss you already." I said.

"You know there is something I have always wanted to do in this apartment?" Craig smirked.

"I already took my sheets off my bed." I sighed.

"Not the bed." Craig said.

"And I packed away all my towels." I said.

"Not the shower." Craig started backing me across the room.

"And the couch is over there." I pointed in the direction opposite of where Craig was leading me.

"Not the couch." Craig said as my back touched the kitchen counter.

"Then where?" I asked.

"Here." Craig said and lifted me onto the counter.

"You really were letting your imagination wander before the Olympics." I commented.

"You have no idea." Craig said and leaned in to kiss me.

I put my arms around Craig's neck and leaned into him. He started to unbutton my shirt when the door suddenly opened. We broke apart to see Ramsey standing there, wide-eyed, trying to speak but nothing coming out. Ramsey muttered.

I hurried to pull my shirt closed.

"I….bye." Ramsey said and hurried out slamming the door behind him.

I started laughing. "Verchota would've given his left arm to catch us doing that, but instead the shy, quiet one catches us."

Craig walked over and locked the door. "We don't need anyone else catching us."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

"I can't believe that this is really it." I said as I walked out to the parking lot, Smokey under my arm.

"You'll call me as soon as you get to your hotel for the night….and first thing in the morning before you start driving again….and when you stop again tomorrow night…."

I cut Craig off. "Why don't I call you every fifty miles?" I smiled.

"I just don't want to let you go. It's gonna be hard being away from you." Craig said.

"But you'll be starting your new job in New York, and I'll be glad to be home and soon we'll see each other…..we'll make plans as soon as we know our schedules better." I said.

"You're right…..it's just I haven't been away from you except overnight since June." Craig said.

"We'll talk a lot…as much as we can." I said.

"Silk suggested phone sex." Craig laughed.

"I'll just fly to New York." I said.

Janny was loading a few bags into the trunk of his car.

"You leaving Janny?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the last of my things." He said.

"I'm headed out too." I said.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you. You beat up on Verchota." Janny smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you too. And you be nice to that girl from the Olympics, she seems to like you." I hugged him.

"And Coach Craig, the minute you make Kylah a MILF, you call me." Janny winked.

Craig laughed. "We'll see what happens."

Janny climbed in his car and started it up. Smokey was startled so I hurried and put him in the front seat of my car.

"Well, I guess I should get going." I said.

"I'll make sure all your other boxes get to the post office. I'm gonna head there on my way back to Detroit." Craig said.

"It's hard to leave. I've been so happy here." I said.

"It's like you told the boys, you'll always carry the memories with you." Craig said.

I nodded. "How long till you're home in Detroit?"

"I should be there by tomorrow, I'm gonna drive all night." Craig said.

"Then I might not be able to call you tonight." I said.

"Leave a message. I still wanna hear your voice." Craig said.

I reached up and hugged him. "I love you. Be careful driving."

"I love you too. And you be careful too." Craig said.

"I will. I'll even go the speed limit." I smiled to keep from crying.

"I better let you go now, or I never will." Craig said.

I couldn't help it, I started crying.

"Don't cry. The hardest part is leaving." Craig said and hugged me again.

"I don't want to leave….especially not you." I said.

"I promise, we'll see each other before Easter. Even if I have to hop a ride with the Easter Bunny himself." Craig said.

I laughed despite myself.

"There's that smile that stops my heart." Craig said.

"Before Easter?" I asked.

"I promise." Craig said.

I nodded. "I'm just gonna get in the car and drive."

"You'll be fine once you're out of town." Craig said.

He leaned down and kissed me, and I held on tight, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said.

I took a deep breath and climbed into my car, starting the ignition. I put the car in reverse and backed out. I blew a kiss at Craig who was waving from the sidewalk, then pulled onto the street.


	49. Away From Craig in Qualla

_Emador- I can't believe you got the sniffles about Philly. And you can have Janny! LOL _

_XX- Here is Kylah's parents for you. And yes I know you think OC is hot, LOL. I imagine Kylah did have that look on her face. Kylah just said those things about Mac and OC because they were so charming and liked A LOT of girls. And it's okay for Craig to be horny because Kylah likes it. And Ramsey will be fine, I promise. So here is the update you wanted for Kylah and I updated my CSI:NY story too. Enjoy. _

_Prettypinkcheer5- Things are still going well. She did save the best for last. But there are a few more chapters of this story to go. _

_Flowersc781- Well here she is back home. I hope you like it._

_Meadow567- You are just determined that is how things will go, huh? LOL_

_Lia06- I know they are fun to write too. Now you can see her family that everyone has been asking for._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Saying goodbye is always hard. And if you like CSI:NY you really should check out my story about it. (I know I am like bragging on myself here, sorry.) I think you'd like it. I'd like to have your opinion anyway because you write good reviews. _

**March 8, 1980**

**Qualla, NC**

I stepped out onto the back porch of my house at home. Daddy was out in the barn doing something. Mom had gone into town to run errands. I sat down on the porch swing, enjoying the warm morning sunshine. Early March was warm in North Carolina. I looked at the kitchen window. Smokey was sitting in it, looking outside.

"You seem to have gotten settled back in okay." Dad said walking up on the porch.

"Well I've been home a week now. I got some things unpacked and some things I left packed in case I have to move again." I said.

"Your mom and I were hoping to have you home awhile this time." Dad said.

"I know. Right now I am just relaxing. I have a few drafts for articles for the local paper about my experiences with the team though." I said.

"You heard from Craig?" dad asked.

"I finally reached him late last night. He's been real busy with his new job." I said.

"I know you were worried the other night when he didn't call you." Dad said. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He really likes his new job. I guess he's been really busy." I said.

"He know when he'll get to visit yet?" dad asked.

"No, but I am hoping it's soon. I really miss him." I said. "What are you doing in the barn?"

"Checking a few things on the old tractor. Trying to get it ready for spring planting." Dad said.

"I was out to the coop a few times since I got home. I can't believe that old rooster is still living." I laughed.

"That thing is gonna live forever to annoy me by crowing every morning." Dad laughed. "I thought he'd die while you were in Minneapolis; I mean he is 9 years old or so. You've had him since junior high. But he's still out there squawking."

"I read somewhere that a chicken who isn't killed for food, and is well cared for can live up to twelve years." I chuckled.

"I'm gonna be taking that thing to a nursing home with me someday." Dad sighed.

"Where is today's newspaper? I wanna read how the boys are doing. Jimmy Craig had the game of a lifetime last week with the Flames." I said.

"I think I left it in the kitchen." Dad said. "Kylah, you feeling okay? You look a little peaked."

"I'm fine. I think it's just all catching up with me. The Olympics, leaving the boys and Craig behind, moving back home and now missing Craig. I'm probably just tired." I said.

Dad nodded as I walked inside to look for the newspaper. I found it and opened to the sports section, but the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kylah, you're home. I was wondering when you'd get back." Debbie, Jake's prom date was on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi Debbie. Yeah, I got home on the 1st. Took the week to relax and settle back in." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was hoping to catch you because I wanted to hear all about the Olympics. I saw your mom in town a few months ago and she told me you were dating one of the coaches." Debbie said.

"Yeah, I am dating Craig Patrick; he was the US assistant coach." I explained.

"I saw him on the games…he's not who I pictured you with." Debbie said.

"Why?"

"Well he's older, and I dunno. It's not my place to say anything as long as you're happy." She said.

"Oh I am very happy. He has been the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Craig and the other boys on the team really helped me get over Jake's death. And Craig has just been so wonderful. I love him so much." I said.

"Well I am happy for you. So when do I get to meet this guy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. He just started a new job with the New York Rangers. It's actually driving me crazy being away from him. And he seems a little different since we left Minnesota too." I said.

"Different how?"

"Its little things that are hard to explain. Like he sounds different, almost sad when he talks to me. And he doesn't talk to me for long, and the other night he didn't even call me. I mean I know he is busy and all. Maybe this is just an adjustment period." I said.

"You think he is cooling off about you?" she asked.

"No…I hope not. I mean when I was driving home I called him every night and we talked. But the past few days, he seems a bit distant." I said. "I am sure it's nothing and I am just overreacting. I really miss him."

"Well when he does get into town, I want to meet him." She said.

"Well he promised we'd get together by Easter and that is the 6th of next month, so less than a month now." I said.

"Well I have someone I'd like you to meet as well. While you were off with the Olympics, I got engaged." She said.

"Oh that is wonderful. Do I know him?" I asked.

"He's the new gym teacher at the high school. We've been dating since the 4th of July town picnic." Debbie said.

"I am very happy for you." I said.

"Thank you. And I am glad you're home. The whole town has been talking about you." She said. "Well listen I have to run. But call me next week and we'll get together."

"I will. Bye Debbie." I said and hung up.

"That Debbie on the phone?" Mom walked in the kitchen with grocery bags in her hands.

"Yeah, she's getting married." I said and went to help mom with the groceries.

"That is wonderful. And how's my little girl today?" Mom asked.

"I'm good. Just taking it easy." I said.

"I heard you on the phone with Craig late last night. Is everything okay?" mom asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hate this being away from each other. And his new job is keeping him so busy. And I miss him so much." I said. "I guess I just need to be patient until we get used to being apart."

"Well you glow every time you hear his name, so he must be pretty special." Mom smiled. "And hearing the way he treated you and things he did for you….I like him already."

"He is really wonderful. I never had any doubts about him from our first date." I said.

"Well I admit I was a bit skeptical when I heard about the age difference. I was afraid he would use you, but that has not been the case at all." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think a lot of people were skeptical and we proved them all wrong."

The phone rang again. I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kylah." Craig said on the other end.

"Craig, you're calling kind of early." I said.

"I….I….just wanted to talk to you while I had some free time." Craig said.

"You okay? You sound tired." I said.

"I haven't been able to sleep well the last few nights." Craig said.

"What's wrong? You sick." I asked.

"No, I think its just adjusting to everything." Craig said. "How's home?"

"Everybody is really anxious to meet you. Any news on when you can sneak down here yet?" I asked.

There was a long pause. "No, I haven't heard anything new."

"How are things in New York? Been walking around Central Park?" I asked.

"No, I started to the other night but……how's your parents?" Craig said.

"They're good. Dad is working in the barn and mom has been to town." I said. "Anything new going on?"

"Just work. I better go I have a meeting in a few minutes." Craig said.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll talk to you next time you're free." I said. "I miss you."

"I'll call you tomorrow." Craig said.

I sighed. "Okay. Talk to you then. I love you."

"Love you too." Craig hung up.

I looked at the phone then put it back on the wall.

"Everything okay?" mom asked.

"Yeah…I guess." I said. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. I'm not feeling up to par today."

I picked up Smokey and walked towards my bedroom.


	50. Feeling Lost

_Lia06- Well here is more of her family and stuff. Hope you like it too._

_Klinoa- You find one of those boys, make him tell you where one is for me! LOL Enjoy your trip._

_Meadow567- No I didn't make the connection on dates! You'll just have to see what happens, but I love all your theories! _

_Flowersc781- You crack me up. Just to be safe I am not telling you anything. You have to see how everything works out. _

_XX- And Paddy is hot is another fact of life, LOL. And you'll just have to wait and see what's up with Craig. It's all planned and will be revealed in time. So deep breath. I had chickens once too. A bunch that I hand raised, mink got in the coop and no more chickens. ;-( And I can so see Phil being one of those dads. My brother is that way now that he has a daughter…but I remember him in high school and stuff. LOL_

_Emador- And you'll just have to wait and see what happens with Craig. Geez everyone is getting impatient. I might get lynched. _

**March 22, 1980,  
****Arlington, VA**

I had driven all night to get to Arlington Cemetery. I felt the need to talk to Jake. I was kinda hoping that he'd come to me in a dream again or something, but no such luck. Now I was walking across the rows and rows of fallen soldiers to the place where Jake was laid to rest.

I came upon his white headstone. I looked at his name, birth date, death date…it was all too familiar.

"Hey big brother, I brought these for you." I said and laid down a bunch of lilies. "I thought you might like them with Easter being in a few weeks. I know I usually bring a few beers to drink with you, but this time I…well it just wouldn't be right."

I sat down still looking at his tombstone. I wished that it was more decorative. Jake was too full of life to be remembered by a colorless piece of rock.

"Why aren't you coming to me now? Why did you come to me back when I was happy and my life was in order? Now that things are falling apart is when I need you." I told him. "In just a few weeks my life has become a mess. I don't know what to do anymore."

I sighed and looked around. It was warm and peaceful. I saw no one else.

"Jake, I think Craig doesn't want me anymore. He's been acting weird for three weeks now. In the past week I only talked to him twice. And when I do talk to him, he's always distant…not himself. And I miss him so bad I hurt. I love him so much. I knew it would be hard being away from him, but this is the worst pain I've felt since you died. And I think it's made worse because he seems to be pulling away from me." I said started crying. "His phone calls are getting fewer and shorter. I try calling him and can't reach him at home or his office. And Jake, I think I am in real trouble."

I wiped my eyes. "I even thought about going to see him in New York City, but I don't think he'd be happy to see me because when I mentioned flying up to see him, he made 500 excuses why I shouldn't. I mean I knew he'd be busy starting a new job and moving to a new city, but he shouldn't be so busy that he can't call me."

I reached out and touched the letters on his stone. "Jake, I am so scared. Things are so messed up; I never wanted any of it this way. Why aren't you helping me? I was happy in November when you came…I need you now. Now is when my life is a mess and I don't know what to do. Less than a month ago I was the happiest woman in the world. A month ago today I got that miracle you promised……where is that miracle now? The least you could do is be my big brother and haunt Craig's dreams…not like you can black his eye for treating me this way."

I leaned my head against his stone. "What am I going to do? I don't even know how to talk to Craig about this." I sighed. "I miss you so much. This is one of the times I hate you for leaving me…but you know that I love you so much."

I stood up. I wanted a sign that everything would be okay, but nothing happened. I stood in silence wondering what I should do. I decided to go home. At least there I could be with my family, and try getting in touch with Craig.

**March 23, 1980  
****Qualla, NC**

"Hey baby, are you okay?" mom asked when I walked into the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to be with Jake." I said. "Did Craig call while I was gone?"

Dad and mom exchanged looks and dad hung his head.

"No sweetie, he didn't." Mom said. "Why don't you sit down, I was about to fix lunch."

"I don't feel like eating." I said and slouched into a chair.

"You should eat, you haven't been feeling well lately." Dad said.

"It's just my nerves." I shrugged.

"Well I understand you're upset about the way things are going with Craig, but you have to quit letting it affect you like this. You've thrown up a few times." Mom said.

"It's just because I am upset is all." I sighed.

"I know you cared about Craig, but sometimes relationships just die out. Maybe that's what happening." Mom said.

"Maybe." I sighed; knowing mom was only trying to help.

"After Easter why don't you go visit some of the boys from the team? You said a lot of them invited you to visit them anytime." Dad said.

"I might do that." I said.

"Well I am making chicken, would you like some?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I eat something." I sighed.

"Why don't you take something to settle your stomach? You do that and quit letting your nerves run away, you'll feel better." Dad said.

"I'd rather not take any medicine and just let things run its course." I said. "Actually I am feeling better having been with Jake and now home again."

"We missed you at services this morning." Dad said.

"I know. I'll go Wednesday night." I said.

"I am so glad you have gone back to church." Mom said. "I don't know what changed your mind, but I am so happy about it."

I nodded. "I think I'll shower before lunch."

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I sat gown on my bed and looked at the picture next to my bed. It was of Craig and me outside the Olympic Ice Arena.

"What's going on with you Craig?" I asked. "I need you more than ever and can't find you."

I sighed and went into my bathroom to shower.

(11:45PM)

It was late that night and I was trying to call Craig in NYC. I had been calling his apartment for over an hour with no answer.

"Hello?" Craig finally answered.

"Hey, it's about time you got home. I have been trying to get hold of you for an hour." I said.

"Oh….yeah I had a charity appearance to make." Craig said.

"Well I am glad I caught you. I feel like I haven't talked to you in a long time." I said.

"I've been busy." Craig said.

"Yeah that's what you keep telling me." I said. "What have you been doing? Besides team stuff?"

"Not much." Craig said.

"Craig, you sound ill are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, it's just a hangover. I've fought with it all day." Craig said.

"What? Craig, you don't drink enough to get drunk and certainly not enough for a hangover." I said.

"Well last night I just felt like getting falling down drunk and…….it was a one time mistake. It won't happen again." Craig said.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Listen I need some sleep. Maybe it will help with this hangover." Craig said.

"But I just got you on the phone…and I…….Craig, are you mad at me? Have I done something to upset you?" I asked.

"NO, Kylah you've done nothing wrong. Nothing is your fault……please don't think that." Craig insisted.

"Then what is going on?" I asked. "Do you know how much I miss you? That I am going crazy without you?"

"I…..I got to go. I'll call later in the week." Craig said and hung up.

I sat looking at the phone. I put it back on the cradle when I realized I was shaking. I didn't know what to do. But I felt like Craig was pushing me away and didn't want me anymore.

I picked up the phone and dialed to Buffalo, NY.

"Hmmmhuh?" came a sleepy answer.

I was shaking and tried to steady my voice. "Mac…Mac I got a big problem."


	51. Even More Lost

_XX- Oh where would I be without all your humor and great reviews! I will tell you what I am telling everyone, they have to sit tight and see what will happen. A mink is like a weasel and they cut chicken, duck, geese, swans throats and drink blood. And don't kill Craig just yet. And another one saying she is pregnant! She calls Mac because they were friends. You'll just have to wait and see what all happens. I know that is not easy for you._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Cyber kick his ass? How does that work? LOL Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Billabongbabe696- Thanks for the review. Sorry the update took so long. Been crazy busy._

_Lia06- More Mac in this chappie. And more Craig too._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Well you'll just have to read and see what happens. I know that's not what you were hoping for._

_Meadow567- You've been saying that since…before the Olympics were over. _

_Flowersc781- Let go of your hair, LOL. Mac couldn't spy on Craig because he's on the opposite side of New York state. Baby? And Mac and Kylah never had sex, LOL._

_Emador- I still don't get Ozone, but okay. Hope you like this update._

**March 28, 1980**

**Qualla, NC**

"Kylah, would you like me to fix you a late breakfast?" Mom asked me.

I was lying in bed, just wanting to crawl under the covers. "No mom. I'm fine."

"You threw up this morning." Mom said. "Sweetie, I know this thing with Craig has you upset but enough is enough."

"Oh mom." I sighed.

"Kylah Caroline, listen to me. You haven't heard from Craig in a week. You've tried everything to track him down, left messages everywhere. Now I know it's hard but you just have to face that it's over." Mom said.

I started crying. "It can't be. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

Mom sat on the bed and pulled me into her arms. "I know. But sometimes relationships just don't work out. It just wasn't meant to be."

"But I really loved him….and now I don't know what to do." I cried.

"You have to move on. Remember your happy times with Craig and be happy for them." Mom said.

"But this hurts…I miss him. And I need him." I cried.

"I know it hurts right now. But it'll get better." Mom said.

"No it won't. I can't believe Craig would hurt me like this. I trusted him. More than anyone else. I really thought he loved me." I cried.

Mom just rocked me awhile.

"Kylah, this can't go on. You haven't felt well in two weeks. You mope around all the time. You need to get past this." Mom said.

I sighed. "Mom, I need to go out today."

"Will you be out long?" she asked.

"I dunno, probably a few hours." I said, getting out of bed to get dressed.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Mom asked.

"Oh I am fine. This is all just so much." I tried to sound casual.

"Okay. But when you get home you are eating supper." Mom said and walked out of the room.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I felt sick again, so I took a few deep breaths till the feeling passed. I stood up and got dressed. This whole past week had been a nightmare. I had tried every day and night to get in touch with Craig and I couldn't. I'd left messages at his apartment, his office, everywhere.

I'd talked almost every day to Mac. He'd been wonderful. I had called him because I needed a friend to talk to and I knew he'd understand. Looking back, I was starting to wish I'd dated one of my original crushes of the team like Mac, Buzzy or Bah.

That thought made me cry again. I couldn't see myself with anyone but Craig. I missed him so much. And I needed him more than ever.

I calmed myself down and went downstairs. I had to run an errand.

XXXxxxXXXXxxx

I came home that evening and dialed Craig's number at his office. I got his secretary on the phone.

"Hi, Is Craig Patrick in. I really need to speak with him." I said.

"No, he just stepped out." She said.

"Listen lady. I don't want to sound rude. But I have been calling this office for a week and haven't been able to talk to Craig. So what is going on? I NEED to talk to him." I said.

"Miss, you sound really nice and intent on talking to Craig so I'll be honest with you." She said. "Mr. Patrick told me not to pass through any calls from you to him and to throw all messages from you away."

I felt like I'd been slapped. "Oh….when did he tell you this?"

"Monday. Miss, I am so sorry. I thought I should tell you and save you the time of calling here all the time." She said.

"Thank you…I won't be calling anymore." I said and hung up.

I stood for a moment, my whole life falling around me. Craig really didn't want me anymore. I felt myself starting to shake. I didn't want mom to see me this way so I ran up the stairs to my room.

Smokey was asleep on the bed. I lay on my bed and started crying. I didn't know what to do. I picked up my phone and dialed Buffalo.

"Hello?"

"Mac….Mac…" I tried to talk.

"Kylah, what's wrong?" Mac asked.

"I….I went to Bryson City." I cried.

"Oh….Oh Kylah, don't cry. It'll be okay." Mac said.

"But….but I tried to call Craig. He…He told his secretary to throw….away messages from me….not to accept calls from me." I cried. "He did this Monday. He doesn't….want…me anymore."

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

"Yeah…just talked to her." I cried.

"Kylah….I'm sorry about everything." Mac said.

"What am I going to do? I can't….not without him." I cried.

"Calm down….you need to calm down." Mac said.

"How could Craig use me like that? I really thought I meant something to him…..I love him so much." I cried.

"There has to be more to it than this. Craig loves you. We could all see it." Mac said.

"I thought so too…..now I think I was just his Olympic piece of ass. Something to keep him occupied while in training." I said.

"I don't think that was it. From what you told me, he waited a long time to make a move and a really long time before you two had sex." Mac said.

"I should've seen it. An older unmarried man, used to be in the NHL. He's probably had a girl in every city." I said.

"KYLAH, stop that now." Mac yelled. "You're upset and you know what you're saying is not true. Craig's not that type of guy."

"Then why is he doing this to me?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you need to talk to him." Mac said.

"I don't want to anymore. I don't want him to come running out of obligation. Either he wants ME or he doesn't." I said.

"Well, it's your decision, but think hard about talking to Craig." Mac said.

"This is all a mess…and it's my fault really." I said.

"I know you're blaming yourself but it really wasn't and I am sure Craig wouldn't feel that way." Mac said.

"Why are you defending him?" I screamed.

"Because there has to be an explanation for this. Craig…was in love with you. Anyone who saw you two together could see it. There has to be a reason he would just suddenly…stop talking to you." Mac said. "But this bit about him getting drunk is what has me worried."

"Oh he changed Mac. The Craig I knew in Minneapolis and Lake Placid would never have gotten falling down drunk. And he certainly wouldn't have left me like this." I cried.

"Okay, calm down…deep breath. Relax." Mac said. "Listen, after Easter I have a break in games. Why don't I fly down there and spend some time with you? I think it'd do you good."

"Oh you don't have to baby sit me." I said. "I am sorry I dragged you into this whole mess."

"Hey you needed someone to talk to. I am glad to help you. I care about you and hate seeing this happen." Mac said. "After Easter I'll come down for a few days."

"I think I'd like that. Because other than you, there is no one I can talk to that understands." I said.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. So much has happened at once. And on top of everything is how much I miss Craig." I said.

"Kylah, time for dinner." Mom knocked on my door.

"Mac, I got to go. My mom is like force feeding me. I hope I can keep some of it down. I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Try to eat and try to rest. It'll be okay." Mac said.

"Nothing is going to be okay again." I said and hung up.

**March 29, 1980**

I had decided to go for a walk to get out of the house for awhile. I didn't go far, just around the farm. When I got back to the house mom was in the kitchen.

"You got a phone call while you were out." Mom said.

"From Craig?" I asked.

"No…it was from that McClanahan boy. He said for you to call him back." Mom said.

"Oh…well I should call him then." I said.

"Are you okay? You look awful pale. Should you see a doctor?" Mom asked.

"No I'll be fine. It's just….all this stuff with Craig." I said and walked upstairs before she could ask more questions.

I walked in my room and shut the door. I picked up my phone and dialed Rob's number.

"Hello?"

"Robbie, my mom said you called while I was out." I said.

"Yeah, I wanted to check on you." Rob said. "How are you feeling today?"

"I didn't throw up, but I have a headache. Walking helped because it got me away from the house for a bit." I said.

"That's good." Rob said. "Listen…I have something I should tell you…I called Craig last night."

"You did what? What did you say to him?" I asked.

"Nothing that it wasn't my place to say." Mac said. "I just kinda wanted to see what was going on with him. So I sounded really casual, just like I was catching up." Mac said.

"Well what did he say?" I asked.

"He talked mostly about the team and stuff…he sounded hung over again." Mac said.

I sighed, wondering what was going on and when everything got so complicated. "He told me that last week was a one time thing….you know Craig he doesn't drink heavy."

"I know…and I tried bringing you up a few times. But Craig would always change the subject. Finally like my 5th try, he told me that talking about you was off-limits." Mac said.

"I am off-limits? He doesn't even want to talk about me…I….I don't know what to make of any of this." I said.

"Well…I don't either, but I have a few ideas." Mac said.

"Like?" I asked.

"I am not saying because I don't want to upset you one way or the other." Mac said.

I sighed. "So I guess I am really single now. I was his Olympic fling, it's been flung and I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry Kylah. I know you're hurting. I promise, I'll come see you after Easter." Mac said.

I kinda chuckled. "You'll come see me after Easter……you know, when we left Minneapolis; Craig PROMISED me he'd see me by Easter." I said. "Easter is next Sunday….guess Craig finally broke a promise he made me."


	52. Good Friday

_Flowersc781- Quit with the violence against yourself, LOL. I am glad you like Mac in this part of the story, and try to be patient as everything unfolds._

_Strangexbutxtrue- I am not sure about this cyber violence, LOL. But at least you're excited about the story, lol._

_Meadow567- I knew Kylah was really a name. And your theory about the secretary was interesting. And Pittsburgh, you'll see. _

_Lia06- Well madam president, Craig is like getting hate from all angles. Liked the hunting joke._

_Emador- You're hilarious…crying and threatening violence at the same time. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't kill me. _

_Surfer-kel- You go with the free publicity, lol. I do it all the time. I would like to have one of those boys too._

_Anonymous- Did you get a sn yet? Well here is an update. I hope you like it._

_XX- Where have you gone? Now you're missing from this story too. And after I worked so hard to update, LOL._

**Good Friday- April 4, 1980**

"You'll be okay?" Mom asked.

"Yes, you and dad are just going away for the day. I'm going to dye eggs and get things ready for the egg hunt tomorrow." I said.

"It's just you've been this whole thing with Craig and you complain you don't feel well so much." Mom said.

"Mom, I'm fine. Looking forward to Easter. Go, have fun and I'll be fine." I said and nudged her towards the door.

"As long as you're sure." Mom said.

"Mom, I've been to college, covered stories all over the US and do I even need to mention the Olympics…I think I can stay a few hours alone in my home." I laughed.

Mom sighed and hugged me before climbing in the car with dad. I watched them pull out of the drive-way. I walked back into the house and started working on a few things for Easter.

I had given up on talking to Craig. Robbie had talked to me often over the past week and things were starting to get better, although I still had a lot on my mind. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kylah, what are you doing?" Robbie was on the other end of the line.

I laughed. "Robbie you should see this place. I am dying eggs for an egg hunt. Tomorrow my church is putting on a big Easter egg hunt for the community children and I volunteered to help. So I have eggs everywhere and stickers for them. I have like 8 colors of dye going."

"It's good to hear you laugh. How you feeling?" Rob asked.

"Today has been pretty good. I just decided that I was going to enjoy Easter if it killed me. So I decided to enjoy the holiday and have fun with my family and worry about everything next week." I said.

"Well I am still planning on coming in Friday." Rob said.

"I can't wait." I said.

"Have you heard from Craig?" Rob asked.

"No…and I don't think I am going to either." I said.

"Don't you think you should tell him that…"

"No. I don't want pity. I don't want him being with me out of obligation or guilt. I'll be fine. Besides, this is my mess." I said.

"I talked to Pavelich last night." Robbie said.

I sighed. Pav played for the Rangers. "What did he say?"

"He was as confused as the rest of us. He said that Craig won't talk about you with him either. But that when Craig first arrived in New York he……never mind." Rob said.

"I don't know. If two months ago someone had told them Craig would hurt me like this I'd have never believed them." I sighed.

"Me either. He had that look."

"What look?" I asked.

"The look every guy gets when they fall head over heels in love. It's this look on their face that says 'I'd die without her, she's my world' all that good mushy stuff. Janny has that face lately." Mac said.

"Well I thought Craig felt that way….I don't know anymore. It hurts so much because despite it all I still love him so much." I said.

"Of course you do. You're not going to get over him in a few days." Mac said.

"Enough about Craig. I promised myself I would enjoy my holiday." I said.

"How many eggs you dying?" Mac asked.

"5 dozen. A few other ladies are dying some too. We're expecting about 50 kids. We're giving them little treats baskets too. And our pastor is dressing up like the Easter Bunny." I said.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Might be just what you need." Mac said.

"Yeah and then Easter Sunday mom is dragging us all out of bed for sunrise services at the cemetery and then regular Easter Sunday services and a big Easter dinner." I said.

"You'll be busy and I'm sure you'll love every minute of it." Mac said.

"Yeah, I just hope I feel well enough for everything." I said.

"You'll be okay, just keep on trucking ahead." Mac said.

I heard a car door slam. "Mac, I got to go. I heard a car door. Mom probably refused to go to my aunt's and made dad bring her back."

"Okay, I'll talk to you sometime this weekend. Have fun." Mac said.

"You too and say hi to your folks." I said and hung up.

I walked through the house shaking my head.

"Mom I said I'll be fine." I said and opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch. "Just go on to………Craig?"

I looked up and saw Craig standing next to a car in the driveway. He started to walk towards the house.

"I promised you we'd see each other before Easter." Craig said quietly, almost as if he was unsure of himself.

**To Be Continued…..**


	53. Good Friday Part 2

_Lia06- Maybe this will explain more. And funny you should mention hunting, LOL._

_Surfer-kel- It's on a to-do list. With this story and my other one and my new job I've been meaning to but not got there. _

_Strangexbutxtrue- I guess you don't know the real Janny story about the translator girl. And have you figured out what you'll do yet? LOL_

_Trblmkr831- Well its all about to make sense. Hope you enjoy._

_Meadow567- Well I haven't seen you around yet. LOL How was the daydreaming?_

_Flowersc781- Glad you remembered to breathe. You'll have to read on to see what will happen. Hope I didn't make you wait too long._

_Emador- Step away from your monitor, you cannot actually reach Craig through it! LOL This strangling monitors has got me concerned. Hehe. And of course you did good on the test…it was all Gary and the wide angle lens! _

_I heard a car door slam. "Mac, I got to go. I heard a car door. Mom probably refused to go to my aunt's and made dad bring her back." _

"_Okay, I'll talk to you sometime this weekend. Have fun." Mac said._

"_You too and say hi to your folks." I said and hung up._

_I walked through the house shaking my head. _

"_Mom I said I'll be fine." I said and opened the screen door and walked out onto the porch. "Just go on to………Craig?"_

_I looked up and saw Craig standing next to a car in the driveway. He started to walk towards the house._

"_I promised you we'd see each other before Easter." Craig said quietly, almost as if he was unsure of himself._

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Kylah…I know you must be angry…" Craig started.

"Have you been talking to Mac? What has he told you?" I asked.

"Mac? Nothing, I talked to him last week but not about you other than that he had talked to you." Craig said.

"What about Pavelich? Has he said something?" I asked.

"No, Kylah…I haven't talked about you with them." Craig said.

I looked at him. "Well, you've come a long way from New York. Say what you have to say."

Craig looked down. "I've really hurt you haven't I?"

I didn't say anything. Craig sighed and walked to the porch steps.

"Kylah…I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it all back. I never….Kylah I love you so much. More than I thought possible to love another person." Craig said.

"You expect me to believe that? You've cut me out of your life!" I started to cry.

"Oh baby, don't cry." Craig started to reach for me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

Craig stepped back. "Okay, I won't. I deserve that."

"Just say what you came to say and get out!" I said.

"Kylah…when we first left Minneapolis, I missed you so much. And I thought it was just the initial reaction to separation. But it didn't go away or lessen…I missed you more and more every day." Craig said.

I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"And, it really started to scare me. I'd never been so attached to another person. I didn't know how to deal with needing you so much. I'd had other girlfriends in the past….but I didn't love them like this….and I didn't know how to deal with that." Craig said. "And the longer we were apart the more I hurt. And that scared me too. I thought I was too dependant on you. I tried pulling away…but I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I still looked at him. His eyes were tired, but truthful.

"And then I realized you thought you did something wrong and I was hurting you. I thought then I should just let you go. I always thought I'd been selfish when I started dating you. But I love you too much to say goodbye." Craig said. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I missed you. I wanted to hold you. So I tried drinking to forget you…it didn't work."

"And you couldn't tell me this? You had to hurt me? Put me through hell?" I snapped.

Craig closed his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I couldn't deal with being away from you….I know I didn't handle it well, but I'd never been in that position before. I'd never needed someone so much. Then it got to where I couldn't sleep. I'd wake up reaching for you….and when you weren't there; it felt like I couldn't breathe."

"You missed me so damn much that you wouldn't let anyone talk about me? You told your secretary not to pass through calls from me and throw my messages away?" I snapped.

Craig hung his head. "I'm sorry. Talking about you hurt too much. Hearing your voice….it made me miss you more. And I was scared of how much I missed you and needed you. I was a mess….I still am. Kylah….I'm sorry. I never meant for this to turn out so bad."

I looked at him, a thousand things flying through my mind.

"I know how much I've hurt you and it kills me that I've done that. And I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. Right now I can't forgive myself for what I've done." Craig said. "But I made a promise to see you by Easter and I had to keep it, I've never broken a promise I made you."

"Except the one to never hurt me." I said.

"I deserve that." He said. "Look I know me apologizing isn't enough. And I wish there was some way I could change it all. I wish I could make it all better. But I made a promise to you and I decided I couldn't break it. And I wanted to be man enough to talk to you in person."

I clenched my jaw and didn't say anything.

"I'll go; I don't want to hurt you anymore." Craig sighed.

Craig and walked back down the stairs and off the porch. I didn't say anything as I watched him walk down the driveway towards the car. So many feelings were happening at once. I was hurt, angry, scared….and I still loved him.

Craig stopped next to the car and looked back at me. I watched him but said nothing. He nodded and reached for the door handle. I thought about everything that had happened since Lake Placid. The hurt, the fear, missing him, needing him, being alone….

"Craig! Wait, no!" I ran off the porch. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. No!" I ran into his arms. "I'm sorry, don't leave me again. I don't want to be away from you. Don't leave."

"I won't. I'll do whatever you want." Craig said and held me tight.

I started crying. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be away from you again. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." Craig said.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to go. I don't want to be away from you again. I missed you so much." I cried.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left Minneapolis without you. I should've taken you to New York with me." Craig said.

"You shouldn't have hurt me." I cried. "You really hurt me. I've been so miserable without you."

"It's over now. I'll not leave you again. I promise we'll never be separated again." Craig said.

"How can you promise that?" I asked.

"I always keep my promises to you." Craig said and wiped the hair away from my eyes.

I nodded and hugged him again. I didn't want to let go. "Would you stay awhile? Can you?"

"You want me to?" Craig asked.

I nodded. "More than anything. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Is your parents home? I probably have some explaining to do." Craig said.

"No, they went to my aunt's for the day. And yes you have some explaining to do. They were all excited to meet you and then…well they've been very worried about me." I said.

"I could spend a lifetime apologizing and it wouldn't make up for ever hurting you." Craig said.

"Well you're here now, let's just see what happens." I said and hugged him again.

"I'm not leaving you again, I promise." Craig said.

I looked at him. "I hope you really mean that and that you're still saying that in a few days."

"I can't be without you. I know that now. Being away from you….it was hell on earth." Craig said.

"I felt the same way." I said.

Craig leaned down and kissed me. "I've missed that so much."

"Me too." I smiled and leaned against him. "You want to come in for awhile. I…well I was coloring eggs for the church egg hunt tomorrow. I think you should come with me to that."

Craig looked at me. "A bunch of kids? Well sure, I'd love to go anywhere with you."

"Great, come on in. I'll show you around later. And I should probably hide daddy's shotgun just in case." I said and led Craig towards the house.

**To be Continued…..**


	54. Saturday Before Easter

_Prettypinkcheer5- I hope things calm down for you. And you can stand by that statement if you want. Glad you're back._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Well you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Craig was honest with her, but there are a few small things that are about to come out in the next few chapters._

_Klinoa- Well maybe this chapter will help the jury decide. I hope you like it._

_XX- You're reviews are great and I look forward to them. I hope you find time to review these and CSI:NY. Everything will Kylah will be explained in time, I promise. You know me, I have a system to my writing. And you're the second person to do a Ricky on me. Yes Craig kept his promise. It's part of a plot. The reunion kind of continues here. The last chapter was just getting things out on the table. I hope you have stopped growling at Craig. Oh and working OC into the conversation is fine! LOL_

_Emador- And I did. I am so proud of me. You have to come home soon. I need advice! Miss ya! Love the Ricky Ricardo. And easy on the strangling._

_Lia06- Well let's see how you feel about forgiveness after this chapter. I hope you like it._

_Surfer-kel- What is your story's name? There is more to come with this forgiveness. Hope you like it._

_Meadow567- Last chapter was just meant to get some things said. More happens here and you can comment on it. And leave Danny and Aurora out of this. I was on a mission with those two._

_Flowersc781- Wow, lots of people won't forgive Craig yet. It's okay. Just keep reading and maybe something you like will happen._

**Saturday, April 5, 1980**

(Church Egg Hunt)

I was standing with Craig as we watched the children running through the field behind the church building looking for eggs.

"Where all did you hide them?" Craig asked.

"A few next to trees, in some taller grass, places like that." I said.

"Looks like the kids are having a lot of fun." Craig said.

"Yeah, when this is over they get to meet the Easter Bunny." I smiled.

"Kylah, I got to tell you. Seeing your hometown and the farm, it's nice here. No wonder you were home sick." Craig said.

"I told you that you'd like it here." I said.

"Speaking of sick, are you feeling better? You didn't feel well this morning." Craig said.

"I'm fine. It was just….queasiness." I said.

"Oh…your mom said you've been having that a lot lately. Are you sure everything is okay?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, its fine. It's just……everything that's been happening." I said. "How are you getting along with my parents?"

"Well, they're still skeptical of me." Craig said.

"Of course. They watched me mope around, cry and be miserable for a month." I said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean that to sound that way."

"It's okay. I'm lucky your dad didn't shoot me, or call a couple of his brothers to come 'take care of me'." Craig said.

I laughed. "Stereotyping the south again."

"I know. But I wouldn't have blamed your parents at all if they had thrown me out of the house and forbid me to see you." Craig said.

"They know that wouldn't work. They know how much you mean to me…that's why they're giving you a chance." I said.

"You're mom seems to be warming up a bit. She's been asking a million questions. Everything from my family to hockey to my political views." Craig laughed.

"Yeah, that's a sign she is warming up to you." I said.

"Of course, your dad is still a bit hard to read. He still looks at me as if he's trying to figure me out." Craig said.

"He is, trust me." I said. "And he checked on me late last night to be sure you weren't in my bedroom."

I looked at the children, many of them getting their baskets full of dyed eggs. I looked up at Craig; he was watching the children too.

"This is a great idea for the kids. Why did you want me to come with you?" Craig asked.

I shrugged. "I had made a commitment to be here and didn't want to be away from you. And you'd have been alone at home because mom and dad are going to my cousins for a family get together."

"It's actually been nice. Meeting some of your friends, watching the kids and being back with you." Craig smiled.

"You ever think about having kids?" I asked him.

Craig shrugged. "Sure…..I wanted kids when I was with Susanne and she didn't."

"You said that was one of the things that drove you two apart." I said.

"It would be nice to have kids someday. Teach them to play hockey. Coloring books scattered on the floor, mud pies thrown at the dog." Craig said.

I smiled as one of the little boys ran up to me. "Miss Kylah, there are eggs in one of the trees, I can't reach them. Would you lift me up?"

"I can't lift you, but Craig can." I smiled.

Craig looked at me. "Oh yeah...sure. Where they at?"

The little boy grabbed Craig's hand and dragged me down through the field toward one of the trees. I smiled as I watched the little boy point up into one of the trees and Craig lift him up so he could reach he eggs he wanted. Craig set him down and he took off running.

Craig walked back over to me. "He wasn't heavy Kylah. You could've lifted him."

"I well….okay." I said.

"He couldn't have been more than four years old." Craig said.

(Back Home)

"Craig, you want to go for a walk around the farm?" I asked. "The evening is nice and warm and the sun is still shining."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Craig said and stood up.

We walked off the porch and started back behind the house, walking towards the barn.

"When are your parents coming home?" Craig asked.

"Later tonight. I guess my cousin was having a dinner with a bunch of family." I said.

"Why didn't you go?" Craig asked.

"I didn't feel like a bunch of family right now. And I had already told the church I would help with the egg hunt." I said.

"Your family's farm is really nice. I bet you have so many stories about growing up here." Craig said.

"Yeah, there is an old pond beyond the tobacco field that Jake and I used to play in all the time. We were always trying to build rafts." I laughed.

"I saw you put his collage in your room." Craig said.

"Yeah, mom really likes it. It's nice having it there. Almost like Jake is looking over me." I said.

"You know….I've had dreams of Jake lately." Craig said.

I looked up at him.

"I know it sounds crazy but a few times the past couple weeks…..when I would be able to sleep. No matter what I was dreaming, Jake was there. He just stared at me, his arms crossed. I'd always wake up." Craig said.

I smiled. Jake had haunted Craig's dreams like I asked him to. It didn't make sense the way Jake came and went, but I was always glad for it.

I leaned against Craig. "I'm so glad you came here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I knew I loved you, but being away from you made me see just how much I loved you." Craig said.

"You going to church with us in the morning?" I asked.

"Of course. And after the big holiday dinner tomorrow, I have a surprise for you." Craig said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Craig smiled.

"You know Monday, we should go somewhere. Actually we could drive through the Smokey Mountains. You've never been there. It's wonderful." I said.

"Kylah, I have to fly back to New York Monday morning." Craig said.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"I have to get back." Craig said.

"I don't want to be away from you again." I said.

"Kylah, it'll be okay. I promise." Craig said.

'Wasn't that what he said last time?' I thought. I didn't push anymore, but started getting a sinking feeling.

"What's that building over there?" Craig asked.

"That's the washhouse." I said. Craig looked confused. "Lots of older farms have them. Years ago, women didn't wash clothes in the main house. A few years ago dad fixed it up. Made it into a bunkhouse. We don't use it much unless we have lots of company in. Come on, I'll show you."

"Your farm is so nice. I can see why you missed it so much." Craig said.

"I love it here. I know why Jake…well his heaven is home." I said.

We walked into the washhouse. There were two sets of bunk beds. A small table and a lamp.

"I don't think anyone has used this in about a year. Probably since the family reunion last year." I said.

Craig went and sat on one of the bottom bunks. "It's nice. I bet it's quiet to sleep out here."

I sat down next to him. "Yeah, it's peaceful all over the farm."

Craig leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I missed you so much." Craig said. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Craig…I can forgive you. I love you, but don't ever hurt me again." I said.

"I won't, I couldn't." Craig said and touched my cheek.

"I hope you mean that." I said. "There's well…"

"Kylah, I love you so much. I won't hurt you ever again." Craig said and kissed me.

I pulled myself closer to him.

"You keep extra sheets out here so you can change them?" Craig asked.

"Yeah why….oh." I realized what Craig was saying. "I can change the sheets; we have extras in the cupboards upstairs."

Craig leaned in and kissed me again.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

Craig and I walked back into the house, it was getting dark outside. My parents weren't home yet. I took the used sheets to be washed.

Craig walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed that." Craig said.

"Me too." I said and leaned back against him. Just then the phone starting ringing.

"I have to answer that." I said and hurried to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kylah…what's going on?" Mac said.

"Oh Mac….ummmm Craig is here." I said.

"What? Since when? What's going on? Are you okay?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine. He showed up yesterday. He apologized and well he's still here. We've made up." I said.

"What was his problem?" Mac asked.

"He didn't know how to handle being away from me." I said.

"Have you told him…"

"No. He doesn't know. I don't want him sticking around because he feels he has to. I am just waiting to see what happens." I said. "He's already said he's going back to New York on Monday."

"Where does that leave you?" Mac asked.

"I don't know. He says he doesn't want us to be apart anymore, but he's got to go back to New York." I said.

Mac was silent a moment. "Kylah has Craig given you…something in a blue box?"

"Blue box? No…what kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Just thinking about something Pavelich told me." Mac said.

"Well, I'll let you know what happens. Craig is staying tomorrow for the holiday with me." I said.

"Kylah….if you need anything call me." Mac said.

"I will, thanks. Have a good Easter." I said.

"You too. Say hi to Craig for me." Mac said and hung up.


	55. Easter Sunday

_ForensicsFreak1988- Thanks for your comments. I love hearing what new readers think._

_Emador- Well Craig is still running scared from you, LOL. A lot will be answered here._

_Lia06- Maybe this will help you forgive Craig. And it'll answer a lot of questions._

_Meadow567- I think he could afford it being in the NHL and all, LOL._

_Prettypinkcheer5- Well you can see if your prediction was true. I updated as soon as I could. Hope you like it._

_Flowersc781- Everyone has been threatening Craig lately. Well this should answer a lot of questions._

**Easter Sunday, 1980**

"You've been kind of quiet today." Craig said.

"I'm fine." I said, not wanting to admit how upset I was that Craig was leaving the next day.

"I'd never been to one of those Sunrise Services before. That was interesting." Craig said.

We were sitting on the porch after Easter Sunday dinner. The weather was warm.

"Our church has one every year." I said.

"I like the people at your church. They are really nice." Craig smiled.

"They are sweet people. I've known a lot of them since I was a baby." I said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting quiet all day." Craig said.

I forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just enjoying spending the holiday with you."

Craig leaned over and kissed me. "I am so glad I came here."

I nodded. "Me too."

"Your mom made a great dinner." Craig said. "Now I see where you learned to cook from."

I smiled. "I learned from her."

"You sure you're okay? You've been so quiet." Craig said. "And usually on a holiday I can't shut you up."

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all." I said.

"About what? Is something wrong?" Craig asked.

"Craig, I don't want you to go back to New York." I said. "At least not without me."

"I have to go back you know that." Craig said.

"Then let me go with you. I don't want to be away from you again." I insisted.

"Kylah, slow down." Craig said.

"I've thought about it and in New York I'd have no trouble finding writing to do. And I could be with you." I said.

Craig looked at me. "You're very determined to be with me, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I guess so. I love you so much. And being away from you….it just doesn't work."

"Let's go to the Smokies." Craig said. "You mentioned wanting to go, let's go."

"Now? What about me going to New York?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Craig said and stood up. "Come on."

I sighed and followed Craig down the stairs and to his car.

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxxx

Craig and I got out of his car in the Smokey Mountain National Park. There weren't a lot of people around since it was a holiday.

"Kylah, what is this part of the park called?" Craig asked.

"The Loop." I said.

"This is beautiful. No wonder you named your cat after this place." Craig said.

"I've always loved it here." I smiled.

"I can see why. I'd love to come back here and visit sometime." Craig said.

"What made you decide you wanted to come out here?" I asked and climbed up on the hood of his car.

"I just wanted to bring you somewhere that was special to you." Craig said.

"Oh, I just love it here. I think it's the most beautiful place on earth." I said.

Craig walked back and got into his backseat for something. A few seconds later he walked around the car and handed me a yellow bunny.

"I wanted to get you something for Easter." Craig said.

I took the bunny. "It's cute. I'll keep him on my bed at home."

"He's holding an egg, why don't you open it?" Craig asked.

Between the bunny's paws was a decorated egg. I opened the egg and inside was a diamond ring.

"Craig?" I looked up at him.

"Kylah, I love you more than anything. I promised you we'd never be apart again. I don't want to be without you ever again. After the way I treated you, I know I don't deserve you…but I promise I will never hurt you again. And I want you beside me for the rest of my life. The things I accomplish don't mean anything without you there to share them with me." Craig said.

I started crying. "Craig, I love you too. I don't want to be away from you either."

Craig took my hands and pulled me off the hood, and then he dropped to one knee.

"Kylah, I've thought of asking you this a thousand times and now I finally am. Will you marry me?"

"Craig….I…yes." I said.

Craig stood up and kissed me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked him. "I mean this isn't just because you're afraid of losing me?"

"I want this more than anything. I want you beside me. You make me happier than I have ever been in my life." Craig said.

"I am so glad to hear that." I said and hugged him. "I wasn't going to let you go back to New York without me without a fight."

"I couldn't go back without you." Craig said.

"My ring…will you put it on me?" I asked.

Craig smiled and took the ring out of the egg and put it on my hand.

"Craig, it is such a big diamond." I said.

"My second day in New York, I took Pavelich to help me pick out your ring. Tiffany diamonds are the best." Craig said. "I was planning on proposing the next time I saw you. But then…well you know."

"I can't believe it. It's so beautiful." I said. "I am just in shock."

"You shouldn't be. I've known since Christmas that this day was coming. I knew you were the only one for me. It took me awhile to find you, but it's been well worth the wait." Craig said.

"Craig, there is something I need to tell you." I said.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't know how to say this other than to just say it." I said and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Craig stared at me. "Pregnant? But how….."

"The elevator. I'm sorry, it's my fault I told you everything would be okay." I said.

"A baby, you're going to have a baby." Craig stared.

"Craig, you okay?" I asked.

"We're having a baby….I feel dizzy." Craig said.

I grabbed for him. "Sit down, come on. Sit down before you faint. Deep breaths. In and out."

Craig moved and sat back on the grass. I kneeled down beside him.

"A baby? Are you sure?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I saw a doctor in Bryson City to have it confirmed. I went over there so there'd be no gossip around town. I'm six weeks pregnant." I said.

"Are you okay? I mean….you've been so sick…..oh now it makes sense." Craig said.

"I'm fine. Doctor said so far everything was good." I said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock." Craig said.

"I'm really sorry. This is my fault…."

"No its not. We both did this. I knew the chance I was taking." Craig said. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"We were having problems. And I didn't want you to be with me out of obligation for the baby. I wanted you to be with me because you wanted to be, not because I was pregnant." I said.

"I can't believe it. A baby." Craig said.

"How…well how do you feel about it?" I asked.

"I am still stunned, but…..a baby. You're having my baby." Craig smiled. "We're having a baby."

"You're not upset?" I asked.

"No….I am happy. I've always wanted children…..and I wanted to have them with you. We're having a baby." Craig smiled.

"So you still want to get married and everything?" I asked.

"Of course I do. In less than five minutes I've gotten everything I've ever wanted. I got you and now we're having a baby." Craig said and kissed me.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"Does anyone else know you're pregnant?" Craig asked.

"Just Mac. I needed someone to talk to. And well, you might want to call and talk to him." I said.

"Kylah…oh my god….everything I put you through and you were pregnant on top of it." Craig said.

"It's over, no more talk about it. You're here now. We're together, that's what's important." I said.

"I'll never understand what I did to deserve you." Craig said. Craig reached over and touched my tummy. "A baby. Everything's okay? You need something. Is there something you should be doing?"

"We're fine." I laughed. "Doctor said I was a healthy woman and that the morning sickness would end in a few months when I start my 2nd trimester."

Craig smiled. "My baby is in there. I just can't believe it."

"You're not going to start singing that 'Having My baby' song are you?" I giggled.

"No, but I understand why some men do. Wow, I mean to look at you and know that my baby is in there." Craig smiled.

I smiled. "Guess we should start getting ready to go to New York."

"Yeah, we fly out in the morning. I already have your ticket. I wasn't leaving North Carolina without you." Craig said and started laughing. "Some babies are named after the place they wee conceived. Our baby is gonna be named Elevator Lake Placid."

I laughed. "We'll think of something better. Ready to go home? We have to tell my parents everything."

"How are they going to take it?" Craig asked as he stood up.

"That we're getting married…they'll be happy. That I am pregnant already…I'll hide the shotgun again." I said.


	56. Life With Craig

_Flowersc721- Well I hope you can fogive Craig. And a Tiffany's diamond is a big way of saying I love you. Hope you enjoy._

_Prettypinkcheer5- You were one of many that thought she was pregnant! Glad you had fun being right._

_Lia06- Well I hope you go ahead and forgive Craig. Lots going on in this one._

_Klinoa- I don't know about the Full House thing. But you were another that knew she was pregnant. Glad you enjoyed the story._

_Surfer-kel- Yeah, she's pregnant. I see Craig as a great dad too. A lot happens here._

_Meadow567- I know you're going to love all this, especially with the hockey stuff. I threw in some humor. Can't wait for your reaction._

_Strangexbutxtrue- Was that happy or not?_

_Emador- You and meadow were like the leaders of the 'I know Kylah is pregnant' squad. At least you forgave Craig._

**Author's Note- **_Sorry this took so long. Things have been crazy. But I hope everyone enjoys the conclusion to the story. Also for all the Miracle fanfic fans…..keep an eye out for my new story I'll start posting in the next few weeks. It's called "Past the Miracle". It's the sequel to 'Do You Believe in Miracles' about Chevon and Rizzo! _

_**Notes- **Nathalie refers to Mario Lemieux's wife. In 1991(they were engaged then) she was very, very pregnant with their first child while the Pens were in the play-offs. And the joke around Pittsburgh was Mario 'told' her she couldn't have the baby on a game night! Also the reporters and stations mentioned are out of Pittsburgh. And the events surrounding the championship celebrations really happened in Pittsburgh. _

**Easter Evening, Qualla, NC**

Craig was sitting on the front porch of Kylah's house, listening to the sounds of peacefulness. He could hear Kylah upstairs with her mother packing things for New York.

Kylah's dad walked out onto the porch and sat down across from Craig in a rocking chair.

"I've never seen Kylah so happy." Her dad said. "She really loves you. Despite everything you put her through."

"I know. I'm very lucky she forgave me. I'll never hurt her again." Craig said.

"See that you don't. She's the only child her mother and I have left. She means the world to us." Her dad said.

"I love her a lot. I had nearly given up on finding anyone when I met her." Craig said.

"She's going to have a baby. Is that the reason you're marrying her?" her dad asked.

"No, I asked her to marry me before I even knew she was pregnant." Craig said.

"My little girl is going to have a baby….I can't believe it." Mr. Jenkins said. "You're moving her far away from me and her mother."

"It's her decision." Craig said.

"I know it is. Just always make her happy. She's suffered enough in her life. When she lost Jake……we weren't sure she'd ever get over it. But since going away with the Olympic team and finding you, she shines she's so happy." Mr. Jenkins said.

"Take good care of her. And the baby." Mr. Jenkins said.

"I will." Craig said.

"You've done a lot in your hockey career. You've been in the NHL, been in the Olympics, you're a third generation hockey player. But none of that will matter when you see that baby." Kylah's dad said. "Nothing will compare to being a father."

**4th of July, 1980**

**Detroit, MI**

"How did you manage to get everyone together on such short notice?" Mom asked.

"Craig and I called the boys and said 'we're having a big 4th of July picnic and getting married.' And they all showed up. Even Patti dragged Herb and the kids out here." I smiled as mom put more daisies in my hair.

"I still wish you had worn a white gown." Mom said.

"Mom, I'm nearly five months pregnant…little late for the white gown." I chuckled.

I had opted to wear a pale yellow dress that had chiffon on it. It was short sleeved and simple for the small wedding we were having. I had a hard time finding a dress that would fit over the baby that was becoming more obvious everyday.

Craig and I had decided to have a small wedding in his backyard in Detroit. So we had called all the boys and let them know, called our parents and called a minister. It wasn't going to be fancy, but I was excited. I was marrying Craig and the boys would be there.

"Where are we all supposed to stand again?" Mom asked.

"Anywhere you want. Pretty much everyone is just standing around Craig and me while the minister does his thing. This way daddy still walks me from the house over to Craig. Patti knows how to play the piano so she made Herb lug a keyboard here so we'd have music." I explained.

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked.

"Not really. Although I am wondering what we'll do with all the extra food tonight. There is enough food to feed the US troops in the Middle East and the Eruzione family too." I laughed.

"I'm sure it's going to be a wonderful day." My mom smiled.

I smiled and stood up to look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh mom, watch yourself around Steve Janaszak." I giggled. "Stick tight to dad."

Mom looked confused.

"Just a thought." I laughed.

I looked out the window. I could see Craig standing in his dress pants and shirt among a group of the boys. I smiled.

"Kylah, are you almost ready? The minister is here." Dad poked his head in the room.

"Yeah, is everyone here?" I asked.

"Craig said the boys were all here. Patti is playing the keyboard. And a blonde boy is complaining that there are no bridesmaids." Dad said.

I chuckled. "That's Verchota. I guess this is it then."

"You're really getting married." Dad said.

"Yeah. Hard to believe but yeah." I took a deep breath. "How do I look?"

"Pregnant on your wedding day." Dad frowned.

"Daddy." I sighed.

"Oh quit grumbling dear. They're getting married. And it's not as if she slept with every man in town." Mom said to dad. "Besides, you remember graduation night."

"I don't need to hear this." I said.

"You look so beautiful." Dad said.

I smiled. "Thanks. I guess we should get down there."

"Our baby is getting married." Mom started crying.

"And here we go." I sighed. "Mom, its okay. I love Craig; he'll always be good to me. You don't have to cry."

"Seems like yesterday we were potty training her." Mom said.

"Not the potty training story. Mom, deep breath." I said and hugged her. "Go downstairs and find Craig have everyone get ready."

Mom wiped her eyes and went out of the room.

"You're really getting married?" Dad asked.

I smiled. "Yes daddy, I'm really getting married."

"I wish Jake could be here for this. He'd be so happy looking at you, glowing and ready to walk down the aisle." Dad said.

"Jake's here somewhere, I'm sure." I smiled.

"You'll still be my little girl." Dad said.

"Always." I kissed his cheek. "Ready?"

"We better get down there before your mom cries so much she puts out the fire in the grill." Dad smiled.

I picked up the small bouquet of daisies and walked with my dad down the stairs. I peeked through the sliding glass doors into the large backyard. I could see the boys gathered around and Craig was standing with the minister. Mom was up front near Craig. I could see Doc and Velta, Herb was standing with Kelly and Danny. Patti was sitting on the deck with her keyboard. I could see Craig's family.

"This is it?" Dad said. "You sure?"

"I'm very sure. Let's go." I smiled and took his arm.

Patti saw us and started playing the wedding march. Everyone turned to see us walk out onto the deck. I smiled and blinked so I wouldn't start crying already. I squeezed dad's arm and we started walking.

I smiled as I walked past the boys and our families. I was focused on Craig who was smiling. Finally we reached Craig and Patti stopped playing the keyboard.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Craig and Kylah in holy matrimony…..

(later)

After the wedding, we had a makeshift receiving line going. Craig and I were greeting our guests. The party was getting underway and dad was firing up the grill.

"Craig, you didn't waste anytime in making Kylah a MILF." Verchota said.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Glad you haven't changed much."

I laughed. "Philly, I am so glad you're here. It just wouldn't be the same without you." I hugged him.

"Kylah, you're pregnant. There is a baby in there. What is it?" Janny said hugging me.

"We're not sure. We just know the baby is healthy." I said.

"A baby. Can I feel it?" Janny smiled.

"Sure, but it's not moving right now. The baby is more active in the evenings." I said.

Janny gently touched my tummy and smiled. "I can't believe you two are having a baby."

"Janaszak you big sap. I can't take you anywhere." Verchota sighed.

"Doesn't Kylah look beautiful? She's already got that motherhood glow going." Janny said.

"I hate it when you get sappy. And I knew with them getting married and her pregnant…..I'm surprised you didn't cry during the wedding." Verchota sighed.

"Oh it was a beautiful ceremony." Janny said.

"You big sap!" Verchota said.

Craig and I laughed as Verchota dragged Janny off. Who knew Janny could be so sappy?

"Craig still got game." Silky smirked as he hugged us.

"Yes, I guess I do." Craig sighed.

"Are you kidding? You got a younger woman, who is very hot by the way, to marry you. You're an inspiration." OC joked.

"Kylah, when is the baby due?" Silk asked.

"Late November." I said.

"November….that means…..OC you owe me fifty bucks. I told you they were doing it at the Olympics." Silk smiled.

"I don't even want to know." I said.

"Well before the Finland game….you had a little whisker burn on your neck." OC said.

"I did?" I said. "Must have been that shower…."

"Kylah!" Craig said.

"What? This is OC…..short of whips and chains, nothing will surprise him." I giggled.

"Craig, glad to see you came to your senses." Mac said to Craig.

Craig nodded, knowing Mac was still protective of me, despite that Craig and I had made up and were now married.

"She doesn't have an older brother here to say this, so I'm gonna……you ever hurt her and I'll be dealing with you." Mac said.

I smiled a little.

"I promise, I'll be good to her." Craig smiled.

Craig and I finished greeting our guests and walked over to where some of them were sitting, drinking a few beers. The grill was going and the party was in full swing.

"Coach, we didn't have you a bachelor party!" Verchota said.

"We'll take you out sometime. Every guy has to have a bachelor party." Silky said.

"That will give Ramsey a chance to recite the Gettysburg Address again." Verchota said.

"You jackass, why would we get Rammer a lap dance at Craig's bachelor party?" Janny asked.

"I'm surprised you're not all over Kylah…..I mean isn't MOMS your thing." OC said to Janny.

"But….you know I have a girlfriend now." Janny said.

"And surprisingly she wasn't alive when Roosevelt was president." Pavelich said.

"Now Craig, about the wedding night. I feel I should give you some advice." Phil said.

"Kylah's pregnant already. I think it's a sure sign he knows what to do." Jimmy Craig rolled his eyes at Phil.

"Can you have sex while pregnant?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt the baby." I laughed.

"But do you really want the baby born with black eyes?" Verchota laughed.

"The baby can't get a black eye from…oh never mind." I sighed.

**November 29, 1980, NYC**

**Memorial Hospital**

Craig was pacing outside the delivery room. They had taken Kylah in an hour ago and he still hadn't heard anything.

"Coach?" Pavelich walked in.

"Mark, I'm glad you're here. How was the game?" Craig asked.

"We won. How's Kylah?" Pavelich asked.

"She went into labor earlier today. I called her parents; they're on their way from Qualla. Her contractions were close about an hour ago so they took her in." Craig said.

"When you missed the game we all knew Kylah was in labor. We've been expecting this for over a week now." Pavelich said.

"What is taking so long?" Craig asked.

"Babies come when they're ready. Calm down." Mark said.

"I can't….my wife is having a baby. Do you realize what this means?" Craig said.

"That you're acting like the typical father-to-be that is expecting his first child." Pavelich said.

"I am…."

"Don't you faint coach." Pavelich said.

"I won't but I need to sit." Craig said.

Pavelich and Craig sat down in two chairs outside the delivery room.

"What do you want? A girl or boy?" Pav asked.

"I don't care. As long as the baby and Kylah are both okay." Craig said.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the delivery room. "I AM NEVER RIDING ANOTHER ELEVATOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!"

"What is she yelling about?" Pavelich was confused.

"Don't ask." Craig said but couldn't look at Pavelich.

"I called Mac and Rammer. They're gonna come in from Buffalo in the morning." Pavelich said.

Craig nodded and kept staring at the door to the delivery room.

"You can't make the baby come any faster." Mark said.

"I know…but Kylah is in a lot of pain." Craig said.

"That comes with child birth. She'll be fine. Like Verchota says 'women have been doing it since Adam and Eve'…..of course he means giving oral sex and not having babies….but it works anyway." Pavelich said.

Craig looked at Pavelich. "What?"

"Never mind Coach." Pav said.

"Mark word of advice….unless you're trying to have a baby, always wear a condom. Carry the damn things in your wallet like when you were in high school." Craig said.

"Coach….you're stressed out, just relax." Mark said.

Then they heard a baby crying. Craig jumped out of his seat. A few seconds later the doctor came out.

"Mr. Patrick, you have a son." The doctor said.

"Kylah?" Craig asked.

"Mother and baby are both just fine. We're cleaning them both up. You can see them soon." The doctor said.

Craig nodded as the doctor went back inside.

"Congratulations Coach. What are you gonna name him?" Pav asked.

Craig smiled. "Kylah has been throwing around a few names. I told her whatever she liked was fine with me."

"Are you okay?" Pav asked.

"I'm fine….I'm so excited. I can't wait to see her and the baby." Craig said. "I just can't believe I have a son."

"I hope he looks like his mother." Pav joked.

"Yeah, me too." Craig laughed.

"I wonder how big the baby is." Pavelich asked.

"I bet he's big. At Kylah's last check up the doctor said the baby would be big. Poor Kylah was so miserable the past week." Craig said.

"She get the nursery done?"

Pavelich asked. "I know she was working at it."

"Yeah, farm animals everywhere. She was so excited to do a farm nursery since she grew up on a farm." Craig smiled.

"She's gonna be such a great mom." Pavelich said.

"She is. I just can't believe it." Craig said. "And here I had a whole box of cigars that Jimmy mailed me and I left them at my office."

"You can pass them out later." Pavelich laughed.

The doctor reappeared. "Mr. Patrick, you can see your wife and son now. They've been moved to a recovery room."

"Go on coach. I'll see them when they're moved to a room." Pavelich said.

Craig nodded and followed the doctor through the doors and to a room off to the side. Craig looked in the window to see Kylah sitting up in bed, holding the baby, all wrapped in a blue blanket. She was crying and saying something to the baby. Craig thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

Craig slowly stepped into the room. "Hi mommy."

She looked up. "Craig he's perfect. 10 little fingers, 10 little toes, a tiny nose and mouth."

Craig walked over and looked down at his son for the first time. The baby had its eyes open. Craig smiled and gently touched the baby's head.

"Kylah, he's beautiful." Craig smiled. "What's his name?"

"Jake. Jake Nicholas Patrick." Kylah said.

"I think it's beautiful you named him for your brother." Craig said.

"I just can't believe it. He's here. We made him." Kylah wiped her eyes.

Craig leaned down and kissed her. "You did great. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said.

"You know your dad was right. Everything else I've done, all the hockey, all the hockey honors and awards……none of that compares to this. My wife and my new son." Craig said.

Kylah smiled up at Craig.

**May 25, 1991**

**Pittsburgh, PA**

I sat at home with our three children watching game 6 of the Stanley Cup Finals being played in Minnesota against the North Stars. Craig had become General Manager of the Pittsburgh Penguins in December of 1989. Now in his first full year as GM he had led them to the Stanley Cup finals. The children were anxiously watching the game.

Jake was 10 years old, and acted more like his namesake every day. Jake was sitting next to his little sister Lesley Lynn Patrick (named for Craig's Hall of Fame Uncle and father and Craig). Lesley was born in the spring of 1985 in New York while Craig was still with the Rangers. She looked so much like Craig that I often wondered if any of my genetics were involved in her conception!

Sitting next to me on the couch was our youngest son, Jesse Craig Patrick born in July of 1988. The family had stayed in Pittsburgh rather than travel to Minneapolis because I was due at any minute with our fourth child.

Meanwhile with my career, I had become the press agent of the Pittsburgh Penguins. I had stayed with the team through the play-offs and the first game of the Stanley Cup finals, but had to go on maternity leave the week before.

I smiled watching the Pens play in what was obviously going to be the clinching game. I knew that the city of Pittsburgh would take to the streets when they won their first Stanley Cup. The city had come alive behind the Pens the past few months. Everyone was excited about Mario Lemieux, Jamior Jagr, Ron Francis, Tom Barasso and the other players that were leading the team.

Neal Broten skated past on the screen. I smiled and shook my head. Who'd have thought that eleven years after Lake Placid Craig would be GM of the team playing against the team Broten played on for the Stanley Cup? Neal had been a good sport about the whole thing. He and Craig had talked often through the series; Neal had even been to our house for dinner when the series was in Pittsburgh.

The game was quickly winding down and Pittsburgh's lead was so great that Minnesota would never catch up. I could feel the tears coming on. So much pride and happiness for Craig who'd worked so hard with the Pens. He'd put together a great team and took a franchise that no one, not even in Pittsburgh paid much attention to and turned it around. He'd worked so hard in his career. First as a player in the NHL, then with the Olympics Team as their coach, then in the NHL as management…he'd worked so hard to earn this.

The clock was winding down and the kids were getting excited. I smiled and wished I could be with Craig right now. Craig would be the third generation of his family to have his name on the Stanley Cup. I saw the faces on the Pens players as they ignored the last few seconds on the clock and rushed to the ice. As Jake and Lesley started jumping around too, I cried and laughed watching the TV.

Jesse looked up at me. He always became alarmed when I cried. With pregnancy hormones the past several months, Jesse had taken to watching me closely and yelling for Craig whenever he saw me crying.

"Crying?" Jesse climbed up to look at me closer.

"It's okay. Happy tears." I smiled at him.

"Daddy?" Jesse asked.

"He's on TV." I pointed to the screen where they were showing the team celebration on the ice that Craig had joined.

I watched the TV as the Pens hugged and celebrated. Sure enough outside, I could hear the city of Pittsburgh coming alive. People were taking to the streets.

"When is daddy coming home?" Jake asked me.

"In the morning. There is planned a big welcome home champs celebration at the airport." I smiled at him.

"Can I miss school to go?" Jake asked.

I laughed. "Yes, you and Lesley can both miss school tomorrow and go to the airport with me and Jesse to greet daddy. He wants his whole family there."

Pittsburgh had planned a welcome home celebration in anticipation of the Pens clinching the Cup while away. I watched the TV a bit more, so happy for Craig. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How does it feel to be the wife of a Stanley Cup Champion?" Ramsey was on the other end of the line.

"It's wonderful. I am so proud." I smiled. "How's the wife and kids?"

"Going nuts over here because their Uncle Craig won." Ramsey laughed. "You have that baby yet?"

"No, and I tried to stay as calm as possible tonight so the excitement didn't send me into labor." I said.

I heard Mike laugh. "I'll let you go. I am sure everyone you've ever met will be calling you tonight."

"Okay, and Rammer I am telling you we'll get you on the Pens yet!" I said and hung up.

Eleven years and we were still a family. All of us had formed a bond that couldn't be broken. The boys were married with children now, but we were all still close. And they still referred to Craig as 'Coach'. And every now and then Janny to be a smartass would joke about me being a MILF. But he'd married the translator from the Olympics. And irony of ironies, Verchota had all daughters and was dreading the day they started dating because he remembered what he was like when younger.

I watched members of the team were interviewed and the champagne was being sprayed around the locker room. The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Kylah." It was Craig.

"Craig…I am so proud of you. I wish I could be there with you." I said.

"I wish you were here too. You still pregnant?" Craig asked.

"Yes, me and Nathalie both. It's a race to see which of us goes into labor first." I chuckled.

"You don't have that baby until I get home." Craig said.

"Yes, I'll just cross my legs and hold her in there." I laughed.

"I miss you. It's not the same without you here." Craig said.

"I'll be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow. The kids will be with me. We're so proud of you!" I said.

"I gotta go. I have a bunch of interviews to give and people to talk to. You know how it is." Craig said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and hung up.

**Pittsburgh Penguins "Welcome Home Stanley Cup Champions" Celebration**

**Pittsburgh International Airport, May 26, 1991**

The plane had just landed and the airport was crowded with people to welcome home the team. Media was everywhere. Fans had crowded in. Family members of the team were around us. The kids and I were up front near the gate. I was so happy for Craig and couldn't wait to see him and the other team members.

Finally the gate opened and team members began walking out. The crowd was cheering and going nuts. Every news station in a hundred mile radius was broadcasting live. Jagr walked out and the screaming intensified. Security pushed the crowd back.

Finally Craig walked out, Jake and Lesley took off running to him. Smiled and got down to hug them. I held Jesse's hand and we walked over to greet Craig.

"Welcome home champ." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're all here. Now it really feels real." Craig smiled.

"We're so proud of you." I said and started crying. "I know how long you've waited for a Stanley Cup championship."

"Mommy crying." Jesse said.

"Yes, mommy's crying." Craig smiled and picked up Jesse. "How's the baby?"

"In there." I laughed. "I talked to Nathalie earlier and we both feel like you could fly us over the Igloo with Goodyear painted on us."

About that time the media descended upon us. As other families joined their respective players to greet them.

"Craig, how does it feel to be home as champions?" John Fedko of WPXI asked.

"It's great. It's more special now that my family can be with me. My beautiful wife of ten years Kylah, and our children." Craig said.

"Kylah, you went on maternity leave just one week before the championship was won. Are you upset that you missed getting to cover the game?" John Stigerwald of KDKA asked.

"Not at all. We're a hockey family, but we decided a long time ago that family would come before hockey. I was unable to fly, and it's very close to time for the new baby. I am still very proud of Craig and the team. I covered them through their championship season and the play-offs. And I'll be back in about seven weeks to cover them preparing to defend their championship." I smiled.

"We saw Nathalie, how are you and your baby?" John Carter of WTOV asked.

"We're good. I'm very anxious to have the baby. But I'm glad that both Nathalie and I were able to wait until the games were over and everyone was home." I said.

Craig and I kept a tight hold on the kids and moved father through the crowd.

"You know a big celebration is being planned at the arena later this week." I told Craig.

"I know, I was told about it." Craig said.

"Tickets to it go on sale later today." I said. "They are planning on having the whole team there, showing high lights from the season and play-offs. Unveiling the Stanley Cup in Pittsburgh. A big night of things."

"I can't wait. You and the kids will be there with me…..it'll be perfect." Craig said.

**Chicago Stadium, Chicago IL**

**June 1, 1992**

I gripped Craig's hand as the Pens took to the ice. They'd just won their second straight Stanley Cup championship, sweeping the Blackhawks in four straight games. I looked up in the stands to see the children sitting with Nathalie. Jake, Lesley, Jesse and baby Carolina Faith Patrick. (Born just a few days after the Pens won the Stanley Cup last year.)

"Two years in a row." I said.

"I can't believe it." Craig smiled.

"Bob is smiling down!" I started crying, tears of joy and sadness.

"I know he is, and he will not be forgotten at any celebrations. I'll make sure of it." Craig said.

"I won't either. I know none of the team will either." I said.

The Pens coach that had led them to the Stanley Cup last year, Bob Johnson, was diagnosed with a brain tumor in August. He underwent emergency surgery on August 29th. However, he wasn't able to coach as he should've and on October 1, 1991, Scottie Bowman was named head coach of the Pens on an interim basis. Sadly, on November 26, 1991, Bob Johnson passed away at home. Many in Pittsburgh considered it the saddest day in Pens history.

So many of the Pens had been close friends with Bob that the whole team had taken the loss hard. But Craig had kept the team together. Now he was GM of a Stanley Cup Championship team for the second year in a row.

"As soon as things calm down a bit, have the kids brought down here. A lot of the families will be joining the celebration." Craig said.

"I will." I said. "I'm so proud of you Craig."

"I'm glad you're here with me. Makes it so much more special." Craig gave me a quick kiss.

Craig went to join the players celebrating on the ice. I knew that when they left the ice, there'd be a million interviews to give. I knew it was going to be a long night, but I was so wired. I had talked to people in Pittsburgh earlier and celebrations were being planned. The team would be welcomes home at the airport again. A huge parade on Friday. And a big Championship celebration was being planned to be held in Three Rivers Stadium.

I looked at Craig hugging Ken Wregget, one of the Pens goalies. I thought back to the first time I met him.

"_Media already…" Herb mumbled. "I have things to do, talk to Coach Patrick." Herb said and walked down the stairs without another word. _

_I stood a bit startled at his reaction as he walked away._

_"What have I gotten myself…" I started._

_"Sorry about Coach Brooks, he's a bit….well you'll get used to him. What can I do for you?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw a pleasant smiling face behind me._

_"Umm, well I guess I need to find Coach Craig Patrick now." I said._

_"That's me, come on in." he said and waved me into the press box. _

_"Thanks, I'm Kylah Jenkins." I said._

_"I know, I heard you talking to Herb." He said but shook my hand anyway. "I knew you were coming." _

Nearly 13 years later and he was still with me. Nearly 12 years of marriage and 4 children later, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He'd kept his promise and never hurt me again. We'd never been apart either; except for a few days here and there when he'd be traveling.

12 years after the miracle on ice, Craig and I had four miracles we lived with every day. Four miracles we read bedtime stories to, drove to school, changed diapers, tucked into bed and said bedtime prayers with. Four little miracles that I watched chase Smokey around the house. (He was still living but was old and cranky and four lively children didn't help.)

Craig had Jake, Lesley and Jesse on the ice since they could walk. Jake had an avid love for hockey like his dad, his grandfather, his great-grandfather and his great-uncle. We were a hockey family….and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I knew mom and dad would be expecting us to bring the children down for a visit when school let out for the summer. They still lived on the farm, although dad wasn't able to get around like he used to. And mom was chairperson of every function our church in Qualla had.

I looked across the ice again and saw Jake my brother. He was standing among the crowd. I hadn't seen him since Craig and I got married, but I had felt him many times over the years. I stared a minute before he winked at me. I blinked and he was gone, but I could feel his presence very strong.

I started crying again. I knew now why I couldn't be with Jake right now, but I would be someday. I called for security to bring me the children. Jake my son was yelling and jumping up and down. Lesley was holding Jesse's hand helping him walk across the ice. I took Carolina in my arms and with the children, walked across the ice to be with Craig.


End file.
